7 AÑOS PARA PECAR
by edsarisuly
Summary: Esta es una adaptación de una historia de mi escritora erótica favorita, Sylvia D, recalco es una adaptación por lo tanto como quiero que encaje en los personajes que son Dom & Letty, va a tener varias variaciones de la historia original, es una historia de época, contiene escenas eróticas muy explícitas, si no gustas de este genero de preferencia no la leas. M .
1. Chapter 1

7 AÑOS PARA PECAR

Sinopsis

**Cuando más tiempo se pone resistencia**  
Hace siete años, la víspera de su boda, la recatada Letty Ortiz presenció una escena de libertinaje que ninguna joven inocente podría imaginar. Escandalizada, pero extrañamente excitada, ha guardado silencio con respecto al escandaloso Dominic Toretto, y recorrió el pasillo de la iglesia como se esperaba. Pero durante años de un matrimonio sereno y tedioso, la imagen de Toretto ardió en su imaginación, alimentando sus sueños más ilícitos…

…**más dulce es la recompensa**  
Dom huyó lejos de la tentación de la recatada debutante con el fuego de la pasión grabado en sus ojos… hasta el Caribe. Convertido ahora en un comerciante de éxito, poco tiene en común con el joven libertino que ella conoció. Pero cuando Letty, recién enviudada, sube a bordo de su barco para cruzar el océano, solo unas capas de seda mantienen a raya siete años de placeres reprimidos… y la certeza de que sucumbir los consumirá a ambos…


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo 1ra parte.**

Había algo irresistiblemente excitante en observar a un par de hombres atléticos luchando el uno contra el otro. La crueldad y la violencia dominaban la naturaleza animal y tomaban el control, y sus cuerpos desprendían tal poder que despertaban los instintos más primitivos de cualquier mujer.

Y Letty no era una excepción; ella no era inmune a tal visión, como se suponía que tenía que serlo una dama.

Letty no podía apartar la vista de los dos hombres que estaban peleando con tanto empeño en el prado que bajaba hasta la otra orilla del diminuto lago. Uno de ellos no tardaría en convertirse en su cuñado; el segundo era amigo del primero, un caradura cuyos encantos habían evitado que se le criticase y censurase tanto como merecía.

—Me gustaría revolcarme en la hierba como ellos —suspiró su hermana.

Mía también los estaba mirando, sentada a la sombra del viejo roble. Una brisa muy agradable se coló por entre las ramas y agitó las briznas de hierba que cubrían el impresionante prado de la mansión Pennington. La casa se elevaba plácidamente, cobijada tras la colina repleta de árboles; su fachada de piedra dorada con las ventanas del mismo color resplandecía con los rayos del sol y ofrecía serenidad a todo el que la visitaba.

Letty volvió a centrar su atención en el bordado y lamentó tener que reñir a su hermana por algo de lo que ella también era culpable.

—A las mujeres sólo nos está permitido jugar cuando somos pequeñas. De nada sirve desear cosas imposibles.

—¿Por qué los hombres pueden comportarse como niños toda la vida mientras que a nosotras nos hacen envejecer cuando todavía somos jóvenes?

—El mundo es de los hombres —contestó Letty en voz baja.

Por debajo del ala del sombrero de paja, miró de reojo a los dos que seguían revolcándose en la hierba. Una orden dada a voces desde lejos los detuvo de repente y Letty irguió la espalda. Los cuatro se volvieron al unísono en la misma dirección y ella vio a su prometido acercándose a los dos jóvenes. La tensión que la había invadido abandonó su cuerpo poco a poco, dejándola abatida, igual que una ola después de romper en la orilla. No por primera vez, se preguntó si algún día perdería la aprensión que experimentaba siempre que presentía un desacuerdo, o si estaba tan acostumbrada a temer la ira de un hombre que jamás podría deshacerse de ese instinto.

Alto y vestido con suma elegancia, Owen Shaw, vizconde y futuro conde de Pennington, atravesó el prado, consciente del poder que emanaba de él a cada paso que daba.

A Letty , la arrogancia inherente de la aristocracia la tranquilizaba y asustaba a partes iguales. Algunos hombres se conformaban con saber que eran importantes, otros necesitaban demostrarlo constantemente.

—¿Y qué papel se supone que tiene la mujer en el mundo? —le preguntó Mía con una expresión tan obstinada que la hizo parecer más joven de los dieciséis años que tenía. Impaciente, se apartó un rizo del mismo color que el pelo de su hermana de la mejilla—. ¿Servir a los hombres?

—Crearlos —contestó Letty , tras devolverle el breve saludo a Owen.

Al día siguiente iban a casarse en la capilla de la familia Shaw, ante un selecto grupo de miembros de la buena sociedad. Letty estaba impaciente por que llegara el momento por muchos motivos, aunque sin duda el más importante era que por fin se libraría de los impredecibles e injustificables ataques de ira de su padre.

Era consciente de que el marqués de Hadley estaba sometido a mucha presión y que tenía derecho a inculcarle a su hija la importancia de cumplir con las normas sociales, pero eso no justificaba que la castigase con tanta severidad cada vez que ella erraba en su cumplimiento.

—Ésas son las palabras de padre —se burló Mia.

—Y la opinión de la gran mayoría del mundo. Y tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie, ¿no?

Las fallidas tentativas de su madre para darle a Hadley un hijo varón habían acabado costándole la vida. El marqués se había visto entonces obligado a buscar otra esposa, que le dio otra hija, aunque cinco años más tarde la mujer dio a luz por fin al ansiado heredero.

—A mí me parece que Owen no se casa contigo sólo para que le des hijos —señaló Mia—. De hecho, creo que le gustas.

—Seré afortunada si es así. Pero la verdad es que no me habría pedido matrimonio si yo hubiese carecido del linaje adecuado.

Letty observó que Owen reñía a su hermano por haberse estado peleando. Su hermano parecía arrepentido, pero Dominic Toretto ni lo más mínimo. Su postura, sin ser desafiante, desprendía demasiado orgullo como para que estuviese sintiendo el menor remordimiento.

Los tres hombres constituían un grupo de lo más atractivo; los hermanos Shaw, con el pelo color chocolate y su físico imponente, y Dom, del que se decía que era la viva imagen de Mefistófeles, con el cuerpo de Dios griego y un rostro perfecto.

—Dime que serás feliz con él —le susurró Mia, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Los iris de la muchacha eran del mismo verde que la hierba que tenían bajo los pies y brillaban de preocupación. Mia había heredado el color de ojos de su madre, junto con su tez pálida. Letty tenía en cambio los ojos negros de su padre. Era lo único que éste le había dado. Una circunstancia que a ella no le parecía nada lamentable.

—Eso pretendo.

Nada podía garantizarlo, pero ¿de qué serviría preocupar a su hermana si no podía hacer nada para evitarlo? Owen había sido elegido por su padre, y Letty no tendría más remedio que acostumbrarse a él, pasara lo que pasase.

—No quiero que ninguna de nosotras dos se vaya de este mundo con la misma resignación que mamá —insistió Mia—. La vida está hecha para saborearla y para disfrutarla.

Letty se volvió en el banco de mármol en el que estaba sentada y, con cuidado, guardó el tambor de bordado en la bolsa que tenía junto a ella. Rezó para que Mia conservase siempre aquella naturaleza tan dulce y optimista.

—Owen y yo nos respetamos el uno al otro. Siempre he disfrutado de su compañía y de sus conversaciones. Es un hombre inteligente y considerado, paciente y educado. Y es enormemente atractivo. Un detalle que sin duda ninguna mujer puede pasar por alto.

La sonrisa de Mia iluminó el lugar con mucha más eficacia de lo que lo habría hecho el sol.

—Sí, sí, lo es. Espero que padre también elija a un hombre tan apuesto para mí.

—¿Piensas en algún caballero en particular?

—No, la verdad es que no. Todavía estoy buscando a alguien que tenga la combinación de características que me gusta. —Mia desvió la vista hacia los tres hombres que ahora estaban hablando seriamente—. Me gustaría casarme con alguien con el estatus de Owen pero que tuviese la personalidad jovial de su hermano y el aspecto del señor Dom. Aunque me parece que Dominic Toretto es el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra, o del mundo entero, así que creo que en ese sentido tendré que conformarme con menos.

—A mí me parece que él todavía es demasiado joven para que puedas hacer tal afirmación —dijo Letty, observando el sujeto en cuestión.

—Tonterías. Es muy maduro para su edad, lo dice todo el mundo.

—Es un malcriado al que nunca han educado con mano firme. Es distinto.

A diferencia de Letty , que había crecido rodeada de restricciones, Dom nunca las había sufrido. Sus tres hermanos mayores desempeñaban sus respectivos papeles de heredero, militar y clérigo a la perfección, lo que lo había dejado a él sin ninguna ocupación, y si a eso se le sumaban los mimos exagerados de su madre, el resultado era que el joven nunca había aprendido a ser responsable.

Dom era famoso por los riesgos que corría y porque nunca se amedrentaba ante un desafío. Desde que Letty lo conocía, Dom era más impetuoso con cada año que pasaba.

—Dos años de diferencia no es nada —dijo Mia.

—Quizá no cuando comparas treinta con treinta y dos. Pero ¿y si comparas dieciséis con dieciocho? Es toda una vida.

Letty vio a la madre de Owen acercándose hacia ella apresurada y comprendió que el respiro que se había tomado de los preparativos de la boda había terminado. Se puso en pie.

—Sea como sea, es mejor que te fijes en otro. Es poco probable que el señor Toretto haga nada bueno con su vida. Su lamentable estatus social como cuarto hijo lo convierte prácticamente en prescindible. Es una lástima que haya decidido no aprovechar la reputación de su familia y que sólo sea un vividor, pero es mejor que pague él y no tú las consecuencias de dicha decisión.

—He oído decir que su padre le ha dado un barco y una plantación de caña de azúcar.

—Es muy probable que Masterson lo haya hecho con la esperanza de que su hijo lleve sus malas costumbres a costas distantes.

Mia suspiró.

—A veces me gustaría poder viajar muy, muy lejos. ¿Soy la única que desea tal imposible?

«En absoluto», quiso decir Letty. De vez en cuando, ella también soñaba con escapar, pero su papel estaba estrictamente definido.

En ese sentido, salía mucho peor parada que una mujer de clase baja. Era la hija del marqués de Hadley y la futura esposa del vizconde Owen. Si a ninguno de los dos les apetecía viajar, ella jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, sería injusto que le confesase sus deseos a su impresionable hermana pequeña.

—Dios mediante —optó por decir—, algún día tendrás un esposo que se desvivirá por hacer realidad todos tus deseos. Te lo mereces.

Letty soltó la correa de su querida mascota, _Temperance_, y le indicó a su doncella que le cogiese la bolsa de la labor. Cuando pasó junto a su hermana, se detuvo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Esta noche, durante la cena, fíjate en lord Regmont. No es muy guapo, pero es encantador y acaba de volver de su Grand Tour. Serás una de las primeras bellezas que conozca desde su regreso.

—Todavía faltan dos años para mi presentación en sociedad. Tendrá que esperarme todo ese tiempo —se quejó Mia, molesta.

—Por ti vale la pena esperar y cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente se dará cuenta.

—Lo dices como si yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Aun en el caso de que le resultase fascinante, tendría que esperar igualmente.

Letty le guiñó un ojo y bajó la voz para contestarle:

—Regmont es amigo de Owen. Estoy convencida de que, llegado el momento, Owen hablaría a favor de él ante nuestro padre.

—¿De verdad? —Mia levantó los hombros con el vigor propio de la juventud—. Tienes que presentarnos.

—Por supuesto. —Letty se despidió—. Mantente alejada de los inútiles hasta entonces.

Su hermana se tapó los ojos con un gesto muy dramático, aunque Letty estaba convencida de que volvería a mirar babeante a los tres hombres en cuanto pudiese.

Ella haría lo mismo.

—Owen está muy tenso —comentó Michael Shaw sacudiéndose el polvo, sin dejar de mirar la espalda de su hermano mientras éste se alejaba.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Dom, tomo la chaqueta del suelo y le quitó las briznas de hierba que se le habían pegado—. Mañana le ponen la soga al cuello.

—Pero se la pone el Diamante de la Temporada. No es un verdugo nada desagradable. Mi madre dice que ni Helena de Troya empequeñecería su belleza.

—Y ninguna estatua de mármol rivalizaría con su frialdad.

Michael lo miró atónito.

—¿Disculpa?

A través del lago que los separaba, Dom miró cómo Letty cruzaba el prado hacia la mansión, con su perrita detrás. Su perfecta silueta estaba cubierta desde el cuello hasta los tobillos por un delicado vestido de seda estampado con flores, que se le pegaba al cuerpo con la brisa. Letty tenía la cara ladeada y se la protegía con un sombrero, así que no podía verla, pero Dom se sabía sus facciones de memoria. Se sentía irresistiblemente atraído por ella. Igual que muchos hombres.

El pelo de Letty era un milagro de la naturaleza. Él nunca había visto unos mechones tan largos y espesos en ninguna otra .. Antes de su presentación en sociedad, llevaba el pelo suelto en algunas ocasiones, pero ahora se lo peinaba tan tirante como su actitud. Para ser tan joven, Letty se comportaba con la frialdad y el distanciamiento propios de una mujer mucho mayor.

—Tiene el pelo muy negro y su piel parece de seda —murmuró—. Y esos ojos negros...

—¿Sí?

Dom detectó la burla en el tono de su amigo y le siguió el juego.

—Reflejan a la perfección su personalidad —añadió al instante—. Es la Princesa del Hielo. A tu hermano más le vale dejarla embarazada cuanto antes o se le congelará la polla en el intento.

—Y a ti más te vale morderte la lengua —le advirtió Michael, intentando alisarse su melena castaña con ambas manos— o tendré que ofenderme por tus palabras. Letty pronto será mi cuñada.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologo parte 2...

Al cabo de unas horas estaría casada.

La oscuridad de la noche iba adquiriendo los tonos grises que precedían al alba cuando Letty se abrigó bien con el chal que llevaba alrededor de los hombros y, con _Temperance_ pegada a sus pies, se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión Pennington. Las ágiles patas de la perrita faldera hacían resonar la grava del camino y el familiar sonido tranquilizó a su dueña.

—¿Es necesario que seas tan maniática? —riñó a su mascota y el vaho de su aliento se condensó en el aire frío. Letty añoró la cama en la que todavía no se había acostado—. Tendrías que poder hacerlo en cualquier parte.

_Temperance_ la miró con una cara que ella interpretó como de exasperación.

—Está bien —dijo resignada e incapaz de resistir aquella mirada—. Iremos un poco más lejos.

Doblaron un recodo y _Temperance_ se detuvo y olfateó. Aparentemente satisfecha con el lugar, le dio la espalda a su ama y se fue detrás de un árbol.

Letty sonrió al ver que buscaba cierta intimidad y, dándole también la espalda, observó los alrededores, decidiendo que los exploraría a la luz del día.

A diferencia de otras propiedades donde los jardines y los bosques estaban invadidos por obeliscos o reproducciones de estatuas y templos griegos, así como alguna que otra pagoda, en la mansión Pennington se valoraba el lenguaje sin artificios de la naturaleza. En algunos recovecos del camino una persona podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia de la civilización y sus habitantes.

Letty nunca habría dicho que le gustase tanto esa sensación, pero le gustaba, en especial después de haber perdido tantas horas relacionándose con personas a las que sólo les importaba el título del hombre con el que iba a casarse.

—Cuando salga el sol, vendré a pasear por aquí —dijo por encima del hombro—, ataviada con la ropa adecuada.

_Temperance_ terminó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de su escondite. La perrita retomó el camino hacia la casa y tiró de la correa con notable impaciencia, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que le había llevado elegir el lugar adecuado para hacer sus necesidades. Letty se dispuso a seguirla cuando un ruido proveniente de la izquierda alertó a la mascota, que levantó las orejas y la cola y tensó el lomo, expectante.

A Letty se le aceleró el corazón. Sería catastrófico que se encontrasen con un jabalí salvaje o con un zorro. Se moriría si a _Temperance_ le ocurriese algo malo; aquel animal era la única criatura que no la juzgaba cuando no lograba cumplir con todo lo que se esperaba de ella.

Apareció una ardilla en medio del camino y Letty sintió tal alivio que incluso se rió por lo bajo. Pero la perrita no se relajó, sino que se precipitó hacia adelante, arrancándole la correa de la mano.

—Maldita sea. _¡Temperance!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mascota y la peluda criatura desaparecieron de su vista. Los sonidos de la persecución, el crujir de las hojas y los ladridos se perdieron en la distancia.

Letty levantó las manos, resignada, y abandonó el camino de grava para adentrarse en el follaje. Estaba tan concentrada siguiendo las pisadas de _Temperance_ que casi se dio de bruces con una glorieta. Giró hacia la derecha para esquivarla cuando la risa profunda de una mujer irrumpió en medio del silencio de la noche.

Letty se detuvo de repente, asustada.

—Date prisa, Cariño —urgió una voz femenina sin aliento—, o Trent se percatará de mi ausencia.

Wilhelmina, Elena.

Letty se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse apenas a respirar.

Oyó el lento crujir de la madera.

—Ten paciencia, cariño. —La conocida voz de un hombre se unió a la de la mujer, con el mismo tono seductor de ésta—. Deja que te demuestre que valgo lo que me has pagado.

La glorieta volvió a crujir, esta vez con más fuerza. El sonido se hizo más rítmico y estridente y letty gimió.

Dominic Toretto _in flagrante delicto_ con la condesa Elena. Dios santo. La mujer prácticamente le doblaba la edad. Sí, era hermosa, pero podía ser su madre.

Que hubiese llamado a Dom con cariño era inquietante. Y probablemente revelador... Dejando a un lado lo obvio, quizá tenían una relación más íntima de lo que parecía. ¿Era posible que el crápula de Dom sintiese afecto por la bella condesa hasta el punto de que ella lo llamara con un nombre distinto al que utilizaba el resto del mundo?

—Tú —gimió Elena— vales todo lo que te he pagado y más.

Dios santo. Quizá no tenían ninguna relación íntima y lo único que existía entre ellos era... una relación comercial. Un negocio. Un hombre que proporcionaba sus servicios sexuales a cambio...

Cruzando los dedos para poder irse de allí sin ser vista, Letty dio un paso hacia atrás, pero un ligero movimiento proveniente de la glorieta la detuvo de nuevo en seco. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó enfocar la vista a pesar de la poca luz que había. Por desgracia, ella estaba iluminada por el único rayo de luna que brillaba esa noche, mientras que el interior de la glorieta estaba completamente a oscuras gracias a la cúpula formada por las copas de los árboles.

Vio una mano aferrando uno de los postes de madera de la glorieta y otra más arriba. Las manos de un hombre que se apoyaba para empujar. A juzgar por la altura a la que estaban, Letty dedujo que Dom estaba de pie.

—Cariño... Por Dios santo, no pares ahora.

Elena estaba atrapada entre Dom y el poste de madera. Lo que significaba que él estaba de cara a Letty.

Unos ojos brillaron en medio de la oscuridad y parpadearon.

La había visto. De hecho, la estaba mirando.

Ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragase la tierra. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar una cuando la pillaban en semejante situación?

—¡Dom!, maldito seas. —La madera se quejó de las acometidas que recibía—. Tener tu miembro dentro de mí es delicioso, pero es mucho mejor cuando te mueves.

Letty se llevó una mano a la garganta. A pesar del frío, tenía la frente perlada de sudor. El horror que debería sentir por estar viendo a un hombre practicar el acto sexual brillaba por su ausencia. Porque aquel hombre era Dom y éste la tenía cautivada. La fascinación que Letty sentía por él era de lo más extraña; por una parte envidiaba su libertad y por otra la horrorizaba que no le importase lo más mínimo la opinión de la gente.

Tenía que irse de allí antes de que la viese Elena. Dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante...

—Espera... —dijo Dom, con la voz más ronca que antes.

Letty se quedó helada.

—¡No puedo! —se quejó Elena sin aliento.

Pero no era a ella a quien él se había dirigido.

Había soltado una mano y la tenía extendida hacia Letty. La petición la dejó completamente petrificada.

Pasó un largo momento durante el cual su mirada siguió fija en las rutilantes pupilas de Dom. A éste se le aceleró la respiración de manera audible.

Entonces, vio que volvía a sujetarse del poste y que empezaba a moverse.

Al principio lo hizo despacio, hacia adelante y hacia atrás; después, sus movimientos se tornaron frenéticos y mantuvieron un ritmo creciente. La madera se quejó al mismo compás y el sonido envolvió a Letty . No podía ver nada más que las dos manos y la ardiente mirada de él, pero los sonidos que oía llenaron su mente de imágenes.

Dom no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo, a pesar de que estaba follando con tanto vigor que Letty se preguntó cómo podía la condesa sentir placer con unos movimientos tan violentos. Elena decía incoherencias; entre grito y grito soltaba palabras malsonantes para halagar a su amante.

Letty se quedó hipnotizada al descubrir esa vertiente hasta entonces desconocida para ella del acto sexual. Sabía básicamente en qué consistía, su madrastra se lo había explicado.

«No pongas cara de dolor y no llores cuando entre dentro de ti. Intenta relajarte; así te hará menos daño. No hagas ningún tipo de sonido. Y nunca te quejes.»

Sin embargo, Letty había visto la mirada de muchas mujeres cuando hablaban del tema, las confidencias que compartían, ocultas tras sus abanicos, e intuía que el sexo consistía en algo más. Y ahora tenía la prueba de ello. Todos y cada uno de los gemidos de placer de Elena se repetían dentro de Letty y recorrían sus sentidos igual que una piedra rebotando por la superficie del agua. Su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente; se notaba la piel más sensible y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Empezó a temblar bajo el peso de la mirada de Dom. A pesar de que quería huir de aquella desconcertante sensación de intimidad, era incapaz de moverse. Le resultaba imposible. Era como si él estuviese mirando en su interior, como si hubiese penetrado la armadura que las manos de su padre habían forjado sobre ella.

Las invisibles esposas que la retenían la liberaron sólo cuando Dom se liberó a su vez. El rugido de placer que salió de sus labios cuando alcanzó el orgasmo tuvo el efecto de una fusta espoleando el costado de Letty.

Echó a correr, aferrando el chal con ambas manos por encima de los pechos, que no dejaban de temblarle. Cuando _Temperance_ salió de unos arbustos para ir a su encuentro, Letty suspiró aliviada. Cogió a la perrita en brazos y corrió hacia el camino de grava que conducía a la mansión.

—¡Letty!

Al oír su nombre cuando estaba ya a salvo en la parte trasera del jardín, el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo al pensar que la habían descubierto. Se dio media vuelta, con la falda de seda azul ondeando a su alrededor, y buscó con la vista a su interlocutor, temiendo que fuese Dominic Toretto para pedirle que fuese discreta, o algo mucho peor, su padre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Siete años después..._

—Te suplico que lo reconsideres.

Letty, Mia, alargó la mano por encima de la mesita de té del salón de la mansión Regmont y apretó levemente la de su hermana.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué? —Las comisuras de los labios de Mia se inclinaron hacia abajo—. Lo entendería, si Owen estuviese contigo, pero ahora que ha fallecido... ¿Te parece seguro viajar sola?

Esa pregunta se la había hecho Letty a sí misma miles de veces, pero la respuesta carecía de importancia. Estaba decidida a ir. Ahora se daban todas las condiciones para hacerlo y era poco probable que volviese a tener otra oportunidad.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó convencida—. El hermano de Owen, Brian , se ha encargado de organizar el viaje y un miembro del servicio irá a buscarme al puerto. Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso no me tranquiliza —contestó Mia, pensativa y triste, sin dejar de jugar con el asa de la taza de porcelana de estampado floral.

—Hubo una época en que tú también querías viajar a tierras lejanas —le recordó Letty, que odiaba ver a su hermana tan preocupada—. ¿Has perdido el espíritu aventurero?

Mia suspiró abatida y miró a través de la ventana que tenía al lado. Las cortinas proporcionaban cierta intimidad y, al mismo tiempo, dejaban ver el tráfico que circulaba por delante de la mansión de Dom, pero Letty sólo tenía ojos para su hermana. Se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa, a la que alababan por su melena y sus ojos , enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras. Tiempo atrás, sus curvas habían sido más sensuales que las de Letty y su carácter más alegre, pero el paso de los años había menguado ambas características y se había convertido en una mujer delgada como un junco y dotada de una serena elegancia.

Mia se había ganado fama de reservada, lo que no dejaba de sorprender a Letty, teniendo en cuenta lo encantador y abierto que era Vince . Ella le echaba la culpa de los cambios de Mia al padre de ambas, a su maldito orgullo y a su misoginia.

—Estás pálida y muy delgada —dijo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy de luto por tu pérdida. Y tengo que confesarte que no he dormido bien desde que anunciaste que tenías intención de hacer este viaje. —Mia volvió a mirarla—. No puedo entender por qué quieres ir.

Ya hacía casi un año que Owen había muerto y, antes de eso, había estado tres meses enfermo. Letty había tenido tiempo de sobra de resignarse a vivir sin él. Sin embargo, el enorme pesar que sentía se pegaba a ella como la niebla sobre el mar. La familia y los amigos intentaban que dejase atrás el pasado y siguiera adelante, pero Letty no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Necesito alejarme del pasado para volver a tener un futuro.

—¿Y no te basta con retirarte al campo?

—El invierno pasado no me bastó. Y ahora la nueva Temporada está a punto de empezar y seguimos atrapados en esta nube negra que se cierne sobre mí. Tengo que romper con la rutina para que todos podamos recuperar nuestras vidas y seguir adelante.

—Dios santo, Letty —suspiró Mia, pálida—. No es posible que estés insinuando que tienes que morir, igual que Owen, para que los demás podamos superarlo. Tú todavía eres joven y puedes volver a casarte. Tu vida no está ni de lejos terminada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. —Volvió a servirle té a su hermana y le echó dos cucharadas de azúcar—. Sólo estaré fuera el tiempo necesario para vender la plantación. Volveré como nueva y con energías renovadas y así os animaré a todos los que me queréis y os preocupáis por mí.

—Todavía no puedo creerme que Vince te haya dejado ese lugar. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Letty sonrió con cariño y miró las cortinas de seda amarilla con flores azules. Mia había redecorado la mansión poco tiempo después de casarse y aquel salón reflejaba su innato optimismo.

—Vince quería que fuese completamente autosuficiente y ese lugar tenía además un valor sentimental para nosotros. Owen sabía lo mucho que me gustó nuestro viaje a su finca de Republica Dominicana.

—El sentimentalismo está bien, excepto cuando te manda a la otra punta del mundo —masculló Mia.

—Tal como te he dicho, _quiero_ ir. Diría incluso que lo necesito. Es una especie de despedida.

Su hermana gruñó exasperada y capituló.

—¿Me prometes que me escribirás y que volverás en cuanto te sea posible?

—Por supuesto. Y tú también tienes que prometerme que me escribirás.

Mia asintió y levantó la taza de té, que se bebió de golpe, en un gesto nada propio de una dama.

El té era una bebida tonificante. Letty lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues, a medida que iba acercándose el aniversario de la muerte de Owen cada vez bebía más tazas.

—Te traeré un montón de regalos —le prometió a su hermana, en un intento de aligerar el tono de la conversación y con la esperanza de arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Me basta con que vuelvas tú —replicó Mia, señalándola con un dedo.

El gesto le recordó tanto a su infancia, que Letty no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Vendrás a buscarme si tardo demasiado?

—Vince jamás lo permitiría. Pero te prometo que convencería a alguien para que fuese tras de ti. Quizá a una de esas matronas que tanto se preocupan por ti.

Letty fingió horrorizarse ante la perspectiva.

—Me ha quedado claro, hermanita. Cuando quieres, puedes ser muy cruel. Volveré cuanto antes…..

Dom estaba de espaldas a la puerta de su despacho, en la sede de su naviera, cuando aquélla se abrió. La salada brisa del mar se coló en la oficina y le arrancó de la mano derecha el documento que iba a archivar. Lo atrapó con rapidez y, acto seguido, miró por encima del hombro. Se quedó petrificado al ver quién era su visita.

-Brian.

Los ojos de Brian se abrieron igual de sorprendidos y sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa.

—Dom, viejo granuja. No me dijiste que estuvieras en la ciudad.

—Acabo de regresar. —Guardó el documento en el archivador que correspondía y cerró el cajón—. ¿Cómo estás?

Brian se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño. El título de vizconde le pesaba y le otorgaba una madurez que hasta entonces Dom no le había visto nunca. Brian iba vestido en tonos marrones y apretaba nervioso el sombrero que sujetaba en la mano izquierda, en la que lucía el sello de Owen, como si no pudiese acostumbrarse a llevarlo.

—Tan bien como me lo permiten las circunstancias.

—Mis más sinceras condolencias para ti y para tu familia. ¿Recibiste mi carta?

—Sí, la recibí. Gracias. Quería contestarte, pero el tiempo se me ha escurrido entre los dedos. El último año se me ha pasado tan rápido que apenas he conseguido recuperar el aliento.

—Lo entiendo.

Briam asintió.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, amigo mío. Has estado demasiado tiempo fuera.

—La vida del hombre de negocios.

Dom podría haber delegado más, pero quedarse en Inglaterra equivalía a correr el riesgo de cruzarse con su padre o con Letty. Su padre se quejaba del éxito de Dom con la misma virulencia con que se había quejado de su vida disipada. Y eso causaba múltiples dolores de cabeza a su madre, así que lo único que podía hacer él para aliviarla era estar ausente el mayor tiempo posible.

Y, en cuanto a Letty, ésta se había esmerado en que no se encontrasen siempre que él estaba en la ciudad. Y cuando vio cómo la había cambiado su matrimonio con Owen, Dom hizo lo mismo.

Letty seguía comportándose con el mismo decoro de siempre, pero a él no se le pasó por alto el modo más sensual en que movía las caderas ni la mirada de conocimiento de sus grandes ojos. Algunos hombres deseaban resolver el misterio que ella significaba, pero Dom sabía lo que se escondía detrás de ese velo y ésa era la mujer a la que él deseaba. Sabía que en el mundo real letty estaba fuera de su alcance, pero siempre la tenía presente. El fuego de la juventud se la había grabado en la memoria y el paso de los años no había logrado que la olvidase ni siquiera un poco.

—La verdad es que me alegro mucho de tu pericia para los negocios —le dijo Brian—. Los capitanes de tus navíos son los únicos en los que confío para llevar a mi cuñada sana y salva hasta Republica Dominicana .


	5. Chapter 5

Cap2.

Desde el cálido interior del carruaje, Letty observó el navío que flotaba ante de ella. Recorrió la resplandeciente borda con la mirada y luego subió la vista por los tres mástiles que se elevaban orgullosos desde la cubierta. Era uno de los barcos más impresionantes del puerto, lo que era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta el esmero con que Brian le había organizado el viaje.

Seguro que se había asegurado de que sus aposentos fuesen cómodos y de que estuviese muy bien cuidada durante toda la travesía.

Letty sospechaba que a Brian, ocuparse de la viuda de su hermano lo ayudaba a superar el luto; ése era también uno de los motivos por los que ella sentía la necesidad de irse de allí.

El olor del océano llamó su atención y se dirigió hacia los muelles de la Compañía de las Indias Occidentales. Tenía tantas ganas de emprender el viaje que se le aceleró el corazón, o quizá fueran los nervios.

La buena sociedad de las islas caribeñas —la poca que había— apenas sabía nada de ella y allí las normas sociales eran más laxas. Después de los últimos meses en que, siempre con la mejor intención, su familia y sus amigos no la habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, Letty estaba impaciente por disfrutar de la soledad.

Se quedó observando cómo sus sirvientes subían sus baúles por la rampa que conducía a la cubierta principal. El azul brillante que predominaba en las libreas de Pennington hacía que éstas destacasen entre las ropas de colores más sobrios de los marinos.

Pronto, Letty no tuvo ningún motivo para seguir en el carruaje y bajó del mismo con la ayuda de un lacayo. Se alisó la falda de seda color lavanda y después echó a andar hacia el barco, sin mirar atrás. En cuanto subió a bordo, notó el balanceo bajo sus pies y se dio unos segundos para adaptarse a la sensación.

—Lady Letty Shaw .

Letty se dio media vuelta y vio a un hombre corpulento y elegantemente vestido que se le acercaba. Gracias a su porte y a su atuendo, adivinó quién era antes de que él se lo confirmase.

—Soy el capitán Smith —se presentó. Ella le tendió la mano y el hombre se la besó, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia—. Es un placer tenerla a bordo.

—El placer es mío —contestó Letty, sonriéndole como él estaba haciendo por entre la barba blanca—. Tiene usted un navío magnífico, capitán.

—Sí, sí, lo es. —El hombre se ladeó la gorra para poder verla mejor—. Me haría un gran honor si aceptase cenar conmigo durante el viaje.

—Estaré encantada, gracias.

—Excelente. —Smith le hizo señas a un joven marino—. Miller la acompañará a su camarote. Si tiene cualquier duda o pregunta, él se encargará de resolvérselas.

—Le estoy muy agradecida.

El capitán se fue para preparar el barco para zarpar y Letty se dirigió a Miller, quien no parecía tener más de diecisiete años.

—Señora. —El joven le señaló la escalerilla que conducía a la cubierta inferior—. Es por aquí.

Letty lo siguió por la crujía del barco y se quedó fascinada por el coraje de los marinos que trepaban por las jarcias como si fuesen escarabajos. Pero en cuanto descendió la escalerilla, toda su admiración fue para el impresionante interior del navío.

La barandilla y el pasillo estaban recién encerados y resplandecían, igual que los picaportes y los candelabros de las paredes. Letty no había sabido qué esperar y aquella atención por el detalle era toda una sorpresa y un placer para los sentidos. Miller se detuvo ante una puerta y llamó. Segundos después, la voz de Beth, la doncella, respondía.

El camarote era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien distribuido; tenía una cama individual, una ventana algo estrecha y una mesa de madera con dos sillas. En el suelo, al lado de uno de sus baúles, Letty vio una caja llena de botellas de su clarete preferido.

Aunque era la habitación más pequeña en la que había estado nunca, aquel espacio tan reducido la tranquilizó y se sintió agradecida porque, al menos durante las próximas semanas, no iba a tener que pensar en qué decir para hacer que la gente que la rodeaba se sintiera mejor.

Se quitó el alfiler que le sujetaba el sombrero y le entregó ambos a Beth.

Miller prometió que volvería a las seis para acompañarla a cenar y después salió del camarote. En cuanto el marino cerró la puerta, Letty buscó la mirada de Beth.

La doncella se mordió el labio inferior y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—Vamos a vivir una gran aventura, señora. Echo de menos RD desde que nos fuimos.

Ella suspiró para ver si así se aflojaba el nudo que tenía en el estómago y luego sonrió.

—Y a cierto joven.

—Sí —reconoció la doncella—, a él también.

Beth la había ayudado mucho los últimos días; había sido la única que le había dado ánimos, mientras sus amigos y su familia la censuraban por aquel viaje.

—Una aventura —repitió Letty—. Sí, lo va a ser.

Cuando pasadas las seis alguien llamó a la puerta de su camarote, Letty dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie sin demasiadas ganas. Beth estaba remendando unas medias sentada al otro extremo de la mesa y resultaba muy agradable estar allí juntas y en silencio.

La doncella dejó también lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo, apareció el rostro del joven Miller, que sonrió tímidamente. Letty se despidió de Beth, deseándole una tranquila cena, y siguió al joven hacia el amplio camarote del capitán.

A medida que iban acercándose a la enorme puerta del final del pasillo, Letty oía las notas de un violín. Alguien estaba tocando el instrumento con suma maestría y la melodía era dulce a la vez que perturbadora. Gran aficionada a la música, Letty aceleró el paso.

Miller llamó a la puerta con un solo golpe y abrió sin esperar respuesta. Tendiendo un brazo, le indicó a Letty que entrase.

Ella lo hizo esbozando una de sus estudiadas sonrisas y vio que el capitán Smith se ponía en pie desde el extremo más alejado de la mesa, acompañado por otros dos hombres que a Letty le habían presentado antes: el contramaestre y el médico del barco. Intercambió las frases de cortesía habituales con ambos y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el violinista.

Estaba de pie frente al enorme ventanal que coronaba la popa, dándoles la espalda. Iba en mangas de camisa, lo que hizo que Letty apartase la vista de inmediato, pero cuando el capitán se acercó para acompañarla hasta la mesa, se atrevió a volver a echar otro vistazo a aquel caballero tan escandalosamente vestido. Sin los faldones del chaqué tapándolo, pudo apreciar con claridad su magnífico trasero.

Nunca antes se había fijado especialmente en esa parte de la anatomía masculina, pero descubrió que le encantaba mirar las nalgas tan fuertes y bien torneadas de aquel hombre.

Mientras charlaba con los responsables del navío, Letty iba desviando cada pocos minutos la mirada hacia el violinista moreno que tocaba con tanto sentimiento. Los fluidos movimientos de su brazo hacían que los hombros se le flexionasen de una manera que a ella siempre le había resultado fascinante.

El cuerpo de un hombre era mucho más admirable que el de una mujer, era capaz de actuar con contundencia y, al mismo tiempo, ser ágil y elegante.

La partitura llegó a su fin y el músico se volvió para dejar el violín en la funda que tenía al lado, encima de una silla. Letty vio el perfil del violinista un instante y, al reconocerlo, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel.

Él cogió la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se la puso. A Letty nunca le había parecido que ver vestirse a alguien fuese tan sensual y erótico como ver a esa persona desnudarse, pero con aquel hombre lo era. La economía de sus movimientos era enormemente atractiva e iba acorde con la seguridad y el poder que emanaban de él.

—Y éste es —dijo el capitán, señalando al músico— el señor Dominic Toretto, propietario de este navío y excelente violinista, como ha podido comprobar.

Letty podría jurar que durante un segundo se le paró el corazón. De lo que no le cabía ninguna duda era de que dejó de respirar. Dom la miró y la saludó con una reverencia perfecta. Sin embargo, en ningún momento agachó la cabeza y sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos.

Dios Santo...


	6. Chapter 6

CAP3.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que se encontrasen de esa manera?

El hombre que Letty tenía delante se parecía muy poco al joven que había conocido años atrás. Dominic Toretto ya no era sólo un chico guapo. Las facciones se le habían endurecido y ahora su rostro era la viva imagen del poder masculino. Unas profundas cejas negras, a juego con unas pestañas muy espesas, se cernían sobre aquellos descarados ojos . La luz de las lámparas de trementina, junto con los últimos rayos del sol, que se estaba poniendo, hacían que Dom resplandeciese. De joven, su atractivo dejaba sin aliento, pero ahora conseguía mucho más. Ahora parecía un hombre maduro y de mundo. Un hombre innegablemente formidable.

Demoledoramente masculino.

—Lady Shaw —la saludó al incorporarse—. Me produce un gran placer volver a verla.

Tenía la voz más ronca y grave de lo que Letty recordaba. Tenía una cualidad baja y ronroneante. Casi como un quedo rugido. Dom caminó asimismo como un felino, con pasos firmes y seguros al mismo tiempo que gráciles, teniendo en cuenta su imponente estatura.

No había apartado su intensa mirada de ella ni un segundo. Retándola. Igual que aquella vez, fue como si pudiese ver dentro de su corazón y como si la estuviese desafiando a que le dijese que no poseía tal capacidad.

Letty intentó respirar y fue a su encuentro a mitad de camino, tendiéndole la mano.

—Señor Toretto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Años.

La miraba de un modo tan íntimo, que Letty no pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche entre los árboles de Pennington. Notó que una corriente de calor se le extendía por el brazo, empezando en el punto donde sus pieles se tocaban.

Dom siguió hablando.

—Acepte por favor mis condolencias por su reciente pérdida.

Owen era un buen hombre. Lo admiraba y me gustaba mucho.

—Le agradezco sus palabras —consiguió decir Letty, a pesar de que tenía la boca seca—. Y le digo lo mismo. Lamenté profundamente saber que su hermano había fallecido.

Dom apretó la mandíbula y le soltó la mano, pero lo hizo apartando la suya con lentitud y rozándole el interior de la palma con las yemas de los dedos.

—Dos de mis hermanos —puntualizó él, apesadumbrado.

Letty se frotó la mano discretamente contra el muslo. En vano; el cosquilleo que le había provocado con su caricia era imborrable.

—¿Nos sentamos? —sugirió el capitán, señalando la mesa con la cabeza.

Dom tomó asiento en la banqueta para quedar justo delante de ella. Al principio, Letty se sintió un poco incómoda, pero él pareció olvidarse de su presencia en cuanto trajeron la comida.

Con el fin de asegurarse de que no decaía la conversación, Letty se esforzó por sacar temas relacionados con el barco y con la navegación y los hombres imitaron su ejemplo. Sin duda se sintieron aliviados por no tener que preguntarle por su aburrida vida, que, por otro lado, probablemente no les interesaba.

Durante la hora siguiente, Letty disfrutó de una comida excelente y de una conversación como no la había tenido en toda su vida. Los hombres no solían hablar de negocios delante de ella.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Dominic había triunfado económicamente. Él no lo dijo así, pero no dudó en hablar de negocios ni en dejar claro que estaba involucrado hasta en los más pequeños quehaceres de sus inversiones. E iba muy bien vestido. La chaqueta de su chaqué era de un precioso terciopelo verde grisáceo y los pantalones, hechos a medida, acentuaban sus impresionantes piernas.

—¿Viaja a menudo a R.D, capitán? —preguntó Letty.

—No tan a menudo como otros barcos del señor Toretto. —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y jugueteó con su barba—. El puerto en el que amarramos más a menudo es el de Londres. Aunque también lo hacemos en el de Liverpool y el de Bristol.

—¿De cuántos barcos se compone la flota?

El capitán miró a Dom antes de contestar.

—¿Cuántos tiene ya? ¿Cinco?

—Seis —contestó Dom mirándola directamente.

Letty se enfrentó a su mirada con dificultad. No podía explicar por qué se sentía así, era como si aquel acto tan íntimo que había presenciado aquella noche entre los árboles lo hubiese hecho con ella y no con otra mujer. En aquel instante, había sucedido algo muy profundo entre los dos, cuando se descubrieron el uno al otro en medio de la oscuridad. Esa noche se tejió una conexión muy especial entre ellos y Letty no sabía cómo romperla. Sabía cosas sobre aquel hombre que no debería saber y le resultaba imposible fingir que las ignoraba.

—Felicidades por su éxito —murmuró.

—Yo podría decirle lo mismo a usted.

Colocó un antebrazo en la mesa. El puño del abrigo era largo, tal como dictaba la moda, y le cubría casi toda la mano hasta los nudillos. A pesar de ello, al vérselos, Letty recordó otra ocasión en que le habían llamado la atención: la noche en que las manos de él se sujetaron con fuerza del poste de la glorieta para poder mover mejor las caderas.

Dom tamborileó los dedos sobre el mantel y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Oh —consiguió decir ella, tras beber un poco de vino para ver si así se centraba.

—Mis barcos transportan la producción de «Calipso».

A Letty no le sorprendió la noticia.

—Entonces, me gustaría hablar con usted del tema, señor Toretto.

Él arqueó las cejas y el resto de los caballeros se quedaron en silencio.

—Cuando tenga tiempo —especificó Letty—. No hay prisa.

—Ahora tengo tiempo.

Ella vio que la miraba como un halcón y supo que había captado la atención del hombre de negocios. Se puso nerviosa, pero rezó para que él no se diese cuenta. A lo largo de su vida, no había tenido más remedio que distinguir la clase de hombres a los que no se podía provocar y estaba segura de que Dom pertenecía a ese grupo.

Él le sonrió con amabilidad, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Es muy amable por su parte —le contestó.

Observó cómo Dom se ponía en pie y rodeaba la mesa para ir hacia ella sin ninguna prisa. Le dio la mano y la ayudó a salir del banco.

Letty miró a la presidencia de la mesa.

—Gracias por esta velada tan agradable, capitán.

—Espero que acepte acompañarnos cada noche.

Aunque consiguió mantenerse erguida sin temblar, era dolorosamente consciente de que tenía a Dom muy cerca. Y cuando por fin salieron del camarote, esa sensación se incrementó mil veces. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y el clic del picaporte resonó en los nervios de Letty. Owen había hecho lo imposible para conseguir que se sintiese segura y tranquila y a Dom le bastaba con no hacer nada para que perdiese su preciada calma.

Dom poseía la indescriptible cualidad de conseguir que se sintiese femenina y, por tanto, vulnerable.

—¿Le apetece pasear por la cubierta? —le preguntó, con aquel tono de voz tan ronco; su voz resonó por el pasillo donde estaban.

Dom estaba demasiado cerca y era tan alto que tenía que agachar la cabeza para no darse contra el techo.

El aroma que desprendía era delicioso e impregnó a Letty de sándalo, almizcle y rastros de verbena.

—Tengo que ir a buscar mi chal —dijo, con la voz más ronca de lo que le habría gustado.

—Por supuesto —contestó él.

Letty la acompañó hasta el camarote en silencio, permitiendo que, de ese modo, destacasen otros sonidos: la firme pisada de las botas de él, la respiración acelerada de ella, el ir y venir de las olas golpeando el casco del barco. Letty entró en sus aposentos sin decir nada y en un gesto de muy mala educación, cerró la puerta de inmediato. Intentó recuperar el aliento mientras Beth la miraba boquiabierta. La doncella dejó la ropa que estaba cosiendo encima de la mesa y se puso en pie.

—Dios santo, está muy acalorada —dijo, con su típica voz autoritaria que hacía que todo, incluido ese viaje a R.D, pareciese más que posible. Empapó un paño con el agua que había en un barreño, junto a la cama—. No se estará poniendo enferma, ¿no?

—No. —Letty tomo el paño húmedo y se lo llevó a las mejillas—. Creo que he bebido más vino de la cuenta durante la cena. ¿Te importaría acercarme el chal?

Beth abrió el baúl que estaba frente a los pies de la cama y sacó un chal de seda negra. Luego, intercambiaron el chal por el paño empapado con una sonrisa.

Pero la doncella no dejó de mirarla, preocupada.

—Quizá debería descansar, señora.

—Sí —convino Letty, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber iniciado aquella conversación con Dom. Tendría que haber esperado a que fuese de día, como mínimo. O mejor aún, tendría que haber dejado que se ocupase del tema su administrador, que se habría encargado de darle las respuestas que buscaba sin causarle ningún problema—. No tardaré mucho y entonces podrás acostarte.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP4

Dom estaba apoyado como si nada en la pared, pero se apartó en cuanto la vio. La poca luz que se coló por la puerta del camarote permitió a Letty darse cuenta de que la estaba recorriendo con la mirada y volvió a acalorarse.

Él se apresuró a disimular la admiración que sentía por ella y esbozó una sonrisa. Pero Letty recordaba demasiado bien lo que había sentido años atrás, al ser mirada del mismo modo. Y ahora volvió a experimentar el mismo efecto paralizante.

Dom señaló la escalera con una mano y el gesto consiguió que Letty pudiese moverse de nuevo. Lo precedió por la escalerilla hasta la cubierta y dio gracias por la fresca brisa del océano y por la luna amarillenta, que vaciaba el mundo de color. A su alrededor todo era blanco y de distintas tonalidades de gris, lo que conseguía mitigar la abrumadora vitalidad que siempre había distinguido a Dominic Toretto.

—¿Qué probabilidades había —empezó ella para romper el silencio— de que nos encontrásemos viajando en el mismo navío al mismo tiempo?

—Muchas, si tenemos en cuenta que yo me encargué de que así fuese —contestó él como si nada—. Espero que de momento el viaje le esté resultando agradable.

—¿De verdad cree que a alguien podría resultarle lo contrario? Es un barco magnífico.

Dom esbozó una media sonrisa y a Letty le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—Me gusta oírle decir eso. Si necesita cualquier cosa, estoy a su servicio. Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, le prometí a Brian que le presentaría a todo el mundo y que le proporcionaría la información necesaria para ayudarla a vender «Calipso».

—Brian —susurró ella y la tomo desprevenida saber que su sobreprotector cuñado la había dejado en manos de Dominic Toretto, unas manos que llevaba años intentando olvidar.

—No se enfade con él. Fui yo quien le pidió que me dejase decírselo a mí. Brian está sobrepasado y yo sólo quería aligerarle un poco la carga.

—Sí, por supuesto. Es muy considerado de su parte.

Letty caminó hacia el castillo de proa para liberar un poco de tensión. No conocía a Dom lo bastante bien como para poder afirmar que había cambiado, sin embargo, el hombre con el que estaba hablando no se parecía en nada al joven despreocupado y mujeriego que ella recordaba de antaño.

—Mi motivación no fue del todo altruista —puntualizó él entonces, colocándose a su lado.

Se sujetaba las manos en la espalda y el gesto realzaba sus fuertes hombros y la anchura de su pecho. Él siempre había sido más musculoso que los hermanos Shaw. Y mucho más que sus propios hermanos.

—¿Ah, no? —Lo miró como no debería hacerlo.

Dom la observó.

—Me he pasado muchos años fuera del país, visitándolo sólo las veces necesarias para evitar que mi madre mandase un equipo de rescate a buscarme. Me gustaría que usted me ayudase a recuperar mi posición en la sociedad inglesa cuando regrese, igual que yo haré por usted en República Dominicana.

—¿Va a regresar a Londres para quedarse una temporada?

—Sí. —Volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

—Comprendo. —Dios, había sonado como si hubiese perdido el aliento—. Seguro que su familia y sus amigos estarán encantados.

Dom tomó aire, llenándose el pecho.

Letty recordó entonces que la familia a la que Dom volvía había quedado reducida a la mitad desde su partida y se apresuró a añadir.

—Sus hermanos...

Bajó la cabeza. Se arrepentía de haberlos mencionado, porque sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía al recordar algo que uno ha perdido para siempre.

Él se detuvo junto al palo mayor, colocó una mano en el codo de Letty y la instó a detenerse.

Ella lo miró y Dom dio un innecesario paso en su dirección, como si fuesen a bailar.

—Vuelvo a Inglaterra, porque la razón que me mantenía alejado ya no existe, y la razón para que vuelva, acaba de presentarse.

Su tono de voz era muy íntimo y letty no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería una mujer la que lo impulsaba a volver.

—Intentaré serle de tanta ayuda como sin duda me lo será usted —le prometió.

—Gracias. —Dudó un momento como si fuese a decirle algo más, pero finalmente no lo hizo y reanudaron la marcha—. ¿Quería hablar conmigo del transporte de la producción de «Calipso»?

—Sean cuales sean las obligaciones contractuales anteriores, ahora debo hacerme cargo yo, así que debería conocerlas. Eso es todo lo que quería decirle. Mi administrador puede ponerme al día de todo. No me haga caso, por favor.

—Yo puedo darle las respuestas que busca. No quiero que se las dé otro. Quiero que acuda a mí para cualquier cosa que necesite.

Letty lo miró y descubrió que la estaba mirando con suma intensidad.

—Usted es un hombre muy ocupado. No quiero robarle más tiempo del necesario.

—Usted no me robará nada, se lo doy libremente. Para mí sería un gran placer poder ayudarla en todo lo que desee.

—Está bien —accedió ella en voz baja.

La calidez que hasta entonces había impregnado la voz de Dom cambió y se endureció.

—Lo dice como si estuviese enfadada.

Igual que había hecho años atrás, Dom le dio el valor necesario para que hablase con más sinceridad de la que ella habría creído posible.

—Aunque le estoy agradecida por su amabilidad, señor Toretto, le confieso que estoy harta de que todo el mundo me trate así. No soy una figurilla de cristal y no me romperé por hacer las cosas sola. En parte, he emprendido este viaje para distanciarme de toda la gente que insiste en tratarme como si fuese una mujer frágil.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo mimar a una mujer —replicó él—. De hecho, si quisiera hacerlo, me temo que fracasaría estrepitosamente. La verdad es que he coincidido con su administrador en varias ocasiones y me parece que es un hombre al que le resulta difícil hablarle sin tapujos a una mujer. Yo sólo quiero que usted disponga de toda la información y el único modo que tengo de asegurarme de que confía en mí para proteger sus intereses es mostrándole las condiciones de los contratos que tiene con mi empresa y resolviendo cualquier duda que le pueda surgir al respecto. —Le sonrió con picardía—. Yo quiero que se enfrente a la realidad, no protegerla de ella.

Letty sonrió levemente. A su manera, Dom era encantador.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo él, dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia el pasillo—. ¿Me permite que la acompañe de regreso al camarote?

—Gracias. —Letty se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Dom retrocedió y le hizo la breve reverencia que le permitió el reducido espacio.

—Le deseo buenas noches, Letty. Dulces sueños.

Y se fue antes de que Letty pudiese contestarle. Su lugar lo ocupó un innegable vacío.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP5

Brian Shaw, se encontraba frente a la mansión Vince cuando ya había transcurrido media hora de las dos que Mia dedicaba a recibir visitas. Desmontó antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión y entregó las riendas de su montura a uno de los lacayos que había fuera; después, subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Contuvo las ganas que tenía de colocarse bien el pañuelo de cuello, que se había atado con un sencillo nudo. Estaba tan nervioso que se había pasado horas intentando decidir qué chaleco conjuntaba mejor con la chaqueta azul oscuro que llevaba y todo porque ella le había dicho en una ocasión que el azul oscuro le favorecía.

En cuestión de segundos, lo hicieron pasar al salón en el que había media docena más de visitas. Mia estaba sentada en una butaca, en el centro de su corte, y se la veía tan frágil y bella como siempre.

—Lord Brian—lo saludó, tendiéndole ambas manos sin levantarse.

Brian atravesó la alfombra oriental con paso firme y besó el dorso de aquellas delicadas manos.

—Lady Mia. Mi día resplandece sólo por haberlo empezado con su presencia.

Y palidecería cuando se fuese, igual que si saliera del sol para adentrarse en las sombras. Brian estaba convencido de que Mia estaba hecha para él, de hecho, lo creía con tanta certeza que ni una sola vez se había planteado la posibilidad de casarse con otra. De joven, pensaba que sería perfecto que los dos hermanos Shaw se casasen con las dos hermanas y viviesen juntos y felices. Sin embargo su padre tenía grandes planes para sus hijas y, dado que Brian era tan sólo el hijo segundo, su posición social no era lo bastante elevada como para que el padre de Mia lo tuviese en cuenta.

Nunca había tenido la más mínima posibilidad de casarse con ella.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, Mia, al igual que su hermana, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de una Temporada como es debido. La comprometieron casi al mismo tiempo que se presentaba en sociedad.

—Pensaba que se había olvidado de mí —dijo ella—. Hacía una eternidad que no me visitaba.

—Jamás podría olvidarme de usted.

Aunque había noches en que deseaba que tal hazaña fuese posible.

Mia miró por encima del hombro de Brian y un lacayo se apresuró a colocar una butaca adamascada junto a su señora. El resto de los invitados respondieron al breve saludo que les hizo Brian con amplias sonrisas.

Él tomó asiento y, con la mirada, devoró ávidamente el rostro de Mia. Ésta llevaba la melena recogida tal como dictaba la moda, con unos rizos sueltos en la frente y otros colgándole por encima de las orejas, e iba ataviada con un precioso vestido rosa y con un camafeo sujeto alrededor del cuello por una amplia cinta negra.

—He venido a decirle que Letty está en buenas manos. Dominic Toretto aceptó cuidar de ella durante su viaje. Él ha vivido en República Dominicana los últimos años y sabe moverse entre la buena sociedad del lugar.

—¿El señor Toretto, dice? - Mia frunció el cejo—. No estoy segura de que a mi hermana le cayese demasiado bien.

—Me temo que el sentimiento puede ser mutuo. En las pocas ocasiones en que los vi juntos, era obvio que los dos se incomodaban. Sin embargo, ahora ambos son personas adultas y Letty necesita ayuda en un ámbito en que Dom es un experto. Además, ella quiere vender la plantación y la propiedad de él linda con «Calipso», así que lo más probable es que eso la ayude a concluir sus asuntos con rapidez, de modo que pueda volver pronto con usted.

—Milord —los preciosos ojos de Mia resplandecieron con ternura—, es usted muy astuto. Adoro esa característica en un hombre.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Brian sintiese una punzada en el pecho. Adoración era una minúscula parte de lo que él sentía por ella.

—El mérito no es todo mío. La verdad es que Dom prácticamente se ofreció voluntario. Lo único que hice yo fue pedírselo en el momento oportuno y saber aprovecharme.

—Es usted como un regalo caído del cielo. —La sonrisa de Mia se desvaneció—. Ya echo terriblemente de menos a mi hermana y sólo hace un día que se ha ido. Sé que parezco una egoísta. Letty se esforzó mucho por ocultármelo, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer este viaje. De hecho, estaba impaciente por partir. Supongo que al menos tendría que intentar alegrarme por ella.

—Por eso mismo he venido a verla hoy. Sé lo unidas que están y lo mucho que le está doliendo su ausencia. Quiero que sepa que, hasta que ella vuelva..., estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite.

—Usted siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. —Alargó una mano y, por un instante demasiado breve, le tocó el antebrazo. La melancolía que desprendía el gesto dejó a Brian muy preocupado—. Pero ya tiene usted demasiadas preocupaciones como para que además yo me convierta en una de ellas.

—Usted nunca será una preocupación para mí. Será todo un privilegio poder ayudarla siempre que lo necesite.

—Quizá algún día se arrepienta de haberme hecho este ofrecimiento —se burló ella, animándose de nuevo—. Estoy segura de que pueden ocurrírseme varias formas de torturarlo.

Aunque la frase fue inocente, la reacción de Brian al escucharla no lo fue tanto.

—Adelante, no se contenga —la retó con voz ronca—. Estoy ansioso por demostrarle que estoy más que preparado para el desafío.

Un delicado rubor rosado tiñó las pálidas mejillas de Mia.

—Milady —los interrumpió el mayordomo, acercándose con una bandeja de plata en la que había una cajita con una lazada. Parecía un regalo.

Una de las invitadas de Mia, la marquesa de Grayson, bromeó diciendo que tenía un admirador secreto y lo celoso que se pondría Vince.

De todos era sabido que su marido era muy posesivo. De hecho, estaba tan pendiente de ella que rozaba el mal gusto.

Mia leyó primero la pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba el regalo y después la dejó en el reposabrazos de la butaca. Brian se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos al abrir la cajita y descubrir un broche de piedras preciosas que era sin duda muy caro.

Al ver la tristeza que empañaba los ojos de ella, Brian desvió la vista hacia la tarjeta, que sólo estaba parcialmente doblada. No pudo leer entero su contenido, pero el «perdóname» lo leyó sin ninguna dificultad. Apretó la mandíbula para contener la avalancha de preguntas que se le amontonaron en los labios.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó lady Bencott—. No nos tengas en ascuas. ¿Qué es y quién te lo ha mandado?

Mia depositó la cajita en la expectante palma de la condesa.

—Vince, por supuesto.

Mientras el broche iba de mano en mano, recibiendo la aprobación de todas las invitadas, Brian pensó que la sonrisa de la joven se veía muy forzada y estaba demasiado pálida como para que él no se preocupase.

Se puso en pie y se disculpó, incapaz de seguir allí teniendo el presentimiento de que algo iba muy mal en el mundo de Mia y consciente de que él carecía del derecho de hacer nada para evitarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP6

La tarde estaba ya muy avanzada y Letty todavía tenía que hacer acto de presencia en cubierta.

Lo único que evitó que Dom se pusiese a pasear de un lado a otro fue su fuerza de voluntad. Si ella decidía evitarlo durante la travesía, cortejarla sería mucho más difícil, pero él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. Tenía intención de iniciar una relación con Letty durante el viaje e iba a conseguirlo. Tenía que haber alguna manera de poder entablar, como mínimo, amistad con ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la llave que abría el tesoro que en realidad era aquella mujer. La noche anterior pensó que el mejor modo de enfocar las cosas era siendo absolutamente sincero, pero quizá la había malinterpretado.

Se sujetó a la borda y miró el mar.

Dios santo, Letty quitaba el aliento.

Recordó el instante en que entró en el camarote para cenar; el aire se alteró a su alrededor y Dom _sintió_ su presencia. El peso y el calor de la mirada de Letty viajó hasta rozarle la espalda como si lo estuviese acariciando físicamente. Él se había encargado de que ella lo encontrase de aquella manera; de pie, sin la chaqueta y ocupado en otra cosa. Quería que lo viese como el hombre que era ahora; educado y de mundo. Sofisticado. Esa presentación estaba destinada a ser el disparo de salida de un lento y perfectamente estudiado cortejo.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad pasó fue que Letty lo impactó con la misma fuerza con que él había querido impresionarla. Se quedó allí de pie, con el pelo recogido, la piel tan pálida y perfecta como si fuese de porcelana, el cuerpo, antes delgado por la juventud, ahora lleno de curvas por la madurez... Los pechos llenos y turgentes, la cintura delicada, unas piernas largas que él deseaba sentir alrededor de la cintura.

Había algo en ella que apelaba a los instintos más primarios de Dom.

Quería cautivarla. Poseerla.

Por un segundo, el rostro de Letty la traicionó y dejó al descubierto lo que sintió al descubrir quién era él en realidad. Igual que siete años atrás, se sentía atraída. Dom podía utilizarlo en su favor, si lo hacía con mucho cuidado.

—Buenas tardes, señor Toretto.

Maldición. Incluso el sonido de su voz conseguía que su mente lujuriosa empezase a conjurar imágenes. Era una voz tan precisa y contenida como su actitud. Dom quería convertir esa contención en algo más ronco. Más suave. Quería oírla decir su nombre en medio de gemidos de placer.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Hola, lady Letty. Parece descansada. ¿Ha dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias.

No sólo estaba descansada, estaba impresionantemente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y una pequeña sombrilla y semejaba una aparición en medio de la cubierta del barco. Dom no podía apartar la mirada de ella, pero estaba seguro de que el resto de la tripulación también se habían quedado embobados mirándola. Letty era perfecta.

Se acercó a él en la borda y apoyó una mano enguantada en la madera, mientras dejaba la vista perdida en el mar que se extendía ante ellos.

—Siempre me ha encantado navegar —dijo apresuradamente—. Hay algo liberador y al mismo tiempo relajante en saber que no tienes ningún obstáculo delante. La verdad es que no me gustaría perderme sola en el océano, pero en un barco tan magnífico como éste y con toda su tripulación, sólo puedo sentir alegría. Lord y lady Toretto deben de sentirse muy orgullosos de usted.

Al oír el título de su padre, Dom reaccionó como siempre, poniéndose a la defensiva. Intentó quitarse de encima esa sensación moviendo los hombros hacia atrás.

—Orgullo no es la palabra que yo utilizaría, pero le aseguro que están al corriente de mis quehaceres.

Letty lo miró. Los nervios que había delatado al hablar tan rápido se hicieron también evidentes cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había hecho referencia a aquella noche de tiempo atrás, en los bosques de Pennington, el recuerdo pesaba entre los dos y, al ignorarlo, se volvía cada vez más omnipresente.

Dom quería hablar de ello. Dios, qué ganas tenía de hablar de ello. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a Letty. Pero en vez de eso recondujo la conversación hacia un tema con el que los dos se pudieran sentir cómodos.

—Coincido con usted, el mar abierto es como una hoja en blanco. Las posibilidades y los misterios que ofrece son infinitos.

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa preciosa.

—¿Cómo está su familia?

—Muy bien. Mi hermano está en Oxford. Mi padre está muy satisfecho por ello, evidentemente. Y mi hermana se ha convertido en una anfitriona de gran renombre. Le será de mucha ayuda cuando vuelva usted a Inglaterra.

—¿Se casó con Vince, no?

—Sí. Yo los presenté la víspera de mi boda y se enamoraron a primera vista. Cometieron la vulgaridad de casarse por amor.

—Fue una noche para recordar —no pudo resistir la tentación de añadir él.

—¿Y su familia? —Un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas—. ¿Cómo están?

—Como siempre. Mi hermano Albert, aunque ahora se llama lord Baybury, todavía tiene que engendrar un heredero, algo que perturba enormemente a mi padre. Tiene miedo de que algún día sea yo el que tenga que heredar el ducado y que su peor pesadilla se haga realidad.

Ella lo reprendió con la mirada.

—Qué tontería. A todo el mundo le resulta difícil afrontar los problemas para concebir. Seguro que lady Baybury también lo está pasando mal.

La comprensión con que Letty habló sin duda procedía de un lugar muy profundo, lo que hizo que Dom recordase que ella había estado seis años casada sin tener hijos.

Se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—No recuerdo en qué época del año la llevó Owen a R.D, pero ahora hará mucho calor. De vez en cuando, hay una pequeña tormenta durante la tarde, pero en seguida sale el sol. A la mayoría de la gente le parece encantador, espero que a usted también.

Ella le sonrió de un modo que no pretendía ser seductor, pero que a él se lo pareció.

—Navega por conversaciones peliagudas con sumo aplomo.

—Una cualidad necesaria a la hora de hacer negocios. —La miró a los ojos—. ¿Está sorprendida? ¿Impresionada?

—¿Le gustaría que lo estuviese?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué? —Arqueó una ceja perfecta.

—Usted es el epítome de la aristocracia. Si alguien recibe su aprobación, el resto creerá que es digno de ella.

—Me concede más importancia de la que merezco —replicó ella, cambiando de expresión.

Dom se volvió un poco, se apoyó en la barandilla y la miró.

—Entonces, permítame que le diga que me haría muy feliz ganarme su estima.

Letty movió la sombrilla y ocultó el rostro tras ella.

—De momento está haciendo un trabajo excelente.

—Gracias. Sin embargo, no me culpe si me esfuerzo un poco más.

—Ya se está esforzando bastante.

Se lo dijo en un tono de voz tan recatado que Dom volvió a sonreír.

Esa vez fue ella la que cambió de tema.

—¿El mar alrededor de la isla es tan cristalino como recuerdo?

—Transparente como el cristal. Desde la orilla pueden verse nadar los peces. Y hay varios lugares en la costa donde el mar es tan poco profundo que uno puede ir caminando hasta el coral.

—Tendré que buscar uno de esos lugares.

—Yo la llevaré.

Esa frase consiguió que Letty levantase el parasol.

—No me dirá que su obligación para con Brian llega hasta ese extremo.

—Le aseguro que nada me gustaría más.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Dom supo que el tono ronco de su voz había sido demasiado revelador. Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y menos ahora, con la imagen de ella jugando en la orilla, con la falda levantada y los tobillos al descubierto. Quizá incluso las pantorrillas...

—Creo que por hoy ya he tomado bastante el sol —anunció Letty, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Ha sido muy agradable hablar con usted, señor Dom.

Dom se irguió.

—Estaré por aquí las próximas semanas —bromeó—, lo digo por si le apetece volver a compartir el sol conmigo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —contestó ella por encima del hombro, mientras se iba.

La suave insinuación que tiñó la voz de Letty llenó a Dom de satisfacción. Era una victoria pequeña, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que tenía que conformarse con lo que ella le diese, por insignificante que fuese.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP7

Mientras Letty volvía a disfrutar de una cena sorprendentemente deliciosa en el camarote del capitán, desvió la mirada repetidas veces hacia Dom . No podía dejar de pensar en lo fascinante que era el hombre en que se había convertido. No tenía ningún problema en darle órdenes al capitán, un hombre formidable y mucho mayor que él. El médico del barco, que a ella le habían presentado sólo con el nombre de Morley, también lo respetaba mucho más allá de lo que requería su relación profesional. Ambos caballeros parecían tener muy en cuenta a Dom y sus opiniones. Y, a cambio, él los trataba como a iguales, lo que dejaba a Letty muy impresionada.

Igual que la noche anterior, Letty se esforzó porque fluyese la conversación y la dirigió hacia temas amenos para los hombres. En aquel mismo instante estaban hablando sobre la esclavitud, un asunto que generaba conflictos en algunos círculos. Al principio, Dom dudó en expresar su punto de vista sobre el asunto y en explicar cómo conseguía mano de obra para su plantación. Pero cuando ella mostró interés por el tema, accedió a explicárselo.

Letty recordó una época en que había criticado a Dom por la facilidad con la que iba en contra de las normas establecidas; sin embargo, ahora se dio cuenta de que ésa era una de sus mejores cualidades. Ni el padre de Letty ni Owen hablaban de negocios o de política delante de ella. Que Dom estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo le daba fuerzas para ser más atrevida y para hablar de temas que nunca antes se habría atrevido a tocar.

—¿La mayoría de las plantaciones siguen recurriendo a la esclavitud? —preguntó, consciente de que la abolición de la trata de esclavos no había conllevado la desaparición de la esclavitud en sí misma.

El capitán se tocó la barba.

—Es igual que con la piratería, una ley no puede cambiar el modo de hacer negocios. El Escuadrón Preventivo no tiene suficientes hombres.

—¿Los piratas son un problema para usted, capitán?

—Son como una plaga para todos, pero me enorgullece poder afirmar que ningún barco bajo mi mando ha sido abordado.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Letty con convicción, ganándose así una sonrisa del capitán Smith. Dirigió entonces su atención hacia Dom, preparándose mentalmente para el impacto que siempre le causaba mirarlo. El esfuerzo fue en vano. El efecto que le producía aquel hombre no iba a menos con el paso del tiempo ni perdía intensidad al haber aumentado la frecuencia con que lo veía—. ¿Hay esclavos en «Calipso»?

Él asintió.

—La mayoría de las plantaciones tienen esclavos.

—¿Incluida la suya?

Dom se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y apretó los labios antes de contestar, como si estuviese calibrando la respuesta antes de dársela. Jessica valoró positivamente que fuese tan precavido, una característica que antes jamás le habría atribuido.

—Desde un punto de vista empresarial, la esclavitud es poco práctica. Y desde un punto de vista personal, prefiero que la gente que trabaja para mí lo haga porque así desea hacerlo, libremente.

—Está esquivando mi pregunta.

—No tengo esclavos en «Sous la Lune» —contestó, mirándola de un modo que dejaba claro que estaba pendiente de su reacción—. Mis empleados trabajan con contrato. La mayoría son chinos o indios, aunque también hay algunos negros, pero todos son hombres libres.

—«Bajo la luna»... —murmuró ella, traduciendo el nombre de la plantación—. Qué bonito.

—Sí. —Esbozó una enigmática sonrisa—. Soy un sentimental...

A Letty se le puso la piel de gallina. De nuevo Dom volvía a hacer referencia a aquella noche en el bosque de Pennington. Pero no lo estaba haciendo del modo en que ella había esperado. Había hablado con ternura, como si fuese algo íntimo entre los dos y no burlándose de ello o sugiriendo nada indiscreto.

Pero ¿por qué tenía valor sentimental para él aquel incidente tan lujurioso?

Lo vio llevarse la copa a los labios y seguir mirándola por encima del borde. Aquellos ojos suyos la retenían con tanto ardor que Letty sintió como si los rayos del sol le estuviesen acariciando la piel. No tuvo más remedio que reconsiderar la opinión que tenía de esa noche. El acto en el que participaba Dom era obsceno y, durante mucho tiempo, ella sólo se había fijado en eso. Sin embargo, durante los instantes en que sus miradas se encontraron había... había habido algo más. No podía entenderlo y tampoco podía explicarlo y eso la asustaba. Si alguien le hubiese descrito esa escena en la glorieta, le habría resultado horrible y no habría podido atribuirle nada positivo. Pero le había pasado a ella y la conversación que mantuvo luego, esa misma noche, con Owen cambió su vida irrevocablemente.

Se vio obligada a reconocer necesidades que no sabía que tenía, y el deseo le dio la tenacidad necesaria para buscar al hombre con el que iba a casarse y pedirle que las satisficiera. Y el resultado habían sido seis años de maravilloso matrimonio.

Quizá Dom también hubiese ganado algo. Letty confió en tener algún día el suficiente valor para preguntárselo.

—¿Por qué Owen seguía utilizando esclavos si había otros sistemas disponibles? —preguntó, porque necesitaba centrarse en algo menos personal.

—No piense mal de él —contestó Dom—. Su marido no supervisaba la gestión de «Calipso». El capataz y el encargado de la plantación se ocupan de esas cosas, siempre pensando en proteger los intereses del propietario.

—O sea, obtener el máximo beneficio.

—¿Acaso las dos cosas no son lo mismo? —Dom se inclinó hacia adelante y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Espero que sea consciente de eso. Los ideales están muy bien, pero no dan de comer y no compran ropa y tampoco te hacen entrar en calor.

—Usted utiliza otro sistema —le recordó Letty.

No le había sentado bien pensar que sus vestidos, sus joyas, su carruaje y otros muchos lujos habían sido pagados con el sudor de hombres esclavizados. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era sentirse indefensa y a merced de otra persona.

—Mis otros negocios me permiten esa licencia.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que entender que los ideales se compran con dinero, que los tienen los que poseen bastantes monedas y, los que no, se ven obligados a venderlos para poder comprárselos?

—Quizá sea poco romántico —contestó él—, pero así es la realidad.

Allí estaba. El joven que apostaba, el que estaba dispuesto a acostarse con una mujer a cambio de dinero. Letty se había preguntado dónde se había escondido y ahora sabía que no se había ido a ninguna parte. Sencillamente, había aprendido a ocultarse.

—Una respuesta de lo más esclarecedora —murmuró, antes de beber un largo trago de vino.

En cuanto le fue posible, se disculpó y se dispuso a volver a su camarote. Recorrió el pasillo tan rápido como se lo permitió el decoro.

—Letty.

El sonido de su nombre pronunciado por la profunda voz de Dom le causó una reacción de lo más enervante. No se detuvo hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de su habitación y allí se dio media vuelta y lo miró.

—¿Sí, señor Toretto?

Igual que la noche anterior, Dominic Toretto ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

—No era mi intención ofenderla.

—Por supuesto que no.

Aunque parecía tranquilo, el modo en que se pasó la mano por el pelo sugería lo contrario.

—No quiero que piense mal de Owen por las decisiones que tomó con el fin de cuidarla lo mejor posible. No era ningún tonto. Sencillamente, aprovechó las oportunidades que se le presentaron.

—Me ha malinterpretado —dijo ella, sintiendo una extraña sensación de euforia. Igual que con Vince, con Dom no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba—. El sentido común no me ofende, ni tampoco la gente que es práctica, ni siquiera la avaricia bien intencionada. Lo que me molesta es que me subestimen. Sé por experiencia que no es bueno ceder por cuestiones sentimentales, aunque sea por un buen fin. Sin embargo, me gustaría renegociar el contrato que «Calipso» tiene con usted para ver si así consigo los fondos necesarios para contratar trabajadores libres. O quizá lo que debería hacer es aumentar la producción de ron. En cualquier caso, es posible que encuentre la manera de permitirme tener ideales, si ése es mi deseo.

A él le brillaron los ojos bajo la luz de las lámparas.

—Me siento debidamente reprendido, milady. Estaba convencido de que quería vender «Calipso», y por eso he dado por hecho que sus preguntas hacían referencia al pasado y no al futuro.

—Hum... —dijo ella, escéptica.

—Hubo una vez en que la subestimé —reconoció él, cogiéndose las manos detrás de la espalda—. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.

Letty no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar:

—¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Usted. —Y esbozó su famosa e irresistible sonrisa—. Cuando se le presentó el dilema entre huir o quedarse, eligió quedarse.

La punzada que sintió Letty en el pecho desinfló su valor. Se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de entrar en el camarote.

—Yo nunca le he subestimado.

Dom le hizo una leve reverencia.

—Entonces, le ruego que no empiece ahora. Buenas noches, lady.

Ya en el interior de su habitación, Letty se apoyó en la puerta y deseó que el corazón le dejase de latir tan rápido.

La siempre eficiente Beth la estaba esperando con un paño empapado. Mientras ella se refrescaba las mejillas, vio que su doncella la miraba y adivinaba lo que estaba pasando. Letty se dio media vuelta y le mostró los botones del vestido.

Por esa noche, con una persona que pudiese ver en su interior le bastaba.


	11. Chapter 11

CAP8

Mia acababa de colocarse la última pluma blanca de su tocado cuando su esposo entró en el dormitorio medio vestido. Llevaba el pañuelo suelto alrededor del cuello y el chaleco desabrochado. Vince estaba recién bañado y afeitado, a juzgar por el pelo húmedo y las mejillas sin barba. No cabía ninguna duda de lo atractivo que era. Juntos formaban una pareja resplandeciente; él exudando encanto por los cuatro costados, ella de comportamiento ejemplar.

Vince le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la doncella, Sarah, que estaba eliminando las últimas arrugas del vestido azul que Mia iba a estrenar esa noche.

—Esperaba que te pusieras el de bordados rosa. Estás preciosa cuando lo llevas, en especial si también te pones las perlas de mi madre.

Ella buscó la mirada de su doncella en el espejo y asintió, cediendo a los deseos de su esposo. La alternativa implicaba una discusión que sería mucho mejor evitar.

Sarah le quitó el vestido con suma rapidez y, en cuanto el rosa estuvo encima de la cama, Vince la despidió. La doncella palideció y salió del dormitorio, temiéndose sin duda lo peor. El comportamiento de Vince no seguía ningún patrón lógico y sus actos de violencia carecían de cualquier explicación.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, él colocó las manos en los hombros de Mia y le masajeó los hombros. Cuando sus dedos la rozaron, ella tembló de dolor y Vince se dio cuenta. Se tensó y miró el lugar que había estado tocando.

Mia miró a su esposo a través del espejo, esperando ver en su rostro muestras de remordimiento. En aquel aspecto era distinto de su padre, que nunca se había arrepentido de sus acciones.

—¿Recibiste mi regalo? —susurró, acariciándole con más suavidad el morado que le cubría el hombro derecho.

—Sí. —Señaló la cajita encima del tocador, justo delante de ella—. Gracias. Es precioso.

—Palidece a tu lado. —Al hablar, le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios—. No te merezco.

Mia pensaba a menudo que se merecían el uno al otro. Por todas las veces que Letty la había defendido y había ocupado su lugar ante la furia de su padre. Al menos, su hermana había sido feliz durante lo que había durado su breve matrimonio.

Era tristemente irónico que tiempo atrás Mia hubiese pensado que Vince y ella podían ser felices porque los dos provenían de hogares marcados por el abuso paterno. Ambos comprendían las cicatrices del otro y sabían lo que tenía que sufrir un niño para sobrevivir en un hogar así. Pero Vince había descubierto que las personalidades de los que sufren esos abusos desde muy pequeños quedan marcadas de un modo distinto. Les dejan una huella en el alma y se manifiestan de modos que no siempre son evidentes.

Ya lo dice el refrán: «De tal palo, tal astilla».

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día? —le preguntó a su esposo.

—Se me ha hecho muy largo. Lo he pasado pensando en ti. —Le dio un leve empujón para que se diese la vuelta y ella lo hizo, girando despacio en el taburete hasta que el espejo del tocador quedó a su espalda.

Vince se arrodilló delante de ella y deslizó las manos hasta sujetarla por las pantorrillas. Le apoyó la cabeza en el regazo y dijo:

—Perdóname, cariño.

—Vince —suspiró ella.

—Lo eres todo para mí. Nadie me entiende como tú. Sin ti, estaría perdido.

Mia le pasó las manos por el pelo todavía húmedo.

—No eres tú mismo cuando bebes.

—No, no lo soy —convino él, frotando la mejilla en el muslo que sabía que ella tenía amoratado—. No puedo controlarme. Tú sabes que yo jamás te haría daño a propósito.

No tenían alcohol en ninguna de sus residencias, pero Vince podía conseguirlo sin dificultades en otra parte. Cualquiera que lo viera cuando bebía, diría que era un borracho simpático, un tipo de lo más divertido. Hasta que volvía a casa, donde estaban Mia y todos los demonios que lo atormentaban.

Ella notó que las lágrimas de él le empapaban la ropa y los muslos.

Vince levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Puedes perdonarme?

Cada vez que le hacía esa pregunta, le costaba más responder. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo era el marido perfecto. Afectuoso y detallista. La cubría de regalos y era muy cariñoso, le escribía cartas de amor y le compraba siempre lo que quería. La escuchaba cuando hablaba y se acordaba de todo lo que ella decía y de lo que le gustaba. Mia medía sus palabras cuando algo le gustaba, porque si lo decía claramente, Vince hacía lo que fuese necesario para poder dárselo.

Pero había otras ocasiones en que se convertía en un monstruo.

Todavía había una parte de ella que estaba locamente enamorada de los recuerdos que habían vivido durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio. Pero a la vez, lo odiaba.

—Mi querida Mia —murmuró él, subiendo las manos hasta su cintura—. Permíteme que te compense. Deja que te adore como mereces.

—Vince, por favor. —Le cogió las muñecas con los dedos—. Nos esperan en el baile de Grayson. Ya me he arreglado el pelo.

—No te despeinaré —le prometió con aquella voz tan ronca que en el pasado la había llevado a cometer actos lascivos en carruajes y alcobas y en cualquier lugar que les ofreciese algo de intimidad—. Déjame hacerlo.

Vince la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba excitado y decidido y cuando él tenía ganas de hacer el amor, «no» no era una respuesta bien recibida. Las pocas ocasiones en que Mia había intentado negarse porque se sentía incapaz de soportar que volviese a tocarla con ternura, Vince bebía hasta ponerse furioso y entonces hacía que ella se arrepintiese de haberlo rechazado. Luego la poseía por la fuerza y después se justificaba diciendo que Mia también había alcanzado el orgasmo. Al fin y al cabo, razonaba en su mente, ella también debía de tener ganas si al final terminaba gustándole tanto.

Mia prefería el dolor que le causaban los puños de Vince a sentirse traicionada por su propio cuerpo.

Notó que le deslizaba la ropa interior por debajo de las nalgas y cómo las medias seguían el mismo camino hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Vince le colocó sus enormes manos en las rodillas y se las separó. Le acarició la parte interior de los muslos con el aliento.

—Eres tan preciosa —la halagó, abriéndole el sexo con los dedos—. Tan suave y tan dulce y rosada como una concha.

Vince era todo un seductor antes de casarse con ella. Sus manos, su boca y su miembro habían adquirido más pericia sexual que muchos hombres. Y cuando desplegaba todas sus habilidades con su esposa, el cuerpo de ésta siempre la traicionaba.

No importaba lo decidida que Mia estuviese a seguir distanciada de él para ver si así conseguía sobrevivir con su cordura intacta, él era más tozudo que ella y podía llevarle minutos u horas, no importaba.

Vince le recorrió el clítoris con la punta de la lengua. En vano, Mia intentó resistir el placer; cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y se sujetó con fuerza de los antebrazos de la banqueta. Cuando el inevitable clímax le recorrió el cuerpo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Te amo —dijo él con sentimiento.

¿Qué decía de ella que sintiese tanto placer en manos del hombre que le causaba tanto dolor? Quizá, en su caso, el legado de su padre se manifestaba más claramente en la intimidad que en su faceta pública.

Vince retomó su asalto sexual y la inclinó hacia atrás, separándole más las piernas. La penetró con la lengua, y la mente de Mia retrocedió hasta un lugar muy oscuro, completamente separado de su cuerpo. Al menos, eso era una bendición. Una muy bienvenida.


	12. Chapter 12

CAP9

—¡Izad las velas!

Beth levantó la vista hacia el puente de cubierta como si pudiese ver algo en medio de tanta actividad.

—Dios, ¿qué significa eso?

Letty dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y frunció el cejo. Era media tarde y se había quedado en el camarote para seguir pensando en la creciente fascinación que sentía por Dominic Toretto. Le daba un poco de miedo ese constante descubrimiento de un hombre por el que se sentía innegablemente atraída. Un hombre tan alejado de la vida para la que a ella la habían educado que no sabía cómo podría ser nada más que un placer transitorio. Esa fascinación podría por tanto resultar peligrosa, teniendo en cuenta que el bien más preciado de Letty era su reputación.

Pero aunque poseyese la naturaleza adecuada para ello, Letty jamás podría ser la amante de ningún hombre. Los conocimientos que tenía del arte del flirteo y de la seducción eran prácticamente inexistentes. Su padre la comprometió con Owen antes incluso de presentarla en sociedad y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacía la gente para tener aventuras clandestinas. ¿Cuántas terminaban llevándose a cabo en glorietas? ¿Cuántos amantes prohibidos se cruzaban en público sin dirigirse una mirada o una sonrisa, o la más leve muestra de afecto? ¿Cómo podía tener nadie una aventura sin convertirla en algo rastrero? Letty no entendía que alguien pudiera hacerlo y no sentirse sucio por haberse rebajado a tal comportamiento.

El sonido de pasos acelerados y de órdenes dadas a gritos provenientes del pasillo la alertaron de que algo iba mal. Y el sonido de unos objetos pesados siendo arrastrados por la cubierta la preocupó todavía más.

—¿Cañones? —le preguntó Beth con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo Letty, poniéndose en pie.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que el caos se había instalado en el barco. El pasillo estaba lleno de marinos abriéndose paso; unos para ir a cubierta y otros para obedecer las órdenes que llegaban desde abajo.

Gritó para ver si alguien la oía.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Piratas, señora.

—Dios santo —farfulló Beth, que estaba espiando por encima del hombro de su señora.

—El capitán me dijo que ningún barco comandado por él había sido abordado nunca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está cundiendo el pánico?

—Querer estar preparado no es señal de indefensión ni de terror —le señaló Letty—. ¿Acaso no prefieres que los piratas vean que estamos listos para luchar?

—Preferiría que los piratas no nos vieran de ninguna manera.

Letty le señaló la caja de botellas.

—Tómate una copa. Volveré en seguida.

Y lanzándose en medio de la marea de hombres que seguían en el pasillo, fue esquivándolos hasta llegar a cubierta. Una vez allí, buscó el otro navío con la mirada, pero lo único que distinguió fue el mar. Sin embargo, lo que vio junto al timón del _Aqueronte_ la dejó sin aliento; Dom capitaneaba la embarcación y parecía la imagen misma de un pirata. Iba sin chaqueta ni chaleco y estaba de pie, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y un sable colgándole de la cintura.

Se quedó hipnotizada mirándolo. El viento le hinchó las voluminosas mangas de la camisa. Verlo con aquel aspecto tan peligroso le aceleró el corazón.

Dom la vio y una emoción muy intensa atravesó su semblante. Negó con la cabeza, pero para Letty fue como si la hubiese llamado.

Esquivó los obstáculos de cubierta y llegó hasta él casi sin aliento. Dom la tomo por una muñeca en cuanto Letty estuvo lo bastante cerca y tiró de ella.

—Estar aquí arriba es demasiado peligroso. —De algún modo consiguió hacerse oír por encima del ruido sin necesidad de gritar—. Vaya abajo y manténgase alejada de los ojos de buey.

Letty volvió a mirar hacia el océano y gritó.

—No veo a ningún pirata. ¿Dónde están?

Antes de que supiera lo que Dom iba hacer, éste la colocó delante de él. Letty estaba atrapada entre el timón y su cuerpo.

—Demasiado cerca —le contestó Dom.

Sí, lo tenía demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Respondió con los labios pegados a su oreja.

—Dado que está decidida a mantener una conversación conmigo en circunstancias peligrosas, me veo obligado a protegerla.

—No es necesario, me iré a...

Un estallido la hizo saltar. Segundos más tarde, la bala de un cañón aterrizó en el agua detrás de ellos, salpicando en el aire.

—Demasiado tarde. —Dom se tensó detrás de ella, fuerte como una piedra, pero cálido como el sol—. No puedo correr el riesgo de perderla.

Cada vez que él respiraba, le acariciaba la oreja con su aliento y a ella un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Le habría parecido imposible excitarse rodeada de tantos extraños, pero era innegable que los pezones se le habían endurecido y que buscaban ansiosos las caricias de la brisa marina que soplaba contra su vestido de seda.

Dom tensó el brazo y la apretó con más fuerza. Los pechos de Letty quedaron encima de su antebrazo. Teniéndolo como lo tenía pegado a su espalda, Letty pudo percibir sin ninguna duda que él estaba respondiendo físicamente a su cercanía.

Lo único que se interponía entre ella y Dominic Toretto, famoso por sus aventuras y porque no le importaba lo más mínimo respetar las normas de la sociedad, eran unas meras capas de ropa. Letty deseó que no hubiese nada entre los dos. Echaba de menos sentir las manos de un hombre sobre su piel, la sensación de tener un cuerpo tan fuerte encima, dentro de ella...

Llevaba un año sola y un hombre guapo y encantador la estaba convirtiendo en una buscona.

Dios santo..., un año. _El aniversario_. Recordó qué fecha era y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Al día siguiente se cumpliría un año de la muerte de Owen y allí estaba ella, apretando las nalgas contra un hombre cuyas intenciones era imposible que fuesen honorables y recordando que hacía siete años que no se sentía tan... llena de vida.

Sentir ese deseo le pareció una traición. Era la viuda de un buen hombre, uno que le había dado una paz y una seguridad con las que ella jamás se habría atrevido a soñar. Un hombre que la había amado de verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan unida a aquel seductor que tenía pegado a la espalda? Dom la fascinaba de un modo como jamás la había fascinado su querido esposo.

Al notar el cambio en ella, Dom dijo:

—¿Letty?

Un marino gritó justo a su derecha, asustándola. La ruda voz del hombre resonó en su oído y la forzó a darse cuenta del caos que los rodeaba. Cada grito y cada orden, cada golpe y cada explosión retumbaban en su interior.

Sintió pánico y forcejó para apartarse de los brazos de Dom.

—Suélteme.

Él lo hizo de inmediato y ella corrió.

—¡Letty!

Con la respiración acelerada, ella se abrió paso entre la tripulación y los cabestrantes. Desde antes de casarse con Owen no había tenido un ataque de pánico de tal magnitud. Los recuerdos la bombardeaban: los gritos de su padre, los llantos de su madre, cristales rotos, lágrimas de desesperación... Esos recuerdos se mezclaban con lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y no podía asimilarlo todo. La conmoción estalló junto a la oreja por la que no oía y la hizo perder el equilibrio.

Tambaleándose y sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Letty aceleró el paso, desesperada por recuperar la paz en su camarote.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP10

Dom apenas durmió y se despertó antes de que saliese el sol. Se puso a trabajar en la cubierta junto con el resto de la tripulación, con la esperanza de que eso le sirviese de vía de escape de toda la tensión que acumulaba.

La noche anterior, Letty había declinado la invitación para cenar en el camarote del capitán. Y ahora brillaba el sol de un nuevo día y ella aún no se había dejado ver.

¿Qué lo había impulsado a sujetarla de ese modo? El poco terreno que había ganado con ella desde que habían zarpado lo había perdido al comportarse de manera tan insensata.

Dom sabía que la culpa era sólo suya, pero cuando notó el viento en la cara y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, le hirvió la sangre. Y cuando Letty apareció, sintió la apremiante necesidad de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

La habría seguido cuando se fue, pero no podía dejar el timón. Y luego se sintió enormemente decepcionado al ver que no asistía a la cena. Ella animaba la mesa con su conversación y con su ingenio. Su honestidad era refrescante y Dom disfrutaba viendo con qué facilidad encandilaba al resto de comensales.

Estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de ir a buscarla cuando su doncella apareció en cubierta. La chica llevaba el pelo oscuro oculto bajo una cofia y un chal de lana gruesa alrededor de los hombros. Saludó a Miller, que la miró como hacen los jóvenes embelesados, y luego se acercó a la borda para mirar el mar.

Dom se acercó a ella y la saludó.

La muchacha le hizo una breve reverencia.

—¿Señor?

—Confío en que su señora se encuentre bien. Anoche la echamos mucho de menos durante la cena. Si necesita algo, por favor no dude en decírmelo.

La doncella le sonrió antes de contestar.

—Me temo que mi señora no necesita nada. Hoy se cumple un año de la muerte del señor.

—¿Está así porque es el aniversario de la muerte de Owen?

Dom frunció el cejo. La tarde anterior, Letty se había ido muy alterada de cubierta... Estaba seguro de que había tenido que ver con él.

—Creo que sólo necesita estar sola, señor. Me ha dicho que podía retirarme y acostarme pronto. Mañana lo verá todo más claro.

Dom asintió y se dio media vuelta, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que incluso le dolió.

Maldición, tenía celos de un muerto. Llevaba años celoso de él. Desde aquella noche en los jardines de Pennington, cuando la siguió y la encontró seduciendo al siempre correcto vizconde Owen para que éste satisficiese el deseo que _él _ le había despertado. Él le había descubierto lo que era la pasión, pero Owen era el único con derecho a saciarla. Sólo de pensar que la historia pudiese repetirse de nuevo...

¿Letty se había apoyado contra él de aquel modo tan sensual y eso la había hecho pensar en Owen?

Suspiró en voz queda y bajó la escalera. Cuando llegó a la puerta del camarote de Letty , se aseguró de que no lo veía nadie y entró.

Pero entonces se detuvo de golpe. El cerebro dejó de funcionarle del todo, pues la visión que lo recibió lo dejó tan atónito que tardó un momento en recordar que tenía que cerrar la puerta. La cerró de inmediato, aunque antes volvió a echar un vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie más había visto lo que a él lo había desarmado por completo.

—Señor Toretto—susurró el objeto de su obsesión—. ¿Acaso no le han enseñado que tiene que llamar antes de entrar?

Una pierna larga y desnuda colgaba por el lateral de la bañera de cobre. Letty estaba sonrojada por el calor que desprendía el agua caliente y por el clarete que había bebido... a juzgar por el modo en que arrastraba las palabras, la falta de pudor y la botella que había encima del taburete. Llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, lo que le daba un aspecto tan desaliñado y sensual que parecía sacada de los sueños eróticos que Dom llevaba años teniendo con ella.

Se sentía más que satisfecho de presenciar aquella imagen tan sensual. Letty tenía una piel preciosa, del mismo color y tacto que el melocotón, los pechos más voluptuosos de lo que se había imaginado y las piernas más largas de lo que había soñado.

Embarcar aquellos barriles de agua para que ella pudiese bañarse había sido una genialidad.

Al ver que él seguía mudo, Letty arqueó una ceja y le preguntó:

—¿Le apetece tomar una copa?

Dom se acercó al taburete con tanto aplomo como le fue posible, teniendo en cuenta la impresionante erección que tenía bajo los pantalones. Cogió la botella y bebió directamente de ella. Quedaba muy poco vino y, aunque era una cosecha excelente, no consiguió calmar su sed, que sólo fue a peor, ahora que podía ver a Letty de frente.

Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está sorprendentemente cómodo viendo a una mujer bañarse.

—Está sorprendentemente cómoda dejando que un hombre la vea bañarse.

—¿Hace este tipo de cosas a menudo?

A Dom hablar de antiguas amantes nunca le había parecido recomendable y no iba a empezar a hacerlo en ese momento.

—¿Y usted?

—Es la primera vez.

—Me siento honrado.

Se acercó a una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa y se preguntó cómo proceder. Aquello era territorio desconocido para él. El día anterior se había precipitado y la había asustado, ahora no podía correr el riesgo de volver a cometer el mismo error.

Y, sin embargo, estaba delante de una mujer desnuda, bebida y sin inhibiciones, que encima resultaba ser la mujer que llevaba años deseando. Incluso un santo se sentiría tentado y Dios sabía que él no era un santo.

Se sentó y vio la caja de botellas de clarete junto a la cama. Que Letty hubiese viajado con tal cantidad de botellas le indicaba que era una mujer que a menudo buscaba el olvido en ellas.

Le dolió pensar que estuviese tan unida a Owen. ¿Cómo podía competir con un fantasma? En especial con uno que era evidente que la había satisfecho de un modo que Dom jamás podría.

—¿Te estás arreglando para venir a cenar con nosotros? —le preguntó, con el tono de voz más despreocupado que pudo.

—No, no voy a acompañaros. —Letty apoyó la cabeza en la bañera y cerró los ojos—. Y usted no debería estar aquí, señor Toretto.

—Dom —la corrigió él—. Entonces dime que me vaya. Aunque creo que te hará falta que alguien te ayude. Y dado que le has dado permiso a tu doncella para retirarse, estaré encantado de ocupar su lugar.

—Has averiguado que estaba sola y te has aprovechado. Eres un inconsciente y actúas sin pensar...

—Y estoy muy arrepentido por haberte hecho enfadar ayer.

Letty suspiró. Él esperó a que continuase, pero en vez de eso, ella dijo:

—Mi reputación es muy importante para mí.

Aunque no lo dijo, Dom interpretó que le estaba insinuando que él no compartía la misma preocupación.

—Tu buen nombre también es importante para mí.

—¿Por qué? Letty abrió un ojo.

—Porque es importante para ti.

Sentirse observado por un único ojo negro le resultó algo desconcertante, pero había sido completamente sincero. Ella asintió y volvió a cerrar el ojo.

—Me gusta notar tu mirada sobre mi piel —dijo, con sorprendente candor—. Y me preocupa que me guste.

Dom ocultó una sonrisa tras el cuello de la botella. Letty era de esa clase de borrachos que dicen la verdad cuando beben.

—A mí me gusta mirarte. Siempre me ha gustado. Dudo de que a estas alturas pueda hacer algo para cambiarlo. No eres la única que está sintiendo esta atracción.

—Esta atracción no tiene cabida en nuestras vidas.

Él estiró las piernas.

—Pero ahora no estamos en nuestras vidas —dijo—. Ni lo estaremos durante los próximos meses.

—Tú y yo somos personas muy distintas. Tal vez creas que porque me quedé allí esa noche en el bosque de Pennington soy una mujer más enigmática o interesante, pero te aseguro que no es así. Lo único que pasó fue que estaba confusa y muerta de vergüenza. Nada más.

—Y sin embargo estás aquí. Viajando sola a un país lejano. Y no por necesidad, sino porque así lo has decidido. Owen te ha dejado una gran fortuna ¿Por qué no se limitó a dejarte bien instalada en vez de escandalosamente rica? Al dejarte sus propiedades no sólo te ha dado la posibilidad de hacer lo que quieras, sino que, al mismo tiempo, te ha obligado a tomar las riendas de un negocio a gran escala. Por un lado te protegió y por otro te ha metido de lleno en un nuevo mundo. Me resulta muy intrigante.

Letty se terminó el vino de la copa y la dejó en el taburete que antes había ocupado la botella. Luego se sentó y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, mirando hacia la puerta.

—No puedo ser tu amante.

—Jamás te pediría que lo fueras. —Apoyó un brazo en la mesa y centró toda su atención en un rizo que se había pegado a la espalda de Letty. Estaba excitado y duro como el acero, su erección temblaba y era más que evidente debajo de aquellos pantalones hechos a medida—. No quiero esa clase de relación contigo. No quiero que me prestes tus servicios. Lo que quiero es que me desees libremente, que me confieses todos tus anhelos y exigencias.

Los ojos negros de ella se clavaron en los suyos.

—Quiero hacerte sentir placer, Letty. Quiero terminar lo que empezamos hace siete años.


	14. Chapter 14

CAP11

Dom vio que Letty estaba considerando su propuesta.

—No consigo entender por qué precisamente hoy —le dijo al fin— estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que Owen te dejó «Calipso»? ¿Porque quería que siempre fueses suya? ¿Porque no quería que tuvieses ninguna excusa para buscar a otro hombre que te cuidase?

Letty ladeó la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas.

—Owen era demasiado bueno para ser tan egoísta. Me dijo que quería que volviese a ser feliz. Que volviese a amar. Y que esta vez eligiese al hombre que yo quisiera. Pero estoy segura de que se refería a que volviese a casarme, no a que tuviera una aventura con un hombre famoso por su promiscuidad.

Dom apretó los dedos alrededor de la copa, pero tuvo el acierto de morderse la lengua.

—Los hombres tenéis mucha más libertad —continuó ella tras un largo suspiro.

—Si lo que quieres es ser libre, ¿por qué piensas en volver a casarte?

—No tengo la más mínima intención de volver a casarme. ¿De qué me serviría? No necesito que me mantengan y, como soy estéril, tampoco puedo ofrecerle nada a ningún hombre respetable.

—La cuestión económica es importante, sin duda, pero ¿qué me dices de tus necesidades como mujer? ¿Te negarás el placer de volver a sentir las manos de un hombre sobre tu piel?

—Hay hombres que sólo producen dolor con sus manos.

Dom sabía que no estaba hablando de Owen. Todo el mundo que los conocía sabía que el matrimonio estaba muy bien avenido.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

Letty se movió, se sujetó a los bordes de la bañera y se levantó igual que la Venus de Botticelli. El agua le resbalaba por el cuerpo escandalosamente desnudo. Se llevó las manos a los pechos y luego se las deslizó hasta el abdomen, siguiendo el recorrido con los ojos. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, Dom se quedó sin respiración. Era la mirada de una sirena. Una mirada llena de calor y deseo. —Dios —farfulló con torpeza—. Eres preciosa.

Nunca antes había estado tan excitado. Estaba a punto de volverse loco de las ganas que tenía de tumbarla sobre la cama y satisfacer de una vez por todas aquel maldito deseo que llevaba demasiados años atormentándolo.

—Me haces sentir como si lo fuera —dijo ella levantando una pierna por el borde de la bañera.

La sinuosa invitación de sus movimientos no le pasó por alto a Dom. Al parecer, la bebida excitaba la pasión de Letty .

—Puedo hacerte sentir muchas más cosas.

Tenía los pezones rosados y sensualmente erguidos. Por el frío y su piel mojada, pero también porque suplicaban que la boca y las manos de Dom los tocasen.

Él se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior adrede, para que ella supiese en qué estaba pensando y se imaginase al mismo tiempo esa lengua por encima de algunas partes de su cuerpo. Dom sabía que podía volverla loca de deseo. El sexo había sido moneda de cambio para él y era condenadamente bueno en la cama. Si Letty le daba la más mínima oportunidad, podía demostrarle que ningún otro hombre lograría jamás darle tanto placer. Y estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

A ella no le pasó por alto lo que Dom estaba sintiendo, ni tampoco lo excitado que estaba, y se sonrojó aún más. Desvió la vista hacia el albornoz y dudó si tomarlo o no.

Si hubiera sido capaz, él la habría ayudado a ponérselo, aunque sólo fuese para ver si así recuperaba parte de su cordura. Pero no podía moverse. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Tenía todos los músculos tensos y alerta y su miembro completamente erecto entre las piernas.

—Puedes ver lo mucho que te deseo —le dijo con voz ronca.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—La tendría si no te desease. Pero entonces no sería un hombre.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, que tomo una toalla.

—Quizá entonces sea inevitable que yo también te desee. Las demás mujeres son susceptibles a tus encantos. Sería extraño que yo no lo fuese.

La sonrisa de él escondía intenciones pecaminosas.

—Así pues, la última cuestión que te queda por resolver es: ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Letty se detuvo sujetando la toalla. Estar allí de pie, desnuda delante de Dominic Toretto era una locura. No se reconocía a sí misma ni tampoco cómo se sentía: desinhibida, atrevida, vacía.

¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Muestra de su ignorancia era que no se le había ocurrido hacer nada. Pero ahora que se le presentaba el dilema entre actuar o no, comprendió que era ella quien tenía el poder. Ni siquiera se había planteado que la fascinación que le producía Dom pudiese inclinar a su favor la balanza. De hecho, hasta aquel instante se había sentido bastante indefensa.

Soltó la toalla y lo miró.


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 12

—Si quisiera que me tocases, ¿por dónde empezarías?

Él dejó la botella encima de la mesa y se sentó más erguido, en una postura que ponía de manifiesto lo incómodo que estaba. Letty podía imaginarse el porqué, a juzgar por la erección que se le marcaba descaradamente.

—Ven aquí —dijo Dom con aquella voz tan roca que a ella le gustaba tanto— y te lo enseñaré.

Era increíblemente atractivo. Irresistible. Se movía con la gracia de una pantera, conteniendo todo su poder y ocultando la violencia de la que era capaz. Tenía los músculos de los muslos muy bien definidos y Letty recordó lo fuertes que eran y lo cautivada que la habían tenido siempre. Era muy fácil imaginar lo bien que sabría tocar a una mujer..., a ella...

La recorrió un escalofrío al recordar las manos de Dom sujetándose al poste de la glorieta.

—Puedo hacerte entrar en calor —murmuró él, alargando una mano.

Le bastaba con que la mirase para hacerla arder.

—Me temo que eres demasiado para mí.

—¿En qué sentido?

Ella desvió los ojos hacia el bulto de su entrepierna.

—En todos los sentidos.

—Permíteme que te demuestre que te equivocas.

La llamó doblando un dedo con arrogancia.

Letty miró su copa y deseó que no estuviese vacía.

—Tengo la botella aquí —le recordó Dom—. Acércame la copa y te serviré lo que queda.

Ella optó por rechazar el vino y aceptar todo lo demás. Fue una decisión tomada a toda velocidad y se apresuró hacia Dom antes de que su cerebro, bien por la sobriedad o bien por un ataque de sentido común, la hiciese cambiar de opinión. Consciente de que él podía hacerle olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor, tenía prisa por sentir sus manos sobre su piel, pero perdió el equilibrio, resbaló por culpa de los pies mojados y se precipitó hacia el suelo con un movimiento nada digno.

Él se puso de pie tan rápido que Letty ni siquiera lo vio. Lo único que su mente tuvo tiempo de procesar fue que, en vez de ir a parar al suelo, estaba pegada al enorme y fuerte cuerpo de Dom.

—Es una suerte que hayas dejado la copa —se burló él con la voz ronca y cálida como el whisky.

Los ojos se le veían tan oscuros que parecían zafiros.

Por un instante, ella no supo qué hacer. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo y oliendo el aroma de su piel.

Dom se sentó de nuevo y la acomodó encima de él.

—Has conseguido que me tiemblen las rodillas.

Ahora que tenía los ojos a la misma altura que los de él, Letty se quedó hipnotizada por la fiereza de su mirada.

—Te he dejado empapado —le dijo, a falta de una frase más ingeniosa.

—Pues creo que ahora me toca a mí.

Esa respuesta tan picante la hizo reír.

—Vuelve a hacer eso —le pidió él, enarcando una ceja negra.

—Me parece que no. Podría haberme hecho daño si tú no hubieras sido tan ágil.

Al imaginarse en qué otras cosas sería ágil, su cuerpo reaccionó del modo esperado.

—No me refiero a la caída —puntualizó Dom, irónico—. Me refería a la risa.

Letty irguió la cabeza.

—No puedo. No sé reír a la fuerza.

Él le recorrió las costillas con los dedos haciéndole cosquillas y ella se rió de nuevo.

Dom paró tan de repente como había empezado.

—Basta de cosquillas. Si vuelves a moverte así encima de mi regazo, pasarán más cosas de las que estoy dispuesto a dejar que pasen mientras tú estás embriagada.

Letty notaba su erección presionando insistentemente en la parte trasera de sus muslos. Y al comprender que se había estado moviendo encima de esa parte del cuerpo de él, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y se sintió todavía más embriagada.

—Nos estamos portando muy mal —susurró.

—No tanto como me gustaría, pero tengo intención de remediarlo. Sujétate fuerte.

Se puso en pie y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la dejó y la ayudó a tumbarse; después se tumbó a su lado, de costado, y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

El cambio de postura afectó radicalmente a Letty , le ralentizó la circulación de la sangre y le dificultó la capacidad de raciocinio. En la cama se sentía más desnuda que estando de pie y se tapó los pechos con los brazos.

Dom le sonrió con ternura y calidez. Le pasó un dedo por el antebrazo y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿No preferirías que te tocasen mis manos en vez de las tuyas?

Era una pregunta muy tentadora.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde tú quieras.

Dom exhaló el aire despacio y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Tenía la piel áspera debido a la hora que era. A ella le gustaba. Una ola de cariño se extendió por su interior antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo.

La sonrisa de Dom se desvaneció y se puso tenso de un modo alarmante.

Letty apartó la mano bruscamente.

—Es evidente que no conozco las normas de una aventura.

Tras soltar el aliento, él le tomo la mano y volvió a colocársela en la mejilla.

—Las aventuras no se rigen por ninguna norma.

—Excepto la de no ser romántico —replicó ella—. Trataré de tocarte sólo con la finalidad de consumar.

Dom se tumbó en la cama y se rió. Y siguió riéndose hasta que ella se acostó a su lado. La risa de él era contagiosa y Letty se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pues lo has hecho a la perfección —dijo él al fin, todavía con mirada risueña—. Te juro que es la frase menos romántica que he oído en toda mi vida.

Letty se sintió como una boba, pero le gustó. Era bonito que la animase a mostrarse como era.

Letty levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, igual que ella había hecho antes. La ternura que se escondía tras ese gesto la sorprendió y emocionó.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él.

—Me parece muy cariñoso.

—A mí también, yo he pensado lo mismo cuando lo has hecho tú. ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que nos apetezca, lo que nos parezca natural?

Letty agachó la cabeza, se lamió los labios y se acercó a él para besarlo. Lo miró y, en los ojos de Dom, vio que había adivinado lo que ella pretendía hacer. Se quedó completamente quieto, expectante, alerta. Le había cedido las riendas del encuentro, pero cuando sus labios por fin se tocaron, fue él quien retomó el control. Le sujetó la nuca con las manos y la movió hasta que sus bocas encajaron a la perfección, abrió los labios debajo de los suyos, controlando a duras penas sus ganas de devorarla.

Letty suspiró y se derrumbó encima de él, porque el brazo en el que se apoyaba dejó de sostenerla. Los labios de Dom eran fuertes pero suaves al mismo tiempo; era obvio que sabía lo que hacía y que estaba intentando dominarse. Los besos de Owen habían sido reverentes, en cambio los de Dom estaban impregnados de sensualidad. El modo en que la besaba y la saboreaba era decadente. Los gemidos de aprobación que salían de los labios de él cada vez que la lamía y el modo en que movía la boca la llevaron a pensar que iba a volverse loca si no se sentía más cerca de él.

Movió la cabeza en busca de lo que estaba buscando y, sorprendentemente, Dom se lo permitió. Aunque siguió sujetándola de la nuca, como si quisiera evitar tocar cualquier otra parte menos inocua de su anatomía.

Como si ella fuese a negárselo.

Letty se apartó un poco para tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba. La dulce presión de los dedos de él en aquel lugar tan inocente consiguió que sintiese como si unos dedos imaginarios se le deslizasen por la espina dorsal hasta la entrepierna.

—Dom...

A pesar de que estaba sin aliento, su nombre salió de sus labios con pasmosa facilidad. Él se apartó de repente y los movió a ambos hasta que Letty volvió a estar tumbada en la cama, con él encima. La besó en los labios y, con las manos, le acarició el torso hasta llegar a su cintura y su cadera. La sujetó sin hacerle daño, pero con suficiente fuerza como para que ella se diese cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba. Ese gesto tan revelador excitó a Letty, la hizo sentir poderosa y femenina y también seductora.

Levantó las manos y acarició a Dom, rodeando con sus manos su nuca para demostrarle la misma pasión. El modo en que él movía la lengua, despacio, imitaba tan bien lo que Letty deseaba que ocurriese entre ellos, que se humedeció entre las piernas y las partes más sensibles de su sexo empezaron a temblar de deseo.

Arqueó la espalda y pegó los pechos contra la seda del chaleco que Dom todavía llevaba puesto. Él la sujetó con más fuerza por las caderas y la empujó hacia la cama.

—Tranquila —le dijo, acariciándola como si fuese una yegua salvaje—. Te tengo.

—Todavía no —contestó Letty casi sin aliento y sintiendo como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese—. No lo suficiente.

Él le recorrió la mandíbula con los labios y luego se detuvo junto a su oreja derecha.

—Deja que cuide de ti.

—Por favor.

Sus labios descendieron por su cuello, succionando lo bastante fuerte como para que lo notase, pero no tanto como para dejar una marca. Notar la dulce y hambrienta boca de Dom besándola de ese modo le hacía arder la piel y la atormentaba deliciosamente. Letty abrió y cerró los dedos entre el cuello de él y estiró los dedos de los pies cuando le besó la clavícula.

Aquel hombre la embriagaba mucho más que el vino, pero al mismo tiempo le agudizaba los sentidos. Era la mejor y la peor manera de enloquecer.

—¿Por favor qué? —le preguntó él, con su aliento rozándole un pecho.

La miró mientras con la lengua le acariciaba el pezón. Una oscura satisfacción brilló en su mirada cuando Letty gimió de placer y se sujetó de sus hombros. Notó el terciopelo de su chaqueta bajo las palmas de las manos y recordó que él iba completamente vestido mientras que ella estaba completamente desnuda.

La dicotomía le pareció deliciosa y la hizo sentir atrevida y provocadora, dos adjetivos que antes nunca habría relacionado con ella.

—Por favor, tócame.

—¿Dónde?

—¡Tú lo sabes mejor que yo! —exclamó, intentando llevar la cabeza de él hacia sus pechos, pero incapaz de superarlo en fuerza.

—Lo sabré —le prometió en voz baja—. Conoceré tu cuerpo mejor de lo que nadie lo ha conocido nunca, mejor que tú. Pero ahora todavía estoy aprendiendo. Dime lo que te gusta y cómo te gusta que lo haga.

Letty echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó los pechos hacia sus labios, en clara ofrenda.

—Aquí. Más.

Él enseñó los dientes y adquirió un aspecto tan pecaminoso que sólo una tonta confundiría aquello con una sonrisa. Llevó una mano al pecho de ella y se lo apretó sólo lo necesario para que Letty lo desease todavía más.

—¿Con la mano?

—Con la boca.

Era el vino lo que le daba valor para ser tan atrevida, pero incluso así cerró los ojos para no sentirse tan vulnerable.

Notó el húmedo aliento de Dom un segundo antes de que sus labios le capturasen el pezón. El sonido que salió de la boca de Letty fue tan desesperado que se negó a creer que había sido ella. Pero cuando su lengua la recorrió, sintió la caricia hasta el interior de su cuerpo y ya no le importó si sonaba desesperada.

Levantó una pierna y la colocó alrededor de una de las botas de él, moviéndose sensualmente bajo su peso. Dom se le había metido bajo la piel varios años atrás y por fin estaba satisfaciendo el anhelo que había creado dentro de ella.

Sus hábiles labios se apartaron, dejándola desnuda.

—Quédate quieta —le ordenó con voz ronca.

Estaba sonrojado y le brillaban los ojos casi como si estuviese enfermo.

Estaba tan loco de deseo como ella, que se sentía envalentonada al ver que casi había conseguido hacerle perder el control. Le sonrió como sólo sabe hacerlo una mujer.

—Oblígame.


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 13

Dom estaba fascinado con la mujer que tenía tumbada debajo de él. Ardía con demasiado deseo como para ser aquella chica tímida que él no podía dejar de seguir con la vista. Pero tanto si se debía al vino como a sus besos, no le importaba. Sencillamente, se sentía condenadamente agradecido de que así fuese.

Sin embargo, si Letty seguía moviéndose de ese modo, no tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no poseerla hasta perder el sentido, algo que preferiría hacer cuando ella estuviese sobria y en plena posesión de sus facultades.

—Que te obligue —repitió él al fin y ella acompañó su sonrisa de satisfacción con otro movimiento de caderas—. ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga?

El modo en que Letty frunció el cejo echó a perder su imagen de mujer fatal. Dom supuso que no tenía ni idea, en cambio, a él, se le había ocurrido un idea deliciosa.

—Podrías dejarme exhausta —dijo Letty mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El gesto no consiguió ocultar su interés por la respuesta de él.

Demasiado para ella, eso era lo que le había dicho. Dom estaba convencido de que cuando Letty perdiese del todo su inhibición, tendría que esforzarse para seguir su ritmo. Y Dios sabía que jamás se saciaría de ella. Sólo de pensarlo se le perló la frente de sudor. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de aquel camarote con aquella erección?

—Quítame el pañuelo —le pidió a Letty .

—Hum... —ronroneó ella, aprobando la sugerencia de quitarle por fin la ropa.

Llevó las manos al nudo del pañuelo y se lo aflojó tan rápido como se lo permitió su estado de embriaguez.

Por su parte, Dom estaba encantando de ver que le gustaba tanto la idea de desvestirlo. Aunque lo hubiese querido, no podría haber encontrado un lugar mejor que República Dominicana para empezar su aventura, una tierra donde el calor y la humedad obligaban a que la gente llevase la menor cantidad de ropa posible.

Cuando Letty tiró de su pañuelo para quitárselo del cuello, Dom le sujetó las muñecas y sonrió. Luego agachó la cabeza y la distrajo con un beso muy sensual. La apasionada respuesta de ella estuvo a punto de distraerlo a él, pero al final consiguió tumbarla de nuevo en la cama y pasar el pañuelo por uno de los postes de la cabecera. Le tomo luego las muñecas y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza sin que ella opusiese resistencia, sino todo lo contrario; Letty gimió de placer y le succionó la punta de la lengua con tanta fuerza que Dom notó que una gota de pre eyaculación se deslizaba por la punta de su miembro.

Ella sabía a vino, a lujuria y a pecado, y lo único que quería hacer él era beberse hasta la última gota. Hasta la última gota. Pero sospechaba que, aunque consiguiese hacerlo, jamás saciaría su sed de aquella mujer.

Letty notó que le anudaba una muñeca y entonces comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió la boca sorprendida y se apartó de él para tener una mejor perspectiva. Dom se arrodilló y le ató la otra muñeca antes de que ella pudiese quejarse.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó, con los ojos negros dilatados de deseo y con algo de temor.

—Te he obligado a estar quieta, tal como tú has sugerido. Ya tendrías que saber cómo reacciono ante los retos.

—No estoy segura de que esto me guste —le dijo en voz baja.

—Te gustará.

La necesidad lo había obligado a perfeccionar el arte de dar placer, pues habría sido muy perjudicial para él que una mujer se hubiese quejado de que no la dejaba satisfecha. No era suficiente con saciarlas; tenía que convertirlas en adictas a sus caricias y a su pene incansable, y Dom se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a conseguir precisamente eso, aunque durante todo el tiempo se decía que lo hacía por Letty .

Todo eso lo convertía en un hombre mejor preparado, y aunque ni él mismo se lo creía del todo, no podía permitirse pensar en la alternativa: que Letty quizá lo rechazase a causa de su pasado.

Volvió a centrar toda su atención en los pechos de ella. Podría jurar que nunca había visto unos tan hermosos. Eran del tamaño perfecto para su delicada figura, subrayaban la curva de la cintura y compensaban sus voluptuosas caderas.

La moda actual era absurda, con aquellos vestidos de cinturas altas y faldas sin forma. Él ya se había imaginado que Letty tendría unos pechos preciosos, pero la realidad era como descubrir un tesoro. Tardaría muchísimo tiempo en sentir indiferencia ante tales joyas.

Recurriría a todos sus encantos para convencerla de que se quedase más tiempo en la isla. Cuando Letty lo abandonase, Dom quería haberse saciado de ella. No podría soportar volver a sentir el mismo deseo insatisfecho que lo había estado atormentando durante todos esos años.

Se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella y se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la vista de aquellos pechos enhiestos y su estómago prieto y se preguntó por dónde empezar.

—Dom —suspiró ella, tirando de sus ataduras.

Plenamente consciente de que era un bruto, verla resistirse le pareció sumamente excitante. Combinado con el modo en que pronunció su nombre, casi lo llevó a cuestionarse su decisión de esperar a que estuviese sobria. Se puso bien el pantalón por encima de la erección.

Mientras, Letty se quedó quieta, con los ojos fijos en las manos de él. Se lamió el labio inferior y Dom se preguntó si ella le habría dado placer a un hombre con la boca alguna vez. Ése no era el día para practicar tal juego de cama, pero quizá, en algún otro momento...

Tan incómodo como era de esperar dadas las circunstancias, Dom se decidió por los pechos. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Letty y bajó hasta que su torso quedó pegado al suyo, entonces, movió las rodillas hacia atrás para tumbarse encima. La retenía presionando con los muslos encima de los de ella, al tiempo que se los separaba y permitía que su excitado miembro quedase acunado entre sus piernas.

Se dispuso a darse un festín. Con la boca buscó el pezón que todavía no había tenido el placer de saborear y Letty se quedó sin aliento cuando le pasó la lengua por la punta. Estaba tan sensible, respondía de tal modo a las caricias de él... Los sonidos que hacía mientras Dom le lamía el pecho eran de puro placer. Teniendo en cuenta lo recatada que era en público, en la intimidad de la cama no dudaba en expresar lo que sentía. Esos sonidos, los gemidos, las respiraciones entrecortadas, se convirtieron en afrodisíacos para él.

Ésa era la mujer que había visto en el bosque de Pennington. Ésa era la amante con la que había soñado hasta dolerle las entrañas.

Le tomo el otro pecho con una mano y se lo acarició, experimentando un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción. El cuerpo de Letty respondía a sus caricias. Dom sabía que estaba excitada y húmeda entre las piernas y se movió hacia abajo para poder ver la prueba de su deseo con sus propios ojos. Necesitaba saborearla con la lengua y sentirla temblar contra sus labios.

Le lamió el ombligo y consiguió hacerla estremecer de los pies a la cabeza. Letty tenía cosquillas, algo que a él le encantaba. Podía hacerla reír a voluntad y eso lo haría feliz. La risa de ella era cálida y profunda. Seductora. Un poco ronca por falta de costumbre, pero Dom tenía intención de remediarlo. Su risa procedía de la mujer sensual que habitaba en su interior, no de la rígida esposa de Owen, el epítome de la aristocracia.

Ella tembló a medida que Dom iba acercándose al triángulo de rizos oscuros que protegían su sexo.

Él levantó la vista y se encontró con la suya.

—Te gusta mirar.

—Y a ti te gusta que te miren. Los dos sabemos que eres un exhibicionista.

Que le dijese aquello con su voz recatada, pero al mismo tiempo con la respiración entrecortada, hizo sonreír a Dom.

—Sólo cuando eres tú la que me mira.

—Quiero tocarte.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo seré capaz de recordarte si mis dedos no recorren tu cuerpo?

Él respondió colocando un muslo entre los suyos, separándole las piernas. Si Letty pensaba que ésa sería la única indiscreción que cometerían juntos, estaba muy equivocada. Pero lo mejor sería no decirle todavía cuáles eran sus planes exactamente.

—Podrás aprovecharte de mí otro día.

Antes de que ella lograse responderle, Dom le tomo una pierna y se la colocó encima del hombro. Verla quedarse sin respiración lo excitó todavía más. Letty tenía los ojos medio cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, húmedos por sus besos y el pecho le subía y bajaba acelerado. Arqueó las caderas ofreciéndosele descaradamente. Aquel acto no era nuevo para ella y él admiró y envidió a Owen al mismo tiempo.

El vizconde había poseído todo lo que un hombre podía desear; había sido respetado y popular, había disfrutado de un matrimonio feliz, a pesar de que éstos no se estilaban entre la aristocracia, y había tenido una vida sexual satisfactoria con una mujer muy bien considerada por la buena sociedad y que muchos creían que estaba por encima de esos instintos primarios.

Él tenía tan poco que ofrecerle comparado con Owen... Aparte de tener mucho dinero y buena cabeza para los negocios, lo único que Dom tenía a su favor era la descontrolada pasión que sentía por ella y lo bueno que era en la cama. Y quizá su falta de vergüenza y la intención de tratarla como a su igual.

Letty levantó la otra pierna y la colocó por encima de su otro hombro. Arqueó una ceja y lo retó en silencio con la mirada.

—Cómo me tientas... —Le separó los labios del sexo y apretó las caderas contra la cama para ver si así conseguía aliviar la fuerte presión que sentía en su descuidado miembro—. Incluso aquí eres perfecta.

Con la lengua recorrió sus delicados pliegues y todas las hendiduras antes de rodearle la punta del clítoris. Letty estaba tan húmeda como Dom había esperado, el sedoso fluido de su deseo se le pegaba a la piel, el llanto primitivo de su cuerpo, sollozando para que el duro miembro de él lo penetrase.

—Sí... —suspiró—. Sí.

Dom posó la lengua sobre la abertura temblorosa de Letty y gimió al notar que los movimientos de ella se tornaban frenéticos. Los guturales requerimientos de ella lo excitaban y lo urgían a ir más rápido, hasta que empezó a penetrarla con la lengua. Hambriento, Dom la devoró, se bebió su deseo y sus gemidos. Letty empezó a suplicarle que terminase y luego lo amenazó con vengarse de él. Dom la llevó más allá, hasta el punto en que ella le prometió que haría lo que él quisiese si dejaba de atormentarla.

Dom podía pedirle muchas cosas a cambio de esa promesa.

Le lamió la empapada hendidura y luego la besó con la boca abierta en el clítoris, hasta hacerla caer por el precipicio. Dom succionó con ternura, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la lengua por el punto en que se acumulaban las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Letty. La sacudieron los primeros espasmos del clímax y cuando estaba en el punto álgido, Dom deslizó dos dedos en su interior.

El cabezal de la cama crujió cuando Letty se puso a tirar del pañuelo que la retenía; los músculos del interior de su sexo le apretaron los dedos mientras él seguía torturándola con la boca. Dom la lamió sin piedad, sin darle cuartel, y la lanzó a otro orgasmo antes incluso de que terminase el primero.

Letty gritó al correrse de nuevo y se cubrió la boca con los brazos para reprimir el ruido.

Dom gruñó al mismo tiempo que ella se estremecía, tan hambriento del placer de Letty como lo había estado siempre del suyo propio. Deslizó un tercer dedo junto con los otros dos y la excitó. Sólo de pensar en cómo sería si fuese su pene en vez de sus dedos, se puso frenético. Le pasó los dientes con cuidado por el clítoris y la llevó a otro orgasmo justo cuando terminaba el segundo. La mantuvo allí hasta que volvió a correrse, acariciándola rápido y con fuerza, desesperado por poseer su placer por completo.

—Más no... —le suplicó ella con la voz ronca, apartándose de la ávida boca de él—. Por favor...

Dom levantó la cabeza de mala gana y apartó los dedos empapados del tembloroso interior de Letty. Se secó los labios con la parte interior del muslo de ella y retiró los hombros de debajo de sus laxas piernas. Después se levantó de la cama.

—¿Adónde...? —empezó a decir Letty al ver que se incorporaba.

—No puedo quedarme.

Se acercó a ella para soltarla y recuperar el pañuelo. Aflojó el nudo y Letty hizo una mueca de dolor al bajar los brazos. Dom recordó que había tirado de sus ataduras durante sus orgasmos y dedujo que le dolían los músculos de haberlos tensado tanto. Se agachó para darle un masaje en los hombros y se los amasó con firmeza hasta que notó que se le aflojaba la tensión.

—No te vayas —le pidió ella.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Quiero... —Tragó saliva—. Te deseo.

—Ésa era mi intención.

Dios santo, iba a matarlo salir de aquella habitación con ella suplicándole que se quedase. Pero sería mucho peor que Letty lo mirarse con remordimientos a la mañana siguiente. La sujetó por la nuca y la besó.

—Has estado magnífica.

Ella lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que pudiese apartarse.

—¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—Necesito que estés sobria. No quiero que haya ninguna clase de acusaciones o de recuerdos borrosos entre nosotros. —Empezó a ponerse el pañuelo alrededor del cuello—. Vuelve a pedírmelo cuando estés lúcida y te aseguro que estaré encantado de quedarme.

Letty se apoyó en un codo.

—Si te quedas, te pagaré lo que quieras.

Dom se quedó petrificado. Un cubo de agua fría no habría enfriado su deseo con mayor rapidez. Peor aún, también sintió que le clavaba un puñal en el pecho y se lo retorcía cruelmente hasta hacerlo tambalear y apartarse de la cama para alejarse de la culpable de su tormento.

Se dio media vuelta y se anudó el pañuelo con movimientos rápidos y torpes.

—Buenas noches, Letty .

Sólo la gracia de Dios permitió que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo mientras él huía de aquel camarote.


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 14

Letty se despertó la mañana siguiente con lo que parecía ser una migraña. El incesante y persistente zumbido que tenía en la cabeza, acompañado de aquel mal sabor de boca, le dio ganas de vomitar. Intentó contener las náuseas, pero fracasó. Además, todavía notaba cierta incomodidad entre las piernas. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior primero le dieron calor y luego remordimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese perdido tanto el control? Y, aunque las manos y los labios de Dom la habían enloquecido de deseo, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer aquel comentario tan de mal gusto que lo había obligado a abandonar enfadado su cama?

Ella sabía la respuesta: Dominic Toretto siempre había tenido un efecto muy peculiar en su persona. Cuando estaba con él, dejaba de ser ella misma y se convertía en una mujer desconocida. Y le resultaba difícil decidir si quería ser o no esa mujer. ¿Le sería posible serlo si al mismo tiempo se sentía tan confusa, avergonzada y culpable?

Beth, como siempre, apareció en el momento oportuno. Le preparó un barreño con agua caliente para que pudiera bañarse y le trajo un plato con galletas, lo que consiguió tranquilizar el alterado estómago de Letty.

Al llegar la noche, se sentía lo bastante recompuesta como para ver a Dom. Sabía perfectamente lo que era la ira de un hombre, así que se aseguró de que no estuviese solo y fue a su encuentro a la hora de la cena, cuando estaba en compañía del resto de los caballeros en el camarote del capitán.

Durante la cena, Dom fue muy meticuloso y evitó mirarla o hablar con ella siempre que pudo y Letty se reafirmó en la decisión que había tomado. Sin embargo, le resultó doloroso sentir aquel distanciamiento entre los dos.

Pero quizá fuera mejor así. Si desalentaba su interés, entonces ella dejaría de sentir aquel tormento que no cejaba desde que había vuelto a verlo.

Lo que él le había pedido, que fuese su amante, se alejaba tanto de lo que Letty era capaz de ofrecer sin traicionarse a sí misma que ni siquiera podía planteárselo. Sin embargo, era más que evidente que Dom era muy capaz de minar sus defensas. La compostura que ella quería mantener tenía que originarse en él y, aunque Letty lamentaba tener que hacerle daño para conseguirla, lo mejor para ambos sería que no volviesen a estar juntos a solas.

Se disculpó en cuanto le fue posible. Y, cuando los hombres se pusieron en pie para despedirla, Dom le dijo:

—¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarla a cubierta, lady shaw? Quizá el aire fresco la ayude a recuperarse.

Nerviosa, consiguió sonreírle un poco al aceptar la invitación. Abandonaron el camarote junto con el contramaestre, que en seguida siguió por el pasillo, dejándolos a solas.

Letty se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Deja que tome un chal.

—Toma —contestó él, desabrochándose los botones de la chaqueta.

Letty protestó y apartó la mirada del torso de él.

—¡Un caballero jamás se deja ver en mangas de camisa!

—Tú eres la única persona de este barco que se quejaría de tal ofensa, Letty —respondió él, deliberadamente mordaz— y después de lo que ocurrió ayer, me parece absurdo que los dos finjamos seguir las normas de decoro.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su severa expresión. Sus ojos negros resplandecían con el brillo del diablo y el modo en que apretaba la mandíbula le dijo que no sería fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¡Qué bien conocía ella ese gesto de ira contenida! Nunca auguraba nada bueno.

—Quizá sería mejor que hablásemos en otro momento.

—Hay ciertos temas que tenemos que aclarar cuanto antes.

A pesar de su mal presentimiento, letty accedió a los deseos de Dom y lo acompañó por el pasillo. Una maravillosa sensación de calidez se extendió por su cuerpo cuando él le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Su olor atormentó sus sentidos con aquella esencia innegablemente masculina. Era un hombre muy viril y el cuerpo de Letty se excitó al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Subieron la escalera hacia cubierta. Dom se detuvo en un claro libre de mástiles y de cuerdas y, con un gesto impaciente, les indicó a dos marineros que estaban trabajando por allí que se fueran.

Luego se acercó a ella de un modo que la inquietó y excitó al mismo tiempo. Dom era enormemente atractivo. Sus facciones clásicas resaltaban a la luz de la luna, que lo rodeaba de un halo plateado. Podría haber sido una estatua de un héroe clásico de una época pasada, de no ser por el aire que vibraba a su alrededor. Dominic Toretto estaba vivo de una manera en que Letty nunca lo había estado.

—Yo no sé hacer esto —dijo nervioso, pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

—¿El qué?

—Bailar alrededor de la verdad, fingir que las cosas no son como son, utilizar las normas de educación como escudo.

—Seguir las normas de educación es como bailar —reconoció ella en voz baja—. Nos proporciona los pasos necesarios para establecer una relación entre dos individuos dispares durante el período de tiempo que están juntos, para obtener un fin común. Proporcionan una base con la que pueden empezar a trabajar unos desconocidos.

—No estoy interesado en bailar, ni en que seamos unos desconocidos. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

—¿Perdona?

—No te hagas la tonta. ¿Por qué te quedaste en el bosque aquella noche?

Letty aferró las solapas de la chaqueta de él y se la cerró sobre el pecho. No porque hiciese frío, sino porque se sentía demasiado expuesta.

—Tú me pediste que me quedara.

—Ah. —La boca de Dom esbozó una mueca cruel—. ¿Obedecías cualquier orden mía?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué obedeciste precisamente ésa?

—¿Por qué no? —Ella también lo desafió, levantando la barbilla.

Dom se acercó más.

—Eras inocente. Tendrías que haberte horrorizado. Deberías haber salido corriendo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Él la tomo por los codos y la levantó, hasta ponerla de puntillas.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en esa noche desde entonces? ¿Pensaste en ella cuando estabas en la cama con Owen? ¿Te ha atormentado ese recuerdo?

Letty se asustó al ver lo mucho que se acercaba Dom a la verdad con esas preguntas.

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

Él levantó una mano y la sujetó por la nuca para colocarle los labios en la posición que quería. Las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca y humedecieron la de ella.

—Yo recuerdo cada segundo de los que estuviste allí de pie. Recuerdo cómo te subían y bajaban los pechos cada vez que tomabas aire. Recuerdo el modo ardiente en que te brillaban los ojos. Recuerdo que te llevaste la mano al cuello para contener los gemidos de placer.

—Nos están viendo —susurró entre dientes, temblando de miedo y de deseo.

No podía creerse que respondiese de aquel modo a las brutales caricias de Dom. A ella más que a nadie en el mundo tendrían que parecerle horribles. Le daba miedo pensar que quizá una parte de su cerebro estuviese entrenada para buscar a alguien que la tratase así.

—No me importa.

Aturdida por su propia confusión, Letty dijo sin pensar:

—Quizá tu estilo de matón les guste a muchas mujeres, pero te aseguro que a mí no.

Dom apartó las manos tan rápido que ella casi se cayó.

—Cariño, te aseguro que sí te gusto. Ahora mismo me deseas con la misma intensidad que hace siete años.

Letty se asustó y retrocedió, y una emoción oscura y dolorosa cruzó por el rostro de Dom antes de que éste pudiese darse media vuelta. Soltó una maldición y habló sin volverse.

—He intentado olvidar esa noche, pero me resulta imposible.

Letty apartó la vista de la rígida espalda de él y dejó que la fría brisa del mar le refrescase la cara.

—¿Por qué te atormenta tanto el recuerdo de esa noche? Siempre has contado con mi discreción.

—Y siempre te he estado agradecido por ello.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Letty vio que Dom se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

—A partir de entonces —dijo él de nuevo—, pasaste años evitándome. ¿Por qué, si lo que sucedió en el bosque no te importaba?

—Sé algo de ti que no debería saber y eso me hacía sentirme incómoda.

—Yo te hacía sentir incómoda —la corrigió—. Todavía lo hago.

Tanto si era consciente de ello como si no, Letty era perfectamente capaz de reconocer a una persona atormentada. Percibió el turbulento deseo que Dom sentía por ella y se asustó. Y quizá lo que la asustó no fue la intensidad de la emoción de él, sino la suya propia.

Dom se movió y se colocó delante de ella, ocupando todo su campo visual.

—Cuanto más intentas alejarte de mí, más decidido estoy a hacerte mía. Sí, sabes algo de mí, algo que sólo existe entre tú y yo. Y eso tendría que unirnos más, no separarnos.

—¿Unirnos como ahora, para tener conversaciones como ésta?

—Unirnos como anoche, pero sin que tuvieses que beber dos copas de más. Aunque ninguno de los dos hubiésemos tenido intención de cruzar la línea que trazamos hace siete años, ahora la hemos cruzado y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Yo te pedí que te quedases y tú no te fuiste. Compartimos un momento único y completamente alejado de nuestras vidas, tanto de las de antes como de las de ahora. Tú te aferras a las convenciones sociales, a las normas de educación y a las reglas de conducta igual que a los chales que siempre llevas, pero tú y yo estamos por encima de esas limitaciones. El destino ha conspirado para que estemos juntos, y yo, para variar, estoy harto de luchar contra él.

La posibilidad de que estuviesen destinados a ser amantes era en sí misma reconfortante. Letty sentía como si le hubiesen quitado la capacidad de decisión de las manos y la hubiesen liberado de asumir las consecuencias de cometer tal acto. Era un modo muy cobarde de ver las cosas, sin embargo, a ella le dio valor.

Tomó aire y dijo de corrido:

—Siento lo que te dije ayer por la noche antes de irte. Yo... quería que te quedases...

—Me prostituí por dinero —la interrumpió él, brusco—. Necesito que sepas por qué.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, Dom se sintió profundamente aliviado y acto seguido se tensó. Desnudar su alma era algo que siempre había evitado a toda costa.

Letty ladeó la cabeza y un rizo le resbaló por el hombro. Se sujetó las solapas de la chaqueta y apretó los labios. Había perdido a un marido al que había querido profundamente y, sin embargo, Dom la había obligado a dejar de pensar en eso para centrarse en lo que él sentía por ella. Incluso en esos momentos, la pálida tez de Letty dejaba claro que estaba de luto. Dom odiaba ver otra prueba más de la existencia de ese hombre con cuya conducta impecable y moral ejemplar jamás podría competir.

—Cuéntamelo —le pidió ella—. Explícamelo para que pueda entenderlo.


	18. Chapter 18

CAP15

Él empezó a hablar antes de que se disuadiese a sí mismo de hacerlo.

—Por petición de mi madre, mi padre me dio una parcela de tierra en República Dominicana. Lo único que la finca tenía de destacable era su tamaño insignificante y la escasez de cosechas aprovechables. No tenía esclavos, ni edificios, ni ningún tipo de maquinaria. Mi madre también se encargó de que su señoría me diese un barco y él se las ingenió para encontrar el navío más decrépito que he tenido la desgracia de ver. Me tentó con la posibilidad de convertirme en alguien y al mismo tiempo no me proporcionó los medios necesarios para conseguirlo.

—No me imagino lo doloroso que tiene que ser que te pase eso, sabiendo que tu porvenir depende de ello.

—Tú nunca tendrás que verte en esa situación, gracias a Dios. Pero quizá puedas entender por qué me vi obligado a vender lo único que tenía para conseguir el dinero necesario para prosperar.

—Por eso tenías fama de aceptar cualquier apuesta.

Dom asintió.

—Cualquier carrera, cualquier juego. Cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerme ganar dinero. Y tuve suerte de resultarles bastante atractivo a las mujeres.

—Enormemente atractivo —reconoció ella—. Pero eras muy joven.

—Y sin embargo lo bastante mayor como para saber que no podía permitirme tener ideales —terminó él, serio. Nunca se había permitido pensar demasiado en la decisión que había tomado. Si la falta de misericordia era necesaria para sobrevivir, él no se sentía culpable por haber hecho cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria para lograrlo—. Y en algunos aspectos mi juventud fue una ventaja. Era joven, tenía un fuerte apetito sexual y poco criterio.

Lo último lo dijo con más rencor del que había querido dejar entrever, pero estaba al límite y se sentía el estómago encogido del miedo que tenía a que Letty no pudiese soportar su pasado.

—Al principio me gustó. Tenía todo el sexo que deseaba, que era una cantidad más que considerable, con mujeres de mundo que sabían lo que querían. La primera vez que me dieron un regalo caro me tomo por sorpresa. Ahora sé que algunas lo hacían porque se sentían culpables por haber estado con un hombre al que le doblaban la edad, pero en esa época me pareció un juego: ¿qué podía sacarles a cambio de hacerles algo de lo que yo también disfrutaba inmensamente? Y también aprendí todos los secretos del cuerpo de una mujer; cómo interpretar sus reacciones, cómo escucharlas y cómo volverlas locas de deseo. Dar placer es un arte y me di cuenta de que podía aprenderlo y convertirme en un maestro, igual que si fuese cualquier otra técnica.

—Está claro que fuiste un alumno aplicado —susurró Letty.

—Las mujeres hablan mucho —continuó él, adusto, incapaz de adivinar cómo estaba reaccionando ella a su brutal y sincera confesión—, en especial de las cosas que les gustan. Y como con cualquier otro producto, cuanta más demanda, más alto es el precio. Vi que podía conseguir dinero y pensé que sería un idiota si le daba la espalda a aquel modo de ganarme la vida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mis circunstancias. Y al cabo de un tiempo, a cualquiera deja de importarle cómo se siente respecto a lo que hace. Aprendes a dominar tu cuerpo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Letty tardó muchísimo rato en volver a hablar; cuando por fin lo hizo, dijo:

—Soy una idiota. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que tú..., que no estuvieses disfrutando con lo que hacías. Al fin y al cabo, lady Elena es muy atractiva.

—Algunas lo eran, otras no. Algunas sólo eran atractivas por fuera. Sea como sea, cuando vendes algo, ya no te pertenece. Pierdes el derecho de negarte o de exigir nada y si quieres que hablen bien de ti y tener más clientes no te atreves a poner pegas ni a ser quisquilloso. Cuando comprendí que me había convertido en un objeto que cualquiera podía usar a discreción, dejé de sentir el poco placer que había sentido antes. Se convirtió en un trabajo como cualquier otro, aunque quizá más lucrativo.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu familia? ¿No podrían...?

—Acepté el jodido barco y la propiedad en República Dominicana. Mi orgullo no me impidió decir que sí. Créeme, si hubiese podido pedirle ayuda a alguien, lo habría hecho.

Esperó que Letty le preguntase por qué no había podido acudir a su padre, y se preguntó cómo le respondería cuando lo hiciese. Jamás le había confesado a nadie tantas cosas acerca de su sórdido pasado. Y compartirlo con ella, con la mujer que lo atraía a un nivel que iba más allá de lo visceral, era una tortura. Dom quería ser el hombre que Letty desease por encima de cualquier otro y, sin embargo, estaba muy por debajo de lo que ella podía aspirar.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo Letty con tal convicción que Dom se quedó atónito—. Sé lo que es tener que convertirse en cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para sobrevivir.

Con qué facilidad había asumido su confesión. Apenas podía creérselo.

Dio un paso hacia ella, incapaz de soportar la distancia que había entre los dos.

—¿Puedes estar conmigo a pesar de ello? ¿Puedes ignorar mi pasado? Por mucho que quiera lo contrario, mis manos te mancillarán, pero también te darán mucho placer. Te adorarán. Nunca he deseado nada como te deseo a ti.

—Te acepto, Dom. De verdad. —Respiró hondo—. Pero en cuanto al resto...

—Sigue —le pidió él, emocionado.

—No soy mejor que esas otras mujeres que te utilizaron para su propio placer. —Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y oscuras, su precioso rostro delataba su tormento—. Quería poder darte órdenes igual que lady Elena, pero no porque esa clase de relación me parezca más segura, sino porque me excita pensarlo.

La sangre se le acumuló en el miembro tan de golpe, que Dom tuvo que cambiar de postura. La honestidad de Letty lo enardeció tanto como la imagen de ella utilizándolo para darse placer.

—Letty.

Ella se apartó de repente y lo esquivó para acercarse a la borda, a la que se aferró con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

Dom la siguió y se le colocó detrás, con una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Letty mantenía la columna dolorosamente recta y de ella emanaba mucha tensión. Él inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el pelo. De algún modo tenía que hacerle entender que si estaba tan alterada era porque también sentía algo.

—¿Es mi sumisión lo que deseas? ¿Te excita imaginarte obligándome a darte placer?

—¡No! —Notó que él tragaba saliva—. Quiero que estés conmigo porque quieras estarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me siento abrumada. Necesito recuperar el control...

—¿Acaso crees que lo tengo yo? Lo que sucede entre nosotros nunca ha sido seguro y nunca lo será. Tienes que aceptar nuestra atracción como lo que es, con todos sus defectos y dificultades. Tienes que confiar en que merecerá la pena, pase lo que pase.

—No creo que pueda.

—Inténtalo.

Letty se dio media vuelta entre los brazos de él y lo miró.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan injusta. Sólo quería que te quedases. Lo deseaba tanto que hablé sin pensar.

Dom le tomo un rizo entre dos dedos y se lo acarició.

—Nunca te disculpes por desearme. Pero permíteme que te deje clara una cosa: me entrego a ti sin máscaras. Tú no tendrás a Toretto, jamás. Ese hombre ya no existe y para ti no ha existido nunca.

En esa época, Dom se dijo que utilizaba su apellido para proteger su identidad, pero la verdad era que lo hizo para protegerse a sí mismo y para distanciarse de la degradación que suponía aceptar dinero a cambio de dar placer a mujeres que sólo lo querían porque con él no corrían el riesgo de causar un escándalo o de sufrir el ostracismo social.

Aunque algunas lo habían deseado por su belleza o por su cuerpo, la mayoría querían algo completamente distinto. Querían tener un amante famoso por aceptar cualquier apuesta..., por correr cualquier riesgo... Un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Esas mujeres se sentían menos depravadas porque creían que, como habían pagado, podían cometer todas las bajezas que quisiesen.

—Lo entiendo —asintió ella.

Dom apoyó la frente en la suya; se moriría si Letty le pidiese esa parte de él y no podría soportar tener que dársela.

—Tú nunca has estado con él, ¿sabes? Esa noche, en cuanto te vi, sólo estábamos tú y yo. Toretto se quedó cumpliendo con lady Elena . Yo estaba contigo.

—Mejor —suspiró ella—. A él no lo quiero. Ahora sé que cuando te ofrecí pagarte se lo estaba ofreciendo a él. Después de que el que me había tocado... hubieses sido tú. Lo siento.

Su mirada era honesta y sincera y estaba llena de tristeza y de remordimientos. Y quizá también de lástima, algo que Dom no quería que Letty sintiese jamás por él.

—Te daré todo lo que quieras. Libremente. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. —Deslizó una mano por debajo de la chaqueta que le había prestado y se la colocó encima de la cadera—. Cuéntame con detalle lo que has imaginado.

—¡No! —exclamó, tan horrorizada que lo hizo sonreír—. Es indecente.

Él se inclinó un poco más y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Confía en mí —le recordó, haciéndola estremecer—. Yo he confiado en ti, te he contado algo que sólo puede hacer que pienses mal de mí...

—No, yo no te juzgo por tu pasado.

—Y significa mucho para mí que pienses eso. Deja que te compense. Dime qué deseas.

—No deberías tomarte tantas libertades. —Miró a su alrededor y vio a alguien en cubierta—. Aquí no tenemos intimidad.

—¿Puedo ir a tu camarote esta noche?

Esperó una eternidad su respuesta, que no llegó a recibir. En vez de contestarle, Letty se puso todavía más nerviosa; jugó con las solapas de la chaqueta y se balanceó sobre los pies. Como no quería volver a asustarla ni a pedirle demasiado antes de tiempo, Dom se apartó.

—Mi camarote está dos puertas más allá del tuyo, en el lado opuesto —le dijo—. Puedes venir si quieres.

Letty lo miró atónita.

—No seré capaz.

Dom le sonrió. Quizá no, pero la espera ya valdría la pena.


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 16

Miller llamó a la puerta del camarote de Letty cuando pasaban pocos minutos de la una y le dijo que Dom solicitaba su presencia en cubierta.

Intentando ignorar sus nervios y sus dudas, siguió al joven por la escalera que conducía arriba. La última conversación que había mantenido con Dom a la luz de la luna había sido muy tensa. Letty se había pasado horas pensando en su invitación de que fuese a verlo a su camarote. No podía aceptar y creía que él lo sabía, pero la invitación se había quedado en el aire, flotando entre los dos. Había una parte de ella, la parte que Dom siempre conseguía tentar, que la instaba a acudir, pero otra, la más sensata, la hizo entrar en razón.

¿Qué querría decirle? En el relativamente poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía habían compartido muchas intimidades. Los pensamientos de Letty estaban invadidos por él de un modo en que nunca lo habían estado por nada ni por nadie. No entendía cómo había logrado seducirla tanto física como mentalmente, pero ésa era la realidad.

La noche anterior, él se había ido dejando la decisión en sus manos, aunque, al mismo tiempo, le había dejado claro que no iba a desistir. Letty dudaba que existiese algo que Dominic Toretto quisiera y no pudiese conseguir a la larga.

En cuanto se dirigieron hacia el timón, la salada brisa marina la envolvió, despertando sus sentidos. Animada y nerviosa, se detuvo al ver una enorme sábana blanca extendida sobre la cubierta, con las cuatro puntas sujetas bajo cajas llenas de balas de cañón. Encima de la sábana había cojines y cestas rebosantes de fruta.

Un pícnic. En el mar.

Dom estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la sábana, esperándola. Iba impecablemente vestido, con pantalones marrones metidos dentro de un impresionante par de botas Hessian, un chaleco color beige y una americana asimismo marrón.

Igual que muchas mujeres antes que ella, Letty pensó que era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. También el más exótico. Descaradamente seductor. Y el más peligroso.

Delicioso. Letty quería desnudarlo, deleitarse con su cuerpo perfecto sin el estorbo que era la ropa. Ahora ya no podía evitar tener tales deseos, con la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro al descubierto.

Era impresionante verlo allí de pie, en la cubierta de un navío tan espectacular, rodeado de hombres que trabajaban para él. Letty apenas podía recordar a aquel joven que aceptaba cualquier apuesta y que vivía al margen de la respetabilidad. Pero sabía que estaba allí, en alguna parte, escondido bajo aquella superficie impoluta, tentándola con promesas pecaminosas que Letty sabía que él convertiría en realidad.

—Milady —la saludó con una reverencia.

—Señor Toretto.

Letty miró por la cubierta y se dio cuenta de que la docena de marinos o más que había allí mantenían la vista apartada de ellos.

Dom le indicó que se sentase y ella se puso de rodillas. Él también se sentó y tomo una cesta, de la que sacó un pan, que partió por la mitad. Después hizo lo mismo con un trozo de queso y con una pera. Puso la comida de Letty en una servilleta y se la dio.

Ella la tomo con una sonrisa.

—Un banquete impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un barco.

—Dentro de nada pedirás a gritos un poco más de variedad.

—Hay quien diría que ofrecerme un pícnic en un barco es señal de que me estás cortejando —le dijo, utilizando adrede un tono bromista—. Y todos coincidirían en que es muy romántico.

—Vivo para servirte.

Esbozó su pícara sonrisa y Letty tuvo un escalofrío. Qué fácil le resultaba seducir a cualquier mujer, y lo hacía con una voz relajada, como si así pudiese restarle intensidad a sus palabras. Ella no sabía si esa respuesta tan ensayada, tan poco íntima, la había dicho con intención de tranquilizarla o para que echase de menos el fervor con que solía hablarle.

Dom mordió el pedazo de pan con su inmaculada dentadura y a Letty le pareció erótico incluso el modo en que masticaba. Él no parecía estar haciéndolo a propósito, lo que reafirmaba su teoría de que la sensualidad era innata en Dom.

Letty dio un mordisco al queso y miró el vasto océano. El sol resplandecía sobre el agua y, aunque hacía frío, pensó que el día era precioso. La ansiedad que siempre había sentido cerca de Dom se transformó en otra cosa, en un sentimiento que le gustó de tan viva como la hacía sentir.

La habían educado para que mantuviese cierta distancia con los demás y esa actitud le había resultado muy fácil a través de su modo de hablar y de su compostura, y la mayoría de los hombres se sentían desalentados ante ella.

Sin embargo, para Dom era un desafío. Él no iba a permitirle que se alejase, lo que la obligaba a reconocerse a sí misma que en realidad no quería que lo hiciera. Deseaba estar justo donde estaba: a punto de vivir una aventura con un hombre deliciosamente perverso.

Y entonces recordó lo que Dom le había hecho. Ella había hecho cosas parecidas con Owen y a la mañana siguiente no había tenido ningún problema para mirarlo a la cara a la hora del desayuno. Pero con él se sonrojaba casi sin motivo, su cuerpo ardía sólo con verlo. De algún modo, las caricias de Dom habían sido más íntimas que las de su marido. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó él, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

Letty negó con la cabeza.

—Ya somos dos. —Se tumbó de lado, apoyó la cabeza en la palma de una mano y se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos resplandecientes que veían demasiado. Aquellas ventanas del alma lo hacían parecer mayor y hablaban de una oscuridad que no debería habitar dentro de alguien tan joven—. Cuéntame qué te pasó el otro día, cuando te alejaste corriendo del timón. ¿De qué estabas huyendo? ¿De mí?

Letty se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

—Había mucho ruido y mucho jaleo. Me sentí... aturdida.

—¿Es por culpa de que no oyes por el oído izquierdo?

Ella lo miró enarcando las cejas. Ahora que lo pensaba, Dom siempre le susurraba al oído derecho.

—Te has dado cuenta.

—Brian me lo dijo —contestó, mirándola con ternura.

Era un tema del que ella no hablaba nunca. Le repugnaba tanto hablar de ello que incluso estaba dispuesta a tratar otras cosas que de otro modo jamás habría sacado a colación.

—No estaba huyendo de ti.

—¿No?

—Sólo hace un año que ha muerto Owen.

Dom la miró burlón.

—¿Y piensas honrar su memoria con la castidad? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Al parecer, durante doce meses —contestó ella, seca.

—Te avergüenzas del deseo que sientes por mí, pero eso no va a detenerme.

Vergüenza. ¿Era ésa la palabra? Letty no sentía vergüenza. Más bien confusión. La habían educado para que viviese según ciertas normas. Si tenía una aventura con Dom entraría en un mundo completamente desconocido para ella. Recuperando su analogía con el baile, podría decir que no conocía los pasos y que por eso se tropezaba. A Letty la habían enseñado a la fuerza a no cometer errores y le resultaba extraordinariamente duro olvidar esas lecciones.

—No hace falta tener una aventura para disfrutar del sexo —dijo—. Es posible y respetable, aunque sin duda está pasado de moda, sentir placer en el lecho conyugal.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que nos casemos? —preguntó él en un tono de voz bajo y tenso.

—¡No! —Se arrepintió de contestar tan rápido y con tanto fervor, pero no obstante, añadió—: No volveré a casarme. Con nadie.

—¿Por qué no? Fuiste feliz en tu primer matrimonio.

Dom tomo una pera.

Owen y yo teníamos una afinidad muy poco habitual. Él sabía lo que yo necesitaba y yo sabía lo que él esperaba de mí. Conseguimos conjugar ambas cosas y establecer un acuerdo amigable. Es muy poco probable que vuelva a tener tanta suerte.

—Cumplir las expectativas es importante para ti.

Letty lo miró a los ojos. Como siempre, había algo en su mirada que la desafiaba a ser más de lo que ella creía ser. Sus ojos la retaban a decir en voz alta pensamientos que apenas se atrevía a contemplar en privado.

—Si las expectativas se cumplen, se vive en armonía.

Dom ladeó la cabeza y se quedó pensándolo.

—Para valorar la armonía, uno tiene que conocer el caos.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Se hizo una pausa larga y entonces él dijo:

—Podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras.

Ella mordisqueó el pan durante un rato y aprovechó para poner orden en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía la sensación de que Dom podía ver en su interior? Era injusto que, en cambio, él fuese todo un misterio para ella.

—¿Fue elección tuya seguir esta línea de negocio?

—¿Y de quién iba a ser?

—Me dijiste que tu padre te dio la plantación y el barco. Me preguntaba si se lo pediste tú o si sencillamente seguiste los pasos que dictó Masterson.

Dom bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

—Yo no quería nada de él, pero para mi madre significaba mucho que aceptase tal muestra de generosidad. Le sugerí que comprase una plantación de caña de azúcar porque sabía que sería rentable y porque sabía que a mi padre le gustaría la idea de tenerme tan lejos de casa. Mi presencia llevaba años molestándolo.

Letty recordó que, en una ocasión, ella le había dicho algo parecido a Mia respecto a Dom y se sintió culpable por haber hecho un comentario tan cruel. Lo había prejuzgado y había dado por hecho que carecía de ambición y de capacidad para los negocios. Lo había menospreciado sólo por haber nacido el último en una familia. Y también porque se había ganado la admiración de Mia. Ahora podía reconocerlo. Aunque su hermana lo había elogiado sin darle mayor importancia, Letty se había sentido celosa, porque se notaba posesiva con él.

—Algunos padres demuestran su cariño siendo estrictos —sugirió—. Sus métodos dejan mucho que desear, pero tienen buena intención.

Ella no creía que su propio padre fuese uno de ellos, pero en ese momento eso carecía de importancia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —la desafió él con suavidad—. Tú siempre has sido perfecta. En cambio yo siempre he sido todo lo contrario.

—La perfección, si así la quieres llamar, sólo se consigue con mucho esfuerzo.

—Tú haces que parezca fácil. —Levantó una mano cuando vio que ella iba a protestar—. Masterson sólo siente cariño por mi madre. Ella es el único motivo por el que fue tan generoso conmigo. Le estoy agradecido por ello y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en nombre de mi madre. A pesar de la pésima relación que existe entre nosotros dos, lo respeto porque ama a mi madre.

—¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

—Cuando tú me cuentes tus secretos, yo te contaré los míos. —Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan devastadora que eliminó el dolor que causó su negativa—. Eres una mujer muy misteriosa, Letty . Más me vale mantenerte igual de intrigada conmigo.

Ella masticó en silencio. Que Dom creyese que era extraordinaria la hizo desear serlo realmente. Su educación había sido tan estricta y la habían castigado tan cruelmente cada vez que se alejaba del camino marcado, que cualquier seguridad que hubiese podido sentir en sí misma se había marchitado hasta morir.

Pero Dom lograba que se cuestionase si estaba equivocada. Conseguía que se preguntase cómo sería convertirse en la clase de mujer que estaba a la altura de un hombre tan fascinante como él. Un hombre tan sensual y extremadamente guapo que las mujeres habían pagado para tener el privilegio de poseerlo, aunque fuese sólo un instante.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea; su imaginación podía crear un pasado lo bastante interesante como para hacerla destacar.

—Supongo que podría contarte lo que me pasó cuando me capturó el maharajá... —empezó.

—¿Ah, sí? —Los ojos de él brillaron con picardía—. Cuéntamelo, por favor.


	20. Chapter 20

CAP 17

La fascinación que Dom sentía por Letty aumentaba cada día que pasaba y estaba convencido de que el pícnic de esa tarde iba a marcar su destino para siempre. ¿Qué secretos le revelaría ella a través de aquel relato de ficción? El mero hecho de que se le hubiese ocurrido inventárselo ya decía mucho sobre su manera de ser; que podía ser imaginativa, aventurera, atrevida...

Claro que él ya sabía que tenía facetas ocultas. Había visto algunas por sí mismo. Más que cualquier otra cosa, era esa afinidad —reconocer a otra persona que había tenido que disfrazar su alma para poder sobrevivir— la que lo atraía hacia ella. Estaba impaciente por que llegase el día en que Letty se conociera a sí misma. Sería una mujer formidable cuando se aceptase y supiese utilizar sus encantos.

Ella giró la cabeza y ocultó su mirada.

—Yo estaba viajando con una tribu de beduinos; transportábamos sacos de sal en los camellos cuando nos atacó una tribu enemiga.

Qué entorno tan exótico para una mujer conocida por representar el epítome de la dama inglesa. ¿Y la protagonista era una dama en apuros? Dom estaba encantado con la historia.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo en el desierto del Sahara, si puede saberse?

—Escapar del frío del invierno.

—¿No tenías miedo?

—Al principio sí. No sabía qué podían hacerle a una mujer en aquellas tierras tan hostiles. Me llevaron a un oasis y me metieron en la tienda del _sheik_.

Una cautiva. El relato se volvía excitante por momentos.

—¿Estabas atada?

—Sí. —No pudo disimular la excitación en su voz—. Tenía las muñecas atadas.

Dom sonrió para sus adentros. Por mucho que Letty se empeñase en insinuar que quería dominarlo sexualmente, era más que evidente que también deseaba que él le diese órdenes. Fue un pensamiento muy provocador.

—¿Cómo era el _sheik_?

—Más joven de lo que yo esperaba. Y muy atractivo.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?

Ella lo miró y le sonrió enigmática.

—El tuyo.

—Estupendo —murmuró él, alegrándose de que lo hubiese incluido en el relato. Y también era significativo que a Owen no, pero Dom tenía que escuchar el resto de la historia antes de poder estar seguro. Quizá el impecable marido de Letty acabase siendo el héroe y la rescatara de las garras del lujurioso _sheik_—. ¿Y qué te dijo cuando te vio?

—Me sedujo. Me tomo en brazos y me subió a su montura para llevarme lejos del mundo que yo conocía.

A Dom los paralelismos con la realidad le parecieron muy prometedores; la interminable arena del desierto y el inacabable océano. Se tumbó de espaldas y se puso un cojín bajo la cabeza para mirar el cielo azul.

—Había comida y jarras de vino —siguió Letty—. El suelo de la tienda estaba cubierto de alfombras y lleno de cojines. Me pidió que me tumbase con él en el suelo. Igual que tú y yo ahora. Me quitó las cuerdas que tenía alrededor de las muñecas, pero yo seguía desconfiando de él.

—¿Por qué? A mí me parece un hombre muy agradable.

—¡Me secuestró! —se quejó en broma.

—No puedo culparlo por querer huir contigo. Un hombre no se encuentra con un tesoro así cada día y menos en un paraje tan inhóspito.

Él también sabía crear similitudes.

—¿Así que un hombre puede quedarse con cualquier cosa que desee?

—Si al hacerlo no le hace daño a nadie, ¿por qué no?

Letty se rió y a Dom le encantó el sonido.

—Tú, señor mío, eres incorregible.

—Tan a menudo como me es posible —reconoció.

—El _sheik_ también lo era, me temo. Me parecía un hombre encantador, aunque algo obstinado. A pesar de las numerosas veces que le advertí que yo provenía de un mundo mucho más rígido que el suyo y que tarde o temprano esa diferencia se interpondría entre nosotros, no le preocupó lo más mínimo.

—Ya me cae bien.

—No me sorprende. —Letty aprovechó para comer algo.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Eres un oyente horrible —se quejó ella—. No me dejas que te cuente las cosas a su debido tiempo. Por fortuna para mí, al _sheik_ se le daba mejor que a ti escuchar.

—¿Qué cosas le contaste?

—¿Sigues insistiendo incluso después de que te haya dicho que no te portas bien?

Dom la miró y vio que ella lo estaba observando. No su rostro, sino el resto de su cuerpo, y eso le gustó mucho.

—La insistencia es una virtud.

—Creo que la frase correcta se refiere a la paciencia. Sea como sea, al _sheik_ no le conté cosas. Le conté historias.

—¿Para distraerlo de sus intenciones amorosas? ¿Igual que Sherezade?

—Más o menos. —Desvió la vista hacia sus dedos, que estaban desmigando un trozo de pan—. ¿De qué otra cosa podíamos hablar? ¿De normas de etiqueta, de estrategias de ajedrez? Tales temas de conversación habrían aburrido a un hombre tan aventurero.

—Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que le hubieses dicho le habría parecido interesante —señaló Dom—. O incluso aunque no le hubieses dicho nada, el _sheik_ habría disfrutado sencillamente mirándote.

—Tienes un talento innato para halagar a las mujeres —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Y tú tienes total libertad para halagarme cuando quieras. Aunque no puedo garantizarte que me mantenga impasible si lo haces.

—¿Sobre qué prefieres que te halaguen?

—Me da igual, siempre que el halago sea sincero.

Dio otro mordisco a la pera y sintió que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar, lo que le produjo una desconocida sensación de calma. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Dom había querido dirigirse hacia distintas direcciones a la vez. Siempre estaba pendiente de nuevas oportunidades de negocio o de nuevas aventuras. El fracaso nunca había sido una opción.

Letty apretó los labios pensativa.

—A mí me gustaría que me halagasen por algo que fuese mérito mío. Todavía no me ha pasado, pero espero conseguirlo.

—Explícate.

—¿Cómo puedo llevarme el mérito por mi aspecto físico? Si acaso, es mérito de mis padres. ¿Y cómo puedo sentirme orgullosa de mi compostura si, aunque quisiera, no sabría comportarme de otra manera?

—¿No podrías?

—De pequeña no tuve elección y ahora ya lo tengo tan interiorizado que no puedo imaginar comportarme de otro modo.

—No tuviste elección —repitió él—. Todos tenemos elección: podemos comportarnos como quieren los demás o hacer lo que queremos de verdad.

Los ojos negros de Letty lo miraron más serios que antes.

—Depende de las consecuencias.

Dom observó su cambio de humor, consciente de que estaba navegando por aguas muy profundas. Y consciente también de que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirle que nadase a su lado de momento. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de intentarlo.

—Tenía un amigo en Eaton —empezó— que probablemente era el tipo más inteligente que he conocido nunca. Y no me refiero sólo a los estudios, sino a que era muy observador y muy astuto. Sin embargo, siempre que le elogiaban su rápida capacidad de reacción y por saber aprovechar al máximo cualquier circunstancia, intentaba disuadirme. No confiaba en sí mismo y yo no podía entender por qué. Más adelante, cuando conocí a ciertos miembros de su familia, me di cuenta de que eran la clase de gente que no sabía valorar su agudeza mental, lo que menoscababa la autoestima de Barton. Sus padres querían que sacase mejores notas en el colegio y todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

—Entiendo cómo se sentía.

—Estoy seguro, hay muchas similitudes entre nosotros dos. Igual que hacía Barton, tú también te esfuerzas mucho en disuadirme cuando te halago. Pero a diferencia de él, tú confías en ti misma. A ti no te intimidan tus semejantes y a él sí. En tu caso, crees que no tienes mérito por tener algo que, si lo tuviese otra persona, se lo reconocerías. Y sugieres además que adquiriste alguno de esos logros por la fuerza. ¿Quién te forzó? ¿Tu madre? ¿La competencia que existía entre tus hermanos?

Letty lo miró exasperada.

—¿Siempre eres tan curioso? Y si lo eres, ¿sientes el mismo nivel de curiosidad por todo el mundo o sólo por las mujeres que quieres llevarte a la cama?

—Eres tan arisca como un puercoespín e igual de difícil de atrapar. Me encanta.

—Lo que te encanta es el reto —lo corrigió ella—. Si yo te fuese detrás, las cosas cambiarían mucho.

—Hazlo —contestó él mirándola a los ojos—. Ponme a prueba.

—Otro desafío. ¿O es una apuesta? Ambos te resultan irresistibles.

Se metió en la boca el último pedazo de pan que le quedaba y después se dedicó a poner bien los almohadones. Cuando por fin se recostó en uno, apoyó el codo y lo miró y a Dom la pose le resultó fascinante, de una elegancia natural y de una belleza carente de artificios.

Optó por no seguir discutiendo sobre la sinceridad de sus intenciones y retomó la conversación inicial.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para conseguir que te elogien en el futuro? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Quizá se me dé bien gestionar «Calipso». —Dio un delicado mordisco a un trozo de pera—. Tengo intención de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Apenas tendrás nada que hacer. Owen tiene contratados a un capataz excelente y a un mayoral muy competente, y también tiene unas condiciones inmejorables con la compañía naviera que transporta su producción, si me permites que te lo diga. Es una maquinaria con el engranaje muy bien engrasado y funciona sin necesidad de que tengas que hacer nada.

En cuanto vio que el rostro de Letty se ensombrecía, supo que había cometido un error. La verdad era que estaba muerto de miedo de que ella no lo necesitase para nada, lo que era más que probable si no tenía intenciones de vender la plantación. Pero eso no era excusa para echar por tierra sus ilusiones.

Letty quería conquistar un territorio hasta el momento desconocido para ella y tenía que apoyarla, independientemente de las consecuencias que eso tuviese para él. Dios sabía que la admiraba por ello.

—Con todo esto no quiero decir que no haya nada que hacer —se apresuró a añadir—. Siempre es posible mejorar las cosas.

Letty lo miró con gratitud, pero también diciéndole que sabía por qué había dicho eso. A pesar de que era nueva en el juego de la seducción y de la conquista sexual, se había dado cuenta de que Dom había añadido esa frase para cortejarla.

—Eso espero. Como mínimo, me gustaría que el negocio siguiese funcionando bien.

—Y dices que no eres interesante —sonrió él.

Letty bajó la vista hacia el zafiro que llevaba en el dedo.

—Quizá un poco —convino—. Al menos a ti te lo parezco.

—Y soy al único al que tienes que parecérselo.

Él le habría comprado un rubí. El rojo haría juego con el fuego que ella mantenía oculto en su interior.

—Puedes... ¿Podrás ayudarme? —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró entre las pestañas—. Tú empezaste de la nada, por lo que deduzco que sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el cultivo de la caña de azúcar.

El alivio que sintió Dom fue acompañado de una emoción más cálida y suave.

—Por supuesto. Cuando te hayas instalado, puedo explicarte lo que quieras. No quisiera importunarte demasiado pronto, pero si algún día te surge cualquier duda, me sentiría honrado de poder ayudarte.

—Gracias.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato.


	21. Chapter 21

CAP 18

—Tú nunca has perdido la cabeza por nadie —replicó Letty, sonrojándose—. No es propio de ti. Además, igual que en el caso del señor Sinclair, ni siquiera me insinuaste que supieras de mi existencia.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de ti. Al parecer, los dos nos habíamos fijado en el otro, pero tú estabas comprometida con Owen y yo era demasiado joven. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer contigo, más allá de follarte sin límites, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Eres una criatura tan perfecta, tan inmaculadamente gloriosa, que me parecía obsceno, además de imposible, lanzarme encima de ti y echarte un polvo.

Que Letty no se escandalizase por su vocabulario tan directo demostraba que cada vez se sentía más cómoda con él, a diferencia de lo que habría sucedido apenas unos días atrás.

—Al parecer, ahora se te da mejor contener esos instintos, mucho más que cuando te vi en acción hace años.

—Contigo habría sido distinto.

Ella se sonrojó todavía más y apartó la mirada hacia la comida que había entre los dos.

—Quizá si Brian hubiese sido más atrevido, o más directo en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Mia , y no estoy insinuando que no sea considerablemente feliz con Vince...

—Yo evito especular sobre el pasado. La vida es como es. Intentar sacar lo mejor de ella ya resulta bastante difícil, no tiene sentido malgastar energías lamentando algo que no se puede cambiar.

Letty asintió dándole la razón, pero su mirada ausente delató lo confusa que estaba.

—Tú actúas decidido a no lamentar nada de lo que haces —murmuró casi para sí misma—. Mientras que yo siempre he optado por no hacer nada y así no tener nada que lamentar.

—¿Y quién decide cuál de las dos opciones es mejor?

—A mí me gustaría probar la tuya, al menos durante un tiempo.

Dom levantó la vista hacia el cielo para mitigar la presión que pudiesen ejercer sobre Letty sus siguientes palabras:

—Ahora es el momento perfecto. Ahora que estás lejos de casa puedes reinventarte y nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—Tú te enterarás.

—Ah, sí, pero no se lo diré a nadie.

Ella dijo que no con un dedo y a él ese gesto le pareció encantador y juguetón.

—Me estás influenciando, pero todavía no sé si para bien o para mal.

—Yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Completa libertad. —Se sentó—. Existe, y yo puedo enseñártela.

—La libertad siempre tiene consecuencias.

—Sí, pero ¿las críticas y la reprobación son consecuencia de la libertad o simplemente un incordio? ¿De verdad importa lo que los demás piensen de ti si tienes a tu alcance los medios para ignorarlos?

Letty exhaló y dijo:

—Empieza a importarme lo que pienses tú de mí.

—Estoy loco por ti. —Dom tomo la botella de vino que sobresalía de la cesta—. Y por ahora me gusta todo lo que voy descubriendo.

—No puede ser que los dos prescindamos de las convenciones sociales.

—¿Por qué no?

—Alguien tiene que ser la voz de la razón, y te elijo a ti para que lo seas.

—¿En serio? —se rió Dom.

—Intercambiaremos los papeles: yo me comportaré como si las consecuencias de mis actos no me importasen lo más mínimo y tú estarás pendiente de las normas de decoro. Te irá bien la práctica, teniendo en cuenta que quieres volver a entrar en sociedad cuando regreses a Inglaterra.

Él estaba más que intrigado por la escandalosa sugerencia de Letty .

—Vamos —lo animó ella—. Los dos sabemos lo bien que se te da romper las reglas; la cuestión es si eres capaz de seguirlas. ¿Puedes renunciar a un negocio, a un objetivo o a un deseo sólo por el mero hecho de que sea escandaloso? ¿Puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad sólo para evitar la censura?

—¿Y tú, puedes romper las convenciones? —preguntó él—. ¿Puedes seguir adelante con algo a pesar de que sea escandaloso? ¿Puedes aprovechar una oportunidad aunque corras el riesgo de que critiquen?

—Puedo intentarlo. —Le sonrió de un modo que él no le había visto nunca—. ¿Quieres que apostemos algo para que mi sugerencia te resulte todavía más interesante?

—Oh, así ya me parece muy interesante. —Intercambiar sus papeles abría un abanico de nuevas y sensuales posibilidades—. Pero ya me conoces, nunca rechazo una apuesta. ¿Veinte guineas?

Letty le tendió la mano.

—Hecho.


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 18

Letty paseó por la cubierta tomada del brazo de Beth. La brisa del mar soplaba con fuerza e hinchaba las velas al mismo tiempo que propulsaba el navío rumbo a su destino. Aunque para su doncella el barco no iba lo bastante rápido.

—Estoy cansada de ver el mar y de este barco —se quejó la chica—. Y todavía nos faltan semanas.

—Oh, no hay para tanto.

Beth la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Usted tiene una distracción de lo más atractiva que la ayuda a pasar el rato.

Letty intentó poner cara inocente.

—Jamás lo reconoceré.

Gracias a su relación con Dom, Letty por fin había comprendido lo que sentían las jovencitas cuando se enamoraban en la adolescencia. Ella no lo había experimentado hasta entonces. Pensaba en Dom con alarmante regularidad, tanto cuando estaba despierta como cuando dormía.

—Recuérdame cómo era tu novio de República Dominicana —le dijo a la joven para ver si así el objeto de su fascinación le daba un respiro.

—Ah..., mi Harry. Es un hombre muy dulce y fogoso. Y ésa es la mejor combinación, si me permite que se lo diga.

Letty se rió.

—¡Eres una descarada!

—A veces —reconoció Beth sin avergonzarse.

—¿Dulce y fogoso dices? Nadie me dijo que buscase esas cualidades en un hombre.

—Algo debieron de contarle si ha conseguido atrapar al hombre más guapo que he visto nunca —contraatacó la doncella—. Claro que cuanto más guapo es el hombre, más difícil lo tiene la mujer.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque reciben un trato distinto. En algunos aspectos se espera más de ellos y en otros menos. Se les perdonan cosas que a los demás no se les perdonarían y se los valora más por otras. —Beth la miró—. No es mi intención faltarle al respeto, señora, pero debe tenerlo presente.

Letty asintió. Lo tenía presente.

—En resumen —concluyó la joven—, son hombres que tienen más libertad que el resto y que sufren menos consecuencias. Se los perdona más veces de las que merecen. Y, por desgracia, las mujeres somos incapaces de dejar de quererlos. A mí, si me diesen a elegir entre un hombre guapo y encantador y uno dulce y fogoso, escogería el dulce. Sé que sería mucho más feliz.

—Eres una mujer muy sabia, Beth.

—He aprendido a base de errores —contestó ella, quitándose importancia—. Pero también estoy agradecida por ellos. Aunque si le digo la verdad, probablemente haría una excepción para el señor Dom. Están los hombres guapos y luego están los hombres que te ponen la piel de gallina. Y éstos son un caso especial.

—Sí, el señor Dom causa ese efecto, ¿a que sí?

Lo que hacía que le resultase extremadamente difícil resistirlo y también evitar las consecuencias que sin duda conllevaría tener una aventura con él. Letty todavía no había logrado encontrar ningún motivo que lo justificase. Arriesgarlo todo por unas meras horas de placer le parecía una frivolidad.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse. Está completamente a salvo.

Letty se sentía de todo menos a salvo, así que miró intrigada a la doncella.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Es demasiado pronto para usted. Todavía está de luto. Cuando el corazón está sanando, buscamos a alguien que nos haga olvidar que nos duele. Pero un día ya no queremos olvidar y dejamos que esa persona se vaya. Cuando llegue ese momento, usted se despedirá del señor Dom sintiéndose agradecida de haberlo conocido y sin ningún remordimiento. Así es como las mujeres sobrevivimos a la pérdida de nuestros hombres.

—¿De verdad?

Letty no sabía que existiera la posibilidad de tener una relación más íntima con Dom sin sentir nada más profundo por él. La idea la sorprendía... y aliviaba.

—Bueno... la persona cuyo corazón está sanando no siente dolor porque durante el proceso dicho corazón crea un caparazón. Para protegerse hasta que esté listo para volver a amar. —Le apretó el brazo a Letty y continuó—: Y yo no me preocuparía demasiado por el señor Dom, señora. Hay algo extraño en él. Según mi experiencia, ese tipo de hombres hace años que llevan un caparazón. Y se han acostumbrado tanto a vivir así que no tienen intención de quitárselo.

Un niño cruzó corriendo la popa. La imagen fue tan inesperada que Letty se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. El niño no parecía tener más de once años, con sus mejillas todavía infantiles y una mata de rizos rubios. Iba corriendo hacia el timonel cuando alguien le puso la zancadilla. El niño tropezó y se cayó llorando en la cubierta.

Horrorizada ante ese comportamiento tan cruel, Letty se puso todavía más furiosa cuando el marino que había hecho tropezar al niño lo levantó por las orejas y empezó a reñirlo con un lenguaje tan soez que ruborizaba.

El niño se asustó ante tal muestra de violencia, pero tuvo la valentía de mantener la cabeza erguida.

En ese instante, Letty recordó lo que se sentía al estar en aquella situación. Mentalmente volvió a la época en que el pánico convivía en su interior con la certeza de que iba a recibir otro golpe. Porque siempre había otro. La furia enfermiza que dominaba a hombres como su padre, o como el marinero que tenía delante, se retroalimentaba e iba en aumento hasta que el agotamiento físico les impedía seguir abusando de sus víctimas.

Incapaz de mirar hacia el otro lado, se soltó del brazo de Beth y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—¡Usted, señor!

El marinero estaba tan ocupado riñendo al niño que no la oyó. Letty volvió a llamarlo más alto y consiguió que otro miembro de la tripulación le prestase atención y le diese un codazo a su compañero para que le hiciese caso.

Se detuvo ante ellos.

—Señor, no puedo tolerar que trate así a un niño. Hay modos mejores de enseñar disciplina.

El hombre la miró con ojos fríos y oscuros.

—Esto no es asunto suyo.

—Cuida tus modales con mi señora —lo riñó Beth, consiguiendo que el tipo las mirase peor.

Letty conocía perfectamente esa mirada. A aquel hombre le ardía la sangre de odio y necesitaba desahogarse. La triste realidad era que había muchos como su padre, hombres que carecían de la inteligencia o de la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para encontrar otros métodos menos nocivos para relajarse. Lo único que sabían hacer para desprenderse de su odio era soltarlo sobre los demás y tenían la mente tan dañada que además disfrutaban haciéndolo.

—Usted no sabe cómo se maneja un barco, señora —dijo burlón—. Y hasta que no lo sepa, más le vale dejar que yo me ocupe de _aprenderle_ al niño cómo sobrevivir en uno.

Otros tripulantes fueron rodeándolos, aumentando la ansiedad de Letty.

—Enseñarle —lo corrigió ella, luchando por controlar los nervios que le tensaban los hombros y el cuello—. Si eso es lo que quería decir, no depende de dónde se haga. Y, en cualquier caso, lo está haciendo mal.

El marinero se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones sin dejar de sonreír entre la barba rojiza que le cubría el rostro. A Letty le puso los pelos de punta.

—Cuando a un marino se le dice que vaya a buscar algo, ¡más le vale no olvidar lo que le han pedido ni que tiene que ir a buscarlo!

—¡Es sólo un niño! —exclamó ella, notando que se le quebraba la voz y fue como si le diesen un latigazo. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

Algo se rompió en su interior al darse cuenta de que la calma que tanto le había costado conseguir, y de la que se sentía tan orgullosa, se alteraba con tanta facilidad. Se había convencido de que si de adulta se encontraba con algún individuo violento, sería capaz de controlar la situación, a diferencia de cuando era pequeña. Creía que sería más fuerte y que podría decir las palabras cortantes que se había imaginado de niña. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con un nudo en la garganta y la espalda completamente rígida, temblando de tensión.

—Ante todo, el niño es un marino. —El hombre tomo al pequeño del pelo y tiró con fuerza. El niño chocó contra el torso de su agresor y gritó asustado—. Y tiene que aprender a ganarse el pan y a no entrometerse.

Letty se tragó su miedo.

—A juzgar por lo que he visto, diría que ha sido su pie el que se ha entrometido en su camino.

—Lady Shaw.

Al oír la voz de Dom, Letty se dio media vuelta.

Los marinos que había allí parados le abrieron paso a medida que él iba acercándose y el silencio aumentaba con cada paso suyo. Sólo con su presencia, Dominic Toretto inspiraba respeto. Los puños cerrados de Letty se relajaron, aunque volvió a apretarlos al notar su creciente frustración. No tendría que hacerle falta que viniese otra persona a solucionar sus problemas, pero al parecer así era y eso la hacía sentir débil e indefensa.

—¿Sí, señor Toretto ?

Él la miró directamente a la cara.

—¿Desea que la ayude?

Letty pensó la respuesta durante un segundo y luego dijo:

—¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

—Por supuesto. —Dom fulminó a los presentes con la mirada—. Volved al trabajo.

Los marinos se dispersaron al instante.

Señaló al hombre que había hecho enfadar tanto a Letty .

—¡Tú!

El marinero se quitó el gorro de lana.

—¿Sí, señor Dom?

El cambio que se produjo en Dom fue sorprendente. El Negro de sus ojos se heló por completo e incluso Letty se asustó. Recordaba haberle visto esa mirada en su juventud, cuando ese negro oscuro le servía para seducir a mujeres y apostar con hombres.

—Replantéate seriamente tu comportamiento con nuestro joven marino —le advirtió cortante—. Yo no tolero el maltrato de niños en mi barco.

Una potente oleada de admiración y placer inundó a Letty. Seguro que Dom había presenciado lo sucedido mientras se acercaba, y que él tuviese aquella opinión al respecto significaba mucho para ella.

Le tendió una mano al niño.

—¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?

El niño abrió mucho los ojos, como si eso le diese más miedo que recibir una paliza. Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia y se acercó a los demás hombres.

Letty se sintió confusa; estaba convencida de que el crío suspiraría aliviado y agradecido. Pero luego lo comprendió. Una de las lecciones que más le había costado aprender de pequeña era que posponer lo inevitable sólo servía para que al final recibiese peor castigo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no derramó, tanto por el niño que tenía delante como por la niña que ella había sido. Lo más probable era que con su comportamiento sólo hubiese conseguido empeorar la situación del pequeño.

Sin esperar a Dom, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el pasadizo. Cuando notó una mano en su espalda se le nublaron los ojos. Dejó que él la acompañase y le dio las gracias por conducirla hasta el piso inferior y encerrarse con ella.


	23. Chapter 23

Cap 19

El camarote de Dom. A pesar de lo distraída que estaba y de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo supo en cuanto lo olió. La exquisita fragancia que lo identificaba impregnaba el lugar y la reconfortó.

Tenía unas dimensiones similares a las de su camarote y los mismos muebles, pero estando en los dominios de él, Letty se sentía distinta, más alerta, consciente de la inevitable atracción entre ambos.

Respiró con el aliento entrecortado y se apretó las manos, que no dejaban de temblarle. A pesar de lo que había creído, todavía no se había librado de su padre. Y ahora sabía que jamás lo lograría.

—¿Letty ? —Dom se colocó delante de ella y soltó el aliento—. Maldita sea... No llores.

Ella intentó apartarse, pero él la tomo y la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. La mejilla de Letty descansó sobre la sedosa superficie de su chaqueta. Podía oír el corazón de él latiendo con fuerza.

—Háblame —le pidió Dom.

—Ese... ese hombre me resulta ofensivo en todos los sentidos. Es malo y no tiene ningún pudor en demostrarlo. Conozco a la gente de su calaña. Es un animal. Te convendría deshacerte de él.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar, se hizo un largo silencio, durante el cual la respiración de Dom fue demasiado alta y regular como para ser natural. Letty lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba analizando las implicaciones de lo que había dicho y especulando acerca del origen de esos pensamientos.

Él le acarició la espalda.

—Tengo intención de hablar con el capitán Smith. Ese hombre será despedido en cuanto lleguemos a puerto.

Letty se irguió, apartándose un poco. Dom hacía que tuviese ganas de apoyarse en él y no sólo físicamente. Y eso era muy peligroso.

—Letty.. —Que la llamase por ese apodo tan familiar confundió sus sentimientos todavía más—. Quizá te haría bien hablar del motivo por el que estás tan alterada.

—¿Contigo? —se burló, dirigiendo hacia él la rabia que sentía, para así defenderse. Dom la afectaba demasiado, en su presencia se sentía demasiado expuesta—. ¿Quieres que desnude mi alma ante un extraño?

Él aceptó el insulto con tanta elegancia que Letty se avergonzó de habérselo dicho.

—Tal vez yo sea tu mejor opción —le dijo calmado—. Soy una persona imparcial sobre la que, además, posees cierta información delicada sobre su pasado. En el caso de que me sintiese tentado de divulgar lo que vayas a contarme, cosa que sabes que no haría jamás, estoy demasiado lejos de tu círculo de amistades como para que pudiese afectarte.

—No se me ocurre nada de lo que me apetezca menos hablar. —Se acercó a la puerta.

Dom le bloqueó el paso y se cruzó de brazos.

Estar encerrada empeoró su ya inestable humor.

—¿Pretendes retenerme?

Él la retó en silencio con una suave sonrisa. A diferencia de la mueca de desprecio del marino, la mirada de Dom la hizo sentir poderosa.

—Ahora te sientes muy vulnerable —le dijo—. Y mientras sigas sintiéndote así te quedarás conmigo.

A Letty no le pasó por alto el paralelismo entre esa frase y lo que Beth le había dicho antes. Dom había querido decir otra cosa, pero el significado seguía siendo el mismo. Gracias a la experiencia de su doncella, ahora comprendía por qué se sentía tan atraída hacia la tentación que Dom representaba. Pero seguía sin entender qué sacaría él de todo eso.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Tú eres mi amante, Letty.

—Todavía no.

—A estas alturas, el sexo es una mera formalidad —contestó en voz baja e íntima—. Nosotros dos siempre hemos sido inevitables. Y yo no soy un hombre que se conforme con quedarse sólo con una parte de lo que quiere. Yo tengo que tenerlo todo. Lo bueno y lo malo.

—¿Quieres que vomite toda la historia? —Pronunció las palabras furiosa, porque de repente tenía muchas ganas de contárselo—. ¿Acaso eso no me equipararía a ese marinero? ¿Obligando a otra persona a soportar el peso de mis desgracias?

Dom dio un paso hacia ella.

—A diferencia de ese niño, yo puedo soportarlo. Mejor dicho,_ quiero _soportarlo. No hay nada de ti que no quiera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te deseo sin restricciones y es así como te quiero. De todas las maneras.

Letty sintió la necesidad de caminar arriba y abajo, pero se contuvo gracias a años de práctica. Las damas no pasean nerviosas. Las damas no revelan ninguna emoción excepto serenidad. Las mujeres existen para hacer que las cargas de un hombre sean más llevaderas, no para añadirle otras.

Sin embargo, Dom, la criatura más masculina que conocía, era la única persona con la que se sentía lo bastante cómoda como para desvelarle los secretos más oscuros de su alma. Letty sabía, sin ninguna duda, que, a diferencia de otros, él no pensaría mal de ella. No la trataría de un modo distinto. Él sabía lo que era la oscuridad. Había vivido dentro de ella, le había rendido pleitesía y había salido victorioso y más fuerte de la experiencia.

A Letty seguía sorprendiéndola lo decidido que era, lo imparable que podía llegar a ser y lo dispuesto que estaba a caer en desgracia ante los ojos de la sociedad si con ello conseguía lo que se proponía.

De joven, su sensualidad innata y su excesivo atractivo físico lo pusieron en manos de personas lascivas de baja moral que lo utilizaron. Dom, consciente de que dependía de sí mismo para tener un futuro, se aprovechó como pudo de esas insostenibles circunstancias. Pero ¿a qué precio?

—Letty, ¿qué piensas cuando me miras así?

Se había quedado mirándolo hipnotizada por su belleza oscura y por el aura que lo rodeaba. Ella no tenía la experiencia necesaria para detectar eso a lo que había hecho referencia Beth, pero seguía siendo una mujer con todos los instintos propios de su género. La sensualidad que exudaba Dom por todos los poros era adictiva. Cuando no estaba con él se moría de ganas de estarlo. Los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia ese hombre a lo largo de las últimas semanas la asustaban, porque era consciente de que entre ellos dos no podía existir nada permanente.

Su mundo no era el de él y el de él no era el suyo. Eran dos viajeros que compartían viaje durante un breve período de tiempo, pero sus caminos volverían a separarse. Dom no se quedaría en las Antillas para siempre y él no podría soportar la alta sociedad londinense durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de que ahora afirmase lo contrario. El deseo que sentía hacia ella no era lo único que no conocía límites para Dom. Era un hombre atrevido y vibrante y muy poderoso. La buena sociedad, a cuya imagen y semejanza ella había sido moldeada, no tardaría en aburrirlo y exasperarlo.

No, Letty no tenía la experiencia de Beth... pero Dom sí. Él también le había dicho que su aventura iba a durar un tiempo limitado. Que empezaría y terminaría con rapidez y que, cuando se separasen, entre ellos sólo habría cariño y gratitud.

Letty tenía que confiar en que tanto Beth como Dom sabían lo que decían.

—Te admiro —le dijo.

Aunque él no pareció impresionado por el comentario, notó que se tensaba.

—¿A pesar de todo lo que sabes de mí?

—Sí.

Se produjo un silencio cargado de significado.

—De las personas que conocen mi pasado, tú eres sin duda la única capaz de decir eso.

—Y sin embargo tú no dudaste en ser sincero conmigo. Confiaste en mí y en que supiese mantener la mente abierta.

—Tenía mis dudas —confesó, con la mandíbula apretada—, pero sí, estaba convencido de que no me echarías en cara los errores de mi pasado.

El vacío que hasta entonces había sentido Letty en el pecho se llenó de un sentimiento cálido y tierno.

—Yo no habría creído eso de mí misma.

Carecía de las palabras para explicarle cómo se estaba sintiendo. Victoriosa; en cierta manera lo completamente opuesto a lo que había sentido al abandonar la cubierta, y le parecía imposible que un sentimiento pudiese suceder al otro con tanta rapidez.

Seguía siendo ella misma.

Sin duda su cuerpo había resultado herido y sus emociones podían ceder rápidamente ante el miedo, pero su mente seguía intacta. Letty era capaz de no juzgar a Dom a pesar de las estrictas normas que le habían inculcado. Los esfuerzos de su padre habían sido en vano, porque ella no pensaba como él. Había lugares en su interior a los que su padre no había logrado acceder.

La libertad inherente a esa revelación la sacudió profundamente. Y era Dom quien había hecho posible ese descubrimiento. Sin él, quizá no lo habría averiguado nunca. Nunca antes se le había presentado la oportunidad de aceptar algo que en principio era inaceptable. El mundo de Letty no le habría permitido tomar esa decisión.

Dom siguió quieto como una estatua, con su atractivo rostro impasible mientras el mundo de ella se tambaleaba bajo sus pies.

Letty lo observó y lo comprendió; él todavía no había asumido las consecuencias de las decisiones que había tomado. No con la misma libertad que asumía las de ella.

Con lentitud, Letty se desató el lazo del sombrero y se lo quitó para dejarlo luego con cuidado encima de una silla. De camino a la puerta, rozó a Dom con la falda, pero aunque él se volvió para mirarla, no la detuvo. Letty sabía que la seguiría si salía del camarote y se sintió muy afortunada por ello.

Echó el cerrojo de latón y oyó que Dom se quedaba sin respiración.

Letty se acercó a la cama y se sentó despacio en el extremo de la misma.

La mirada hambrienta que le lanzó él la hizo temblar de emoción y de deseo. Pero Dom disimuló de inmediato y volvió a mirarla con seriedad.

—Según los términos de nuestra apuesta —dijo él, cogiéndose las manos detrás de la espalda—, me veo en la obligación de recordarte que es muy inapropiado que te encierres en mi camarote.

En el rostro de Letty apareció una sonrisa radiante. Hasta ese momento no había surgido la oportunidad de poner en práctica el intercambio de papeles que habían acordado.

—¿Te parece que me importa lo más mínimo lo que es o no apropiado?

—¿Has pensado en las consecuencias?

Las manos de él encima de ella. La boca. Sus seductoras técnicas amatorias dedicadas a darle placer. Letty necesitaba compartir esa intimidad con él. Sentía mucho cariño y gratitud por los cambios que Dom había llevado a su vida.

—Oh, sí que he pensado en ellas.

A él se le oscurecieron los ojos al oír su respiración entrecortada.

—Debería enumerártelas, sólo para estar seguros.

—No. —Letty se puso las manos sobre las rodillas—. Nada de juegos ni de apuestas, por favor. Ahora no.

—Dime por qué has decidido rendirte ahora.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Por qué ahora? Hace días que te invité a que vinieses a mi camarote y has ignorado mi invitación hasta este momento. Y hace sólo un instante has intentado irte. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Es porque tienes ganas de olvidar? ¿Acaso crees que acostarte conmigo tendrá el mismo efecto que el clarete? Tengo que advertirte que yo no soy de tan buena cosecha.

—No quiero olvidar nada. A decir verdad, espero recordar cada segundo de lo que suceda aquí hoy.

Dom no mostró ninguna emoción, sin embargo, el aire alrededor de él pareció extrañamente turbulento.

—Me siento muy unida a ti —continuó Letty—, pero no lo bastante. Me ayudaría mucho que nos desnudásemos.

—No quiero que estés alterada, ni tampoco ebria.

—No lo estoy. Ya no. —Su cautela decía mucho de sus intenciones. Si Dom quisiese sólo sexo, no le preocuparían los motivos por los que ella se lo estaba ofreciendo—. ¿No te basta con que te desee? ¿Tiene que haber algo más?

—Ahora no voy a ser capaz de detenerme como hice la otra noche. Es mediodía. Pasarán las horas y alguien se dará cuenta de que no estás. Como mínimo tu doncella y mi ayuda de cámara sabrán qué estás haciendo. Quizá incluso alguien más, si no vamos con cuidado y nos oyen.

Letty lo pensó con calma.

—Estás intentando disuadirme. Quizá lo que pasa es que has cambiado de opinión.

Letty sabía que ése no era el caso y mucho menos con el modo tan indecente en que la estaba mirando, pero no lograba comprender su razonamiento.

—Llevo tanto tiempo deseándote... —dijo él con voz ronca—. No me acuerdo de cómo era estar sin este deseo quemándome por dentro. Pero tienes que saber lo que haces. Necesito que sepas quién eres, dónde estás y quién soy yo. Piensa en cómo cambiarán las cosas una vez hayamos cruzado esta línea. Piensa en el aspecto que tendrás cuando abandones este camarote, desarreglada y con cara de haber estado echando un polvo. Piensa en cómo te sentarás delante de mí a la mesa durante la hora de la cena, rodeada por hombres que en cuanto te vean sabrán que te he follado como nunca.

La crudeza de esa descripción afectó a Letty físicamente y le sorprendió notar que se excitaba. Se sonrojó. El hombre que tenía delante no sería un amante tierno y delicado. Ese hombre era famoso por su carácter mordaz, por poseer una lengua capaz de seducir a mujeres y de destrozar a los hombres con la misma destreza. Un hombre dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que quería.

Y la quería a ella. Letty se aferró a esa idea y ganó confianza en sí misma.


	24. Chapter 24

CAP 20

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Dom se le acercó.

—Tienes que saber por qué estás aquí, Letty —volvió a decirle, sin ceder lo más mínimo—. Yo puedo esperar hasta que estés lista.

—No quiero esperar más. —Se puso en pie y señaló una silla—. Siéntate, señor Toretto. Ha llegado el momento de que te haga mío.

Dom respiró hondo hinchando el pecho y luego soltó el aliento. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a la silla, deteniéndose un segundo para quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla del respaldo antes de sentarse.

—Según nuestro acuerdo, se supone que yo soy la voz de la razón. La viva imagen del buen comportamiento.

Letty se quedó mirándolo, admirando la sensualidad inherente en sus movimientos. Y también admiró su prieto trasero, ansiosa por verlo desnudo.

—Como quieras, pero no cambiaré de opinión. Sin embargo, soy consciente de lo mucho que te disgusta perder una apuesta.

Él colocó las manos en las rodillas y esperó. Bastaba con mirarle los ojos entrecerrados para comprender lo tenso que estaba. Entre sus piernas se marcaba la silueta de su erección y, en cuanto la vio, a Letty se le aceleró la respiración.

—Ésta no. Entregaría toda mi fortuna a cambio de acostarme contigo; nuestra apuesta es ridícula, estoy más que dispuesto a perderla a cambio del privilegio de tenerte.

A Letty se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír el fervor de sus palabras. El corsé pasó a ser una opresión imposible de soportar y se acercó a Dom.

—Ayúdame —le pidió, mostrándole la espalda.

Sus dedos la tocaron con suavidad y no bastaron para calmar el anhelo que sentía por él. Cuando notó que el vestido se abría, Letty se sintió acalorada y levemente mareada. El olor que desprendía la piel de Dom, mezclado con aquel aroma tan intrínsecamente suyo, le llenaba los pulmones cada vez que tomaba aire. Sabía que él tenía que tener tanto calor como ella y se moría por tocarlo desnudo, por acercar los labios a su piel.

Dom le tiró de las mangas del vestido y Letty movió los brazos para facilitar que la prenda se deslizase hasta el suelo. Él se dedicó entonces a aflojarle las cintas del corsé y lo hizo con suma destreza. Ella ya había disfrutado de su pericia, la recordaba a la perfección y soñaba con ella.

Dom la ayudó a deslizarse el corsé hasta por debajo de la cintura y luego Letty salió de la prenda sintiéndose nuevamente liberada y completamente desinhibida.

—Letty —suspiró él, un instante antes de rodearla con los brazos y de acercar el rostro a su espalda.

Sus manos le cubrieron los pechos, apretándoselos con firmeza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y suspiró. Las ganas que tenía de entregarse a él eran casi irresistibles, pero consiguió contenerse. Si se lo permitía, Dom tomaría las riendas de aquel encuentro y eso no era lo que Letty quería.

Él ya se había acostado con demasiadas mujeres que lo habían obligado a hacerlo todo en la cama. Letty no quería parecerse a ellas y mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho la otra noche. Letty quería darle placer y quería que él lo aceptase.

Se dio media vuelta con cuidado en el círculo de sus brazos y se colocó entre sus muslos separados. Le tomo el rostro entre las manos y acercó los labios a los suyos, buscando los besos que él le daba y que la hacían sentir seductora y deseable. Dom le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la acercó.

—Deja que te toque —le suplicó ella, pegada a su cuerpo—. La última vez te negaste...

—Después de siete años, no puedes pedirme que tenga paciencia.

Letty le pasó los dedos la cabeza.

—Después de siete años, ¿qué son unos minutos más?

Dom gimió resignado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola con pasión desatada. Letty no terminaba de creerse que fuese capaz de causarle tal efecto a un hombre tan atractivo y sensual como él. Ella era una noble conocida por su frialdad, mientras que Dom irradiaba calor sexual por todos sus poros y era ese calor el que había logrado derretirla.

Le acarició el pelo y las cejas, que le daban un aspecto pícaro al mismo tiempo que enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos y sus espesas pestañas. Letty le pasó los pulgares por los pómulos y lo sujetó para darle un beso en la punta de su aristocrática nariz.

—Por Dios, Letty —dijo él con voz ronca—. Si lo que pretendes es matarme, ten piedad y hazlo rápido. No me atormentes.

Ella se apartó y empezó a aflojarle el pañuelo.

—Todavía no he hecho nada.

—Vas a volverme loco.

La tomo por las caderas y tiró de ella hasta que consiguió capturar un pezón con la boca. Gimió de deseo y Letty se estremeció entre sus manos.

Aunque seguía llevando la camisola, la caricia la quemó. Echó la espalda hacia atrás y suspiró de placer mientras notaba un temblor entre las piernas de lo hambrienta que estaba por tener allí a Dom.

Lo tomo por los hombros para sujetarse cuando se le doblaron las rodillas. La lengua de él la recorrió sin darle tregua y ella recordó la última vez que había tenido su boca sobre su cuerpo. Los pechos empezaron a pesarle de deseo y cuando su pezón estuvo rosado y palpitante, Dom se apartó y dedicó la misma atención al otro. Letty notó el húmedo calor de su propio deseo, su carne se empapó gustosa.

—Quiero verte desnudo —suplicó—. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Él la soltó con un gemido gutural.

—Y me sentirás, amor. Sentirás cada centímetro. Jamás he estado tan excitado. Voy a llenarte del todo y tú te correrás una y otra vez y otra y otra.

Dom empezó a desabrocharse los botones del chaleco y se quitó la prenda con rapidez. Se puso en pie con un movimiento grácil y Letty se apartó con piernas temblorosas; sentía como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese. Era un manojo de nervios y de deseo, tenía los sentimientos tan a flor de piel que si no hubiese estado tan excitada quizá se habría ido de allí asustada.

Siete años. Era como si la atracción que sentía por él hubiese ido en aumento durante todo ese tiempo, como si hubiese estado esperando que Dom la tocase para liberarla. Y ahora la sobrecogía e invadía su piel y hacía que el peso de la camisola y de la ropa interior fuese insoportable.

Pero Letty no se atrevía a quitárselos. Ya era demasiado vulnerable. Ya estaba demasiado desnuda. No tenía ningún escudo con que protegerse; ni su comportamiento distante, ni sus respuestas cortantes, ni sus modales impecables. No tenía nada a su alcance. No sabía quién era debajo de todas aquellas capas de protección y eso la hacía sentirse desprotegida.

Sin saber que Letty estaba enfrentándose a un duro conflicto interior, Dom terminó de soltarse el pañuelo de cuello, que lanzó a un lado. Después se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. Iba a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando ella lo detuvo, tragando saliva.

Cuando iba vestido era sumamente elegante, pero sin ropa era la más pura representación de la masculinidad. El color tostado de su piel tan perfecta hablaba de las veces que había trabajado sin camisa y los anchos bíceps y los músculos del abdomen reafirmaban que solía ayudar a quienes estaban a su servicio.

Letty levantó una mano para tocarlo; sus pies avanzaron hacia él por voluntad propia. Colocó la palma encima de la cálida piel de Dom y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Notó que a él se le aceleraba el corazón. Desprendía tanto poder y tanta fuerza... El deseo que sentía por ella era tangible y visible; tenía unos músculos tensos y deliciosos. Que fuese tan viril la excitaba, temblaba sólo de pensar que aquel cuerpo tan absolutamente masculino se dedicaría a darle placer.

Dom le tomo la muñeca.

—Me muero de deseo por ti.

—No eres el único que siente deseo —susurró ella, soltándose para poder tocarle los hombros.

Se los acarició con ambas manos y luego las deslizó por los bíceps, que apretó con los dedos, descubriendo que no cedían bajo su presión. Dom era como una estatua de mármol caliente. Letty quería tocarlo por todas partes, tomarse su tiempo, apoyar la nariz en su torso e inhalar hasta que se le metiese dentro. Lo deseaba. En aquel preciso instante lo quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Sintió como si el deseo y los sentimientos que tenía por Dom, y que había contenido durante tanto tiempo, la embargasen por completo. Ahora que él había derribado sus defensas, lo único que quedaba de ella era ese deseo y esos sentimientos.

Dom apretó los puños a los costados al notar que ella deslizaba las manos por su abdomen, duro como una piedra.

—¿Estás húmeda de deseo por mí? ¿Te notas vacía sin mi miembro dentro de ti?

Letty asintió y notó que los labios de su sexo se estremecían ansiosos.

—Deja que te llene —la tentó con voz ronca—. Deja que me meta dentro de ti y que te dé placer...

—Todavía no.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y se acercó un poco más. Retrasó su rendición porque quería que Dom se rindiese primero. Le pasó la lengua por el pezón.

Él apretó los dientes y la sujetó por las caderas con fuerza.

—Dentro de un segundo te tumbaré en la cama y no volveré a preguntártelo.

—¿Dónde está esa famosa fuerza de voluntad de la que tanto alardeabas la otra noche?

—Tú estabas borracha y, antes de empezar, yo ya sabía que no haríamos nada. Ahora... ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sé que estoy a pocos minutos de poseerte de la manera que llevo años necesitando.

-Dom...

—Maldita sea, estoy intentando comportarme como un hombre civilizado. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no tomarte en brazos, lanzarte sobre la cama y follarte como si fuese un animal salvaje. Pero sólo soy un hombre, uno con muchos defectos y, por desgracia, sé lo maravillosas que serán las cosas entre nosotros. No querré parar jamás y por eso mismo me muero de ganas de empezar.

Letty se quedó quieta, acariciándole la piel con su aliento y notando una opresión en el pecho al percibir lo elevadas que eran las expectativas de Dom. Se moriría si lo decepcionaba. No podía permitirlo. Él esperaba sentir mucho placer estando con ella y Letty estaba decidida a dárselo. Acercó las manos a la parte delantera de sus pantalones y desabrochó los botones.

Dom levantó los brazos y empezó a quitarle las horquillas.

—Quiero sentir tu pelo sobre mi cuerpo. Quiero tomarlo con mis manos y sujetarte mientras te cabalgo profunda y lentamente.

A ella le temblaron los dedos cuando tocó la ropa interior de él y apretó su erección con la mano. Dom gimió y Letty notó su miembro vibrar.

—Estás tan caliente —dijo ella.

Apartó el estorbo que era la ropa de Dom y liberó su miembro. Él gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un sonido casi animal, cuando su pene quedó descansando sobre las palmas de ella.

Seeee lo sé lo deje en un parte tan AAAAAA haha sorry son las 3:300 am y caigo de sueño LOL prometo reivindicarme . (◕‿-) ✰


	25. Chapter 25

CAP 21

Lo prometido es deuda, empieza maratón erótico… Gracias por leer… Pao, Dan, May, Gaby, Genesis!

Letty se quedó sin aliento al bajar la vista y ver aquel miembro tan magnífico apuntándola hambriento. Tal vez tendría que haber adivinado que esa parte del cuerpo de Dom también sería perfecta, pero en ese sentido ella jugaba con desventaja. Sólo había visto desnudo a un hombre y jamás había creído que compartiría aquel tipo de intimidad con otro.

Lo exploró con los dedos con cuidado, tocando los lugares que devoraba con los ojos. Recorrió las venas que sobresalían. Él estaba completamente excitado. Tenía los testículos apretados y pegados al cuerpo, aunque seguían siendo impresionantes. También eran muy grandes, una prueba más de la virilidad que Dom le había prometido con tanta arrogancia. Letty se preguntó si su cuerpo sería capaz de acogerlo. El miembro era largo y grueso, ancho desde la punta hasta la raíz.

—Di algo —dijo él, emocionado—. Dime que me deseas.

—Te lo demostraré. —Se lamió los labios y se puso de rodillas.

—Letty.

El cambio que se produjo en la voz de él la llenó de poder e hizo desaparecer el malestar que le causaba notar el suelo de madera bajo las rodillas. Dom se quedó completamente quieto y enredó las manos en el pelo de ella. El pecho le subía y bajaba despacio de lo mucho que le costaba respirar y una leve capa de sudor le cubría el abdomen.

Al menos en eso Letty sabía que le estaba dando placer. Separó los labios. La boca se le hizo agua y rodeó el grueso prepucio.

—Maldita sea —masculló él, temblando violentamente.

Un lento y constante flujo de pre eyaculación le cubrió la lengua. Letty gimió al notar su sabor y succionó en busca de más.

—Sí... Letty. Sí. —Dom le sujetó la cabeza con las manos y con los pulgares le acarició las mejillas—. He soñado con esto. Lo deseaba tanto que creía que iba a perder la cabeza.

Movió las caderas ayudando a que su miembro entrase y saliese de la boca de Letty. El hermoso rostro de él estaba desfigurado por la lujuria, tenía la piel tirante por encima de las mejillas, los labios apretados en un intento de contener el placer que estaba sintiendo. Que él la desease tanto la habría asustado, de no ser porque, al mismo tiempo, la miraba con ojos llenos de ternura y la tocaba con suavidad.

Letty empezó a sudar, empezó a recordar las caricias que él le había hecho el otro día, a sentir su lengua y sus dedos sobre su cuerpo. Dentro. Recordó el éxtasis casi insoportable. Ella quería hacerle sentir lo mismo, quería que Dom se quedase con un recuerdo igual de imborrable.

Le colocó una mano en una de las caderas y con la otra le tocó el escroto. Él se mordió los labios para no soltar un grito y tensó todo el cuerpo al notar su caricia. Letty le pasó los dedos por los testículos y lo acarició otra vez más. Con la lengua también empezó a probar cosas nuevas y rodeó con ella el prepucio para luego pasarla por la parte más sensible de su erección.

—Dios santo —gimió él, con los músculos del estómago contraídos—. Succiona, Letty... más fuerte... sí, así...

Ella tomo la base del pene y lo apretó justo cuando notó que Dom empezaba a temblar y a soltar una maldición. Mirarlo era algo hipnótico, era tan increíblemente erótico, tan sincero en sus reacciones. Letty apretó los muslos y contuvo la reacción de su cuerpo, que buscaba aliviar el insoportable anhelo que sentía. Era dolorosamente consciente de lo excitada que estaba, de cómo temblaba de deseo. Pero todavía deseaba más darle placer a él, quería mirar a Dom, presenciar su orgasmo, absorber todas sus expresiones cuando lo alcanzase.

Se sentía como si fuese otra mujer, una criatura muy femenina que no respetaba ningún límite, ni ninguna barrera o norma, una fuerza de la naturaleza incapaz de ser retenida.

Dom le acarició las comisuras de los labios con los pulgares y ella abrió un poco la mandíbula para que él pudiese deslizarse un poco más, sin hacer caso de la incomodidad que sintió durante un instante.

Eso nunca lo había hecho con Owen. Su esposo siempre había sido dulce y amable y sus relaciones sexuales habían estado dominadas por la ternura y por el respeto hacia el otro.

Dom era muy sincero en sus reacciones, no intentaba disimularlas ni contenerlas, lo que creaba una intensa sensación de intimidad. Ella jamás se había sentido tan unida a otra persona, nunca había experimentado aquella sensación de estar tan conectada a otro ser.

—Estoy a punto —confesó él—. Ah, Dios... tu boca es divina...

Le sujetó la cabeza y aceleró el ritmo de las caderas, sin detenerse, y lo único que pudo hacer Letty fue sujetarse de sus muslos y succionar más fuerte. Lo hizo con desesperación. Los sonidos que él hacía, sus gemidos descontrolados, las palabras de cariño dichas con la voz entrecortada, estuvieron a punto de llevarla al orgasmo.

—¡Sí! —gritó Dom un segundo antes de tensarse y de que la primera eyaculación impregnase la lengua de Letty.

Alcanzó el orgasmo con la misma intensidad con que hacía todo lo demás. Tensó las venas del cuello y echó la cabeza atrás para gritar mientras le inundaba la boca. Ella siguió acariciándolo con las manos, masturbándolo, deseando quedarse con todo su placer, reclamándolo como suyo por derecho propio.

En el mismo instante en que creyó que él empezaba a relajarse, Dom la tomo por los brazos y la puso en pie.

Luego la llevó a la cama.

Después de experimentar un orgasmo tan intenso que casi le había doblado las rodillas, Dom abrazó a Letty contra su pecho y sintió la apremiante necesidad de reducirla al mismo estado en que estaba él. Ella lo había desnudado por completo. Notaba como si su piel fuese demasiado pequeña para contenerlo y demasiado delgada. las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su espalda. Y se notaba la garganta seca de tanto gritar.

Él jamás se había imaginado que nada pudiese hacerlo sentirse tan bien. Letty había lamido su pene como si se muriese de ganas de tener su sabor en los labios y había gemido y lo había sujetado como si se fuese a morir si él se apartaba. Como si él hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo... Dom dudaba de que se hubiese apartado de ella aunque el barco se estuviese hundiendo.

Letty tenía las manos entre su cuello y todo su cuerpo se movía junto al de él. Dom la sentó en el extremo de la cama y le quitó la camisola por la cabeza. La lanzó a un lado y centró toda su atención en los pechos de ella, que subían y bajaban con cada respiración. Se los tomo y le acarició los pezones con los pulgares.

Letty se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en los antebrazos. Estaba sonrojada y sus ojos negros se le habían oscurecido tanto. La melena negra le caía por los hombros, alborotada. Tenía la mirada nublada y parecía que se hubiese estado revolcando. Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

—Gracias —murmuró Dom, empujándola un poco hacia atrás para poder capturarle un pezón con la boca.

La generosidad de Letty había significado más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Hacía tanto tiempo que necesitaba tantas cosas de ella, y ella se le había entregado con sincero entusiasmo.

Le acarició la punta del pezón con la lengua y succionó suavemente a propósito. Para atormentarla. Para que ella lo desease más.

—Dom...

Su tono de voz le estaba diciendo que se había rendido. Letty ya no iba a resistírsele, ni tampoco a ser cauta ni recelosa. Él no sabía qué había sucedido para que se le entregase tan libremente, pero tenía tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo. Por el momento, lo único que quería era que ella se deshiciera en sus brazos, quería oírla decir su nombre al alcanzar un orgasmo.

Le deslizó una mano entre las piernas y cuando las metió por debajo de la ropa interior, tuvo la satisfacción de encontrarla húmeda. Le separó los labios y deslizó dos dedos por el centro de su deseo. Letty estaba lista para él. Más que lista. Mojada y caliente, a punto para que la poseyera.

Dom movió con cuidado los dedos, dentro y fuera, y tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando notó que ella se los apretaba. Succionó el pecho que tenía entre los labios con fuerza y luego lo soltó.

Los brazos de Letty cedieron y se desplomó encima del cubrecama marrón, evocando la imagen de un ángel caído. Dom se apartó y le separó las rodillas con ambas manos.

—Eres tan bonita —le dijo, al mirar la piel rosada que brillaba entre sus piernas.

Por un instante, se planteó la posibilidad de terminar de desnudarse ambos por completo, pero desechó la idea. Ya se desnudarían la próxima vez, cuando ella estuviese repleta de su semen y completamente saciada. Se tomo el miembro con una mano y lo colocó encima del vértice del sexo de Letty. Era una sensación exquisita y su pene se extendió como si no acabase de tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida.


	26. Chapter 26

CAP 22

—Todavía estás excitado —dijo ella, apoyándose en los codos.

—Contigo siempre lo estoy. Tengo intención de follarte durante todo el día —le prometió lascivo—. Y toda la noche.

—Estoy ansiosa por ver pruebas de tu tan cacareada resistencia.

—¿Me está retando, milady? —Le enseñó los dientes en una mueca que podría ser una sonrisa—. Ya sabes cómo respondo a los desafíos.

Abrió los pliegues de su pequeña hendidura y, despacio, empezó a penetrarla. Letty se quedó boquiabierta al notar que su prepucio entraba en ella.

Dom se mordió los labios para no gritar como un animal y luchó contra la necesidad que sentía de poseerla hasta lo más hondo. De ese modo todo terminaría demasiado rápido y le arrebataría a ella la sensación de descubrir que él la estaba poseyendo. Quería que Letty notase cada centímetro, quería ver cómo se movía a medida que la iba poseyendo, quería que recordase el primer embate, aquel que haría que sus testículos se pegasen a ella por primera vez.

De modo que le mantuvo las piernas separadas mientras se deslizaba en su interior y no apartó la mirada ni un segundo del lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos. Se notaba los pulmones ardiendo, como si le costase respirar, y todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estaban pendientes de los sedosos labios del sexo de Letty, de cómo se movían y lo apretaban. Una miríada de sensaciones lo quemaba por dentro. Tenía la espalda y el torso empapados de sudor, prueba del férreo control que estaba ejerciendo sobre su propio cuerpo.

—Estás tan apretada —dijo entre dientes y apretando con fuerza la mandíbula—. Como un guante... caliente y apretada...

Letty se movió desesperada debajo de él y se mordió el labio inferior al notar que Dom entraba y salía de su interior y que con cada movimiento llegaba más y más hondo.

—Por favor. Date prisa.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le clavó los dientes en el hombro. Lo bastante fuerte como para dejarle una marca, pero no lo suficiente como para desgarrar la piel. Letty gimió y arqueó la espalda en busca de sus labios. Fue un acto muy primitivo, cuya intensidad aumentó cuando Dom sintió que el sexo de ella aprisionaba la punta de su miembro, como si intentase mostrarle que aquél era su hogar.

Desnudos, no había nada que se interpusiera entre la parte más íntima de él y la de ella. Nunca en toda su vida Dom había estado con una mujer sin utilizar protección. Y sólo renunciaría a ella por Letty. Por la mujer que en cuanto la vio la primera vez, supo que había nacido para ser suya.

Apartó las manos de los muslos de ella y las colocó en la cama para apoyarse mientras movía las caderas a un ritmo lento y constante. Letty aprovechó la inesperada libertad y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, obligándolo a penetrarla más. La oyó quedarse sin aliento y pronunciar su nombre con desesperación cuando él se hundió por completo en su interior.

Dom se quedó quieto y luchó por recuperar el control. Esperó a que el tenso cuerpo de Letty se acostumbrase a la sensación de tener dentro su miembro palpitante y erecto. Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo; tenía los ojos brillantes y completamente abiertos, como ventanas para que Dom entrase en su alma. En ellos no había ni rastro de la altivez por la que era tan conocida. Ardía de deseo debajo de él, alrededor de él; toda aquella fachada se estaba derrumbando y el distanciamiento entre los dos estaba desapareciendo.

Dom nunca había visto a nadie mirarlo así y sin embargo él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Nunca nada lo había afectado tanto y notaba como si lo hubiesen abierto en canal, como si estuviese expuesto y no pudiese esconderse en ninguna parte.

Cuando Letty se incorporó y le dio un beso en la mandíbula, algo se rompió dentro de él y lo sacudió hasta lo más hondo. Su sangre ardía por ella, le quemaba por los siete años que había tenido que esperar para estar donde estaba, pero Letty había conseguido apaciguar esa virulencia con un simple y tierno beso.

Comparar su ternura con el brutal deseo que sentía él lo devastó. Apoyó una mejilla empapada de sudor en la cara de ella y la acarició con la nariz, respiró hondo y olió el perfume del deseo y de la lujuria de la mujer que amaba. Ella encajaba con él a la perfección, tal como Dom había sabido que sucedería.

Su preciosa e irreprochable Letty. Una mujer capaz de hacer callar a una habitación repleta de gente escandalosa sólo con una mirada. Sin embargo, su cuerpo había sido creado para abrazarlo, para convertirse en el hogar de un hombre que había nacido para dar placer a las mujeres del modo más escandaloso posible.

No era vanidad, Dom sabía que estaba muy bien dotado. En cuanto aprendió lo satisfactorio que era para las mujeres, su miembro pasó a ser el instrumento que utilizó para salir adelante.

Pero él no estaba destinado a estar con esas mujeres. Estaba destinado a estar con Letty, igual que ella estaba destinada a estar con él. Y aunque muriese en el intento, se lo demostraría.

Le recorrió la curva de la oreja con la lengua y notó que el sexo de Letty respondía apretándose más.

—Perfecto —susurró, tumbándose sobre ella cuando Letty cayó sobre la cama—. Como dos mitades de un todo.

Ella se sujetó a la parte superior de los brazos de él y le lamió el labio inferior. Movía las caderas en círculos para acomodarlo mejor.

—Por favor —le suplicó otra vez, con una voz tan ronca que fue la perdición de Dom.

Apoyó las palmas en la cama y salió despacio del interior de Letty, deleitándose en cómo ella intentaba retener su miembro. Luego volvió a entrar y se abrió paso por la poca resistencia que quedaba. Letty movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, algo que él no podía permitir. Necesitaba que se quedase con él, que lo mirase cuando estallase la tormenta.

La presión del inminente orgasmo le atenazó los testículos y le hizo temblar el pene, advirtiéndole que estaba a punto de eyacular dentro de la mujer que tenía debajo. Incluso sabiendo que ella tenía el poder de destruirlo, fue incapaz de apartarse. Letty lo había capturado por completo muchas noches atrás, lo había hechizado irremediablemente y él no tenía elección.

De algún modo, tenía que conseguir convertirse asimismo en la única elección de ella.

Le deslizó los brazos por debajo de los hombros y le sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Cubrió su boca con la suya y ladeó la cabeza para besarla más profundamente. Ella lo tomo por la cintura y se arqueó hacia él. El sudor de sus cuerpos pegó sus torsos el uno contra el otro, añadiendo otra capa más a aquella experiencia tan intensa.

Dom se movió y ella también. Lo hicieron al mismo ritmo. Letty le clavó las uñas en la espalda y él la besó como si fuera a morirse si sus labios se separaban. Su lengua entraba y salía igual que su pene, ambos movimientos decididos a volverla loca.

Dom necesitaba volverla loca, tan loca y desesperada como lo estaba él.

Movió las caderas y la penetró con cada centímetro de su pene duro como el acero, absorbiendo todas las respuestas de su delicioso cuerpo. Encontró el lugar que la hacía temblar y lo atacó una y otra vez.

Gimió al notar que ella alcanzaba el orgasmo y sintió cómo los delicados músculos del sexo de Letty se apretaban alrededor de su pene. Él se aferró al poco control que le quedaba porque quería darle placer a ella antes de alcanzar el suyo, sobre todo después de todo lo que ella ya le había dado.

Aminoró la intensidad de sus movimientos y levantó la cabeza para verle la cara. Ahora le resultaba más fácil entrar y salir, pues el cuerpo de Letty estaba completamente húmedo y aceptaba gustoso que la poseyera. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados. Susurró su nombre...

—Dom.

Él volvió a excitarse.

—Tú no... tú todavía...

—Todo el día —le recordó él, acelerando de nuevo el tempo—. Y toda la noche.

Ella apretó los dedos que tenía en su espalda y las piernas con que le rodeaba la cintura.

—Sí. Por favor.


	27. Chapter 27

CAP 23

Letty se despertó al notar unos dedos firmes deslizándose por su antebrazo. Estaba tumbada boca abajo y tenía un brazo por encima del torso de Dom. Le dolían algunas partes del cuerpo y se sentía como si hubiese estado practicando sexo durante horas.

Se quedó allí tumbada largo rato, intentando asimilar lo raro que era despertarse con un hombre a su lado. Era sorprendentemente agradable y reafirmaba la sensación de intimidad que se había creado entre ambos mientras hacían el amor.

Fuera estaba oscureciendo. Los rayos de sol que antes se habían colado por el ojo de buey se veían ahora apagados. Habían pasado varias horas y varios orgasmos. Letty no sabía que su cuerpo fuese capaz de alcanzar el placer una vez tras otra con tanta facilidad, ni tampoco que un hombre pudiese tener tanta resistencia.

Aunque en alguna ocasión Owen la había poseído más de una vez la misma noche, siempre pasaban horas entre un encuentro y el siguiente. Dom en cambio no tenía que esperar demasiado para recuperarse... apenas unos minutos.

La mayor revelación de esa noche era que ya no le daba miedo la intensidad de los sentimientos de Dom. ¿Cómo podía temerlo si ella sentía exactamente lo mismo? Esa gratitud de la que le había hablado Beth era tan sólo una pequeña parte de las docenas de emociones que experimentaba en su interior. El afecto que sentía por el hombre que estaba tumbado a su lado era tan intenso que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Se movió y colocó una pierna encima de la de él y le dio un beso en el brazo. Dom gimió satisfecho.

—Si hubiese sabido —empezó a decir él con los ojos brillantes— que el sexo iba a relajarte tanto, te habría llevado a la cama mucho antes.

—¿Te parece que esperar dos semanas es mucho? —le preguntó ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo rápido que Dom se le había metido bajo la piel.

—Han pasado varios años antes de estas dos semanas. —Le tomo la mano que ella tenía encima de su torso y le besó los nudillos—. ¿Qué ha pasado para que dejases de resistirte y para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

—Digamos que no comprendía todos los aspectos de nuestra relación. Cuando pensaba en nosotros, sólo lo veía como una complicación innecesaria. No tenía ni idea de que tener una aventura fuera lo más natural para una viuda, parte del proceso de curación, para que pueda seguir adelante con su vida sin su esposo.

La mano que sujetaba la suya se tensó levemente.

—¿Y eso lo has descubierto hoy?

Letty asintió y se le acercó más, hasta que tuvo la mitad del cuerpo encima de él. Se sentía cómoda con Dom. Segura. Libre.

—Ahora estoy preparada para disfrutar de ti sin reservas, porque sé que cuando llegue el momento de separarnos ambos nos alejaremos sintiendo cariño por el otro. Y yo seré más fuerte gracias a esta experiencia.

—Así que voy a ser una experiencia —dijo como si lo estuviese pensando—. ¿Y cuándo prevés que llegará el momento de separarnos?

—No tengo la menor idea —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y la verdad es que ya no me preocupa.

Ya había cambiado mucho gracias a él, en más de un sentido. Dom no iba a ser sólo una experiencia para ella, sino toda una aventura, tan llena de posibilidades como lo era su viaje al Caribe.

—¿Y si a mí me preocupa? —murmuró él.

Su tono pesó sobre sus palabras. A Letty le dolió, pero se esforzó por ocultárselo. No era culpa de Dom que ella no supiese cómo tener una aventura, y no quería que él se arrepintiese de nada.

—No finjas. Ambos sabemos que tú te cansarás antes de mí.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien, ¿seguirás siendo mi amante hasta que uno de los dos deje de desear al otro?

—Tú conoces las reglas de una aventura mejor que yo.

Dom la tumbó en la cama con suma agilidad y economía de movimientos. Se cernió encima de ella, le separó las piernas y se colocó en medio. El olor de su piel, mezclado con la fragancia de ella, era estimulante.

—Eres consciente de que has vuelto a retarme, ¿no? —le preguntó con voz ronca—. A que me quede contigo para siempre.

Letty se lo quedó mirando; adoraba aquel rosto que lo hacía parecer atrevido y pecaminoso. Levantó una mano y le acarició el arco de una ceja con un dedo.

—No tardarás en aburrirte de tener una amante tan aduladora, estoy segura.

Con un movimiento de caderas deliberadamente lento, colocó la punta de su miembro ante la entrada del sexo de ella y empujó un poco hasta deslizarse en su interior. Letty todavía estaba húmeda del semen de él, llena. Sin embargo, quería más. Le daba miedo lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Dom movió una mano entre los dos hasta encontrarle el clítoris, que acarició con sumo cuidado. Letty suspiró entre dientes y casi gimió. Estaba cansada y dolorida, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba entregarse a él y sentir el placer que parecía tan empeñado en darle. Necesitaba olvidar aquella conversación acerca de que lo suyo terminaría, pues tan sólo estaba empezando.

La boca de Dom se detuvo sobre la suya, sus sensuales labios esbozaron una sonrisa que no le suavizó la mirada.

—Te reto a que me lo demuestres.

Se agachó y la besó, haciéndola gritar de placer al recibir su repentina invasión. Dom había tenido mucho cuidado antes, le había dado tiempo para que procesase todo lo que estaba sucediendo antes de hacer algo más. Letty sintió que esta vez en cambio iba a poseerla del todo, a hacerla irremediablemente suya. Se movió debajo de él e intentó acomodarse a la erección que la había penetrado tan profundamente.

—Adúlame —la desafió algo enfadado—. Agasájame con tus atenciones y verás qué pasa.

Letty iba a decirle que no tenía intenciones de hacer que él la dejase antes de tiempo, pero Dom empezó a moverse de manera mucho más agresiva que la vez anterior. Más duro. Acertaba con cada acometida, su magnífico pene acariciaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Letty y le ponía la piel de gallina. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda para acercarlo más.

Él le besó la frente y luego restregó una mejilla con la de ella, mezclando sus sudores.

—Esta vez —le susurró—, voy a follarte, Letty. Voy a follarte del modo en que necesito hacerlo desde hace años.

La crudeza del lenguaje contradijo la ternura con que la besó. El deseo de Letty se agudizó. Dom le tomo la parte trasera de una rodilla y le levantó una pierna, abriéndola todavía más. Su siguiente acometida consiguió arrancarle un gemido, tuvo la sensación de que la penetraba tanto que el placer rozaba el dolor. Se mordió el labio para no volver a gritar.

—Déjame oírte —pidió él.

Apoyó las palmas en el colchón para sostener el peso de su cuerpo al tiempo que mantenía las caderas elevadas, una postura que le proporcionaba gran libertad de movimiento. Con la pierna de Letty rodeándolo y la pelvis levantada, ella no tenía defensa posible. El miembro de Dom entraba y salía con suma velocidad, sus caderas se levantaban y bajaban, el pesado escroto la golpeaba a un ritmo sumamente erótico.

—Dime lo mucho que te gusta —le pidió él—, lo bien que te hace sentir...

Suaves gemidos de placer escaparon de los labios de ella. El enorme cuerpo de Dom la cubrió como un manto, la dominó e hizo que le fuese imposible ser consciente de nada excepto de él. Todo aquello a lo que Letty se había aferrado desapareció y sólo quedó el deseo, la ardiente necesidad de entregarse a aquel hombre que la estaba marcando como suya.

—Letty... —gimió él. Le cayeron gotas de sudor de la frente al mover las caderas—. Nunca me cansaré de esto. Ni de ti. Dios mío... No creo que pueda parar.

—No pares. —Le rodeó la cintura con la pierna que tenía libre y también intentó hacerlo suyo acompasando sus movimientos a los de él—. No pares.

El sexo de Letty se contrajo con desesperación, el orgasmo la recorrió con lenguas de fuego y el placer que sintió rompió el caparazón en el que llevaba viviendo toda la vida. La violencia con que Dom le estaba haciendo el amor la sacudió por dentro y la dejó indefensa frente a él, dispuesta a entregarle las emociones que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando.

Letty notó que se derrumbaba y, de repente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Dom la observó mientras se rendía entre sus brazos, sus ojos negros brillaron fervientemente en medio de la penumbra. Letty se estremeció al alcanzar el clímax y gimió cuando él movió las caderas para aplicar la presión exacta en su clítoris y hacer que el orgasmo siguiese y siguiese.

Le rodeó la nuca con los brazos y se incorporó en busca de la conexión que necesitaba; un beso largo y apasionado. Los labios de su sexo se contrajeron alrededor del pene de él, incitándolo a que siguiera moviéndose.

Dom le soltó la pierna y le pasó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo para abrazarla. Acercó los labios a una de sus mejillas y ella notó su acelerada y ardiente respiración pegada a la oreja.

—Me toca a mí —susurró él guturalmente, sujetándola por los hombros y acometiendo con fuerza—. Abrázame.

Letty hundió el rostro en el torso cubierto de sudor de Dom y lo abrazó. Sintió su cuerpo moviéndose con el suyo. La dulce fricción de su pene amenazó con volver a llevarla al límite, pero se resistió, porque quería notar lo que sentía él al alcanzar el orgasmo. Se había pasado la tarde dedicado a ella, manteniendo bajo control al animal que él sabía que habitaba en su interior. Y ahora, por fin, su famosa voluntad de hierro parecía haber perdido la batalla contra una pasión tan feroz que era imposible que no ocultase una emoción tan intensa como la que Letty sentía.

Notó que se tensaba y lo vio apretar los dientes para intentar contenerse.

—Córrete dentro de mí —le pidió, rindiéndose a los embates de sus caderas y de su pene. Las reservas que había tenido se habían convertido en ceniza con el juego de la pasión de Dom y ahora sólo quedaba una mujer lo bastante valiente, y lo bastante atrevida, como para decir las palabras que sin duda lo llevarían a la locura—: Me gusta tanto..., tanto...

—Maldita sea —masculló él, excitándose todavía más.

El primer chorro de semen la hizo gemir de placer. Dom se tensó y se estremeció con cada eyaculación, cerrando los puños sobre las sábanas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Letty.

Eyaculó durante mucho rato, sin dejar de gemir el nombre de ella, frotando el rostro y el torso con los suyos, como si quisiese marcarla con su olor.

Letty lo entendió y lo abrazó mientras Dom se rompía en mil pedazos, igual que había hecho él antes con ella; una ancla en medio de la tormenta.


	28. Chapter 28

CAP 24

Los dedos de Dom se pasaron nerviosos por encima de la mesa de madera del camarote principal, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Letty, mientras ésta hablaba con el capitán durante la cena.

Llevaba un vestido de cuello alto para ocultar su mordisco, y el tono entre morado y gris de la prenda le recordó a Dom su estado de viudedad.

Tal como él había anticipado, tenía cara de haber echado un polvo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por los besos. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía la voz ronca y los normalmente expresivos gestos de sus manos y de sus brazos estaban ahora impregnados de cierta sensualidad. Nunca la había visto tan relajada y hermosa y, sin embargo, la satisfacción que debería sentir por ser el artífice de tal logro estaba empañada de preocupación.

Estaba loco por ella, enamorado como no lo había estado nunca de ninguna mujer, mientras que ella parecía encontrarse mucho más tranquila y compuesta que él.

Ese día había alterado drásticamente el futuro de Dom; todo lo que hasta entonces había considerado sagrado —su soltería, su libertad para ir y venir cuando quisiera, poder rehuir a la buena sociedad siempre que se le antojase— acababa de desaparecer. A partir de ese momento, Letty determinaría el rumbo de su vida, porque él no podía vivir sin ella.

Ese descubrimiento lo sacudió por dentro. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero hasta esa tarde no se había dado cuenta de que también estaban destinados a que fuese para siempre.

Soltó el aliento y se pasó una mano por su cabeza. Letty lo miró por encima del borde de la copa de vino y frunció el cejo. Él le quitó importancia moviendo impaciente la muñeca.

Había recibido más de lo que esperaba de ella. Su generosidad en la cama iba mucho más allá del regalo que era su cuerpo. Letty no le escondía nada. Ni las lágrimas, ni las sonrisas, ni los susurros provocativos... En su espalda tenía marcadas sus uñas, pero eran las heridas que le había hecho en el interior las que ahora le escocían. Letty le había permitido ver todas sus emociones mientras él le hacía el amor y eso lo abría en canal. Y cada vez que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza cuando él estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, como si quisiese mantenerlo a salvo, lo desgarraba un poco más.

¿Cómo diablos podía estar allí sentada como si nada después de lo que había sucedido esa tarde? Era como si Letty no comprendiese las consecuencias de lo que había pasado entre los dos. Pero Dom sabía que eso no era verdad. Ella no era de la clase de mujer que practica sexo como si nada. Para hacerlo, tenía que sentir una conexión plena, en cuerpo y alma. Debía de estar mucho más afectada de lo que aparentaba, pero su condenada fachada de respetabilidad lo escondía demasiado bien. Y, mientras tanto, él no podía evitar perder los papeles.

Le parecía que las paredes del camarote se iban acercando, se le aceleró la respiración y tuvo calor. Se metió un dedo entre el pañuelo y el cuello e intentó aflojarse el nudo.

La cena duró una eternidad. Dom rechazó la copa de oporto de rigor y se disculpó en cuanto le fue posible. Esbozó una breve sonrisa en dirección a Letty y salió huyendo.

Cuando llegó a la cubierta principal, se sujetó a la borda y respiró hondo para ver si el aire del mar conseguía hacerle recuperar la calma.

—Señor Dom.

Cerró los ojos al oír su voz. Imágenes de esa tarde se agolparon en su mente y en seguida comprendió su error: Letty se había metido en su cabeza y no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Sí, Letty ?

—¿Estás... ? ¿Va todo bien?

Dom miró el mar y asintió.

Ella se colocó a su lado y juntos se quedaron observando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

—Has estado muy callado durante la cena.

—Te pido disculpas —contestó automáticamente, algo ausente.

—Preferiría que me dijeses qué es lo que te tiene la mente tan ocupada.

—Tú.

—¡Oh! —Giró el cuerpo hacia él—. Dicho con esta cara de preocupación no parece ningún halago.

—Sólo estoy pensativo —la tranquilizó, aunque tuvo que reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que sí estaba preocupado. Lo que no era nada propio de él. Durante toda su vida, pasada y presente, había tenido la capacidad de ocultar lo que sentía—. Antes hemos dejado a medias la conversación sobre el altercado que has tenido esta mañana.

Letty levantó el mentón y respiró hondo.

—No me niego a contestarte —empezó—, pero antes quiero saber una cosa: ¿de verdad quieres que te cuente las desgracias de mi pasado? Te confieso que preferiría que tuvieses una imagen idealizada de mí y no la de una mujer herida y llena de defectos.

—¿Eso es lo único que quieres de mí? —le preguntó entre dientes, rebelándose contra la distancia que los separaba—. ¿Ver sólo la superficie y no conocerme en profundidad?

—No. —Le colocó una mano en el antebrazo.

Dom se la cubrió al instante con una de las suyas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Quiero saber muchas cosas de ti. De hecho, quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Por qué?

Letty frunció levemente el entrecejo. Estaba preciosa a la luz de la luna, su melena negra resplandecía y su piel brillaba como las perlas. Poseía una nueva suavidad que Dom no había detectado antes. Se preguntó si durante la cena ya la tenía y él sólo era capaz de verla entonces porque estaban a solas. La parte de él que era presa de la angustia optó por la segunda opción y su humor empeoró todavía más. Maldito fuese por necesitarla tanto.

—Porque me fascinas —respondió Letty en voz baja—. Justo cuando creo que te conozco, me muestras otra faceta tuya completamente inesperada.

—¿Como cuál?

Ella entrecerró los párpados y las pestañas le ocultaron los ojos.

—Como cuando te vi llevando el timón. O cuando organizaste el pícnic en cubierta. Y cuando te fuiste de mi camarote la otra noche.

Dom asintió.

Letty se mordió el labio inferior, pero dejó de hacerlo al instante, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que ese gesto delataba sus nervios.

—No sé qué te pasa. ¿Te ha disgustado algo de lo que he hecho? —preguntó ella.

—Si me gustase más de lo que ya me gusta, seguro que perdería la poca cordura que me queda —contestó, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Letty respiró varias veces despacio y después de tomar aire empezó a hablar:

—Mi padre creía que no pegar a los niños equivalía a malcriarlos.

Dom se puso tenso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Digamos que yo no nunca fui malcriada y que no se contuvo a la hora de pegarme. —Se sujetó de la mano de él con más fuerza—. Por eso me altera tanto ver a gente violenta, en especial cuando no están dispuestos a tener consideración con la infancia.

La rabia hizo arder la sangre de Dom .

—¿Éstas son las consecuencias a las que te referías el otro día? ¿Te pegaban si no te portabas bien? ¿tu padre te pegaba?

—Pensándolo en retrospectiva, supongo que era una niña muy traviesa.

—Aunque fuese cierto, tendría que haber recurrido a la paciencia y no a la violencia. Y tú lo sabes.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —le quitó importancia ella, pero le tembló la voz.

—Pero no está olvidado. —Se acercó más—. Hoy estabas muy alterada. Los malos recuerdos siguen envenenándote la mente.

—En cierto modo sí —asintió Letty, sonriéndole con ternura, lo que hizo que Dom se sintiese todavía peor—. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que soy más fuerte de lo que creía. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de mi padre por lograr lo contrario, sigo siendo capaz de admirar el modo en que te enfrentas a la vida y los problemas que eso conlleva. Soy capaz de estar contigo sin reservas.

Él sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Te has entregado a mí en un acto de rebeldía, porque sabes que tu padre jamás lo habría aprobado.

—No, he decidido estar contigo porque ya no me importa lo que hubiese opinado él al respecto. Ya no. No creo que puedas entender lo trascendental que ha sido para mí darme cuenta de esto, descubrir que el control que ejerció sobre mí no fue nunca absoluto y que conseguí mantener intacta una parte de mi individualidad. Y como persona individual, te deseo.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu teoría de que tomarme como amante te ayudará a aliviar el dolor que sientes por la muerte de Owen ?

Dom odió oír la rabia que desprendían sus palabras, pero el dolor que le retorcía las entrañas no le permitía actuar como si nada. Al parecer, él encajaba perfectamente en los planes de Letty , excepto en el único papel que quería desempeñar: el del hombre al que ella le entregara su corazón.

Deseó ser capaz de conformarse con que lo utilizase para superar sus penas, pero ayudarla a olvidar a Owen no le bastaba. No cuando él había cambiado tan profundamente que había perdido para siempre la posibilidad de seguir viviendo tal como lo hacía antes.

—Dom... —Letty se dio media vuelta de repente y se sujetó de la borda con la mano que tenía libre. Tenía la espalda completamente rígida y la cabeza bien alta. Había algo inherentemente desafiante en su postura y él la admiró por ello y su cuerpo se excitó—. Tengo la sensación de quieres que diga algo, lo que sea, para tener la excusa de pensar mal de mí y poder alejarte.

¿Alejarse? La idea era sencillamente absurda. Él ya era adicto a la conexión tan pura e inocente que había sentido estando con ella en la cama. No podría dejarla, lo sabía con la misma certeza con que sabía que no podía cambiar su fecha de nacimiento. Se había pasado toda la vida luchando contra la necesidad de depender de alguien, pero ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Al menos, él no.

—¿Qué crees que puedes contarme que hará que me sienta menos cautivado por ti? Dímelo y así sabré qué tengo que ocultarte para evitar que pierdas interés en mí. Claro que si saber que me prostituí no lo consiguió, tal vez lo único que lo logre sea portarme bien. Quizá sólo te gusto porque soy un indeseable.

—Para —dijo ella entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada—. No me gusta el tono con que me estás hablando.

—Me disculpo por ello. ¿Acaso he sido demasiado indeseable para tu gusto? ¿Quieres que tu amante sea sólo un poco maleducado?

Letty le soltó la mano y se dio media vuelta.

—Te veré mañana Dom , y espero que después de dormir un rato estés de mejor humor.

—No quieras librarte de mí —dijo él, luchando contra el impulso de retenerla a la fuerza.

Él jamás haría eso y menos ahora que sabía lo que había sufrido de pequeña.

Ella se detuvo.

—Estás inaguantable. Y te muestras muy cruel. Y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Yo siempre he creído que podía tener todo lo que me propusiese si trabajaba lo bastante duro. O si hacía los sacrificios necesarios, o si hacía un pacto con el diablo, o si pagaba cantidades escandalosas de dinero... Pensaba que lo tenía todo al alcance de la mano. —Acalló la voz que oía en su mente y que le decía que fuese cauto y que intentase protegerse—. Y ahora tengo delante a la persona que quiero por encima del resto del mundo y sé que no puedo comprarte, ni sobornarte y que tampoco puedo obligarte a aceptarme. No soporto sentirme tan indefenso. Me pone de mal humor y me frustra enormemente.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme? —le preguntó ella con los labios apretados.

—Quiero que empieces a pensar que nuestra relación es infinita, no finita. Quiero que intentes imaginar una serie inacabable de días como hoy. Mañanas despertándote entre mis brazos. Noches enteras sintiéndome dentro de tu cuerpo. Paseos por Hyde Park y valses delante de la flor y nata de la alta sociedad.

Letty se llevó una delicada mano al cuello.

—Serías muy desgraciado.

—Sin ti, sí. —Dom se cruzó de brazos. La brisa del océano le alborotó la camisa. Ahora era él quien se sentía desafiante y rebelde—. Siento no haberte dicho esto al principio. Sé que dije que nuestra aventura tenía fecha de caducidad y que ésta no tardaría en llegar. Pero mis intenciones, mis necesidades, han cambiado.

—No estoy segura de comprender cuáles son esas intenciones —dijo Letty con cautela—. ¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?

—Antes has dicho que ya no te preocupa saber cuándo va a acabar lo nuestro, pero en el fondo sigues pensando que el final es inevitable. Me gustaría que creyeses que es evitable.

—Creía que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que seríamos amantes hasta que uno de los dos se cansase del otro. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—Podemos esforzarnos para que esto —señaló impaciente entre los dos— funcione, en vez de permitir que se marchite hasta desaparecer. Cuando surja un problema, podemos solucionarlo. Y si la atracción que sentimos empieza a apagarse, podemos buscar modos de reavivarla.

Letty se humedeció los labios.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaríamos?

Dom hizo a un lado la ansiedad que amenazaba con dejarlo sin voz.

—Creo que lo llaman noviazgo —contestó como si nada.


	29. Chapter 29

CAP 25

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Letty sonrió al identificar la cadencia de los golpes. La puerta se abrió sin que ella hubiese dado permiso y Dom entró en la habitación con la seguridad de que iba a ser bien recibido.

Era tan guapo que quitaba el aliento. Había cambiado desde que se habían hecho a la mar y mucho más en la semana que hacía que eran amantes. Sus preciosos ojos negros se veían ahora más brillantes y tenía tendencia a sonreír y a mirarla con ternura. Su rostro también se había suavizado y eso, aunque pareciese imposible, lo hacía todavía más guapo. Y el modo en que se movía... La sensualidad inherente a él también se había apaciguado. Como si estar con ella tranquilizase a la bestia que tenía en su interior. Era una tontería, pero a Letty le hacía muy feliz pensar eso.

Dom se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente. Letty levantó la cabeza y refunfuñó para reclamar un beso de verdad.

—Buenas noches —lo saludó, sintiéndose inusualmente feliz por la intimidad que existía entre ambos.

Era similar a la sensación de paz que había tenido viviendo con Owen y al mismo tiempo no era igual. Ella respondía a Dom de un modo mucho más profundo y complejo.

Le dolía darse cuenta de que su relación con Owen no había sido todo lo que quizá habría podido llegar a ser. Pero también sospechaba que fuera lo que fuese lo que le había faltado a su matrimonio, probablemente había sido debido a Dom. Letty no había sido consciente de ello, pero éste se había mantenido oculto entre las sombras, ocupando un lugar en su mente e impidiendo que ningún otro la conquistase.

—Ahora lo son —dijo él incorporándose y ella vio que llevaba un cuaderno de piel debajo del brazo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Trabajo. —Lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Letty le sonrió y devolvió al tintero la pluma con que le había estado escribiendo una carta a Mia.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido a verme, pese a tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Yo preferiría hacerte el amor, pero me temo que estás indispuesta para recibir tales atenciones.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Esa misma mañana había empezado a menstruar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dom se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla que Letty tenía delante.

—¿Y cómo podría no saberlo? Toco tu cuerpo más que el mío. Tienes los pechos hinchados y te duelen y durante los últimos dos días has tenido muchas más ganas de practicar sexo. Entre otras cosas.

—Eres un hombre muy observador —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo él, devolviéndosela—. No puedo apartar los ojos de ti.

—Adulador —lo provocó—. Y, por desgracia, es verdad que estoy indispuesta. Pero podría darte placer de otra manera...

Dom se sentó.

—Una sugerencia deliciosa, pero soy feliz simplemente estando contigo.

Letty tomó aire, una reacción necesaria después de que se le acelerase el corazón al oírle decir eso. Él lo había dicho como si nada, pero a Letty le afectaba mucho comprobar que Dom se atrevía a colocarse en una posición tan vulnerable. Dios sabía que ella también lo estaba.

—Yo siento lo mismo —le dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé. —Dom alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de ella—. Y no puedo decirte lo mucho que significa para mí que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, independientemente de que tengamos o no sexo.

Letty no sabría explicar por qué la sorprendió descubrir que un hombre tan guapo como él quería que lo valorasen por algo más que su aspecto físico y su talento en la cama.

—Dom...

—No sientas lástima por mí —le dijo él, cortante, al notar la compasión en la voz de ella—. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que sientas por mí excepto ésa.

—Te adoro.

—Eso servirá. —Aflojó la dura línea de sus labios.

Letty negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que te avergüences de ti por mí. Yo nunca te he juzgado, ni te juzgaré jamás, por las decisiones que te viste obligado a tomar en el pasado, pero si no puedes ser tú mismo cuando estamos juntos, entonces es mejor que nos separemos.

—Espera un momento —replicó Dom con el cejo fruncido.

—No, espera tú. Tienes que aceptar ahora mismo que te mereces todo mi afecto igual que cualquier otro hombre. Si no puedes hacerlo, preferiría que te fueses.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

—No puedes decirme esas cosas.

—Pues claro que puedo, maldita sea —contraatacó ella—. Tal vez tú hayas logrado engañarte a ti mismo y creas que soy perfecta, pero sólo soy una mujer. O media, según se mire, puesto que soy estéril. Y deja que te diga que es muy injusto que no pueda tener hijos y que sin embargo sangre como si pudiese.

—Entonces, ¿tienes la menstruación? —le preguntó, en un tono demasiado indiferente.

—Si estabas preocupado por lo contrario, no tenías motivos para estarlo.

Dom le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Estás segura? Quizá el problema fuese de Owen.

—No. Él tuvo un hijo con su amante antes de que nos casáramos.

—Quizá el hijo no era suyo.

—No, lo creo, yo creo que la del problema soy yo.

Dom asintió y dirigió su atención al libro de cuentas.

Letty sintió un escalofrío. Si él quería hijos, como la gran mayoría de los hombres, su relación terminaría irremediablemente. Y Dom se merecía experimentar esa clase de felicidad.

—Te he estado observando cuando estás con el niño —le dijo, refiriéndose al que ella había intentando proteger hacía una semana. Dom demostraba un interés especial por el joven marino y le estaba enseñando a hacer nudos y otras técnicas útiles para su trabajo. A Letty le gustaba verlos juntos—. Algún día serás un padre maravilloso —concluyó con voz estrangulada.

Él levantó la vista para mirarla y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados.

—Letty —suspiró—. Nunca he pensado demasiado en tener hijos. Y ahora dejaré de pensar en ello por completo.

—No digas eso. No puedes negarte esa alegría de un modo tan precipitado.

—Para procrear hace falta tener pareja, como bien sabes. Tú eres el primer eslabón de esa cadena. Y si resulta que también eres el último, pues no pasa nada. Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de plantearme la posibilidad de intentarlo con otra persona.

A Letty se le nubló la vista. Parpadeó varias veces para eliminar las lágrimas y se apartó de la mesa a toda velocidad para ir en busca de la caja que había en la esquina y que contenía las botellas de clarete.

—Letty ...

Ella oyó cómo las patas de la silla se arrastraban por el suelo y un segundo antes de agacharse para coger la botella, notó las fuertes manos de él sujetándola por los hombros.

—¿Oír lo que siento por ti te lanza a la bebida? —le preguntó al oído.

—No. Ser lo bastante egoísta como para alegrarme de que te sientas así, sí.

—Quiero que seas egoísta conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—El amor no es egoísta. O eso dicen.

—Para algunos quizá sí. Pero a ti y a mí ya nos han arrebatado demasiadas cosas. Tiene sentido que ambos sintamos la necesidad de quedarnos con el otro.

Letty cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Dom, que la rodeó con los brazos.

—Tienes muchos hermanos. Seguro que te gustaría tener una familia numerosa.

—Si vamos a hablar de mi familia, sí necesitaremos esa botella de vino.

Dom se apartó, Letty tomo la botella y se incorporó. Cuando se dio media vuelta vio que él había sacado dos copas del pequeño armario que había junto a la puerta del camarote.

Dejó el vino en la mesa y se sentó. Domcolocó las copas y descorchó la botella. Tras dejar que el clarete respirase, volvió a sentarse y la miró pensativo y expectante al mismo tiempo.

Ella esperó pacientemente.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué los rasgos de Masterson están tan presentes en mis hermanos y sin embargo yo soy la viva imagen de mi madre?

—No me he cuestionado por qué he tenido tanta suerte.

El cumplido le valió una sonrisa de Dom .

—Entonces —continuó Letty —, deduzco que Masterson no es tu padre.

—Y no te importa —señaló él en voz baja.

—¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—Letty ... —Se rió nervioso—. Tenía miedo de contártelo, ¿sabes? Tú eres famosa por acatar siempre todas las normas. Tenía miedo de que pensases mal de mí.

—Imposible. ¿Tus hermanos pensaban mal de ti? ¿Acaso ya no estás tan unido a Albert?

—A mis hermanos nunca les ha importado. Pero a Masterson... a él no puedo complacerlo. —Que lo dijese como si nada, puso de manifiesto sentimientos más profundos—. Personalmente ya no me importa, pero a mi madre le preocupa que nos hayamos distanciado tanto. Si pudiese tranquilizarla, lo haría, pero al parecer no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

—Lo lamento por él. —Por fin entendía por qué Masterson no había querido ayudar a Dom r a abrirse camino en el mundo—. Se está perdiendo un hijo maravilloso.

Él negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Todavía no puedo creerme que te lo tomes tan bien. Tengo que advertirte de que cada vez que aceptas como si nada uno de mis oscuros secretos, estoy más decidido a quedarme contigo para siempre. Al parecer, nada de lo que te diga hará que te alejes de mí.

Letty sintió un calor extendiéndose por su pecho.

—Alguien tiene que mantenerte alejado de los líos.

—Y sólo tú eres apta para la tarea.

—Eso espero, por tu bien.

—Vaya, milady, juraría que eso ha sido una especie de advertencia.

Letty fingió que se ponía seria.

—Yo valoro la constancia y la lealtad, señor Toretto.

—Igual que yo. —Tamborileó en la mesa con los dedos—. Hubo una época en que creía que Masterson amaba de verdad a mi madre y que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Le permitió que se quedase conmigo y me aceptó como hijo suyo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo corroe por dentro, porque sabía que ella jamás le perdonaría si la obligaba a deshacerse de mí. Pero ahora...

Al ver que se detenía, Letty lo instó a seguir.

—¿Ahora...?

Él exhaló y continuó.

—Soy consciente de la gran diferencia de edad que existe entre ellos. Y sé el efecto que tienen esos años en el físico de Masterson y en su capacidad para mantener relaciones maritales satisfactorias. Pero Dios, yo sería incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, dejar que tú satisficieses tus necesidades en otra parte y llamar amor a mi indiferencia. Me ocuparía de ti de otra manera; con mi boca, con mis manos, con instrumentos para dar placer..., con cualquier cosa que tuviese a mi alcance. Yo intento conservar lo que es mío y no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo.

—Quizá ninguno de los dos sabe cómo sacar el tema. Yo no sería tan estricta a la hora de juzgarlos.

—Prométeme que siempre sentirás completa libertad para hablar conmigo de cualquier tema.

Era una promesa muy fácil de hacer. Dom provocaba que a Letty le resultase fácil abrirse a él sólo por el modo en que la miraba. Owen la había mirado igual, pero nunca le había hecho preguntas. Su esposo le había dado cariño en silencio, sin esperar nada. Las exigencias de Dom eran mucho más elevadas y más comprensibles. Pero también lo eran los límites de su aceptación.

Letty asintió, ofreciéndole su promesa.

Él señaló el papel que ella tenía delante.

—¿Una carta?

—Para mi hermana. Le estoy contando lo que ha sucedido durante el viaje.

—¿Le has hablado de mí?

—Sí.

El placer que sintió se reflejó en sus ojos.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Oh, todavía no he terminado.

—¿Tantas cosas tienes que contarle?

—Muchas, y además tengo que elegir con cuidado cada palabra. Al fin y al cabo, le dije que se mantuviese alejada de ti.

—Egoísta.

Letty se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa. Él la siguió con la mirada, mientras se acercaba, observándola sin disimulo. Ella le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Me gusta poder decir que eres mío —murmuró, pensando en Masterson y en la estupidez que estaba cometiendo por orgullo.

Él la tomo por la cintura.

—Me pregunto si sentirás lo mismo cuando estemos en Londres —murmuró—, rodeados de gente que te juzgará por haberme elegido.

—¿De verdad crees que soy tan maleable, que resulta tan fácil influenciarme?

—No lo sé. —Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. Y creo que tú tampoco lo sabes.

En cierto modo, Dom tenía razón. Letty siempre había hecho lo correcto y lo que se esperaba de ella.

—Mi padre estaría en desacuerdo contigo. Te diría que es muy difícil hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Dom tiró de su mano y la sentó con cuidado en su regazo para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Sólo pensar en él y en cómo te trató hace que se me lleven los demonios.

—Él no se merece que malgastes tus esfuerzos. Además, por algunas cosas le estoy agradecida. Lo que en un principio me resultaba difícil, se convirtió en algo natural para mí y me hizo la vida más fácil. —Le pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Y mira cómo has echado a perder tú todo ese entrenamiento en sólo una semana.

—Yo quiero echarte a perder para cualquier otro.

—Lo estás consiguiendo. —Con cada hora que pasaba, Letty se sentía más libre. Igual que cuando se quitaba el corsé después de un día muy largo. Empezaba a dudar de su capacidad para volver a aceptar las restricciones de su vida pasada si algún día tenía que volver a enfrentarse a ellas—. ¿Te asusta? ¿Te hace perder el interés? En seguida caigo rendida en tus brazos. ¿No te aburre no tener que esforzarte para conseguirme?

—Contigo tengo que esforzarme constantemente,Letty . Me asustas. —Descansó la cabeza en sus pechos—. No sé cómo funcionar dependiendo de alguien para todo y sin embargo he descubierto que dependo de ti.

Ella le rodeó los anchos hombros con los brazos y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza. Tendría que haber adivinado que un hombre como él, que nunca hacía nada a medias, también se entregaría del mismo modo. Pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que estuviese tan dispuesto a comprometerse con una sola mujer cuando tenía tantas entre las que elegir.

—Te confieso que yo estoy aterrorizada. Todo ha cambiado muy rápido.

—¿Y tan terrible es eso? ¿Acaso antes eras feliz?

—No era infeliz.

—¿Y ahora?

—No me reconozco a mí misma. ¿Quién es esta mujer que se sienta en las piernas de un hombre y que le ofrece favores sexuales con la misma tranquilidad con la que le ofrecería una taza de té?

—Es mía y a mí me gusta mucho.

—No me extraña, siendo un descarado como eres. —Le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Tu madre te quiso como era debido,Dom? ¿Es por eso por lo que se te da tan bien cuidar de mí?

—Sí, a pesar del dolor que le causó quedarse embarazada de mí y tenerme. Y yo haría cualquier cosa para asegurar su felicidad.

—¿Y no crees que a ella le encantaría tener nietos?

Él se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

—Eso es responsabilidad de Baybury, que es el heredero. Él se los dará.

—¿Y qué responsabilidad tienes tú? —le preguntó, pasándole el pulgar por la mejilla.

—Ser la oveja negra de la familia, corromper a jóvenes viudas y conducirlas hacia el pecado.

Letty lo besó. Con los labios pegados a los suyos, le dijo:

—Me encargaré personalmente de que no te alejes del buen camino que has estado siguiendo estos últimos años.

Las fuertes manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda.

—Menuda pareja hacemos. La viuda escandalosa y el seductor reformado.

Letty contuvo el vuelco que sintió en el estómago y se dijo que ya tendrían tiempo de afrontar la cruda realidad de su relación. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y todavía debían recorrer un largo camino para poder afirmar que estaban destinados a terminarlo juntos. Mientras tanto, ella seguiría el ritmo que él marcase. Si su felicidad estaba destinada a ser sólo temporal, lo asumiría. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Por qué no nos bebemos esa botella de vino?


	30. Chapter 30

CAP 26

—Me resulta muy difícil concentrarme si me estás mirando.

Letty levantó la vista hacia Dom, que estaba sentado en la cubierta, con la espalda recostada en una caja. Se había quitado la chaqueta y tenía una pierna extendida delante de él y la otra con la rodilla levantada para apoyar en ella los papeles en los que estaba trabajando. Era la misma postura que le había visto adoptar cuando leía o trabajaba en la cama y siempre conseguía despertar su admiración.

—No me hagas caso —dijo él.

Una petición imposible y mucho menos con lo guapo que estaba en mangas de camisa, con aquellos pantalones hechos a medida que hacían resaltar sus musculosas piernas, y con sus botas Hessian recién lustradas.

Para Letty hacía un día precioso. Ligeramente nublado, con el suficiente frío para que hubiese tomado un chal, pero no tanto como para que no fuese agradable estar en cubierta.

Había salido a tomar el aire y una hora más tarde Dom había ido a hacerle compañía con una de sus carpetas. Se había sentado a unos metros de distancia, pero levantaba la vista a menudo y la miraba con inexplicable intensidad.

Letty se rió por lo bajo y volvió a concentrarse en su costura.

—¿Acaso la impecable lady Letty acaba de reírse de mí? —le preguntó él, con una ceja enarcada.

—Una dama no se ríe de nadie.

Pensó que era bonito que Dom se esforzase tanto para estar con ella cuando tenía tantos asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Se había convertido en su amigo, en alguien con quien lo compartía casi todo. Era un milagro que, en su vida, hubiese encontrado a dos hombres dispuestos a quererla tal como era. No por su actitud externa, conseguida a base de una rígida educación, sino por la mujer que se escondía debajo y que ellos habían conseguido hacer salir a la luz.

—Quizá las otras damas no lo hagan —dijo él en voz baja, para que sólo pudiese oírle ella—, pero tú haces un sinfín de ruidos deliciosos.

Letty se excitó con esa frase tan sencilla y provocativa. Hacía una semana que no practicaban sexo y, ya que había terminado su menstruación, tenía tantas ganas que le resultaban casi insoportables.

—¿Quién es ahora la que está mirando? —la provocó Dom , sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

—Porque estás demasiado lejos como para que pueda hacer nada más.

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Ella sonrió y se puso en pie.

—Disfrute del resto de la tarde, señor Toretto. Creo que me retiraré a mi camarote para dormir un rato antes de la cena.

Volvió a su habitación, donde encontró a Beth ocupadísima aireando sus vestidos.

—Que Dios proteja al señor Toretto —dijo la joven, deteniéndose—. Tiene usted una mirada peligrosa.

—¿De verdad?

—Ya sabe que sí. —Beth sonrió—. Hacía años que no la veía tan feliz. Empiezo a sentir lástima por el hombre.

—Me dijiste que él sabía proteger su corazón.

—A veces me equivoco, milady. Pocas, pero ha pasado.

La sonrisa de Letty se ensanchó sólo de pensarlo. Era un alivio oír la opinión de Beth. Lo único que ensombrecía su felicidad era la posibilidad de que aquello no fuese a durar y de que ella no fuese capaz de conservar el interés de un hombre como Dominic Toretto durante mucho tiempo.

Letty creía no estar a su altura y sabía que había mujeres que lo estaban más. Mujeres que podían darle cosas que ella no podía; experiencia en la cama, un espíritu tan aventurero como el suyo, hijos...

Se quitó el chal y se le desvaneció la sonrisa. Los dos eran jóvenes. A pesar de que ya había conseguido muchas cosas en la vida, Dom todavía tardaría años en sentir la necesidad de casarse y procrear. Era imposible que él supiese que se acabaría sintiendo de ese modo, pero ella sí lo sabía. Y le correspondía por tanto hacer lo correcto en su relación.

Sus reconocibles y decididos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Beth se rió y guardó el vestido que había estado aireando en el baúl y a continuación fue a abrir con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señor Toretto .

Ella se quedó de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de la educada respuesta que él le daría a su doncella.

—¿Necesita algo más, señora? —le preguntó Beth.

—No, gracias. Disfruta de la tarde.

La puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando Letty oyó que algo caía al suelo. Un segundo más tarde, se encontró pegada a la mampara, con un hombre de casi dos metros completamente excitado, contra su cuerpo. Contenta ante su inesperada fogosidad, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor.

—Eres mala —la acusó él, deslizando la boca por su mandíbula—. Estás intentando que me vuelva loco.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

Dom le mordió la oreja y Letty se arqueó, riéndose. Deslizó la vista hacia la carpeta que él había lanzado al suelo y se quedó quieta.

—Cuando ya no estés indispuesta —dijo Dom con voz ronca y cargada de sexualidad—, voy a hacerte pagar por haber provocado a un hombre que lleva una semana sin estar dentro de ti.

—Ya no estoy indispuesta —contestó como si nada, porque estaba fascinada con los dibujos que sobresalían de la carpeta—. Desde hace dos días.

—¿Disculpa? —Dom se apartó.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se escurrió de entre sus brazos y se agachó para coger los papeles.

—Dos días —repitió él.

Letty apartó la cubierta de cuero negro y se quedó sin aliento.

—Dios mío, Dom ... Son impresionantes.

—Lo que es impresionante es lo poco que me deseas.

—No seas ridículo. Una mujer tendría que estar muerta para no desearte. —Se quedó mirando el retrato que había dibujado a lápiz. Era un dibujo de ella en cubierta, pocos minutos antes, lo que explicaba que la hubiese estado mirando tanto—. ¿Es así como me ves?

—Así es como eres. Maldita sea, Letty. Llevo una semana muriéndome por ti. Y tú tenías que saberlo. Es imposible que no te hayas fijado en la erección que tengo desde hace días.

Ella deslizó los dedos por el dibujo. Dom la había hecho hermosa, había suavizado sus facciones y le había llenado los ojos de ternura. Nunca se había visto tan guapa.

—Sí —contestó distraída—. Es imposible ignorar un apéndice de ese tamaño cuando te toca la espalda, como hace tu miembro cuando te acuestas conmigo.

—No bromees —le dijo enfadado—. Explícate.

—¿De verdad tengo este aspecto?

—Sí, siempre que me miras. Si no me contestas, Letty , no me hago responsable de mis actos.

—No digas tonterías. Quería demostrarte que deseo tu compañía con independencia de los múltiples orgasmos que tan hábilmente consigues provocarme. —Sujetó la carpeta en la mano y soltó el aliento. Miró los otros dibujos que él había hecho de ella y se quedó asombrada por el talento de Dom —. No supongo ningún misterio para ti, ¿no? Lo que siento por ti es más que evidente, cualquiera puede verlo reflejado en mi rostro.

—No hace falta que lo digas como si fuese algo malo —masculló él, acercándose—. Estoy seguro de que yo te miro de la misma manera.

Letty se volvió hacia él.

—No, tú no me miras así. Tú me miras como un felino que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Yo me derrito al mirarte y tú te afilas como una navaja.

—Soy un hombre muy sexual —se defendió él—. Eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Me gusta creer que eres capaz de ver cómo me siento, aunque no esté reflejado en mi rostro.

—Sí, lo soy.

Pasó los dibujos, deteniéndose cada vez que veía un retrato suyo de una época pasada. Había uno en el que era mucho más joven y el papel tenía un tono amarillento de tan viejo que era, pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue la lujuria que desprendía la escena. En el dibujo, ella tenía los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos, como si estuviese conteniendo la respiración. Era la representación de una joven que se moría por estar con el hombre que tenía al lado.

—Dom...

—La noche en el jardín.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas este dibujo en tu poder y que dudes del deseo que siento por ti?

Él le quitó la carpeta y los dibujos de las manos y los lanzó sobre la mesa.

—Te juro que terminarás por volverme loco. ¿Me has negado lo único que sé hacer para sentirme unido a ti para así demostrarme la profundidad de tus sentimientos?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres un hombre de sangre caliente. Para ti el sexo es como comer o dormir.

La insaciabilidad de Dom había quedado clara durante los primeros días de su aventura y la había ayudado a entender cómo había sido físicamente capaz de prostituirse. Para él, el sexo era tan necesario para su salud como lavarse los dientes, y emocionalmente también tenía la misma importancia. Eso no significaba que Letty no sintiese que la quería cuando compartían la cama, pero sabía que Dom utilizaba el acto sexual para conseguir un fin que ella todavía no había logrado descifrar.

Él decía que la decisión de vender su cuerpo había sido fruto de la necesidad y Letty le creía, pero no por los motivos que Dom deducía. A pesar de lo joven y de lo fogoso que era durante su juventud, aunque necesitase dinero, eso no explicaba que hubiese decidido vender su cuerpo como si fuese un objeto. Letty sospechaba que esa decisión la había tomado por algo que le había sucedido.

Quizá fuera por Masterson, o por el padre ausente al que nunca había conocido, o quizá se debiese a otra cosa, pero fuera cual fuese el motivo, Dom había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo valía lo que los demás estuviesen dispuestos a pagar por él.

Letty quería contrarrestar esa creencia, quería demostrarle que lo valoraba por cosas que iban más allá de lo físico, pero al parecer, Dom todavía no estaba preparado para eso. A pesar de que no dejaba de insistir en que ambos compartiesen sus pensamientos más íntimos y sus recuerdos más dolorosos con el otro, seguía necesitando que ella lo tocase para sentir que lo quería.

Dom la hizo retroceder hasta la mampara y le colocó uno de sus poderosos muslos entre las piernas para retenerla allí. Apoyó una mano en la madera al lado de la cabeza de ella y la miró.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia.

—No es ésa mi intención —dijo ella, sincera, mientras su cuerpo respondía ante la agresiva sensualidad de él—. Tus dibujos me han emocionado y tu talento me parece tan puro que incluso me duele el corazón.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Te duele alguna otra parte del cuerpo? —le preguntó con la voz ronca y cambiando ligeramente de postura, para que su rodilla quedase encima del sexo de Letty .

Letty cerró los ojos un instante y se regodeó en la sensación de tener el fuerte cuerpo de Dom y su adorado aroma pegados a ella. El deseo de él se le metió en los poros, convirtiéndola en una mujer descarada y capaz de deslizar una mano entre las piernas de él y colocarla encima de su pene.

Dom se estremeció con violencia y respiró entre los dientes.

—Dios.

—Te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi —confesó Letty , humedeciéndose los labios—. Y cada hora que pasa te deseo más.

Los ojos negros de él se habían vuelto oscuros de pasión.

—Pues tómame cada hora.

Ella lo acarició por encima de los pantalones y notó que su propio cuerpo se relajaba y se humedecía, expectante.

—El sexo es algo innato en ti, lo exudas como si fuese una fragancia sumamente adictiva. Pero ¿cómo puedo distinguirme yo de las otras mujeres que te han deseado si sólo te demuestro que necesito tu cuerpo?

—¿Qué otras mujeres?

Eso la hizo sonreír, pero las facciones de él no se suavizaron.

—Tócame —le suplicó Letty , sintiendo como si, sin querer, hubiese provocado un distanciamiento entre los dos.

—Todavía no.

Que Dom se negase a tocarla le resultó inesperadamente excitante. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a que él llevase la voz cantante en la cama que su falta de participación hizo que lo desease todavía más.

—¿Por qué?

—Deberías arder de deseo tanto como yo. Tanto como ardo yo cada minuto que no estoy dentro de ti.

Letty echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le besó la tensa mandíbula. Sintió el calor en su piel.

—Quieres castigarme.

Dom le sujetó el rostro entre las manos.

—No. Tú has sido la que ha utilizado el sexo como cuña entre los dos. Tenemos que devolverlo a su lugar.

Letty tiró de la camisa de él para sacársela de los pantalones y le tocó la piel de la espalda.

—Te estás olvidando de que he sido yo la que te ha atraído hasta aquí para seducirte.

—Al parecer, crees que soy increíblemente obtuso.

—¡No creo tal cosa! —replicó ella—. De hecho, creo que tienes una mente excepcional.

—¿Ah, sí? —Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y la leve caricia hizo que Letty se muriese por sentir sus manos en el resto del cuerpo—. Te has pasado días enseñándome a hacer el amor y, sin embargo, pareces empeñada en creer que no he aprendido la lección.

Ella apretó los dedos contra los rígidos músculos de la espalda de él.

—La primera vez que te poseí —susurró Dom, apoyando la frente en la suya—, comprendí la diferencia que había entre lo que creía que sabía sobre el sexo y lo que me faltaba por aprender. Ahora ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fui capaz de hacerlo sin ti o de intentarlo.

Letty se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó para ver si así lograba transmitirle la emoción que sentía.

—Te necesito. —Apretó la cara contra la garganta de él—. Has hecho que te necesite.

—No puedo creer que antes pensase que un orgasmo era algo estrictamente personal. —Dom apartó el muslo que tenía entre las piernas de Letty .

Ella se quejó y su sexo echó de menos la presión que él ejercía.

—Por favor...

Dom le levantó la falda, le tomo las nalgas con fuerza y apretó hasta casi hacerle daño. Había ocasiones en que estaba juguetón en la cama y otras en las que era muy cariñoso, pero cuando más excitaba a Letty era cuando se comportaba con tanta ferocidad.

Con dedos temblorosos, ella intentó desabrocharle los botones de los pantalones. Por fin consiguió liberar su erección y se quedó sin aliento en cuanto la tuvo en las manos. Lo acarició con ganas; las palabras y los dibujos de Dom la habían excitado mucho, igual que el hecho de que hubiese tardado tan poco en abandonar la cubierta y seguirla.

Tenía el don de hacer que se sintiera especial y deseable y también a salvo y segura. Le daba la libertad que necesitaba para ser quien quisiera ser. Con él podía mostrarse tan atrevida como desease.

Dom la observó por entre sus espesas pestañas. Movió las caderas y deslizó su miembro entre los dedos deLetty . El sexo de ella se humedeció, celoso de sus manos.

Como si lo supiese, Dom deslizó una mano desde atrás por entre las piernas de ella y la metió dentro de su ropa interior para separarle los labios.

—Estás excitada.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Y yo no quiero que lo evites.

Sin previa advertencia, la tomo por la parte trasera de los muslos y la levantó del suelo. La erección se escapó de entre las manos de Letty y ésta se quejó.

Entonces notó la punta del miembro de él acariciando la entrada de su sexo y gimió de placer. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y, con la boca, buscó aquel punto detrás de la oreja que avivaba tanto su pasión.

—Presta atención —le ordenó, cuando empezó a deslizarse en su interior.

Letty apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la mampara y gimió sin poderlo remediar. Dom la hizo descender encima de su pene con acuciante lentitud, asegurándose de que notaba cada centímetro.

—Dios —masculló ella, intentando moverse a pesar de que él se lo impedía.

En aquella postura apenas podía recibirlo, pero él siguió penetrándola sin darle tregua, llenándola hasta que a Letty le costó incluso respirar. Y cuando Dom por fin llegó al final, ella ya no podía contener la necesidad de moverse y de buscar su propio placer. Que ambos estuviesen completamente vestidos, excepto por la parte en la que estaban unidos, resultaba increíblemente erótico. La armadura de Letty nunca había supuesto ningún impedimento para él.

Dom la retuvo y la aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la mampara. Le tomo una muñeca y le levantó la mano para colocarla encima de su corazón. Letty notó cómo latía desbocado bajo su palma. El pecho de él subía y bajaba a un ritmo considerable.

—Apenas he hecho ningún esfuerzo. Pesas menos que una pluma. Dime, Letty , ¿por qué se me ha acelerado el corazón? ¿Por el sexo animal que todavía no hemos empezado a tener? ¿O porque me late así siempre que estoy contigo?

Ella le acarició una mejilla con la suya. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Si pudiera —siguió él—, me quedaría así para siempre, dentro de ti, prisionero dentro de tu cuerpo, formando parte de ti, sin moverme lo más mínimo. Cuando hacemos el amor, lucho contra mí mismo para no alcanzar el orgasmo. No quiero eyacular; no quiero que termine. No importa lo mucho que lo intente ni lo mucho que dure, nunca es suficiente. Me pongo furioso cuando noto que ya no puedo aguantar más. ¿Por qué,Letty ? Si lo único que me interesase fuera saciar mi naturaleza lujuriosa, igual que tengo que dormir o que comer, ¿por qué insistiría en negármelo?

Letty giró la cabeza y, atrapando la boca de él con la suya, lo besó con desesperación.

—Dime que lo entiendes —le pidió él, moviendo los labios debajo de los suyos—. Dime que tú también lo sientes.

—Yo te siento a ti —susurró Letty , embriagada por el ardor de Dom como si fuese un vino exquisito—. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

Él la sujetó con fuerza y se dirigió con ella hacia la cama.


	31. Chapter 31

CAP 27

Letty cayó en la cama y Dom la siguió de inmediato, colocándose encima de ella. La caída los sorprendió a ambos y el pene de él se hundió en su interior en cuanto tocaron el colchón. Letty gimió y una fina capa de sudor le cubrió el cuerpo. Dom gruñó y se sujetó de la colcha a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella para volver a moverse. Su embate fue poderoso y deslizó a Letty por encima de la seda hasta que sus hombros toparon con los antebrazos de él.

—No —gimió ella al borde del clímax.

Si se lo permitía, en cuestión de segundos Dom le arrancaría el primer orgasmo de muchos. La cabalgaría sin darle tregua, retrasando su propio placer hasta que estuviese temblando, loca de deseo. Los desnudaría a ambos cuando Letty estuviese demasiado agotada como para moverse y después volvería a hacerle el amor durante horas, derribando todas sus defensas con absoluta determinación.

Dom se detuvo y la miró con tanto ardor que a Letty le quemó la piel.

—¿No?

Ella se apoyó sobre los codos.

—Deja que yo te haga el amor.

Él se incorporó, quitándose el chaleco, el pañuelo y la camisa sin salir de su cuerpo, aunque no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo para desnudarse de cintura para abajo. El sexo de Letty intentó retenerlo y él respiró entre dientes al apartarse.

Ella se permitió unos segundos para admirar el perfecto cuerpo de Dom desnudo. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Era alto y guapo, pero tan fuerte que los músculos se marcaban bajo su piel perfecta. Su mirada lo recorrió desde los hombros hasta los pies y luego volvió a subir, acariciándolo, amando cada centímetro de su piel.

Dom no se movió lo más mínimo y sin mostrar ni un ápice de vergüenza, dejó que lo contemplase. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Letty estaba sin aliento y embriagada de deseo.

—Eres exquisito —susurró, levantándose de la cama. Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cadera con un brazo, depositando un beso encima de su corazón—. Y no tienes precio.

Dom le devolvió el abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi la dejó sin aire.

—Y tuyo Letty . No lo dudes nunca.

—Me alegro, porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti —contestó, con la mejilla pegada a su pecho, inhalando aquella esencia tan masculina propia de él.

A Dom se le aceleró el corazón al oír sus palabras, demostrándole lo que Letty ya sospechaba; que sus miedos lo estaban afectando y que lo llevaban a aferrarse a ella como si temiese perderla en cualquiera momento. Algo imposible, teniendo en cuenta lo unida que se sentía a él. Pero Dom no lo sabía.

—Me gustaría que me dijeses esas cosas más a menudo —le dijo, emocionado.

Y, como siempre, su brutal sinceridad y la vulnerabilidad que demostraba en su presencia, la hicieron sentir mal por ser tan reticente a comportarse igual con él.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado al notar que él empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la espalda del vestido.

—Es imposible que lo hagas mal. — Dom le dio un beso en el hombro y luego la mordió, clavándole los dientes hasta estar a punto de hacerle daño. Ese acto tan primitivo la excitó—. ¿Nunca hablabas de tus sentimientos con Owen ?

—Nunca hablábamos de eso. Estaban sencillamente allí, entre nosotros, ambos los dábamos por hecho y nos sentíamos cómodos así.

Dom la apartó un poco para poder aflojarle el corsé.

—A mí no me basta con eso.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti tan rápido, tan profundamente... —le confesó, alterada—. No puedo detenerlo ni moderarlo. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Me asusta lo que siento y tengo miedo de que sea tan intenso que te asuste a ti también.

—Dime qué te da miedo, yo lo hago.

Letty cerró los ojos, consciente de que todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre él. Era culpa suya que supiese tan poco de lo que lo había llevado a ser el hombre que era; ella no le hacía tantas preguntas como él. A Letty la habían enseñado a no mostrar curiosidad, pero iba a tener que olvidarse de todo lo que le habían enseñado si de verdad quería hacer feliz a Dom.

—Lo intentaré. Tú expresas lo que sientes con mucha naturalidad. —El vestido se arremolinó a sus pies—. Te envidio.

Dom le quitó el corsé, la camisola y la ropa interior sin ninguna dificultad, dada la práctica que había adquirido últimamente.

—¿Alguna vez...? —Letty se aclaró la garganta—. Tiene que haber habido alguien que te importase.

—¿Tiene? —preguntó él, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Lo miró de reojo. Dom esperó y Letty comprendió que la estaba esperando a ella, obedeciendo lo que le había pedido antes, cuando lo había detenido.

—Túmbate en la cama.

Dom se dispuso a cumplir sus órdenes y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se tumbó con movimientos gráciles y elegantes. Se colocó parcialmente reclinado sobre los cojines, con las piernas extendidas delante de él, sumamente cómodo con su desnudez.

Letty fue hasta el lado de la cama intentando decidir por dónde empezar. La erección de Dom era una tentación imposible de resistir, dura y gruesa, inclinada hacia su ombligo, pero a ella le gustaba todo de él.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó, sintiéndose celosa de la mujer fantasma, de todas las mujeres de su pasado que lo habían visto así.

—Estás muy segura de que existió.

—No empezaste tu vida sexual siendo Toretto , así que es imposible que yo sea la única mujer que te ha conocido carnalmente como Dom . Él se tomo el pene con la mano y empezó a masturbarse despacio; su mirada no podía ocultar que estaba intentando provocarla.

—No tienes vergüenza —le dijo ella con la voz ronca, subiéndose a la cama.

—Estás desnuda. Mi miembro se muere por ti.

Y Letty se moría por él. Ya no estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero a Dom le costaría muy poco volver a llevarla hasta allí.

Él alargó una mano para tocarla, pero ella negó con un gesto.

—Quiero que te quedes quieto y que dejes que te haga lo que quiera.

—¿Que me quede quieto? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Te ataré si es necesario.

—Letty ... Maldición —gimió frustrado—. Han pasado siete días. Deja tus juegos para más tarde, para cuando esté más receptivo.

Ella le rodeó el pene con la mano y se quedó sin aliento al notar el calor y la dureza del miembro de él. Los tendones del cuello se le marcaron y Dom apretó los dientes al notar que ella lo acariciaba con más delicadeza de la que había utilizado él. Letty se lamió los labios.

—No —dijo él—. Estoy demasiado excitado como para disfrutar de tu boca como es debido.

—De acuerdo. —Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y colocó su sexo justo encima de su erección. Chasqueó la lengua para reñirlo al notar que la sujetaba por la cintura—. No me toques.

—Maldita sea. ¿Cómo voy a darte placer si no puedo tocarte?

Letty sonrió.

—Ése es el quid de la cuestión.

Dom abrió la boca para quejarse, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando ella se colocó justo encima de su pene y empezó a bajar. Un gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de Letty . Los músculos de las piernas le temblaron a medida que fue bajando y deslizándose el miembro hacia su interior. Éste entró despacio pero inexorable, y un pálpito sacudió las extremidades de Letty .

Dom se arqueó hacia arriba y, abrazándose a ella, escondió el rostro entre sus pechos. Sus caderas ya se estaban moviendo, describiendo círculos, y la sujetó con los brazos mientras la penetraba hasta lo más hondo, buscando, y encontrando, aquel lugar que la hacía enloquecer.

—Túmbate —le dijo Letty , luchando contra el deseo egoísta de sucumbir y dejar que él llevase la voz cantante.

—Déjame que te ayude a correrte —susurró Dom con crudeza—. Déjame...

—Todavía no. —Se estremeció al notar que él le tomaba las caderas para acompasar su ritmo al suyo, aplicándole al mismo tiempo presión en el clítoris—. Para. ¡Me lo has prometido!

Dom soltó una maldición y se detuvo; su enorme cuerpo quemaba la piel de Letty .

—Dios, Letty . ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Quiero ser yo la que te ayude a correrte —le dijo, soltándole los brazos que él tenía a su alrededor—. Y quiero mirarte cuando lo hagas.

Dom se desplomó sobre las almohadas con un gemido. Con los ojos cerrados, se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Tenía unos brazos preciosos. Cada vez que ella lo veía flexionar los bíceps, su sexo se apretaban alrededor del rígido pene de él. Dom volvió a maldecir y los músculos del abdomen se le tensaron al máximo.

Letty se agachó y acercó los labios a los suyos. Él creía que los orgasmos eran algo sumamente privado y se aseguraba de no compartir los suyos con ella. Primero hacía todo lo posible para que Letty estuviese exhausta de placer y apenas lúcida y entonces cedía al clímax y escondía el rostro en el cuello de ella, o en su pelo, y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, para así esconderse también. Incluso cuando Letty le daba placer con la boca, Dom echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, impidiéndole que lo viera.

Le tomo la cabeza con las manos y la ladeó para darle el beso que él necesitaba. Engulló la respiración de ella y deslizó su lengua junto a la suya. A Letty se le puso la piel de gallina y sus pezones suplicaron que Dom les prestase la misma atención. Los besos de éste eran indescriptibles, la emoción que se escondía tras ellos bastaría para romperle el corazón. La besaba con tanta pasión, pegando sus labios a los suyos, acariciándola con la lengua con sumo erotismo.

Notó cómo el pene de él se excitaba y endurecía aún más en su interior. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que Dom podía alcanzar el orgasmo sólo besándola. Él interrumpió el beso y se apartó con la respiración entrecortada, luchando contra lo inevitable.

Tomandola de las muñecas, Letty le apartó las manos y se irguió. Luego entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y se arqueó, acariciándole el miembro con los labios de su sexo. Volvió a bajar muy despacio, apoyándose en los brazos de Dom , manteniéndolos ocupados para que él no pudiese esconder el rostro detrás.

Él respiraba entre los dientes y sus ojos negros se habían oscurecido tanto que parecían piedras preciosas. Estaba acalorado, tenía los labios hinchados de los besos de Letty ,. Ella nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso en toda su vida.

Se le hinchó el corazón e incluso le dolió el pecho. Movió las caderas y se levantó de nuevo; luego volvió a bajar. Oyó los sonidos provocados por los fluidos de su cuerpo, que evidenciaban lo excitada que estaba. Observó a Dom entre las pestañas, buscando pistas para entender mejor su placer. Cuán de rápido tenía que acariciarlo, cómo de profundo, qué ángulo conseguía que se le perlase la frente de sudor.

—¡Jesús! —exclamó él, cuando los movimientos de Letty se tornaron más violentos y su cuerpo tembló con cada impacto.

Estaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, su pene tocaba el final del sexo de ella. La tensión que recorría su musculoso cuerpo era tangible.

Letty le apretó las manos con más fuerza y empezó a cabalgarlo con intensidad, subiendo y bajando con rapidez, apretando las piernas al subir y aflojándolas al bajar. Consiguió llevar a Dom a aquel lugar de su interior que hacía que él sacudiese la cabeza de un lado al otro y que patease nervioso debajo de ella.

—Espera... —intentó sentarse—. Maldita sea... ¡Para un poco!

—Déjate ir —le pidió Letty sin aliento, deslizando una mano por detrás, entre las piernas de él, para atormentar el pesado saco de sus testículos—. Yo te cogeré.

—Letty ...

Se soltó las manos que Letty le retenía y la cogió por las caderas. La mantuvo inmóvil y se impulsó hacia arriba, moviéndose a tanta velocidad que lo único que pudo hacer ella fue sujetarse de sus antebrazos y dejar que se desahogase.

Gritó como un animal al notar que le arrancaba las primeras gotas de semen y la soltó de golpe. Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo para sujetarse de la sábana. Arqueó la espalda y echó el cuello completamente hacia atrás. La ferocidad de su orgasmo fue magnífica, y oírlo pronunciar su nombre entre dientes, todavía más.

—Sí —lo animó ella, moviéndose encima al ritmo del orgasmo de él, conteniendo el suyo propio para no perderse ni el más pequeño detalle.

Se quedó hipnotizada viéndolo sentir placer, atónita de que ella fuese capaz de hacerle sentir tanto con un acto que en el pasado había carecido absolutamente de importancia para él.

—Dios... Eres hermoso.

Y completamente vulnerable. Desprotegido. Las emociones atravesaban su rostro sin censura; el doloroso éxtasis, la necesidad, el amor... Incluso la rabia.

Dom los tumbó a los dos e intercambió sus posiciones. Letty quedó en el borde de la cama y él empezó a mover las caderas antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar; su duro miembro arrancó un orgasmo a su sobreestimulado cuerpo y Letty gritó de placer. Se sujetó de los costados de él y separó las piernas, dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que quisiera darle.

Su boca cubrió la de ella, silenciando los gemidos de ambos al alcanzar un clímax casi violento.

—Te amo —exhaló Letty dentro de aquel beso casi frenético, incapaz de seguir callando, y negándose a hacerlo, el sentimiento que se escondía detrás de besos como aquél.

Como respuesta, Dom la abrazó, dejándola sin aire.


	32. Chapter 32

CAP 28

A Dom , cuya existencia acababa de tambalearse, le pareció que el balanceo del barco era muy apropiado. Seguía pasando los dedos por el pelo de Letty mientras no podía dejar de pensar en las dos palabras que estaba seguro de que ella le había dicho.

Sabía por experiencia que las mujeres decían esas cosas en los momentos de pasión y por eso no se las tomaba en serio. Y también sabía que Letty se había sentido embriagada de poder al comprender lo fácil que le resultaba desnudarlo en cuerpo y alma. Dom no podía evitarlo cuando estaba con ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo impedírselo.

Y ahora ella permanecía muy quieta, acurrucada a su lado, mientras la piel de los dos se iba enfriando y sus respiraciones se acompasaban. Por un instante, Dom se sintió bien y completamente saciado, pero luego desapareció cualquier distracción de la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

¿Por qué Letty no le decía nada? ¿Por qué no repetía lo que acababa de decirle?

Empezó a hablar sólo para conservar la cordura.

—Me inicié sexualmente como la mayoría de los jóvenes adolescentes: con cualquier mujer hermosa que estuviese dispuesta.

—Dios santo —se rió ella en voz baja—. Supongo que las chicas caían rendidas a tus pies sin que tuvieras que hacer nada.

A pesar de que había sido así, Dom no dijo nada, porque no quería que Letty tuviese celos de algo que en realidad no lo merecía.

—Mi hermano mayor, me llevó con él una noche. Yo tenía casi quince años y quería ser un hombre de mundo, como él. Terminamos en una fiesta que se organizaba en el pequeño salón de la casa de una cortesana.

Letty levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Con catorce años?

—Casi quince —le recordó Dom—, y no era muy inocente, si es que alguna vez lo fui. Acuérdate de que mi madre se había visto obligada a explicarme por qué Masterson ni siquiera soportaba mirarme.

Letty cruzó los brazos encima del abdomen de él y apoyó el mentón en ellos.

—Masterson es la única persona del mundo que tiene ese problema.

Dom le deslizó los dedos por la delicada mandíbula.

—En la fiesta había una cortesana que se fijó en mí y yo me fijé en ella.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?

—Era muy delgada. Y cabello oscuro. De aspecto delicado, con los ojos de un negro pálido que se oscurecían según su humor y que a veces podían parecer grises.

—Oh... —Los de Letty se volvieron letales—. Soy afortunada de cumplir con todos tus requisitos.

Él reprimió una sonrisa para no meterse en líos.

—A decir verdad, mis gustos los decidiste tú cuando te conocí dos semanas antes de ir a casa de la cortesana. Era ella la que cumplía con todos los requisitos.

Letty lo miró, confusa, pero al comprender lo que le estaba diciendo le cambió el semblante.

—Me temo que la chica fue una pobre sustituta —siguió Dom , desviando la mirada hacia la pared que había detrás del hombro de Letty —. Y distaba mucho de ser tan refinada como tú. Esa joven hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la capacidad de preocuparse por nadie que no fuese ella, cosa que a mí ya me convenía. No hacía falta que me gustase como persona para poder follármela.

A Letty le molestó que hablase mal, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Durante un breve período de tiempo, nuestra aventura fue perfecta. Ella perdió parte de su hastío, porque le gustaba enseñarme cómo hacerle bien el amor a una mujer, y yo era un alumno de lo más aplicado. Me enseñó a concentrarme en la parte mecánica del acto y supongo que lo hizo para que no me encariñase demasiado con ella.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Al cabo de un tiempo —contestó él, quitándole importancia—. Quizá no lo suficiente, porque un día llegué y la encontré con una amiga. Otra cortesana. Quería que me acostase con las dos y lo hice.

Letty lo rodeó con los brazos, deslizándolos por debajo del hueco que dejaba la espalda de Dom entre el cabezal y su cuerpo.

—Y pronto en lugar de una amiga pasaron a ser dos —dijo—. A veces, ella ni siquiera participaba y se limitaba a mirar. Y también trajo a otros hombres; le gustaba tener dos o más miembros dentro al mismo tiempo.

—Dios santo —susurró Letty , con los ojos completamente abiertos—. ¿Y por qué ibas? ¿Por qué no dejaste que siguiese sola con su perdición?

—¿Para irme adónde? ¿A casa? Mi presencia creaba una tensión prácticamente insoportable entre Masterson y mi madre. Él la hacía muy desgraciada cuando yo estaba cerca. Y, además, nunca participé en nada en contra de mi voluntad. No fue horrible, Letty . A esa edad yo casi siempre estaba excitado y los juegos de cama de esa mujer me daban la oportunidad de aliviarme.

Mantenía adrede un tono de voz relajada, pero ella debió de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que intentaba ocultar, porque le acarició el estómago con la mejilla y pasó la nariz por la delgada línea de vello que le recorría el vientre.

—No tendría que haberte presionado tanto hoy —murmuró—. Lo siento.

—No puedo aceptar que te disculpes por haberme regalado el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida —se rió él.

Letty retiró los brazos del cuerpo de Dom y se incorporó en la cama.

—El mejor orgasmo, de momento —matizó, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él y abrazándolo por los hombros—. A partir de ahora, me dedicaré a darte más y más placer cada vez que hagamos el amor.

El pene de Dom palpitó al iniciar su recuperación. En ese sentido, Letty lo había dejado completamente seco.

—Todavía no —le dijo ella, con los labios pegados a su oído—. Deja que te abrace; te prometí que lo haría. No hace falta que siempre recurras al sexo para demostrarme cómo te sientes.

La emoción que asaltó a Dom fue demasiado grande. Hizo que le escocieran los ojos y que se le cerrase la garganta. Colocó las manos en la cama para ocultar que le temblaban.

—¿Fue la única mujer por la que sentiste algo?

—Si así es como quieres llamarlo.

—¿Y tú, cómo quieres llamarlo? ¿Lujuria?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero sé que jamás fue nada parecido a esto.

—Pero hubo mujeres que te amaron. —No fue una pregunta.

—Si las hubo, llegaron a lamentarlo. Los inconvenientes de tener una relación conmigo superaban con diferencia las ventajas.

Ella posó los dedos en la nuca de él y le masajeó los músculos.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada de lo que hiciste.

—No sabes lo que hice.

—Te conozco. Te amo y no voy a arrepentirme de ello.

Dom se quedó horrorizado al notar que se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Letty se le había metido tan dentro que incluso era capaz de ver lo que él lograba ocultar en la superficie.

Dios, no quería que ella viese...

—Eso tampoco lo sabes —replicó decidido.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, Dom , tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.

Aflojó el abrazo y se apartó un poco para darle la oportunidad de irse, si huir era lo que quería.

Y, a decir verdad, Dom estuvo tentado de hacerlo. Había hecho cosas en su vida que lo convertían en un hombre inaceptable... El mero hecho de haber nacido el último hacía que no fuese adecuado para ella. Letty había sufrido mucho para convertirse en la mujer refinada, elegante e irreprochable que era ahora. Y si él la cortejaba, destruiría esa aceptación social por la que había trabajado tanto. Si pudiera, la mantendría prisionera en su cama, el único lugar donde estaba seguro de que podía hacer que se olvidara de todo excepto del placer que él podía darle.

La abrazó con fuerza y trató de ser dulce a pesar de lo violento que se sentía. Letty necesitaba ternura y protección y él era como un carnero salvaje, un carnero que utilizaba su cornamenta para derribar las defensas que ella se había obligado a levantar al haber sido maltratada de pequeña.

—Confío en ti —le dijo, emocionado—. ¿Acaso no te lo cuento todo?

—Me cuentas todas las cosas malas. —Letty se apartó para mirarlo—. Y me las dices como si me desafiaras a dejarte.

Mejor entonces que más adelante. Con cada día que pasaba, ella se le hacía más y más indispensable. Pronto dejaría de ser capaz de respirar si no la tenía a su lado. Había veces en que Dom ya se sentía así.

Letty le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego en el lado opuesto.

—Sigue siendo constante y me quedaré contigo.

—Tú eres lo único que deseo —gimió, al notar que ella se movía sensualmente encima de él.

—Demuéstramelo —suspiró Letty.

Como siempre, Dom aceptó el reto.

Él conocía sus puntos fuertes: podía desconectar de su conciencia, se le daba muy bien hacer dinero, era atractivo y muy bueno en la cama. Y aunque tenía muy poco que ofrecerle a una mujer como Letty , lo que tenía se lo ofrecería a raudales y rezaría para que fuese suficiente para poder conservarla a su lado.


	33. Chapter 33

CAP 29

—¡Lady Letty !

Letty alteró el ángulo de la sombrilla y vio a un robusto y diminuto caballero haciéndole señales desde el final de la pasarela.

—Es tu administrador —le explicó Dom, mientras le colocaba una mano en el codo para que no se cayese—. El señor Reginal Smythe.

—¿Qué opinión tienes de él? —Levantó una mano enguantada para indicarle al hombre que lo había visto entre el bullicio del muelle. El olor a alquitrán y a café se mezclaban y los gritos de las focas competían con los de los marineros que iban cargando cajas y barriles en los estómagos ahora vacíos de los navíos.

—Es un hombre decente. Y muy competente. «Calipso» tiene casi doscientos esclavos y todos están lo suficientemente contentos como para ser productivos. Sin embargo, podría tener una opinión menos anticuada respecto a las mujeres que hacen negocios.

—Me temo que tú eres mucho más progresista que la mayoría de los caballeros.

—Por mi experiencia, sé que las mujeres pueden ser muy astutas e implacables en cuestiones de dinero. Es muy rentable hacer negocios con ellas.

—Y me juego lo que quieras a que ellas te hacen más concesiones a ti de las que le harían a cualquier otro hombre.

Dom la miró y, aunque le quedaban parcialmente ocultos por el ala del sombrero, ella vio brillar sus ojos oscuros.

—Tal vez.

Letty le sonrió. La presencia de Dom a su lado aumentaba la felicidad que sentía por estar de nuevo en aquella exuberante isla verde que recordaba con tanto cariño. En su memoria había pintado el paisaje con tonos propios de piedras preciosas y le gustaba ver que no había exagerado. Detrás de ella, el océano era tan pálido como una aguamarina. Delante, unas colinas como esmeraldas se extendían hasta el horizonte. Owen le había dicho en una ocasión que no había ningún lugar en toda la isla que estuviese a más de un par de kilómetros del mar.

«El paraíso», había dicho ella.

«Uno muy lucrativo», había contestado él.

—Señor Toretto . —El señor Smythe se tocó el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo.

—Señor Smythe.

El administrador miró a Letty .

—Confío en que haya tenido un viaje tranquilo y agradable, milady.

—No podría haber sido mejor —contestó ella, pensando en Dom y en lo distinta que se sentía en ese momento, comparado con el día en que abordó el barco.

Había empezado la travesía viuda y convencida de que se quedaría sola durante el resto de su vida. Y la terminaba con un amante, un hombre que la había desnudado en cuerpo y alma y al que había revelado secretos de su pasado que sólo Mia conocía.

Los dedos de Dom le acariciaron el codo.

El señor Smythe asintió y señaló el landó que los estaba esperando allí cerca.

—Me encargaré de que alguien venga a buscar sus baúles, lady. Buen día, señor Toretto. Le pediré una cita para hablar con usted esta semana.

Letty miró a Dom. Después de esas seis semanas en alta mar, durante las cuales su relación había nacido y florecido, ahora se veían obligados a decirse adiós. Había llegado el momento de que sus caminos se separasen: ella tenía que ir a su casa y él a la suya.

Dom la miró a los ojos y esperó.

Letty podía ver la pregunta en su mirada; ¿cómo reaccionaría ella cuando tuviesen que enfrentarse de nuevo a las normas de la sociedad?

Su reacción era más intensa de lo que Letty podía expresar con palabras. Quería que Dom estuviese a su lado, siempre. En público y en privado. Sentado frente a ella a la hora del almuerzo y a su lado en el palco del teatro. Quería eso y lo tendría, si él aceptaba.

Habló con mucho sentimiento.

—Sé que tiene muchos asuntos que atender, señor Toretto , pero ¿cree que podría acompañarnos a cenar? Así ya no tendrá que pedir ninguna cita, señor Smythe, y tampoco tendrá que contarme luego los resultados de la reunión.

El administrador parpadeó atónito.

Dom le sonrió al ver que libraba la primera batalla para tomar posesión de la plantación y ladeó la cabeza para indicarle que se había dado cuenta.

—Será todo un placer, milady.

Letty se tomo la falda y subió la colina. Las botas le resbalaban de vez en cuando en el suelo empapado por la lluvia, pero Dom iba tras ella y sabía que la tomaría si se caía. Él siempre la tomaba, siempre le pedía que se arriesgase porque él siempre iba a estar esperándola con los brazos abiertos al otro lado.

—Es aquí —dijo él, dirigiendo la atención de Letty hacia la glorieta que había en un claro a la izquierda de donde habían subido.

La estructura era claramente reconocible: una réplica en miniatura de la glorieta que había en la mansión Toretto a la que habían añadido unas redes en los costados. En el centro, se veía un pequeño entarimado cubierto por sábanas y almohadones.

Letty se dio media vuelta y miró a Dom mientras éste llegaba a su lado. Desde donde estaba podía ver los campos de caña de azúcar y el océano a lo lejos.

—¿Alguna vez has visto arder los campos de caña? —le preguntó él.

—No.

—Pues tendremos que remediarlo cuando llegue el momento. Te llevaré a un sitio donde no sople viento y donde no llegue el mal olor. A pesar de la destrucción que representa y de lo peligroso que es, es un espectáculo que no debes perderte.

—Tengo ganas de verlo contigo. —Se volvió hacia él y admiró su perfil—. Quiero verlo todo contigo.

Dom le devolvió una mirada llena de ardor y sentimiento.

Letty se acercó a la glorieta.

—¿Es esto lo que te ha tenido ocupado estos días?

Él había empezado a aparecer por las noches con pequeños cortes en las manos y con algún que otro morado en los antebrazos. No importaba lo que ella hiciese para sonsacarle información, Dom se resistía a contárselo, aunque la animaba a seguir intentándolo por todos los medios que estimase oportunos.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, estudiando su reacción.

—Me siento halagada de que te hayas tomado tantas molestias para seducirme. —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Y sé que cuando tengo la menstruación tienes que quemar energía de otro modo. Estoy convencida de que necesitas más practicar sexo que comer o beber.

—Sólo contigo. —Dom entró en la glorieta y dejó en el suelo la cesta que habían traído con ellos—. Y tú sabes por qué. Cuando estoy dentro de ti, sé que no te irás a ninguna parte. Sé que no te quieres ir a ninguna parte.

Letty le dio la espalda al paisaje y lo miró a él, la vista más espectacular de todas.

—¿Y si también pudieras poseerme por fuera? ¿Convertir tu nombre en el mío y ponerme un anillo en el dedo? ¿Eso te calmaría?

Dom se quedó inmóvil. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Por fin te he asustado? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Tengo miedo de estar soñando. — Dom salió de su estupefacción y se le acercó.

—Ya te he dicho que te amo. Muchas, muchas veces. De hecho, te lo digo cada día. —Letty suspiró y rezó pidiendo coraje. No podía contener lo que sentía por Dom , eran sentimientos demasiado intensos, le oprimían el pecho y hacían que le resultase imposible respirar—. Te amo tanto que sería capaz de apartarme de ti si crees que existe la posibilidad de que algún día quieras ser padre.

A Dom se le hizo un nudo tan grande en la garganta que le costó tragar.

—Si algún día queremos niños, hay muchos huérfanos a los que podemos malcriar.

El corazón de Letty latió lleno de esperanza.

Él le tendió una mano y ella colocó la suya encima y permitió que la acompañase hasta la tarima. Dom le pidió que se sentase y, cuando lo hizo, él apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Dom ... —susurró ella al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Se suponía que no ibas a adelantarme en esto, Letty —le dijo con ternura y emocionado mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo más pequeño de su chaleco.

No llevaba chaqueta ni pañuelo al cuello. Era escandaloso y completamente inaceptable, pero ¿quién podía verlos allí? Eso había sido lo más difícil de soportar a lo largo de la última semana; comportarse en público como si sólo fuesen conocidos, mientras que en privado compartían pura intimidad.

Era la peor de las torturas tener que ver a las debutantes locales, a las viudas e incluso a alguna que otra mujer casada, prestándole atención a Dom descaradamente. Letty había tenido que soportar que bailasen con él o que él tuviese que acompañarlas al comedor. Había visto a chicas jóvenes flirteando con él, chicas capaces de darle la familia que Dom nunca había tenido y que ella creía jamás podría darle.

Él nunca les seguía el juego y la buscaba con la mirada en cuanto podía, para comunicarle lo mucho que la deseaba. Letty intentaba no mirarlo, porque sabía que su expresión la traicionaría y revelaría lo enamorada que estaba de él. Lo desesperadamente que lo amaba. Lo vacía e inhóspita que sería su vida sin su presencia.

La verdad era que Dom llevaba mucho mejor que Letty el aspecto público de su relación. Teniendo en cuenta lo celoso que se sentía con respecto a la faceta más íntima de ella, no lo era tanto con su lado más público. Todo lo contrario, parecía gustarle ver cómo Letty se movía por las aguas de la vida social y admiraba la facilidad con que manejaba sus distintos aspectos: las conversaciones, los bailes y todo lo demás.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella y le gustaba verla brillar en su entorno, pues eso hacía que al menos le pareciese que había valido la pena el dolor y la tristeza que ella había sufrido de pequeña para convertirse en la persona que era.

Dom sacó un anillo. Una ancha alianza de oro coronada por un rubí casi tan grande como el nudillo de Letty. La piedra color sangre descansaba sobre un lecho cuadrado de diamantes, proclamando a las claras la fortuna del hombre que la había comprado.

El anillo era casi vulgar en cuanto al tamaño y al brillo de sus piedras, lo que hizo sonreír a Letty. Si casarse con Dom no bastaba para demostrarle al mundo que había cambiado, seguro que ese anillo lo conseguiría.


	34. Chapter 34

CAP 30

—Sí —murmuró él, colocándole el rubí en el dedo—. Me casaré contigo. En cuanto sea posible. Al final de esta semana si soy capaz de organizarlo.

—No. —Letty le tomo el rostro entre las manos y, con los dedos, le apartó el pelo de la frente—. Lo haremos como se debe hacer. En Inglaterra. Por la Iglesia, con amonestaciones incluidas y con nuestras familias y nuestros amigos presentes. Quiero que todo el mundo, y tú especialmente, sepa que hago esto después de habérmelo pensado mucho. Sé lo que hago, Dom . Y sé lo que quiero.

—Preferiría que nos casáramos antes de volver.

—No te dejaré —le aseguró, consciente de que ésa era su preocupación.

—No puedes. No dejaré que lo hagas. —Le tomo las muñecas con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo—: Pero habrá mujeres..., en fiestas y en banquetes... Ellas me reconocerán...

—Reconocerán a Toretto—lo interrumpió ella—. A ti no te conocen, no como yo. Y jamás lo harán.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en el entrecejo, que él tenía arrugado.

—Amor mío —continuó Letty —. No te crees que alguien pueda quererte incondicionalmente porque hasta ahora nadie te ha querido así. Pero yo sí. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Y con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta de que el efecto que has tenido en mí es irreversible. Yo he cambiado y soy quien soy ahora gracias a ti y, sin ti, dejaría de existir. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a sobrevivir los próximos meses hasta que puedas volver a reunirte...

—¿Reunirme? —preguntó él, sorprendido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta tarde he recibido una carta de Mia . Debió de mandarla justo después de que zarpásemos, quizá incluso el mismo día, por lo que supongo que estaba embarazada antes de que nos fuéramos y que no me lo dijo porque no quería que anulase el viaje.

—¿Tu hermana está embarazada?

—No puedo creerme que Mia piense que no voy a volver en seguida. Tal como te he contado, hace tiempo que no está bien. Necesitará que cuide de ella. Tengo que estar a su lado.

—Yo volveré contigo, evidentemente. Con algo de suerte, quizá pueda tenerlo todo listo para que zarpemos dentro de dos semanas.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas esto. Has venido a esta isla por un motivo.

—Sí. _Tú_. Y por ese mismo motivo me vuelvo a Inglaterra. Viajé contigo porque no tenía nada que me retuviese en Inglaterra si tú estabas aquí y lo mismo es cierto en sentido contrario.

Letty se quedó tan sorprendida que su mente dejó de funcionar y entonces recordó la primera noche en que habían hablado, en la cubierta del _Aqueronte_, cuando él le había dicho que volvía a casa por una mujer. Descubrir que ella era esa mujer resultaba abrumador. Y muy romántico.

Dom debió de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y apretó la mandíbula.

—Te deseaba mucho, eso ya lo sabes. No te diré que fuera amor, pero era algo mucho más profundo que la lujuria. El deseo que sentía por ti me daba esperanzas de que algún día pudiese volver a disfrutar del sexo; pensé que podría volver a pensar en el acto sin tanto distanciamiento y buscando algo más que el mero alivio físico. Tenía que poseerte, Letty , al precio que fuese.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y preguntándose por qué no podía decirle que la amaba. Quizá no fuera así. Quizá no podía. Tal vez lo que tenían sería todo lo que jamás obtendría de él.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió que fuera lo que fuese lo que Dom pudiese darle, sería suficiente. El amor que ella sentía bastaría para los dos.

Lo soltó, se apartó de él y se apoyó en los almohadones. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se insinuó descaradamente. Si el deseo que Dom sentía por ella era lo único que podía darle, se quedaría con todo.

Él avanzó a cuatro patas por la tarima y se acercó. Se apoyó en los cojines que Letty tenía a ambos lados de los hombros, inclinó la cabeza y tomó sus labios, conquistándola con los suyos.

Un cálida y húmeda brisa sopló a su alrededor. En la distancia, Letty oyó las voces de los hombres y de las focas. Estaban fuera de casa, donde podía verlos cualquiera, y eso la excitó todavía más. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gimió de placer dentro del beso.

—Creía —murmuró él cuando Letty separó los labios— que tendría que convencerte de que te casaras conmigo. Que me llevaría algún tiempo. Semanas. Meses. Quizá incluso años. He construido este lugar para que te resultase difícil escapar de mí mientras te exponía mis argumentos.

—Un público cautivo —sonrió ella—. ¿Qué habrías hecho para impedir que me fuese?

—Tal vez te habría escondido la ropa y te habría clavado al suelo con mi pene. También he traído unas cuantas botellas de tu clarete favorito. Me parece recordar que eres mucho más maleable cuando has bebido una copa o dos.

—Chico malo. —Deslizó la vista por el cuello de él hasta el pulso, que latía allí con fuerza—. Hazme todo lo que quieras. Me desdigo de mi aceptación.

—Ah, es que tú no has aceptado. Me lo has pedido y yo he aceptado. —Le acarició la punta de la nariz con la suya—. Y no puedo decirte cuánto ha significado para mí que lo hicieras.

—Puedes demostrármelo. —Le acarició la nuca del modo que tanto le gustaba.

Dom se tumbó a su lado.

—Vuélvete.

Ella obedeció y sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda. Dom le aflojó las cintas del vestido y luego empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la ropa interior, color lavanda.

A medida que sus dedos iban descendiendo, Letty se excitaba más. Aunque él siempre gastaba bromas sobre su apetito sexual, el de ella por él era igual de insaciable. Cuando dejaba de menstruar y concluía la semana que había pasado sin Dom , se moría de ganas de que la tocase.

—Quiero comprarte ropa —dijo él—. No repares en gastos. No quiero menospreciar el luto que llevas por Owen , sé que fue bueno contigo, pero no quiero que honres su pérdida con tu vestuario si al mismo tiempo vas a casarte conmigo.

Letty lo miró de reojo y asintió, amándolo todavía más que antes.

Él le pasó la lengua entre los omoplatos.

—Me gustaría verte vestida de rojo. Y de color dorado..

—A mí también me gustaría. Quizá puedas acompañarme a la modista.

—Sí. —Deslizó sus fuertes manos por la apertura del vestido y la sujetó por la cintura—. Tendrás que quedarte medio desnuda para que puedan tomarte medidas. Y yo podré disfrutar de la vista.

—Ahora mismo preferiría estar desnuda del todo.

Él la estrechó con suavidad y, acto seguido, la soltó y se tumbó de espaldas.

Letty se acercó al extremo de la tarima y se puso en pie.

Dom se colocó un cojín debajo de la cabeza y se puso cómodo. Dobló una pierna y descansó la muñeca encima de la rodilla, ofreciendo una imagen relajada y al mismo tiempo insolente.

El montón de cojines de colores y las redes que había entre las columnas de la glorieta le recordó a Letty la historia que ella le había contado sobre su aventura en el desierto con aquel seductor _sheik_.

Agachó la cabeza, adoptando deliberadamente la postura de una sumisa esclava. Alargó una mano y se deslizó el vestido por un hombro y luego por el otro. La prenda se detuvo al llegar a sus pechos.

—Podría pedir un rescate por mí, excelencia —susurró—. El dinero que le darán a cambio de que me lleve de vuelta, junto con el botín de la caravana, seguro que sobrepasará cualquier placer que yo pudiese darle en la cama.

La sorpresa de Dom fue palpable. Se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Y de repente:

—Pero tú eres el motivo por el que ataqué esa caravana, mi señora. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal esfuerzo si tuviese intención de devolveros?

—Por la fortuna que ganarías con ello.

—El único tesoro que me interesa está entre tus piernas.

Una ola de calor le ruborizó la piel.

Él señaló el vestido con el mentón.

—Quítatelo. Deja que te vea.

Letty se humedeció los labios y tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en obedecer. Se tomo la falda con las manos y tiró de la prenda hacia abajo con cuidado, como si el suyo no fuese un cuerpo que él conocía mejor que ella. El vestido se deslizó por su torso y sus caderas hasta caer arremolinado a sus pies.


	35. Chapter 35

CAP 31

—Y ahora —dijo él con la voz ronca— el resto.

—Por favor...

—No tengas miedo. Dentro de un instante te daré placer como no lo has sentido nunca. —Entrecerró los ojos un poco—. Y como no volverás a sentirlo jamás después de mí.

Letty se movió, inquieta, y lo miró furtivamente. Dom se llevó una mano entre las piernas y acarició desvergonzado su erección. Voluptuoso hasta la médula. Atrevido... Con mucha más experiencia de la que ella tendría nunca. A no ser que él le pusiese remedio a esa carencia, cosa que Letty dudaba que hiciese, si ella no lo empujase a ello.

Sospechaba que Dom tenía miedo de corromperla más de lo que ya lo había hecho y ella en cambio tenía miedo de que él se aburriese en su cama.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo —dijo en voz baja.

Dom se puso en pie y se le acercó con una gracia letal.

—Sí puedes.

Caminó a su alrededor como si estuviese sopesando su atractivo. Entonces se detuvo de repente a su espalda y la rodeó por la cintura desde atrás. Fue un gesto muy posesivo y la sorprendió al colocar las manos sobre sus pechos.

Letty le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

—Pero tú has tenido muchas concubinas más atrevidas que yo. ¿Qué será de mí cuando pase la novedad?

—Subestimas el deseo que siento por ti. —Movió los labios junto al lóbulo de su oreja y luego la apretó contra su cuerpo para que pudiese notar la innegable prueba del deseo que sentía por ella—. ¿Notas lo excitado que estoy por ti? Llevo mucho tiempo deseándote mucho. Jamás me saciaré de ti.

—Antes de que atacaras la caravana, ¿te imaginabas poseyéndome? ¿Soñabas con cómo lo harías?

—Cada noche —gimió él, apretándole los pezones con los dedos.

Letty ladeó la cabeza y frotó la mejilla con la suya.

—Enséñame qué soñaste. Enséñame a darte placer. Quiero aprender.

Dom le deslizó una mano por el estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

—¿Ya no quieres que pida un rescate por ti?

Letty gimió al notar que metía los dedos bajo su ropa interior y le separaba los labios. Con sus dedos, ásperos por haber estado trabajando la madera con la que había construido aquel lugar para la seducción, le acarició el clítoris, sabiendo perfectamente cómo tocarla para hacerla enloquecer.

—Si lo haces, ¿quién apagará el fuego que corre por mis venas?

—Nadie excepto yo —respondió Dom mordiéndole el lóbulo—. Castraré a cualquier hombre que lo intente.

Loca de deseo por el modo en que le pellizcaba el pezón y porque la penetró de repente con un dedo, Letty movió las caderas y gimió. Un segundo dedo siguió al primero y él empezó a moverlos hacia dentro y hacia fuera del sexo de ella. Letty respiró hondo, embriagada por el olor de la piel de Dom bajo el sol.

—Por favor...

—Agáchate. —Acompañó la orden con un gesto y dobló a Letty por la cintura.

Ella se tambaleó hacia adelante y evitó la caída extendiendo los brazos. Dom se incorporó y dejó que la brisa acariciase la espalda de su cautiva. Después, le bajó la ropa interior por detrás y la piel de ella quedó cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo, pasándole ambas manos por las nalgas. Le tocó el sexo y se lo masajeó con la palma de la mano—. Estás tan excitada y tan húmeda. ¿Necesitas un pene dentro de ti, mi bella cautiva? ¿Te duele sentir que estás vacía?

En esa postura, en la que no podía ver su rostro ni sus movimientos, Letty se sentía muy vulnerable.

—Siempre.

Oyó el sonido de la ropa al moverse y de inmediato el grueso miembro de Dom estuvo contra su sexo. Fue la única advertencia que tuvo. Él la sujetó por las caderas y tiró de ella hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que empujaba hacia adelante, penetrándola con un único movimiento de caderas.

Letty gritó de placer y luchó por mantener los brazos firmes y extendidos.

—Dios. —Dom se movió y llegó a tocar el final del cuerpo de ella—. Estoy tan dentro de ti, Letty . ¿Sientes lo dentro que estoy?

Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló. Notaba el ante de los pantalones de Dom rozándole la parte trasera de los muslos y los puños de la camisa de él en las caderas. Y, cuando miró hacia abajo, vio la punta de sus botas cubiertas de barro.

Dom estaba completamente vestido y protegido del entorno, mientras que ella estaba prácticamente desnuda, con él montándola como si fuese una yegua. La lasciva imagen que se dibujó en su mente acerca de lo que vería un caminante que pasase por allí avivó su deseo. Excitada más allá de lo que podía soportar, se movió vigorosamente sin apartarse de él. El gemido de placer de Dom viajó por la brisa, pero a ella no le importó que alguien pudiera oírlos. Sólo podía pensar en las partes del cuerpo que mantenían unidas y en la delicada carne de su sexo, que se estremecía al notar que él la penetraba.

Dom empezó a moverse. No fueron los movimientos agresivos que ella esperaba a juzgar por la postura, sino movimientos lentos. Deliberados. Él la tomó despacio, deslizando su pene hacia dentro y hacia fuera de su sexo con suavidad. La devastaba cuando le hacía el amor así. Sin prisa y con elegancia. Con una experiencia demoledora. Dom le movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que sus embates y en todos ellos conseguía acertar en el lugar más delicado de ella.

Las piernas de Letty cedieron y se cayó de rodillas en la tarima, él salió de dentro de su cuerpo para luego penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas al seguirla hacia el suelo.

Letty gritó... conquistada sin remedio. Dom le separó un poco más las piernas y aceleró el ritmo. El pesado saco de sus testículos golpeaba la húmeda piel de los muslos de ella una y otra vez, la cadencia de aquellos pequeños golpes añadieron una nueva oleada de sensaciones al acto. Letty se quedó sin fuerzas en los brazos y apoyó los hombros en las almohadas, logrando que sus caderas se levantasen un poco más.

Ahora ya nada impedía que Dom la poseyera, pero él seguía moviéndose de aquel modo tan contenido que hacía que ella clavase las uñas en la seda que tenía a su alrededor.

—Dios, así estás tan apretada —dijo él a media voz—. Y tan húmeda. Quiero correrme dentro de ti ahora...

—¡Sí!

Su ordinariez la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y alcanzó el clímax de repente y con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo vibró a causa de la intensidad. Él soltó una maldición al notar que ella lo apretaba frenética.

Dom se quedó entonces quieto y la sujetó inmóvil contra el suelo, manteniendo a raya su propio placer. Le clavó los dedos en los muslos con tanta fuerza que seguro que le quedarían marcas. Y a Letty le encantó. Le encantaba ser capaz de romper su férreo control sencillamente aceptando todo lo que necesitaba que ella cogiese de él.

Letty se rindió y dejó que el orgasmo la recorriese sin ponerle ninguna traba. Dom aflojó los dedos al notar que ella se relajaba y la acarició con ternura al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras de cariño.

Letty estaba perdida en la languidez posterior al clímax y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Dom estaba demasiado quieto. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, y entonces vio que él la estaba mirando con la mandíbula apretada, conteniendo algo que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo.

—¿Qué pasa?

El placer que había sentido desapareció al ver el sombrío rostro de Dom.

—¿Qué son estas marcas que tienes en el piel? —le preguntó, furioso.

Letty hizo una mueca de dolor. Odiaba que hubiese visto las cicatrices que cubrían la parte superior trasera de sus muslos. Si no hubiesen estado fuera, bajo la luz del sol, quizá no las habría visto nunca. Aunque detestaba tener que contarle la verdad, lo hizo.

—Seguro que reconoces la firma de una vara.

—Maldita sea. —Se dobló encima de ella y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, rodeándole el torso con los brazos como si fuesen dos barras de acero. Protegiéndola y consolándola desesperadamente—. ¿Tienes más cicatrices?

—No en el cuerpo. Pero sea como sea, ya no importan.

—Y una mierda no importan. ¿Dónde más?

Letty dudó un instante, porque lo único que quería era dejar atrás el pasado de ambos.

—¿_Dónde_,Letty ?

—No oigo con el oído izquierdo —dijo despacio—, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Y tu padre es el responsable? Jesús...

—No quiero pensar en eso ahora —replicó—. Aquí no. No contigo dentro de mí.

Dom abrió la boca y le acarició la espalda con los labios, para que ella pudiese sentir su cálido aliento.

—Haré que lo olvides.

Letty gimió aliviada al notar que le tocaba los pechos y sus pensamientos se dispersaron con la brisa del océano.

—Pero yo no —juró él—, yo no lo olvidaré jamás.


	36. Chapter 36

CAP 32

Dom ayudó a Letty a bajar del carruaje y lo reconfortó ver el bulto que se marcaba debajo del guante blanco que ella llevaba y que proclamaba la presencia de su anillo de compromiso. Detrás de él estaba la mansión Regmont. La casa de ladrillo rojizo podía parecer inofensiva al resto de los transeúntes, pero para Dom contenía algo innegablemente amenazador.

No tenía ni idea de lo que haría Letty si su hermana se oponía a sus nupcias. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría él, pues dejar marchar a Letty lo mataría.

—Mia sólo quiere mi felicidad —murmuró ella, esbozando una sonrisa reconfortante por debajo del ala de su sombrero de paja—. Quizá la sorprenda descubrir lo escandalosa que me he vuelto, pero no se opondrá.

Dom se rió por lo bajo. Estaba claro que, en lo que se refería a Letty , había perdido la capacidad de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Le tendió el brazo y la acompañó por el par de escalones. Dom le entregó su tarjeta de visita al mayordomo cuando éste abrió la puerta y, en cuestión de segundos, se encontró en medio de una alegre sala de estar amarilla.

Él se quedó de pie a pesar de que Letty optó por sentarse. Dom estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto y no tenía intención de permanecer allí una vez hubiese aparecido Mia.

Sólo hacía unas horas que habían atracado en el puerto y tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El personal de su empresa en Londres no estaba al tanto de su regreso y tampoco lo sabían los empleados de su casa, por lo que ésta no estaría lista para recibirlo.

Por otra parte, tenía que escribirle a su madre para pedirle que fuera a verlo y poder hablarle de Letty. Y también tenía que escribirle otra carta a Baybury.

La impaciencia lo ponía más nervioso. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de poder anunciar que Letty y él estaban oficialmente comprometidos.

—¡Letty !

Miró hacia la puerta y, al ver entrar a Mia, el propio Dom se quedó mudo. Hacía años que no la veía, aunque entonces la muchacha siempre estaba al lado de su hermana, que era la única que le llamaba a él la atención.

A pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que nunca le había parecido tan frágil. Calculó las semanas mentalmente y dedujo que a esas alturas tenía que estar de cinco meses más o menos y ni siquiera se le notaba el embarazo. Estaba demasiado delgada y pálida y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas parecía completamente artificial.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Había perdido el bebé?

Las hermanas se abrazaron. Las diferencias entre ambas eran más obvias que sus semejanzas. Letty desprendía vitalidad, tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios todavía rojos por los besos que él le había dado, la piel sonrosada por la frecuencia y el vigor con que hacían el amor. Comparada con ella, Mia parecía un fantasma.

—Dios mío —dijo ésta casi sin aliento—. ¡Estás increíble! Nunca te había visto tan guapa y feliz.

Letty le sonrió.

—Eso tienes que agradecérselo al señor Toretto.

La mirada de Mia se dirigió Dom sin perder calidez. Se le acercó con las manos extendidas y él se las tomo y se las besó, notando las venas azules debajo de la piel reseca. También era preocupante que se le vieran los capilares en los ojos y alrededor de la sien.

—Estoy en deuda con usted —le dijo—. Sé que está muy ocupado y, sin embargo, ha tenido la generosidad de buscar tiempo para cuidar de mi hermana.

—Ha sido un placer —murmuró e incluso consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Vince para permitir que su esposa estuviese de ese modo? En especial ahora que estaba embarazada de su hijo. Si algún día Letty adelgazase tanto y tuviese tan mala cara, él la metería en la cama y le daría de comer por la fuerza si fuese necesario y no se apartaría de su lado hasta que estuviese seguro de que saldría adelante.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Letty , mirando a Dom a los ojos por encima de su hermana. Estaba tan preocupada como él.

—Muy bien. — Mia giró sobre sus talones y se acercó al sofá—. Tienes que haberte metido en un barco de regreso apenas desembarcaste.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera después de recibir tu carta?

—Que te alegrases por mí y lo pasases bien.

Letty empezó a quitarse los guantes.

—Hice ambas cosas y ahora estoy aquí.

—Estoy perfectamente —insistió Mia—. Las náuseas matutinas ya han desaparecido, gracias a Dios. Me paso el día exhausta, pero el médico dice que es normal. Siéntese, señor Toretto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía.

—Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme. Llevo meses sin visitar el país y tengo mucho que hacer.

—Por supuesto. —La sonrisa de Mia se desvaneció—. Lamento haber intentado retenerlo. Le agradezco que me haya devuelto a mi hermana. ¿Verá pronto a lord Brian ?

—Sin duda.

—Me alegro. Transmítale mis mejores deseos y sepa que a usted también lo acompañan.

Letty dejó los guantes en el sofá tapizado de flores que tenía al lado.

—Me gustaría quedarme contigo un tiempo. Te he echado de menos.

—Estás preocupada por mí —la corrigió Mia —. Y no tienes por qué estarlo.

—Mis motivos son puramente egoístas —contestó Letty como si nada—. ¿Quién si no tú me ayudará a planear mi boda?

Mia parpadeó atónita.

—¿Perdona? ¿Has dicho boda?

—Eso he dicho. —Letty esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Dom .

Él fue incapaz de apartar la vista y mucho menos con ella mirándolo de ese modo. Su rostro era tan expresivo que le transmitía sin ningún pudor el amor que sentía por él. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿¡Con_ Dominic Toretto _!? —exclamó Mia.

Él retrocedió al ver su más que evidente sorpresa, pero entonces la joven se puso en pie y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Te lo dije —articuló Letty sin sonido, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La tensión de Dom se convirtió en alivio y le devolvió el abrazo a Mia. Y notó que era un saco de huesos.

Después de abandonar la mansión Regmont en la ciudad, Dom se dirigió directamente al Club de Caballeros de Remington's. Necesitaba una copa, o quizá unas cuantas.

Dejar a Letty le había resultado condenadamente difícil. Allí en Londres lo tendrían todo más difícil y serían muchas las fuerzas que intentarían separarlos. Cuando estaban juntos, Dom tenía la sensación de que podían con todo. Pero cuando estaban separados, la echaba tanto de menos que temía lo peor.

Cruzó la doble puerta de la entrada y atravesó la zona de juegos en dirección al salón que había detrás, escudriñando los alrededores con la mirada y distinguiendo rostros conocidos antes de dar con un lugar vacío en la esquina más alejada. Por desgracia, su hermano Albert no estaba. Cuanto antes pusiese al tanto a su familia de su compromiso, antes podría dar los pasos necesarios para acallar el interés que tenía el resto del mundo sobre su vida amorosa.

En cuanto Letty fuese su esposa, la buena sociedad y todas sus retorcidas opiniones y comentarios podían irse al infierno. Algunas instituciones seguían siendo sagradas y lo que hiciese un hombre con su mujer no era asunto de nadie.

A medida que iba cruzando el club se fue percatando de la cantidad de ojos que lo seguían. Saludó con un gesto a los hombres con los que hacía negocios y al resto los ignoró. Cuando por fin llegó a la barra, pidió un whisky, pluma, tintero y una hoja de papel. Antes de traérselo, verificaron que fuera miembro del club y eso le recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer vida social en Londres.

Se acercó al sillón vacío que había visto antes y se sentó.

—Maldición —masculló, llevándose la copa a los labios.

Notaba todas las miradas puestas en él, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué se debía tanto interés. Dom incluso comprobó su atuendo, buscando algo fuera de lugar que pudiese llamar tanto la atención.

Al no encontrar nada que justificase la curiosidad que su presencia había despertado, inspeccionó la sala en busca de alguien que lo desafiase con la mirada, alguien que estuviese dispuesto a retarlo y a contarle directamente qué pasaba en vez de mirarlo furtivamente. Para su sorpresa, algunos caballeros le sonrieron y lo saludaron como si fuesen viejos amigos. La suspicacia se convirtió en confusión.

Cuando un hombre alto y moreno y de aspecto muy familiar entró en la sala, Dom se puso en pie aliviado.

La mirada de Brian se topó con la suya y su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después, cruzó la estancia a grandes zancadas y lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? —masculló Dom, apartando la mano con que sujetaba la copa para que el whisky no se le derramase en la espalda de Brian.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó éste, mirándolo con afecto.

Después miró al camarero para pedirle una bebida.

—Vivito y coleando.

—Sí, bueno, eso tiene su mérito, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto.

Se sentaron y, en cuestión de segundos, apareció una copa delante de Brian.

—No te esperaba hasta dentro de unos meses como pronto —dijo.

—Eso habría sido lo ideal. Pero en cuanto lady Shaw se enteró de que su hermana estaba encinta, decidió volver a casa de inmediato.

Brian respiró entre dientes, pero no dijo nada.

Dom pidió otra copa; él sabía demasiado bien lo que se sentía al desear a la mujer de otro hombre.

—Lady Mia me ha pedido que te dé recuerdos. De hecho, parecía importarle mucho que te viese y te lo dijese.

—Probablemente te lo haya dicho porque cree que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común.

—¿Lo dices porque los dos estamos enamorados de las hermanas? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, intercambiar notas?

—¿Qué has dicho? —Brian se puso alerta de repente.

—Oh, vamos. Hace años que sé lo que sientes por la hermana de Letty . Eres como Letty , llevas los sentimientos escritos en la cara.

—¿La has llamado Letty? ¿Qué diablos pasa? —La copa de Brian aterrizó con un golpe seco en la mesa—. Espero que no hayas sido tan estúpido como para practicar tus jueguecitos con la viuda de mi hermano.

—Jamás.

Brian suspiró aliviado.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió—, lo que haga con mi prometida no le incumbe a nadie excepto a mí.

—Por Dios, Dom ... —Su amigo se lo quedó mirando durante largo rato y luego vació el contenido de su copa de un trago—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Letty no es la clase de mujer que uno puede tomarse a la ligera. Tu estatus social, incluso aunque te cases con ella, no bastará para hacerla feliz. Tendrás que ser cauto y discreto...

—O sencillamente fiel.

—¡No bromees!

—Para mí esto no es ninguna broma, Brian . —Haciendo girar la copa entre los dedos, Dom volvió a inspeccionar la sala, consciente de que el resto de los presentes opinarían lo mismo que Brian; que Letty estaría mejor con otro hombre—. La amo desde que tú y yo éramos niños. En esa época creía que era la mujer perfecta, una criatura sin defectos que había venido al mundo con el objetivo de redimir mi alma llena de oscuridad.

—Ahórrate la poesía, no eres ningún Byron.

Dom sonrió, su humor había mejorado al pensar en Letty. Estaba a punto de casarse con un diamante de primera, una mujer tan perfecta para él que le dolía el corazón sólo de pensar en ella. No había ningún hombre en aquella sala que no supiera lo que valía y era suya.

—Ahora sé que son nuestros defectos los que nos hacen perfectos el uno para el otro. Y tengo intención de vivir monógamo y feliz durante el resto de mi vida.

—¿Y qué opina Masterson de todo esto?

—Como si me importase su opinión.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu madre, entonces? —lo retó Brian —. Quizá ella crea que ahora tiene la oportunidad perfecta de hacer las paces con su excelencia. Y Letty es estéril, Dom. Seguro.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso y en todo caso no me importa.

—No puedes ser tan cruel. Sé que tú y tu padre nunca se han llevado bien, pero este asunto va más allá de ustedes dos.

Delante de Brian apareció otra copa y Dom tomo la suya y la vació.

—Se te ha fundido el cerebro de tanto trabajar —le dijo, secándose los labios.

—A partir de ahora, las decisiones que tomes tendrán consecuencias que perdurarán durante generaciones...

—Maldita sea. Dejemos las cosas claras... ¿Te estás oponiendo a que me case con Letty no porque creas que no somos adecuados el uno para el otro, ni porque creas que somos incompatibles, sino porque opinas que tengo la obligación de tener descendencia?

—Ser responsable es un incordio, ¿no te parece? —contestó Brian con repentina amargura.

—Es obvio que la pena por la muerte de tu hermano te ha vuelto loco. Me niego a renunciar a la única cosa de este mundo sin la cual no puedo vivir sólo para tener hijos y ver si así me gano el cariño de mi padre.

—Arreglar las cosas con él es secundario, lo primordial es el deber que tienes para con tu título.

Dom empezaba a creer que lo mejor sería salir de allí corriendo. De lo contrario, acabaría estrangulando a su mejor amigo. Brian no tenía ni idea de las verdaderas circunstancias de su nacimiento, pero a pesar de ello, lo que estaba diciendo carecía completamente de sentido.

—Asegurar el linaje de Masterson nunca ha sido ni será mi obligación.

Brian ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. De repente, algo parecido al horror transformó su rostro.

—Dios mío... No lo sabes, ¿no?


	37. Chapter 37

CAP 33

—Dominic Toretto —repitió Mia, negando con la cabeza—. Jamás lo habría adivinado. Siempre se habían comportado con indiferencia el uno hacia el otro. A decir verdad, creía que no te gustaba demasiado.

Letty se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia, algo avergonzada por su comportamiento en el pasado.

—Ha cambiado, pero es más que eso, hay una profundidad dentro de Dom que no ves si él no te la revela. Y tengo que confesar que siempre me había parecido muy atractivo.

—¿Y a qué mujer no? — Mia se inclinó hacia adelante como si fuese a compartir con ella un gran secreto—. Tiene un aspecto delicioso. Pecaminoso y decadente al mismo tiempo. Y, Dios santo, ahora es todo un hombre, alto y muy fuerte. Está más guapo que nunca y eso que de joven lo era muchísimo. Es difícil no quedarse embobada mirándolo.

—Lo sé. Estoy completamente enamorada. Es cierto. Si no me caso con él, me moriré de vergüenza, porque no puedo evitar que se me caiga la baba siempre que lo veo.

Su hermana se apartó y sirvió un poco más de té.

—El modo en que te mira es indecente. ¿Ya te has acostado con él?

—¡Mia!

—¡Te has acostado con él! —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió como lo habría hecho la alegre joven que había sido—. ¿Y bien? Tengo que saber si es tan bueno en la cama como parece.

Sólo con pensar en Dom se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado a la conclusión de que hemos compartido tal intimidad? Quizá él ha sido un perfecto caballero.

—¿Dominic Toretto? ¿Encerrado en un barco durante semanas? —Mia volvió a reírse—. Si fuese cualquier otro hombre, tal vez. Pero de un seductor como él no me lo creo ni un segundo. Así que...

—Así que... es tan bueno como parece.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Mia por encima del borde de su taza—. Me alegro tanto por ti, Letty .

Ella quería sentirse igual de feliz por su hermana, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían. Mia parecía demasiado débil, en especial para ser una mujer que estaba en mitad de un embarazo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Vince?

—Él también es muy bueno en la cama —contestó Mia con amargura—. Demasiado bueno, de hecho. Ningún hombre debería conocer así el cuerpo de una mujer.

—¿Te es infiel?

Su hermana bajó la taza y se quedó pensándolo.

—No tengo indicios de que lo sea. Si lo es, su apetito por mí no ha disminuido lo más mínimo.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre las dos y Letty intentó averiguar qué era lo que causaba tanto dolor a su hermana.

—Mia... —dijo al fin—. Cuéntame qué pasa, por favor. Has perdido mucho peso. El bebé necesita alimentarse y tú tienes que estar sana y fuerte.

—Ahora que estás aquí, comeré más.

—¿Y cuando no esté?

Letty se puso en pie y paseó nerviosa de un lado a otro del salón, un hábito que su padre le había quitado a golpes de pequeña.

—Has cambiado —comentó Mia.

—Y tú también. —Señaló los pastelillos de limón que seguían intactos en la bandeja—. Adoras esos pastelillos. Son tus preferidos. Siempre comes demasiados y les pones tanta crema encima que te manchas los dedos antes de morderlos. Y en cambio hoy todavía no los has probado. Ni siquiera les has echado un vistazo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Estoy segura de que el niño sí.

Mia retrocedió como si su hermana le hubiese pegado y Letty se sintió fatal, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas para tomarle las manos. Se percató de que no eran más que huesos y se preocupó todavía más.

—Dímelo. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te ha visto un médico? ¿O es otra cosa? ¿Es por Vince? ¿Tienes miedo de contármelo porque fui yo quien te sugirió que te fijaras en él? Dímelo, Mia. Por favor.

Su hermana soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

—Mi matrimonio ya no es un matrimonio feliz.

—Oh, Mia. —A Letty se le rompió el corazón—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han peleado? ¿Pueden arreglarlo?

—Hubo una época en que creía que sí. Y quizá todavía sería posible si yo fuese tan fuerte como tú. Pero mi debilidad lo pone furioso.

—Tú no eres débil.

—Sí lo soy. Cuando padre dirigía sus ataques de ira hacia mí, tú siempre intercedías. Y yo te lo permitía. Me sentía agradecida de que fueses tú y no yo la que recibía los azotes de la vara. —Apretó los labios—. Malditamente agradecida.

—Eras... Eras una niña. —A Letty se le quebró la voz por las lágrimas contenidas—. Hiciste bien en dejarme interceder. Lo contrario habría sido una estupidez.

—Quizá, pero también habría sido lo valiente. —Los enormes ojos de Mia eran como lagunas en su rostro. El colorete que se había puesto para disimular su palidez resultaba incongruente encima de aquella piel por la que no circulaba la sangre y parecía una caricatura de una noble de tiempos pasados—. Ahora necesito esa clase de coraje y no sé de dónde sacarlo.

—Yo te ayudaré —respondió Letty, apretándole los dedos—. Juntas encontraremos el valor. Y en cuanto a Vince, estoy segura de que está tan preocupado por ti como lo estoy yo. En cuanto vea que recuperas fuerzas, su relación también mejorará. Es normal que una mujer experimente cambios de humor y cierta melancolía cuando está embarazada y seguro que a un hombre eso le resulta difícil de comprender. Sólo tenemos que educarlo.

Mia sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Siento que no puedas tener hijos, Letty . Habrías sido una madre maravillosa. Mucho mejor que yo.

—No digas tonterías. Serás una madre fantástica y yo me sentiré muy orgullosa de ser tía.

—Tu prometido te ama mucho.

—Creo que sí —convino ella, descansando la mejilla en la rodilla de Mia—. De momento parece incapaz de decírmelo en voz alta, pero lo noto cada vez que me toca. Lo oigo en su voz cuando me habla.

—Por supuesto que te adora y es innegable que te desea. —Pasó sus fríos dedos por las cejas de Letty —. Serás la envidia de todas las mujeres de Inglaterra. Dominic Toretto es rico, tan guapo que quita el aliento y está loco por ti. Si a eso le añades el ducado, no habrá ninguna mujer que no esté dispuesta a matar para cambiarse por ti.

Letty levantó la cabeza y se rió.

—Tienes delirios de grandeza. Dom jamás heredará el título.

Su hermana parpadeó, incrédula, y acto seguido abrió los ojos con algo parecido al horror reflejado en ellos.

—Dios santo... No lo sabes, ¿no?


	38. Chapter 38

CAP 34

Dom se paseaba nervioso por delante de la chimenea del salón principal de la mansión que Masterson tenía en la ciudad. Sus relucientes botas se deslizaban en silencio por encima de la alfombra oriental. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y le dolían de tan fuerte como apretaba los nudillos.

—La viruela.

—Sí —respondió su madre con la voz marcada por la angustia.

Louisa, la duquesa de Masterson, estaba sentada en una silla de madera tallada, con la espalda dolorosamente erguida. Su rostro evidenciaba tanto su edad como el dolor que sentía por haber sobrevivido a tres de sus cuatro hijos.

El retrato de ella que había encima de la repisa de la chimenea era más alto y ancho que Dom y presidía la estancia. Una versión más joven de la duquesa sonreía a los que lo contemplaban, con unos ojos negros que permanecían ignorantes de las tragedias que estaban por venir.

Dom no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Sus tres hermanos estaban muertos y el dolor le oprimía el corazón como si fuese una losa muy pesada. Igual que el título que acababa de recibir, algo que él nunca había deseado.

—No lo quiero —dijo con voz ronca—. Dime cómo puedo salir de ésta.

—No puedes.

Miró a su madre. Masterson estaba en casa y, sin embargo, era ella la que tenía que enfrentarse sola a aquella horrible situación, porque su querido esposo no podía soportar ver a su hijo bastardo sabiendo que ahora sería él quien heredaría el título.

—Él podría contar la verdad sobre mi nacimiento —sugirió Dom —, así se abriría la línea sucesoria.

La mujer se llevó un pañuelo a los labios y lloró, un sonido gutural que se clavó en las entrañas de su hijo como unas garras.

—Si ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme. Seguro que él también quiere encontrar la manera de librarse de esto.

—Si hubiese una alternativa con la que pudiese vivir, sí, lo haría. Pero no quiere pasar por la humillación de reconocer que le fui infiel y el siguiente en la línea sucesoria es un primo muy lejano cuya valía es más que cuestionable.

—No quiero nada de todo esto —repitió Dom con el estómago revuelto.

Él quería viajar y vivir mil aventuras con Letty. Quería hacerla feliz y llenarle la vida de retos y de libertad, para eliminar así la opresión a la que se había visto sometida de niña y de joven.

—Serás uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra...

—Te juro por Dios que jamás tocaré ni uno de los preciosos chelines de Masterson —aseguró, hirviéndole la sangre sólo con oír la sugerencia—. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que he hecho para ser solvente. Él apenas me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. ¡Y maldito sea si voy a aceptar ahora su dinero!

Louisa se puso en pie y apretó nerviosa el pañuelo que tenía entre las manos. Las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No me arrepiento de tu nacimiento. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no te daría a otras personas. A cambio de tenerte en mi vida tuve que asumir este riesgo y Masterson lo asumió conmigo. Por mí. Tomamos esta decisión juntos y los dos afrontaremos las consecuencias.

—Y, sin embargo, estás aquí sola.

—Fue mi decisión —lo corrigió ella, irguiendo el mentón—. Son mis consecuencias.

Dom se apartó de la chimenea y se acercó a su madre. El techo estaba a unos nueve metros por encima de sus cabezas, la pared más cercana estaba también a varios metros de distancia. Todas las residencias de Masterson consistían en esas estancias cavernosas repletas de muebles y de las obras de arte que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de los siglos.

Dom sintió que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor y le oprimían el pecho.

Él jamás se había sentido conectado a nada de lo que había en esas casas, nunca se había sentido orgulloso de formar parte de aquella familia. Ni siquiera había tenido la sensación de formar parte de ella. Aceptar ese título sería como llevar una máscara. Él ya había fingido ser otra persona una vez para sobrevivir, pero ahora le gustaba ser quien era. Le gustaba ser el hombre al que Letty amaba incondicionalmente.

—Fue tu decisión —repitió él en voz baja, sintiéndose como el impostor que le pedían que fuese—, pero soy yo el que va a tener que pagar las consecuencias.

Letty se quedó como invitada en la casa de Vince y no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Los pensamientos no paraban de agolparse en su mente y su corazón se rompía una vez tras otra.

Ahora Dom era el marqués de Baybury. Y en el futuro, algún día, se convertiría en el duque de Masterson. Ambos títulos conllevaban mucho poder y enorme prestigio y, al mismo tiempo, un sinfín de obligaciones.

No podía casarse con una mujer estéril.

Tanto en el _Aqueronte_ como en la isla, los dos dormían hasta tarde, sin embargo, al segundo día después de su llegada a Londres, Dom fue a verla a las ocho de la mañana.

Letty ya estaba vestida, lista para recibirlo, porque sabía que iría a verla en cuanto pudiese. Y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

Bajó la escalera con tanta dignidad como le fue posible, teniendo en cuenta que se sentía a punto de morir. Cuando llegó al primer rellano, vio a Dom esperándola en el vestíbulo con una mano en el poste del comienzo de la escalera y un pie sobre el peldaño. Todavía llevaba puesto el sombrero e iba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Su rostro reflejaba la misma desesperación que sentía ella.

Abrió los brazos al verla y Letty corrió a esconderse dentro de ellos, bajando los últimos escalones a toda prisa y lanzándose contra él. Dom la tomo sin ninguna dificultad y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lamento tu pérdida —le dijo ella, masajeándole la nuca con los dedos.

—Y yo lamento mi ganancia.

Tenía la voz fría y distante, pero su abrazo no lo era. Apoyó la frente en la de Letty y la sujetó como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Tras un largo rato, dejó que ella lo llevase a un salón. Ambos se quedaron de pie, el uno frente al otro. Él parecía cansado y mucho mayor de lo que era.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y suspiró, frustrado.

—Me parece que estamos atrapados.

Letty asintió y se tambaleó hasta la butaca más cercana. Tenía el corazón tan acelerado y errático que estaba incluso mareada. _Estamos_, había dicho Dom, tal como ella había sabido que haría. Se desplomó en el orejero y tomó aire.

—Estarás muy ocupado.

—Sí, maldita sea. Ya ha empezado. En cuanto Masterson se enteró de que había vuelto, empezó a llenarme de cosas para hacer. No tengo ni un cuarto de hora para mí mismo durante los tres próximos días. Dios sabe si me dejarán ir al baño.

A Letty le dolió el corazón por él. Dom odiaba el camino que lo estaban obligando tomar, a pesar de que estaba más que preparado para ello. Tenía una mente brillante para los negocios y una presencia que se ganaba el respeto de los mejores hombres.

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tendrás todo bajo control y funcionando como la seda. La gente no tendrá más remedio que admirarte.

—No me importa lo más mínimo lo que piense él de mí.

—No me estaba refiriendo a Masterson, pero, sea como sea, sí te importa lo que piense tu madre y a ella le importa lo que piense Masterson. Tu madre te quiere y luchó por ti...

—No lo suficiente.

—¿Y cuánto es suficiente?

Dom la miró como si tuviese ganas de pelea y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Entonces, él gruñó con frustración.

—Dios, te echo de menos. Detesto tener que esperar a que sea una hora en concreto para poder verte y detesto tener que pasarme horas tumbado en la cama sin ti a mi lado. Echo de menos que me escuches y todos tus consejos.

A Letty le escocieron los ojos. Dom parecía tan cansado, tan desanimado y tan solo. Se había quitado el sombrero y lo apretaba entre las manos sin dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez.

—Siempre estaré disponible para ti.

—Sé que es lo que querías —le dijo él con la voz entrecortada—, pero no puedo esperar. Puede llevarme meses abrirme paso por el laberinto en que se ha convertido mi vida y no puedo concentrarme en nada si lo único que sé es que me muero de ganas de estar contigo. He venido a pedirte que te cases ya conmigo.

Letty cruzó las manos encima del regazo. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era pura agonía y la estaba debilitando.

—Eso no sería lo más inteligente.

Dom se detuvo en seco y entrecerró los ojos.

—No me hagas esto.

—Ya sabías que lo haría. Por eso estás tan nervioso y por eso has venido a verme en cuanto ha salido el sol. —Soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones—. Pero necesitas que haga esto para poder seguir adelante.

—¿Hacer qué, Letty ? —le preguntó con una voz peligrosamente baja—. Dímelo.

—Darte tiempo para que te acostumbres a ser la persona que vas a tener que ser de aquí en adelante.

—Sé lo que quiero.

—Sabes lo que querías —lo corrigió ella—, pero ahora debes tener muchas más cosas en cuenta. ¿Cómo encajarás todas las piezas? Quizá algunas se sobrepondrán a las otras. Y quizá otras quedarán obsoletas. Todavía no lo sabes y no lo sabrás hasta que te hayas sumergido en tu nueva vida.

—No —replicó él, temblando de lo furioso que estaba—. ¡No te atrevas a sentarte ahí y decirme que quieres acabar nuestra relación, con la misma voz con que me ofrecerías una taza de té, cuando en realidad me estás arrancando el corazón!

—Dom... —Le tembló el labio inferior y se lo mordió hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre.

—Tienes miedo —la acusó él.

—¿Y tú no? Lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento es tomar una decisión precipitada.

Dom resopló.

—Tú tampoco puedes vivir sin mí, Letty .

No podía. Y ella lo sabía. Y esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Pero ambos tenían que estar seguros.

—Mia me necesita. No puedo dejarla.

—Y a mí sí.

—Tú eres mucho más fuerte que ella.

—Pero ¡te necesito! —exclamó, pronunciando cada sílaba—. Ella tiene a Vince y a Brian , y a ti también. Yo sólo te tengo a ti. Eres la única que se preocupa por mí; la única que antepone mi felicidad a todo. Si me dejas, Letty, me quedaré sin nada.

—Yo jamás te dejaré —susurró ella—. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar juntos.

Sabía que Dom podía ver en su rostro todo lo que sentía, que respiraba sólo por él. Pero se suponía que el amor era generoso, a pesar de que el propio Dom afirmase lo contrario. Si contraían matrimonio, la relación entre él y su madre empeoraría drásticamente y ella era la única persona aparte de Letty que lo quería de verdad.

Si él estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, ella lo correría con él, pero en aquel instante, Dom todavía no había asimilado la gravedad del asunto. Había empezado a correr sin pensar, dispuesto a plantarle cara a un futuro que no era el que deseaba.

—Letty. —Su mirada era tan dura como una piedra preciosa—. En cuanto te vi, supe que eras mía. A pesar de lo joven que era, no tuve la menor duda. Nunca me he casado y no me he planteado, ni siquiera por un segundo, la posibilidad de hacerlo con la hija de un comerciante o de un terrateniente, ni con ninguna de las herederas que me han presentado a lo largo de los años y cuyas alianzas me habrían resultado muy beneficiosas. Las he rechazado a todas porque estaba convencido de que algún día estaría contigo. Ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de que no llegase a ser así. Te habría esperado veinte años. El doble incluso. No puedes pedirme que continúe con mi vida sin la posibilidad de que tú estés en ella. Más me valdría estar muerto.

—No me malinterpretes. —La voz de Letty ganó convicción—. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. No buscaré a otro. Estaré aquí con Mia.

—¿Esperándome?

—No, no puedo. Eso te retendría. —Empezó a quitarse el rubí que llevaba en el dedo y sintió como si le atravesasen el corazón con una daga.

—Para. —Dom soltó el sombrero y le cogió la mano antes de que Letty pudiese quitarse el anillo. Volvió a colocárselo con la frente apoyada en la de ella. Con la respiración entrecortada, dijo—: Házmelo entender.

—Antes tengo que contarte qué es lo que entiendo yo. —Se aferró a su mano y rezó para que Dom absorbiese su fuerza y el amor que sentía por él—. He pensado en cómo me sentiría si me viese obligada a renunciar a ti para proteger a un ser querido y lo injusto que sería que Owen se beneficiase de mi sacrificio.

—No voy a renunciar a ti, Letty . No puedo y no voy a hacerlo.

—Chist... He deducido muchas cosas de lo que no me has contado de tu madre y de Masterson. Me imagino lo que tienes que haber pasado; vivir en medio de una falsa aceptación y rodeado constantemente por sus comentarios dañinos y despectivos. Masterson nunca ha permitido que tu madre olvidara el error que cometió ni el precio que ha tenido que pagar él por ello, ¿no es así? Y ella se ha pasado la vida sintiéndose culpable y arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho. Ha dejado que Masterson la hiriese a diario porque cree que ésa es su penitencia. Y tú lo has presenciado todo y también te sientes culpable y arrepentido.

—¿Y todo esto lo has deducido? —Le tocó la mandíbula con ternura.

—Eres muy protector con tu madre, aunque hacerlo te perjudique. Uno no protege algo que no cree que corre peligro.

Dom le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla.

—Mi madre es muy fuerte y decidida, excepto cuando el asunto tiene que ver conmigo.

Letty inclinó la cabeza en busca de más caricias.

—No es por ti, amor mío. No es culpa tuya. Piénsalo detenidamente... Existen muchas maneras de prevenir un embarazo, tanto para un hombre como para una mujer. Si tu madre sólo hubiera estado satisfaciendo una necesidad, ¿no crees que habría tomado las medidas pertinentes? ¿O su amante?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que quizá tu madre vivió una gran aventura. Una pasión descontrolada. Quizá se sintió tan atraída por alguien que perdió momentáneamente la razón. Quizá por eso se siente tan avergonzada.

—Mi madre ama a Masterson, aunque sólo Dios sabe por qué.

—Y yo te amo a ti sin reservas, de un modo como nunca había amado a nadie. Pero en un par de ocasiones perdí la cabeza con Owen ; había veces en que creía que me volvería loca si no me tocaba.

Dom le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

—No digas nada más —le pidió con la voz rota y la mirada triste.

—Tú también sabes que se puede sentir mucho placer sexual sin amor. Y si estoy en lo cierto, eso explicaría por qué tu madre necesita hacer penitencia. —Le sujetó la muñeca de la mano con que la acariciaba y se la apretó para darle ánimos—. También es posible que, sin decírselo a nadie, tu madre tuviese ganas de volver a concebir. Quizá intentó conseguirlo con Masterson durante un tiempo, antes de que él le comunicase su decisión de mirar hacia otro lado si quería serle infiel y puede que eso a ella la hiciera sentir menos mujer. Quizá se preguntó si su marido no se excitaba por su culpa. Hay muchos motivos que justificarían el conflicto constante que has presenciado entre tu madre y él. Y ninguno tiene nada que ver contigo.

Dom se quedó mirándola y comprendió por qué Letty podía identificarse con su madre. Ella también se había sentido inadecuada durante mucho tiempo.

—No es por ti —le repitió—. Pero tú te sientes responsable y te has pasado la vida esforzándote por estar lejos de la vista de tu padre y por no ser una carga. Y ahora tienes que convertirte en el bastión de una familia de la que no sientes que formas parte. Y, además, se supone que tendrás que sacarla adelante. Y en ese sentido yo no te sirvo de nada.

—No. —Dom la besó en la frente—. Ni se te ocurra hablar de ti de esa manera.

—Ser estéril me causó mucho dolor en el pasado. Pero Owen y yo sabíamos que teníamos a Brian y a los hijos que él tuviese en el futuro. Pero tú no tienes a nadie que pueda llevar esa carga, porque, si lo hubiera, no estarías aquí.

—No soy un maldito mártir, Letty. Ya he sacrificado todo lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por esta farsa. No voy a renunciar a ti. Ni por esto ni por nada del mundo.

—Y yo no soportaría perderte por culpa de los remordimientos. Prefiero renunciar a ti ahora, amándonos los dos, que dentro de unos años, cuando la infelicidad de tu madre y tu sentido de la responsabilidad se interpongan entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Los ojos se le oscurecieron—. Si no puedo tenerte a ti, no quiero a nadie. Y de ese modo nadie consigue lo que quiere.

—Pon al día tus asuntos y recupera la calma. Vive la vida que acabas de heredar. Acostúmbrate a ella y ordena tu mente. Y si después de todo eso me sigues queriendo y si tu madre puede darnos su bendición sin reservas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Dom la besó con ternura, pegando los labios a los de ella. Y cuando se apartó, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. En aquel momento, su rostro era la viva imagen de la masculinidad y del tormento.

—Yo me ocuparé de esto mientras tú te ocupas de tu hermana. Pero date prisa. No tardaré en venir a buscarte y será mejor que estés preparada, Letty, y que sigas llevando mi anillo, porque entonces no podrás detenerme. Te arrastraré hasta Escocia encadenada si hace falta.

Y se fue sin decir nada más. Llevándose, como siempre, el corazón de Letty consigo.


	39. Chapter 39

CAP 35

Letty todavía estaba en el salón cuando apareció su hermana, tres horas y tres copas de clarete, más tarde.

—Me han dicho que Dom ha venido a verte esta mañana —murmuró Mia.

Su hermana se detuvo junto a la mesa y miró a Letty con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Clarete para desayunar?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Había empezado a beber de pequeña, cuando la cocinera tomo la costumbre de echarle unas gotas de coñac al té para que no le doliese tanto el cuerpo y pudiera dormirse. No tardó en deducir que el alcohol también amortiguaba el dolor emocional.

Durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, apenas había sentido la necesidad de beber, pero cuando la tuberculosis clavó sus garras en los pulmones de Owen, volvió a buscar consuelo en la botella y no la había abandonado desde entonces.

Mia se sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

—Jamás te había visto tan melancólica y no hay ningún motivo que justifique beber a primera hora de la mañana.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—¿Te ha dejado, Letty? —le preguntó su hermana con delicadeza.

No era de extrañar que dedujese eso, pues era, sin duda, la opción más lógica. Al fin y al cabo, las había educado el mismo hombre. Las esposas de un noble sólo sirven para darle herederos; cuantos más, mejor.

Letty alargó la mano para tomar la de su hermana y se la apretó.

—No. Y no va a dejarme. Me ama demasiado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes la misma cara que tenías cuando _Owen _murió? ¿Acaso quiere retrasar la boda?

—Todo lo contrario, ha venido a pedirme que me fugue con él para casarnos en Escocia.

—¿Y te has negado? ¿Por qué? —Le brillaron los ojos—. ¡Dios santo..., dime, por favor, que no te has quedado por mi culpa! No podría soportarlo. Ya has sacrificado demasiadas cosas por mí.

—Lo he hecho por él, porque es lo mejor para Dom. Necesita tiempo para pensar, a pesar de que ahora se niega a reconocerlo. El hombre con el que yo quería casarme ya no existe. Va a tener que convertirse en un hombre nuevo con necesidades distintas y con objetivos que yo nunca podré hacer realidad. Es el Dom de antes el que se aferra a mí con uñas y dientes. Y por eso le he pedido que se acostumbre a su nueva vida. Si el hombre nuevo me sigue queriendo y amándome de todo corazón, sin remordimientos y sin recriminaciones, entonces podremos ser felices y estaré encantada de casarme con él. Pero no puede decidirlo aún. Él todavía cree que es Dominic Toretto.

—Volverá a por ti, ¿no?

A Letty le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Estoy segura. Hace mucho tiempo que me desea, desde antes de que me casara con Owen.

—¿De verdad? —Mia se secó las lágrimas—. Me parece increíblemente romántico.

—Él lo es todo para mí. No puedo explicarte todo lo que ha hecho..., cómo me ha cambiado. Me conoce tan bien como tú. Todos mis secretos, mis miedos y mis esperanzas. No tengo que esconderle nada y no tengo motivos para querer hacerlo. Me acepta con mis defectos y con mis errores y está convencido de que son éstos los que nos han unido.

—¿Y qué me dices de _sus_ errores?

A Letty le resultó muy revelador que su hermana le hiciese precisamente esa pregunta.

—Ha cometido muchos, como sabe todo el mundo, y se esfuerza mucho por contármelos.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Me dijo que quería que lo supiese todo desde el principio, antes de que nuestros sentimientos fuesen a más y de que la posibilidad de separarnos fuese demasiado dolorosa.

Las buenas intenciones de Dom al final no habían servido de nada.

Mia adoptó una expresión nostálgica.

—Jamás habría dicho que Dominic Toretto pudiese ser tan...

—¿Maduro? —Letty sonrió con tristeza—. Sus circunstancias han sido más duras de lo que se imagina todo el mundo. Su madurez proviene del cinismo y del hastío. Es mucho más adulto de lo que corresponde a su edad.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—Voy a dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a cuidarte. Y retomaré mi vida social. —Impaciente, se puso en pie—. Necesito vestidos nuevos.

—Tu período de luto ha terminado.

¿De verdad? Quizá el duelo seguía, pero ya no por su marido.

—Sí. Ha llegado el momento.

—Ha llegado el momento —repitió Mia.

Letty miró la botella que había encima de la mesa y sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos de las ganas que tenía de tomarla. También iba a tener que ponerle fin a esa dependencia. No tenía derecho a pedirle a Dom que hiciese frente a sus demonios mientras ella seguía aferrándose a los suyos.

—Tenemos que desayunar bien y tomar fuerzas si queremos hacer todas las compras que tengo en mente.

Mia se puso en pie como si fuese un espectro.

—Me encantaría verte con un vestido color granate.

—Rojo. Y también dorado.

—Increíble —dijo su hermana—. Seguro que a padre le daría una apoplejía.

Letty estuvo a punto de reírse al imaginárselo, pero Mia suspiró y se desplomó encima de ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que su hermana cayese inconsciente al suelo.


	40. Chapter 40

CAP 36

—Se está muriendo de hambre —dijo el doctor Lyons con sus pálidos ojos azules ocultos tras los cristales de las gafas—. Está demasiado delgada para cualquier mujer, pero en su estado es extremadamente peligroso.

—Desde que llegué come más, claro que de eso hace sólo dos días.

A Letty se le encogió el estómago de miedo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Vince ? Todavía no lo había visto. Una de dos, o tenía un horario muy extraño, o hacía tres días que no aparecía por casa.

—No come lo suficiente ni de lejos. —El médico puso sus esqueléticos brazos en jarras. Para estar tan preocupado por el estado de Mia, él también parecía estar sumamente delgado—. A partir de ahora, tiene que hacer reposo y quedarse en cama tanto como sea posible, y comer pequeñas porciones de comida varias veces al día. Cada día. Y nada de emociones fuertes en su estado. Tiene el corazón delicado a causa de su debilidad.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene? Hace meses que no deja de empeorar.

—Nunca he tenido oportunidad de examinar a lady Mia como es debido. Ella siempre se muestra muy reticente. Excesivamente, en mi opinión. Pero al margen de eso, creo que tiene tendencia a la melancolía. Y la mente afecta al cuerpo mucho más de lo que pensamos.

A Letty le tembló el labio inferior, pero contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

La vida era demasiado frágil. Demasiado preciosa. Demasiado corta.

El médico cobró sus servicios y se fue de la casa.

Letty volvió al dormitorio de su hermana y se sentó en la cama para observar a Mia. La piel, que antes había sido resplandeciente, ahora tenía un color enfermizo.

Mia sonrió levemente.

—Estás muy seria. No es para tanto. Sólo estoy cansada porque he tenido unas náuseas matutinas muy fuertes, pero ahora ya ha pasado.

—Escúchame bien —le dijo Letty , enfadada y en voz muy baja—, ya tengo cubierto el cupo de cuidar a gente moribunda.

—Sólo has cuidado a uno —le recordó su hermana.

—Ya son demasiados. Si crees que voy a volver a hacerlo, estás muy equivocada. —Le tomo la mano para suavizar la dureza de sus palabras—. Mi sobrino o mi sobrina está luchando con uñas y dientes para crecer dentro de ti, así que vas a ayudarlo, maldita sea.

—Letty... —A Mia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú.

—¿Fuerte? Yo no soy fuerte. Bebo demasiado porque así puedo olvidar. He echado al hombre que amo de mi lado porque tengo un miedo atroz de que si no lo hago, él terminará echándome a mí del suyo y no podré soportarlo. En el barco de Dom había un hombre que maltrataba a un niño y cuando me enfrenté a él pensé que iba a desmayarme, o a vomitar, o a hacerme pipí encima. Soy débil y tengo muchos defectos y soy absolutamente incapaz de ver cómo te echas a perder. Así que no pienso escuchar ninguna excusa más. Te comerás todo lo que te traiga y te beberás todo lo que te diga y dentro de unos meses, las dos recibiremos nuestra recompensa y tendremos a un niño al que querer y malcriar a nuestro antojo.

—Como tú digas —accedió Mia , mirándola enfadada y desafiante.

Mia se tomó aquella muestra de mal genio como una buena señal. Y también aprendió la lección que había recibido aquel día: la vida y la felicidad son demasiado buenas como para echarlas a perder.

Le daría a Dom el tiempo que necesitaba para asumir su cambio de circunstancias, pero no lo dejaría escapar sin luchar. Si tenía que encerrarlos a él, a su madre y a Masterson en la misma habitación para que hablasen, lo haría.

Plantó un beso en la frente de Mia y se fue a hablar con la cocinera.

Brian entró en el despacho de Dom y se lo encontró mirando unos proyectos sobre posibles sistemas nuevos de irrigación. Se detuvo un instante para asimilar los cambios que había sufrido su amigo de la infancia durante el tiempo que había estado lejos de casa.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —le dijo, al ver la sombra de la barba del día anterior y el mal estado de su camisa—. ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no en la mansión Masterson?

Dom levantó la cabeza.

—Por nada del mundo viviría bajo el mismo techo que mi padre.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo has preguntado?

—Para hacerte enfadar.

Con un gemido que sonó peligrosamente parecido a un gruñido, Dom se apartó de la mesa y se pasó una mano por el cuello. Brian sabía por experiencia lo abrumadores que iban a ser esos primeros meses para su amigo. Ya había transcurrido un año y medio de la muerte de Owen y sólo ahora él empezaba a tener la sensación de que volvía a recuperar su vida.

—Ya estoy bastante enfadado sin tu ayuda.

—¿Y para qué están los amigos si no? —Brian levantó una mano antes de que Dom pudiese contestar—. Tendrás problemas mucho más graves cuando salgas de tu escondite y reaparezcas en público. La buena sociedad te ha declarado mi sustituto como el soltero más codiciado de Londres, por lo que te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Dom se desplomó en la butaca de piel de detrás del escritorio. La decoración de la estancia tenía un aire náutico, no muy obvio, pero presente de todos modos. Se detectaba en los colores elegidos, el azul y el blanco, y en el diseño de los muebles de nogal, rematados con detalles de cobre. El despacho hacía juego con el hombre que lo utilizaba, famoso por ser un aventurero y un trotamundos, lo que no encajaba en absoluto con la frase que Dom dijo a continuación.

—Yo no estoy soltero.

—No estás casado —le señaló Brian , escueto—. Eso te convierte en soltero.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—¿Todavía sigues empeñado en estar con Letty?

—Ya estoy con Letty. —Miró a su amigo con un gesto claramente insolente—. El resto es mera formalidad.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que te has tomado libertades con ella.

La idea no le sentaba demasiado bien a Brian. Letty era la viuda de su hermano. Formaba parte de su familia y, además, era su amiga. Había querido a Owen y lo había hecho muy feliz y, cuando éste enfermó de tuberculosis, estuvo a su lado hasta el final. Abandonó por completo la vida social para estar junto a su marido, para cuidarlo y hacerle compañía. A cambio de todo ese cariño, Brian la protegería y defendería sus intereses durante el resto de su vida.

Dom tamborileó el reposabrazos con los dedos y entrecerró los ojos para estudiar a su amigo.

—Mi relación con Letty no es asunto tuyo.

—Si tus intenciones son honorables, entonces, ¿por qué no has anunciado su compromiso?

—Si la decisión sólo dependiese de mí, ya estaríamos casados y viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Letty es la responsable del retraso, por razones que no logro comprender. Se comporta como si creyese que existe algo capaz de hacer desaparecer lo que siento por ella.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Como por ejemplo la necesidad de Masterson de tener un heredero, combinada con una joven debutante capaz de dárselo. O que mi madre sea infeliz por culpa de la decisión que he tomado. O que de repente me dé un ataque y me entren unas ganas incontenibles de tener hijos.

—Todos ellos son argumentos razonables.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Hasta ahora, el amor que siento por Letty ha vencido a todo lo demás y eso no va a cambiar en el futuro.

—Ha vencido a todo lo demás excepto a más mujeres de las que soy capaz de contar —le recordó Brian.

—Tendrías que contratar a un profesor para que te diese clases de matemáticas.

—No me hacía falta verlas —continuó su amigo—. Eran muy pocas las noches que no volvías apestando a sexo o al perfume de una mujer.

Para sorpresa de Brian, el hombre más libertino que conocía se sonrojó delante de él.

—Y de las que viste —dijo Dom, todavía avergonzado—, ¿qué recuerdas de ellas?

—Lo siento, amigo. Tus amigas no me interesaban tanto como a ti. Y si no me falla la memoria, nunca te vi más de una vez con la misma.

—Vaya... ¿No te diste cuenta de que todas eran morenas, y los ojos cafés oscuros? Jamás logré encontrar a una que los tuviese negros como el color de una tormenta, pero me conformaba con eso. Yo nunca he sido capaz de contentarme con la réplica de algo inimitable. No hay nada como el objeto original —murmuró para sí mismo, con la cabeza claramente en otra parte—. Y cuando un hombre tiene la suerte de conseguir una mujer así, lo único que lo hace feliz es cuidarla y protegerla; convertirla en el centro de su hogar y de su existencia.

Brian frunció el cejo e hizo memoria. Soltó el aliento al comprender lo lejos que se remontaba la fascinación que Dom sentía por Letty . Quizá tan lejos como la suya con Mia.

—Maldita sea.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho y Dom arqueó una inquisitiva ceja.

El mayordomo dijo:

—Discúlpeme, milord, su excelencia la duquesa de Masterson ha venido a verlo.

Alistair suspiró resignado y asintió.

—Hágala pasar.

Brian se apoyó en los brazos del sofá para levantarse.

—Quédate —le pidió Dom .

—¿Disculpa? —Su amigo levantó ambas cejas.

—Por favor.

Brian volvió a sentarse, sólo para levantarse segundos más tarde, cuando entró la madre de Dom . Le sonrió, igual que hacían todos los hombres al encontrarse delante de una mujer bella. A diferencia de sus hermanos, su amigo se parecía mucho a ella. Los dos tenían la misma piel y los ojos oscuros. Ambos poseían una elegancia y una sensualidad innatas, tanto en el porte como en su carácter, y un agudo sentido del humor capaz de seducir y de herir de muerte con la misma fiabilidad.

—Lord Brian—lo saludó la duquesa con voz melodiosa—. Tiene buen aspecto y está demasiado guapo para la salud mental de cualquier mujer.

Brian le besó el dorso de las manos enguantadas.

—Excelencia, verla siempre es un gran placer.

—¿Asistirá al baile de máscaras de Treadmore?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Excelente. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañar a mi hijo hasta allí para que no se pierda?

Brian miró a Dom de reojo y sonrió al ver que éste tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio y que los estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—No tengo tiempo para tales tonterías —dijo.

—Pues búscalo —contestó su madre—. La gente empieza a hablar.

—Que hablen.

—Llevas años ausente del país. Quieren verte.

—Entonces —dijo él—, un baile de máscaras no es el lugar más adecuado.

—Dominic Toretto...

—Dios santo. ¿Cuándo es este maldito evento?

—El miércoles, por lo que tienes tiempo de sobra para organizar tu agenda y poder tomarte una noche libre.

—La primera de muchas —masculló él—, si te sales con la tuya.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de ti. ¿Es un crimen que quiera presumir de hijo?

Brian se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Era muy agradable, e inusitado, ver a Dom ceder ante otra persona.

—Iré —dijo finalmente, pero levantó una mano cuando su madre sonrió victoriosa— sólo si mi prometida también está invitada. Ella hará que sea soportable.

—¿Tu prometida...? —La duquesa se dejó caer despacio en la butaca que Brian tenía al lado. Una expresión de felicidad se extendió por su rostro—. Oh, Dom¿Quién es ella?

—Letty. Lady Letty viuda de Owen.

—de Owen—repitió la mujer, mirando a Brian.

Éste se sujetó de los reposabrazos de la butaca, intentando contener la rabia.

—Mi cuñada.

—Sí, por supuesto. —La duquesa carraspeó levemente—.

—Estuvo casada con Owen durante un tiempo considerable, ¿no?

—Varios años. Fue un matrimonio feliz en todos los sentidos.

Su madre asintió como si estuviese aturdida. Y la furia de Brian aumentó. A la duquesa no le importaba lo más mínimo si había sido o no un matrimonio feliz y el maldito Dom lo sabía.

—Es una chica preciosa.

—Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo —dijo él, observando a su madre con la mirada de un halcón—. Estoy impaciente por que se conozcan y se hagan amigas, pero Letty es algo reticente. Tiene miedo de que la juzgues por algo que no tiene nada que ver con su capacidad para hacerme feliz. Yo le he asegurado que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—Por supuesto. —A la mujer le costó tragar.

—Quizá podrías escribirle una carta. Estoy convencido de que eso la tranquilizaría.

—Me esforzaré por encontrar las palabras exactas —dijo su madre, poniéndose en pie.

Ellos dos también se levantaron. Brian fue a servirse una copa de coñac mientras Dom acompañaba fuera a su excelencia. Verse abocado a la bebida a esa hora del día puso al primero de todavía peor humor. Cuando eran jóvenes, Dom siempre lo arrastraba a una aventura tras otra y lo hacía cometer locuras y, al parecer, su influencia seguía siendo cuestionable.

En cuanto oyó que volvía a entrar en el despacho, Brian se le encaró.

—Por Dios, eres un canalla, futuro Marqués Un completo imbécil.

—Pues tú te has vuelto loco si crees que conseguirás nada esgrimiendo mi título. —Caminó hacia él con calma y arrogancia—. Además, si te sorprende el modo en que he manejado la situación, es que llevas años sin recordar mis defectos.

—¡No hacía falta que me pidieses que me quedara para hacer eso! Ha sido muy incómodo, tanto para mí como para su excelencia.

—Sí hacía falta, maldita sea. —Dom se acercó al mueble donde guardaba el licor y se sirvió una copa—. Tu presencia ha obligado a mi madre a contenerse. Ahora tendrá tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo que le he dicho y no dirá nada que ambos pudiésemos llegar a lamentar. Espero que, cuando lo asimile del todo, sea capaz de anteponer mi felicidad a otras consideraciones.

—Siempre has sido un insensato, pero esto..., esto afecta a más gente.

Dom vació la copa de un trago y apoyó la cadera en el mueble.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay algo que no estarías dispuesto a hacer para estar con Mia?

Brian se quedó petrificado y apretó los dedos alrededor de la copa que sostenía en la mano. Teniendo en cuenta el impulso asesino que experimentaba siempre que veía a Vince, no podía contestar a esa pregunta.

Dom sonrió y dejó su copa encima de la mesa.

—Entiendo —dijo—. Tengo que hacer algunos recados. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Y por qué no —masculló Brian acabándose la bebida—. Podemos terminar el día en el manicomio, o esposados en la cárcel. Contigo no hay ni un minuto de aburrimiento, Marqués.

—Ah..., otra vez el título. Debes de estar muy enfadado.

—Y a ti más te vale ir acostumbrándote a ese nombre que tanto odias. En el baile de máscaras lo oirás cientos de veces.

Dom le pasó un brazo por los hombros y juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

—Cuando lo oiga acompañado del nombre de Letty , me encantará. Hasta entonces, sencillamente tendré que asegurarme de que estés de buen humor.

—Dios, necesito otra copa.


	41. Chapter 41

CAP 37

—Esta tonalidad de rojo es impresionante —dijo Mia desde la cama, donde estaba sentada. Rodeada por montones de almohadas parecía muy pequeña y muy joven, a pesar de que la decoración del dormitorio era sin duda adulta. De hecho, a Letty los aposentos de su hermana la habían sorprendido mucho. A diferencia del resto de la casa, que estaba decorada en tonos alegres, el dormitorio y el vestidor de Mia exhibían solamente grises y azules, con algún que otro toque de blanco. El resultado final era muy espectacular, pero al mismo tiempo bastante sombrío. No era en absoluto lo que Letty esperaba encontrar.

—Muy atrevido —señaló lady Pennington por encima de su taza de té.

Letty volvió a centrar su atención en la seda roja y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que significaría para Dom; le demostraría que él la había hecho cambiar, que la había vuelto más atrevida y que la había ayudado a encontrar una paz que Letty nunca había creído posible.

—No sé cuándo podré ponerme un vestido confeccionado con esa tela.

—Póntelo en privado —sugirió Mia.

Letty miró a Elspeth y se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose cómo afectaría a su suegra oír esa conversación. En los últimos años había sido como una madre para ella. ¿Le reprocharía que quisiera seguir adelante con su vida?

—Mi querida niña —dijo la mujer como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. No te preocupes por mí. Owen te quería. Él habría deseado que fueras lo más feliz posible y yo te deseo lo mismo.

A Letty le escocieron los ojos y apartó la vista rápidamente.

—Gracias.

—Soy yo la que tiene que dártelas —contestó la condesa—. A pesar de lo corta que fue la vida de mi hijo, tú llenaste sus últimos años de una inmensa alegría. Y por eso siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Un movimiento proveniente de la cama llamó la atención de Letty . Mia se había inclinado hacia adelante para pasar las manos por el suntuoso tejido.

La modista ensalzaba las virtudes de la tela en un tono de lo más escandaloso, lo que encajaba a la perfección con la reacción que provocaría cualquier mujer que fuese vista llevando un vestido confeccionado con ella.

—Tal vez podrías hacerte con esta tela sólo el corpiño —sugirió Mia —. Y combinarlo con una falda de seda beige o incluso con una de damasco. O podrías utilizarla sólo para las mangas. O para los complementos.

—No —murmuró Letty, cruzándose de brazos—. Todo el vestido tiene que ser de esta tela. Con el cuerpo drapeado y un escote bajo en la espalda.

—_C'est magnifique! _—exclamó la modista, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y chasqueando los dedos en dirección a sus dos ayudantes para que empezaran a tomarle medidas a Letty .

Una doncella con cofia blanca las interrumpió e hizo una reverencia.

—Lady Owen, ha llegado un paquete para usted. ¿Quiere que se lo traiga aquí?

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que tenga que verlo precisamente ahora? —preguntó ella, confusa—. ¿No puede dejarlo en mi habitación?

—Viene con unas instrucciones muy específicas y dice que tenemos que entregárselo de inmediato.

—Qué intrigante. Sí, tráigalo aquí.

—¿Qué puede ser? —preguntó Mia—. ¿Tienes alguna idea? —Ninguna. —Aunque rezó para que fuera de Dom, fuera lo que fuese.

Sólo llevaban unos días separados y ya estaba desesperada por verlo. De no ser por el precario estado de salud de Mia y porque tenía que estar constantemente encima de ella para que comiese, a esas alturas ya lo habría dejado todo para estar con él.

Unos segundos más tarde, reapareció la doncella con una cesta en la mano. La dejó en el suelo y la cesta se balanceó hacia delante y atrás. Un pequeño gemido proveniente de su interior hizo que Letty se acercase.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó lady Pennington, dejando la taza de té a un lado.

Letty se agachó y levantó la tapa de la cesta, suspiró al ver el cachorro que había en su interior.

—Oh —exclamó, enamorándose del perro al instante.

Se agachó para tomarlo y se rió encantada al notar su pequeño y peludo cuerpo en las manos.

—Dios santo —exclamó Mia—. Es un perro.

Eso sólo consiguió que Letty se riese con más ganas. Se sentó sobre los talones y colocó al perrito encima de su regazo para poder mirar la medalla que le colgaba del collar de piel roja.

_Aqueronte,_ decía en un lado y Letty sintió una punzada en el pecho. En el otro lado sencillamente ponía: _Con todo mi amor, DT_.

—¿Quién te ha mandado esta criatura? —preguntó la condesa.

—Supongo que ha sido Dominic —contestó Mia, embobada.

Letty tomo la carta que colgaba de una cinta negra en el asa de la cesta. El sello lacrado no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de quién era Dom ahora, pero Letty desechó ese pensamiento, completamente decidida a luchar por él.

_Mi querida y obstinada Letty:_

_Espero que el pequeño amigo que acompaña esta carta te haga feliz. Y rezo para que te recuerde a todas horas al hombre que te lo ha regalado. Le he encargado que cuide de ti y que te proteja, porque sé que se enamorará de ti tan locamente como yo._

_Su excelencia me ha exigido que asista al baile de máscaras que organiza Treadmore dentro de cinco días. Le he dicho que sólo iré si mi prometida también está presente. Soy capaz de meterme en el mismo infierno para verte._

_Dale por favor recuerdos a tu hermana y dile que espero que se recupere muy pronto. Puedo entender que enfermase durante tu ausencia: en mí, no verte está teniendo el mismo efecto._

_Tuyo para siempre, _

_Dom_

Un dibujo acompañaba la carta, un retrato de ella en la glorieta que Dom había construido en la isla. En el dibujo, Letty tenía la mirada perdida y parecía pensativa. Tenía los labios hinchados de los besos de él, y el pelo suelto le caía sobre los hombros. Apoyaba la cabeza en una mano y estaba cubierta únicamente por una camisa translúcida.

Ese día, Dom no llevaba consigo sus utensilios de dibujo, lo que significaba que había guardado aquella imagen tan íntima de ella en su memoria y que la había dibujado luego.

—¡No llores, Letty ! —le dijo Mia, alarmada al ver las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

—¿Va todo bien, querida? —le preguntó la condesa, levantándose para acercarse a ella .¡¿Echas de menos a mi hijo?

Letty abrazó a _Aqueronte_ y la carta que lo acompañaba contra su pecho.

—No, aunque pensar en ello me recuerda lo efímera que es la vida. Owen era el hombre más sano y robusto que he conocido nunca. Dom acaba de perder a sus tres hermanos. Mia y yo perdimos a nuestra madre. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de dejar escapar la felicidad. Tenemos que luchar para conseguirla y aferrarnos a ella con uñas y dientes.

Elspeth se arrodilló a su lado y le tendió las manos para que le dejase a _Aqueronte_.

—Eres una criatura adorable —le susurró al perro cuando Letty se lo entregó.

Mientras, ella se puso en pie y volvió a mirar la pieza de seda roja.

—Ahora ya tengo una ocasión para ponerme el vestido.

—Que Dios ayude a ese pobre hombre —dijo Mia con sus ojos resplandecientes de picardía.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para él. —Letty levantó los brazos para que pudieran tomarle medidas—. Lo he atrapado... para siempre.

Era una verdad irrefutable que llevar máscara desinhibía bastante.

Hecho que Dom pudo comprobar una y otra vez mientras estaba de pie junto a una columna dórica, en el salón de Treadmore, respondiendo a los invitados que lo saludaban.

En más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de meterse la mano en el bolsillo y tocar la carta que se había guardado, pero se contuvo. Las palabras de Letty que contenía esa misiva le daban fuerza y paciencia para soportar a toda aquella gente que quería causarle buena impresión al futuro marqués de Masterson.

Al parecer, no sabían que Dom tenía muy buena memoria y recordaba bien a todos los que lo habían considerado un don nadie sólo por haber nacido en cuarto lugar. Se acordaba perfectamente de todas las mujeres que le habían pagado para que se las follase y lo habían hecho sentir sucio durante todo el proceso. Y no había olvidado a todos los que le habían hecho daño y habían herido su orgullo.

_Mi amado y decidido Dom:_

_Tu regalo y las palabras que lo acompañan me han atravesado el corazón y me lo han llenado de alegría. Cuando vuelva a verte, te demostraré lo agradecida que te estoy por ambos._

_Y en cuanto al baile de máscaras, nada podrá mantenerme alejada de ti. Ni ahora ni en ningún otro evento en el futuro. Date por advertido._

_Irrevocablemente tuya, _

_Letty _

A la izquierda de Dom estaba Masterson, estoico y austero. A su derecha, su madre, desplegando sus encantos ante todos los que se acercaban a saludarlos. Sin embargo, no le había escrito a Letty . Claro que él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese.

—La hija de Haymore es adorable —murmuró Louisa, refiriéndose a la joven que se alejaba de ellos con el abanico.

—No me acuerdo.

—Pero si acabas de conocerla. Se ha bajado adrede la máscara para que pudieses verla.

Dom se encogió de hombros.

—Confiaré en tu palabra.

La orquesta que había en el balcón superior marcó el inicio del baile con unas notas. El grueso de los invitados despejó la zona de baile y se reagrupó alrededor del salón.

—Empieza con una cuadrilla —señaló su madre—. Me gustaría que al menos le hubieses pedido a una de esas jóvenes damas que bailase contigo. Habría sido lo más educado.

—He sido extremadamente educado con todas.

—Eres muy buen bailarín y me gusta verte bailar. Y seguro que a todos los presentes también les gustaría.

—Madre —la fulminó con la mirada en cuanto la orquesta empezó a tocar—, no voy a permitir que todos los ecos de sociedad y las hojas de cotilleos especulen acerca de lo que se esconde tras mi elección de pareja de baile. No estoy en el mercado y me niego a dar la impresión de lo contrario.

—Pero ¡si ni siquiera les has echado un vistazo! —se quejó su madre con un susurro que quedó oculto tras la música—. Estás fascinado con una mujer hermosa y viuda, una mujer de mundo. Puedo entenderlo, en especial teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Estoy convencida de que crees que su pericia para moverse por las complicadas aguas de la buena sociedad puede resultarte muy valiosa ahora, pero te pido por favor que lo reconsideres. Es viuda, Dom y, por tanto, tiene más libertad que una debutante y podría serte útil fuera del matrimonio.

Él respiró entre dientes y luego soltó el aliento. Repitió el proceso otra vez para ver si así lograba contener la rabia que amenazaba con hacerle perder los estribos en público.

—Por el bien de los dos, voy a olvidar que has dicho eso.

Miró a su padre y vio que mantenía la mandíbula apretada, como si la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar delante de sus narices no fuese con él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que durar esta hipocresía para que absuelvas a mi madre de sus pecados? ¿Acaso no ha sufrido bastante?

El duque siguió con la mirada fija hacia adelante y lo único que indicó que había oído a Dom fue un tic en la mandíbula.

Él miró entonces a su madre y se quitó la máscara.

—Yo sí que he sufrido bastante, maldita sea. Toda mi vida he deseado tu felicidad, madre. Y he intentado facilitarte las cosas siempre que he podido, pero en lo que respecta a Letty no voy a ceder.

Los ojos de Louisa brillaron por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Verlas le hizo daño a Dom, pero él ya no podía hacer nada más para ayudarla. Nada que estuviese en sus manos.

Un cúmulo de murmullos los rodeó en el mismo instante en que Dom sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. El anhelo por ver a Letty se deslizó por sus venas, fiero y delicioso. Miró a su madre y vio que abría los ojos escandalizada ante lo que estaba sucediendo tras la espalda de su hijo. Dom mantuvo la máscara entre sus dedos inertes y empezó a darse la vuelta despacio, saboreando la tensión que sólo sentía cuando Letty estaba cerca de él.

Al verla sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo y se hubiese quedado sin aire en los pulmones. Iba vestida de rojo. Envuelta en seda, como si fuese un regalo. Llevaba los hombros al descubierto, dejando expuesta la piel bronceada y las curvas de sus pechos, y su preciosa melena estaba recogida en una especie de maraña de rizos sueltos con cierto aire desaliñado. Era la viva imagen del pecado y la seducción, y del sexo. La mitad de los brazos le quedaba oculta bajo unos guantes largos blancos que no hacían nada para mitigar el aspecto descaradamente carnal de la mujer que los llevaba.

A pesar de que había gente bailando y, por tanto, eso quería decir que los músicos seguían tocando, él no oía ninguna nota, porque en sus oídos sólo resonaba el bombear de su propia sangre. Prácticamente todos los ojos estaban fijos en Letty, que seguía avanzando por el lateral de la zona de baile sin detenerse. Cada paso que daba era sensual, erótico. Un movimiento que a Dom lo atraía sin remedio.

Respiró hondo al notar que le quemaban los pulmones. Notaba una opresión en el pecho de las ganas que tenía de estar con ella. Sus ojos devoraron con avidez cada detalle en un vano intento de saciar el hambre que sentía de Letty , después de varios días sin verla.

Llevaba un sencillo antifaz de color rojo, pero a medida que iba acercándose a él, iba aflojando las cintas que se lo sujetaban hasta que quedó colgando de sus dedos. Dejó que todo el mundo la viese bien mientras ella no apartaba ni un segundo la mirada de Dom. Dejó que todo el mundo —aquellos nobles cuya censura él había temido que ella no pudiese soportar— viese el modo tan íntimo en que lo miraba. Sus ojos negros brillaban como si los iluminase una luz interior encendida por aquellas emociones que ya no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en ocultar.

Era imposible que alguien la viese y le quedase la menor duda de lo que sentía por él.

Dios, era tan valiente. Le habían pegado hasta dejarla sorda y la habían obligado a comportarse según los dictados de los demás y, sin embargo, esa noche se había acercado a Dom sin la menor duda y sin la menor reserva. Sin miedo.

No había nadie más en el salón. No para él. No cuando ella lo estaba mirando de esa manera que decía más que mil palabras; Letty lo amaba con todo su ser. Completa, irremediable e incondicionalmente.

—¿Lo ves, madre? —le preguntó en voz baja, completamente cautivado—. En medio de todas estas mentiras, no hay mayor verdad que la que tienes ahora delante.

Empezó a caminar hacia Letty sin darse cuenta, atraído inexorablemente. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para oler su perfume, se detuvo. Apenas los separaban unos centímetros y las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, de pegarla a él, eran insoportables.

—Letty.

Abrió y cerró los dedos para reprimir la necesidad de tocar su suave piel.

Los bailarines dejaron espacio a su alrededor, boquiabiertos, pero Dom no les prestó la menor atención.

El vestido de Letty era toda una declaración de principios y él jamás sería capaz de expresarle con palabras la gratitud que sentía. Aquélla no era la misma mujer que había subido a su barco. Letty ya no creía que Dom fuese «demasiado» y tampoco creía que no fuese la mujer adecuada para él.

Y Dom la amó más entonces de lo que la había amado antes. Y seguro que al día siguiente la amaría más aún y al siguiente todavía más que el anterior.

—Milord —susurró ella, devorando su rostro con la mirada, como si hubiese estado tan desesperada por verlo como él lo había estado por verla a ella—. El modo en que me estás mirando...

Dom asintió, consciente de que sus ojos revelaban todo lo que sentía en su corazón. Todo el mundo sin excepción sabía ahora que estaba loco por ella.

—Te he echado espantosamente de menos —le dijo emocionado—. La peor tortura que alguien podría infligirme es mantenerte lejos de mí.

Empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de un vals. Dom aprovechó la oportunidad y tomo a Letty por la cintura para llevarla a la zona de baile.


	42. Chapter 42

CAP 38

Dom era la criatura más espléndida de todo el salón. Letty se había quedado sin aliento al verlo, impresionada por la masculinidad que desprendía vestido de fiesta. Llevaba pantalones y chaqueta negros y la sobriedad de su atuendo sólo servía para subrayar la perfección de su cuerpo y de su rostro.

Dom no necesitaba ningún adorno. Lo único que le hacía falta para fascinar a las mujeres era su sonrisa. Incluso los hombres se acercaban a él, atraídos por la seguridad en sí mismo que emanaba y por el poder que sabía sobrellevar tan bien.

Saber que aquel hombre tan increíble, tan innegablemente sexual, era suyo la dejó sin respiración. Y el modo en que él la miraba, con tanta ternura y deseo al mismo tiempo...

Dios santo. Tenía que estar loca para plantearse siquiera por un instante la posibilidad de dejarlo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que baile contigo? —le preguntó, cuando él la llevó a la zona de baile.

—Tú eres la única pareja de baile que quiero tener, así que tendrás que complacerme.

Dom la tomo por la cintura y luego le levantó el otro brazo. Se acercó a ella. Demasiado. Estaba escandalosamente cerca. A Letty le encantó. Todavía no habían bailado juntos, pero ella se lo había imaginado muchas veces.

Dom se movía con mucha elegancia y, si a eso se le sumaba su innata sensualidad, el resultado era que siempre representaba un placer mirarlo. Además, Letty sabía lo que se sentía al tenerlo moviéndose dentro de ella. Sería una tortura estar entre sus brazos, tan cerca de su poderoso cuerpo, y tener que contenerse por culpa del decoro, con tantas capas de ropa entre los dos.

—Te amo —le dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo—. No te dejaré escapar. Soy demasiado egoísta y te necesito demasiado.

—Voy a arrancarte este vestido con los dientes.

—Y yo que esperaba que te gustase.

—Si me gustase un poco más, ahora mismo lo tendrías arremangado hasta la cintura —contestó, con un brillo pecaminoso en los ojos.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza. Dom olía deliciosamente bien. A virilidad y a sándalo, con algunas notas de cítricos. Letty odió los guantes y a los cientos de invitados que tenían alrededor. Podría pasarse el resto de la vida sólo con él. Trabajando en silencio, escuchándolo tocar el violín, hablando con él de sus pensamientos y de sus sentimientos sin que nada los separase...

La música empezó a sonar con fuerza y Dom esbozó una sonrisa e hizo girar a Letty . Ella se rió encantada y fascinada por lo bien que se sentía estando en sus brazos, como si los hubiesen hecho para abrazarla a ella.

Dom bailaba del mismo modo que hacía el amor, con intimidad, emanando poder y manteniendo un férreo control sobre cada paso con contenida agresividad. Sus muslos rozaban los de ella y la acercó a él hasta que apenas los separaron unos milímetros. Se movía al ritmo de la música, la abrazaba, la trataba como propia.

Cuando la miró, los ojos de Dom se llenaron de intensidad y determinación, de calidez y ternura.

Hasta ese momento, Letty no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que él la mirase con amor.

—Todo el mundo puede ver lo que sientes por mí.

—No me importa, me basta con que tú puedas verlo.

—Lo veo.

Se movieron con las otras parejas a un ritmo un poco más acelerado, la falda roja de Letty revoloteaba alrededor de los pantalones negros de Dom. Ella se excitó tanto que se sonrojó. Se moría de ganas de sentir su boca sobre su piel, de oír cómo le susurraba eróticas promesas y amenazas que avivaban su deseo.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? —le preguntó él, con una voz que evidenciaba el deseo que sentía por ella.

—Mejorando un poco más cada día. Al parecer, lo único que necesitaba era comer y pasarse todo el día en la cama, reposando.

—Eso es justo lo que yo también necesito. Contigo.

—Pero nosotros no reposamos cuando estamos en la cama, milord.

—¿Crees que dentro de cuatro semanas estará lo bastante recuperada como para prescindir de ti?

Letty sonrió.

—Para cuando hayan leído las amonestaciones, Mia sólo me necesitará de vez en cuando.

—Me alegro. Yo también te necesito.

Letty no le preguntó por su madre ni por Masterson. Al llegar había visto la cara que ponía la duquesa mientras Dom le decía algo. Fuera lo que fuese, él no había titubeado ni un segundo; ella ya sabía lo decidido que podía ser Dom. En aquel instante, se reflejaba en su semblante lo que lo había hecho tan famoso en el pasado: su determinación y su audacia, era el semblante de un hombre que siempre aceptaba un desafío.

Cuando adoptaba esa expresión, todo el mundo sabía que jamás lograrían hacerlo cambiar de idea. No importaba cómo reaccionase su madre, Dom estaba decidido y no iba a cambiar su decisión.

—Esta noche no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde —le dijo Letty—. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué mantiene tan ocupado a Vince, pero llega a casa cuando todo el mundo está ya acostado y se va antes de que bajemos a desayunar. Si no lo conociese, diría que me está evitando. Aparte de eso, alguien tiene que quedarse con Mia de noche y _Aqueronte_ también me necesita.

Letty inclinó la cabeza un poco más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca.

—Me basta con esto por ahora. Necesitaba verte, abrazarte. Si no tienes ninguna objeción más, me gustaría cortejarte públicamente.

—Hazlo, por favor. —Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. La cercanía de Dom la embriagaba de un modo como nunca podría hacerlo el clarete. Llevaba días sin beber y, aunque los efectos de la abstinencia habían sido duros al principio, empezaba a sentirse mejor. Más fuerte—. De lo contrario, mi reputación estará destrozada. Me tildarán de provocadora. Tienes que convertirme en una mujer respetable, milord.

—¿Después de lo mucho que me ha costado convencerte de que pecaras?

—Siempre pecaré por ti.

Dom se detuvo al oír que la música cesaba, pero el corazón de Letty seguía latiendo a toda velocidad. Él se apartó y se llevó la mano enguantada de ella a los labios.

—Ven, deja que te presente a mi madre y a Masterson antes de que te vayas.

Letty asintió y, como siempre, dejó que él la guiase.

Dom tomo el sombrero, el abrigo y el bastón que le ofrecía uno de los lacayos y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir en busca de su carruaje. Cuando, media hora antes, Letty se fue, la luz abandonó la fiesta y lo dejó sin ningún motivo para quedarse.

—Toretto.

Las firmes zancadas de Dom titubearon un segundo. Tensó los músculos de la espalda y se dio media vuelta.

—Lady Elena.

Ella se acercó balanceando ligeramente las caderas y lamiéndose el labio inferior.

—Elena—lo corrigió—. Hay demasiada intimidad entre nosotros como para que nos andemos con formalidades.

Dom conocía aquella mirada lasciva. Seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y todavía tenía unas curvas muy sensuales. Era una pena que estuviese casada con un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

A él se le revolvió el estómago de vergüenza y a su alrededor ya no tenía los muros que había levantado para protegerse. Letty los había derribado todos, piedra a piedra, hasta demostrarle que era un hombre que valía la pena. Las decisiones que había tomado..., las cosas que había hecho con mujeres como lady Elena..., ahora lo ponían enfermo.

—Usted y yo jamás compartimos ninguna intimidad —le dijo—. Buenas noches, lady Elena.

Se fue de la mansión Treadmore a toda prisa y sintió un gran alivio al ver que su carruaje lo estaba esperando junto a la acera. Entró en él, iluminado por la suave luz de un quinqué, y se sentó en la banqueta de piel. El látigo resonó en el aire y el vehículo se puso en marcha por el camino. Se detuvo en cuanto llegó a la verja de hierro de la casa, que permanecía abierta para los invitados; la concurrida calle que cruzaba por delante de la mansión estaba atascada. Y seguiría así durante todo el camino de vuelta, Dom lo sabía. Las calles de la ciudad estaban atestadas de carruajes que llevaban a miembros de la nobleza de una fiesta a otra.

Exhaló y se relajó y en su mente revivió el instante en que les había presentado a Letty a su madre y a Masterson. Los tres eran actores tan expertos en las normas de la buena sociedad que Dom no tenía ni idea de lo que opinaban unos de otros.

Los tres habían sido extremadamente educados y habían intercambiado las frases de rigor y comentarios sin importancia y se despidieron en el momento exacto para evitar un silencio incómodo.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

El carruaje se detuvo junto a uno de los pedestales ubicados en la entrada principal; encima del pedestal había la escultura de un león. Una silueta negra emergió de detrás del animal y abrió la puerta del carruaje.

El desconocido se topó con la afilada punta del espadín que Dom llevaba oculto en el bastón.

Pero entonces una mano enguantada apartó la capucha del abrigo y dejó al descubierto la sonrisa de Letty.

—Creía que ibas a atravesarme con algo mucho más placentero.

El arma desenfundada fue a parar al suelo del carruaje de golpe y Dom metió dentro a Letty. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y se dijo que el cochero se había ganado un aumento de sueldo.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Ella se lanzó encima de él y lo sentó de nuevo en la banqueta.

—Quizá tú te conformes con haber bailado conmigo, pero yo no. Ni mucho menos.

Se apartó de Dom y echó las cortinas del carruaje. Luego se agachó un poco y se subió la falda de seda roja con impaciencia. Dom vio las puntillas de su ropa interior y, acto seguido, ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él.

—Letty—suspiró su nombre.

Dom tenía la piel caliente, se notaba una opresión en el pecho y no podía tomar suficiente aire. Los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran demasiado volátiles como para que pudiese atraparlos. Letty lo abrumaba, lo sorprendía, lo seducía con pasmosa facilidad.

—Tengo que decirte... Tienes que saber..., yo..., lo siento. —A Letty se le quebró la voz y él se quebró entero—. Siento haberme asustado. Siento haberte hecho daño o haberte hecho dudar aunque sólo fuese un segundo. Te amo. Y te mereces algo mejor.

—Tú eres lo mejor —le dijo él, emocionado—. No hay nadie mejor que tú.

Las manos enguantadas de ella se pelearon con los botones del pantalón de Dom. Él se rió por lo bajo, feliz al verla tan impaciente. Colocó las manos encima de las suyas y dijo.

—Ve más despacio.

—Me muero por ti. El modo en que bailas... —Los ojos de ella brillaban en medio de la penumbra del carruaje—. Creía que se me pasaría cuando me fuese, pero va a peor por momentos.

—¿Qué es lo que va a peor? —le preguntó Dom, porque quería oírselo decir.

—El deseo que siento por ti.

A él se le aceleró la sangre y se excitó.

—Entonces no tengo más remedio que llevarte a casa conmigo.

—No puedo. No puedo dejar sola a Mia tanto rato y tampoco puedo esperar tanto.

Al comprender que había entrado en su carruaje prácticamente para violarlo, Dom casi perdió la razón. Estuvo tentado de tumbarla bajo su cuerpo y echarle el polvo que ella parecía necesitar, pero las circunstancias no eran las más apropiadas.

Justo al otro lado de las cortinas, los conductores de los carruajes se gritaban entre sí. Había personas paseando por la calle, riéndose y charlando. Estaban tan cerca del coche que tenían al lado que si él y el ocupante del otro vehículo sacaban la mano por la ventana, podrían tocarse los dedos.

—Tranquila —le dijo, acariciándole la espalda—. Haré que te corras, pero tienes que estar callada.

Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Te necesito dentro de mí.

—Dios. —Dom apretó la mano con que le sujetaba la cintura—. Nos movemos a paso de caracol, Letty . Demasiado despacio como para que no se note el balanceo del carruaje. Y estamos rodeados por todas partes.

Ella se arqueó hacia él y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

—Piensa en algo. Ten imaginación. —Le acercó la boca a la oreja y se la lamió—. Estoy húmeda y desesperada por ti, mi amor, y eres tú el que me ha puesto así. No puedes dejarme en este estado.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Dom de la cabeza a los pies. Letty no podría haberle demostrado más claramente que confiaba en él; sin embargo, la desesperación con que decía necesitarlo dejaba entrever que no sólo estaba en juego su placer físico.

Quizá todo aquello fuera un efecto secundario de haber conocido a su madre y a Masterson, que no lo aceptaban a él y tampoco a la mujer que amaba. El entorno familiar de Dom era muy distinto al que Letty había conocido con Owen y prueba de ello era que Brian siguiese protegiéndola.

Lo ponía furioso pensar que Letty pudiese estar preocupada y el motivo de dicha preocupación era todavía peor. Ella era el diamante de la buena sociedad, perfecta en todos los sentidos, excepto en uno que ella no podía controlar. Después de todo lo que había sufrido para llegar a convertirse en la esposa perfecta para cualquier noble, no se merecía que nadie la despreciase.

Dom le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Letty.

Ella se detuvo al notar lo serio que estaba.

Él ladeó la cabeza, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos y susurró:

—Te amo.


	43. Chapter 43

CAP 39

Letty no se movió durante mucho rato, después de oír la ferviente declaración de amor de Dom y, de repente, se aflojó la tensión que sentía y aquel apremiante anhelo de estar con él se convirtió en una necesidad más dulce y tranquila.

—Dom.

—Yo también tenía miedo. Así que, ya ves, estamos en paz.

A Letty le escocían los ojos y tenía tal nudo en la garganta que no podía hablar.

—Seguro que ya lo sabías —murmuró él, llevándose una mano a la boca. Atrapó la punta del dedo índice entre los dientes y tiró del guante.

—Sí, lo sabía —susurró ella—. Pero significa mucho para mí oírtelo decir en voz alta.

—Entonces te lo diré a menudo.

Terminó de quitarse el guante y soltó la prenda de entre los dientes. Cayó encima de su regazo, en medio de los dos.

Para su sorpresa, Letty descubrió que le resultaba increíblemente erótico ver a Dom quitarse los guantes. Él dirigió toda su atención a la otra mano y tiró de los dedos uno a uno hasta quitarse el guante con mirada sensual.

Ver cómo mordía la tela blanca había despertado una especie de instinto animal dentro de Letty . Había algo primitivo en desnudar a alguien con los dientes, y entonces recordó que él le había prometido que utilizaría dicho método para arrancarle el vestido.

El segundo guante también fue a parar al regazo de Dom y el carruaje giró lentamente.

Letty levantó una mano y se la ofreció. Los dedos desnudos de Dom buscaron los botones en la muñeca del guante de ella y se los desabrochó uno a uno. Cuando la piel de Letty quedó al descubierto, él se la acercó a los labios. Le pasó la lengua por el pulso, dejándola sin aliento. El sexo de Letty se estremeció de satisfacción.

La tela del guante le acarició todo el brazo cuando Dom se lo quitó y, cuando llegó al segundo, Lletty esperaba ansiosa la caricia. Él le besó el nudillo justo por encima del anillo con el rubí y luego lamió entre sus dedos. Si le hubiese acariciado el sexo con la lengua, no la habría excitado más.

Letty se atrevió a deslizar entonces una mano por entre las piernas de él y acariciar con suavidad su rígida erección. Dom gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y a ella le recordó el ronroneo de un tigre. Adoraba el modo en que él se movía, sin gestos teatrales, completamente dispuesto a dejarla que llevase las riendas.

—Tardaré más de una vida en saciarme de ti —le dijo Letty.

Dom deslizó las manos por debajo del vestido y le sujetó los muslos. Ella también adoraba que hiciese eso. Él siempre empezaba una caricia con un posesivo apretón, como si necesitase aquel breve instante de fiereza para mantener el control.

La miró a los ojos al tiempo que, con las manos, le rodeaba las nalgas para luego meterle los dedos por la ropa interior y descubrirla húmeda y excitada.

—Sí que es verdad que estás empapada —murmuró, separando los labios de su sexo para acariciarle el clítoris—. Y me pones tan duro...

Ella podía notarlo. Y la hacía sentirse muy poderosa saber que era responsable de haber excitado a una criatura tan magnífica y tan sexual hasta ese punto.

Sin los guantes entorpeciendo su camino, Letty pudo desabrocharle los pantalones con la práctica que había adquirido últimamente. El miembro de Dom, largo y ancho, cayó pesado sobre sus ansiosas manos. Aquel pene era un instrumento de placer brutal. La ensanchaba hasta el límite de su cuerpo y luego las venas que lo recorrían acariciaban las terminaciones nerviosas de su interior.

Lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo masturbó hasta que notó que Dom empezaba a perder el control y desnudaba su alma.

Gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo del asiento. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella y empezó a moverlos para prepararla para su pene.

Letty estaba lista. Lo estaba desde que él la había hecho girar por el salón, mirándola como si fuese un oasis en medio de un desierto en el que él llevaba días perdido. Letty estaba igual de sedienta y se había ido secando con cada día que pasaba sin verlo.

Se puso de rodillas en el asiento y apartó los dedos de Dom para buscar su miembro. En cuanto la punta tocó la entrada de su sexo, Letty empezó a temblar. Él la sujetó por las caderas, reteniéndola, pero dejó que ella marcase el ritmo al que quería ir descendiendo sobre su pene.

Letty quería sentir cada centímetro, así que fue muy despacio, un delicado gemido acompañaba cada leve movimiento de caderas mientras se iba empalando.

Levantó una mano y se sujetó en la madera lacada del techo del carruaje, mientras iba bajando despacio sobre él. Sus dedos le dejaron marcas en las caderas.

—Letty. ¡Espera! —Dom tenía los muslos completamente tensos—. Dame un segundo. Me estás apretando como un guante. No. Por Dios, no te muevas... ¡Ah, Dios!

Alcanzó el orgasmo con un gemido casi animal y apretó los dientes mientras su pene se estremecía dentro de Letty y eyaculaba todo su semen, impulso tras impulso.

Sólo había llegado a entrar la mitad, pero ella estaba tan lubricada que no pudo seguir retrasándolo y se sentó del todo encima de Dom.

Estiró los dedos de los pies y clavó las uñas de las manos en la piel y en la madera del techo del carruaje. Dom se corrió con intensidad y tembló debajo de ella. Letty lo miró, deleitándose en lo salvaje que era su placer y en lo erótico que le parecía. Él había conocido el sexo en todas sus facetas y ella conseguía darle un orgasmo demoledor sólo con su amor y entusiasmo.

—Jesús bendito. —Dom la rodeó con los brazos y la echó un poco hacia atrás para poder esconder el rostro en su escote. Se rió sin humor, burlándose de sí mismo—. Te has complicado la vida... y todo por nada.

Ella deslizó los dedos por el su cuello y recordó que había aprendido a ponerle precio al placer. Literalmente. Sería difícil hacerle desaprender esa lección.

—Daría la vuelta al mundo descalza por esto.

Dom la miró; tenía el rostro acalorado y los ojos brillantes. El carruaje se balanceó como si estuviese atravesando una calle de adoquines y los sonidos de la ciudad se filtraron hacia el húmedo interior. Él apretó la mandíbula y se movió dentro de ella.

—Tu placer también es el mío, Dom , mi amor. Yo no sentiría nada si tú no sintieses lo mismo conmigo. Estaría vacía sin ti dentro de mi cuerpo. —Él le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y sonrió—. Además, todavía estás excitado y sé que tienes mucha resistencia. Y nunca me has dejado insatisfecha.

Dom se movió con extrema agilidad y levantó a Letty para colocarla en la banqueta opuesta. Todo cambió y ella de repente se encontró debajo de él, clavada en el asiento con la fuerza de su pene. Tenía la espalda sobre la capa forrada de terciopelo y el torso cubierto por el poderoso cuerpo de Dom .

Él apoyó una mano en el respaldo y la otra en el reposabrazos que quedaba cerca de la puerta. Mantuvo a Letty abierta con una rodilla y sujetando una de las piernas de ella contra la parte trasera del carruaje, mientras que la otra pierna le colgaba por el extremo de la banqueta.

Ella estaba completamente expuesta, colocada de tal manera que Dom tenía el poder; tenía absoluta libertad para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Con un estudiado movimiento de caderas, la masajeó con el pene. Un placer indescriptible se extendió por el sexo de Letty y la hizo gemir.

—Tienes que estar callada —susurró él y luego la acarició de ese modo que la hacía estremecerse.

Ella se aferró a él, dolorosamente consciente de que los dos seguían vestidos, excepto por donde estaban unidos. Dom levantó la pelvis y logró que su pene se deslizase por los temblorosos labios de su sexo. Se detuvo un segundo cuando sólo mantenía la punta dentro de ella y se quedó mirando cómo Letty se estremecía. Se le oscurecieron los ojos en el momento en que ella le clavó las uñas en la piel. Y después volvió a hundirse en su interior. Letty se mordió el labio, pero no pudo contener un gemido.

—Chist —la riñó él con los ojos brillantes.

Dom sabía condenadamente bien lo que estaba haciendo al ir tan despacio. Volvió a levantar las caderas y luego a bajarlas. Esta vez más despacio, un embate más corto.

—Dom... —Ella se apretó alrededor de su pene, los músculos de su sexo se sentían avariciosos.

—Dios mío, estoy tan bien dentro de ti —suspiró él. Dom se apoyó entonces encima de ella y le acarició el clítoris, su pene estaba tan metido en su interior que la poseía por completo—. Puedo notar mi semen dentro de ti. Estás empapada. Pero todavía tengo que darte más.

Letty movía la cabeza de un lado a otro desesperada, estaba loca de deseo y empapada de sudor. Necesitaba que él la poseyera con fuerza, con movimientos bruscos y profundos, que le diese la fricción que anhelaba. Lo que Dom le estaba dando en cambio eran lentas caricias y movimientos estudiadamente espaciados.

Como si fuese una máquina perfectamente engrasada, incansable, no cejaba de mover las caderas y de acariciarle el sexo con su miembro duro como el acero. Dentro y fuera, un ritmo tan fluido y preciso que rivalizaría con el metrónomo de Maelzel.

Letty se arqueó para ver si así Dom aceleraba el ritmo. Estaba tensa como un arco. Él le tapó la boca con la mano para amortiguar los gemidos que ella ya no podía contener.

Con los labios pegados a su oído, murmuró:

—Estamos rodeados por docenas de personas y te estoy follando.

Letty se estremeció; la pasión que sentía iba a hacerle perder la razón. En alguna parte de su mente oyó las voces de los peatones que había fuera del carruaje, el ruido de las ruedas de los otros carruajes y las risas de sus pasajeros. La amenaza de ser descubiertos era tan real que fue como si alguien echase queroseno a un fuego ardiente. Letty estaba loca de lujuria, Dom la había reducido a un estado tan primitivo que ya sólo le importaba alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Si pudieras verte como yo —dijo él con voz ronca—, con las piernas abiertas en medio de la banqueta del carruaje y con la falda levantada hasta la cintura, con tu precioso sexo empapado de mi semen y mi miembro dentro de ti...

Letty lo miró por encima de la mano con que él le tapaba la boca y vio que el amor y la ternura que brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos negros contradecía el mal gusto de su discurso.

El hombre que amaba tenía muchas facetas, algunas eran suaves como una piedra de río y otras ásperas como la arena; algunas eran vulnerables y otras muy depravadas. Letty no podía imaginarse la vida sin ninguna de ellas. Juntas constituían el todo que la completaba.

Dom movió las caderas y la tocó en lo más profundo.

—Tu sensualidad es un regalo para mí, Letty. Eres un regalo y lo sé. Sé el nivel de confianza y la cantidad de amor que hace falta para que te entregues a mí de esta manera.

Una última y sensual caricia la llevó hasta el precipicio y se quedó allí colgando, rígida, con la espalda arqueada y sin aliento.

—Y por eso te amo —gimió él, aprovechando la postura de ella para dar el último embate que la llevó al orgasmo—. Te amo tanto... Más de lo que puedo soportar.

Letty se estremeció violentamente debajo de Dom , su sexo se aferró a su erección y la succionó. Él también tuvo un orgasmo e intentó ocultar su gemido de placer en el hueco del cuello de Letty . Se aferraron el uno al otro, gimiendo y temblando, buscando la cercanía que no podían encontrar estando vestidos.

Perdidos el uno en el otro en medio de la ciudad.


	44. Chapter 44

_CAP 40_

_Mi más sentido pésame a todas las debutantes que creían que iban a poder despertar el interés del magnífico marqués. La antes gélida lady Owen, ahora viuda y despampanante de rojo, atrajo a lord Dominic hacia ella como la miel a las moscas. Queridos lectores, el calor que desprendían era palpable._

_Escandaloso. Infame. Decididamente delicioso..._

Brian terminó de leer en voz alta y después bajó el periódico para mirar a Dom con las cejas en alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, antes de beber una generosa jarra de cerveza.

—No te hagas el tonto. Anoche vi a Letty. Ese vestido... ¿Qué le has hecho a mi cuñada?

—¿Por qué no te preguntas qué me ha hecho ella a mí? La respuesta a esa pregunta es mucho más difícil, te lo aseguro.

Escudriñó con la mirada el salón principal del club Remington's para caballeros. A lo largo de su recorrido, se encontró con varios saludos y unas cuantas sonrisas. Ahora por fin comprendía el interés que tanto lo había confundido la semana anterior. Todo el mundo se había enterado del cambio de sus circunstancias antes que él, que todavía se estaba poniendo al día.

—Tu nombre y el de Letty , eso es lo único que he oído en todo el día —se quejó Brian.

—El anuncio de nuestro compromiso aparecerá mañana en los periódicos y ocultará todas esas lascivas insinuaciones bajo un manto de respetabilidad. La noticia habría aparecido hoy, pero yo... Anoche llegué tarde.

Dom había decidido que se quedaría con ese carruaje toda la vida. Letty y él bautizarían otros con su pasión, pero ése se quedaría en sus caballerizas para siempre. Y seguiría acostándose con Letty dentro de él incluso después de que dejasen de utilizarlo para lo que había sido fabricado inicialmente.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus padres? —le preguntó Brian—. Distaban mucho de parecer eufóricos.

Dom se encogió de hombros; sentía un poco de remordimientos, pero ni un ápice de responsabilidad.

—Saldrán adelante.

El ruido de las hojas de periódico arrugándose llamó su atención y vio que Brian lo estaba estrujando entre las manos. Se preguntó qué había dicho para provocar tal reacción, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba mirando detrás de él. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con el conde Vince, que entraba en el salón con un par de amigos pisándole los talones.

—¿Deberíamos invitarlo a tomarse una copa con nosotros? —preguntó Dom , dándole de nuevo la espalda al conde.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Brian entrecerró los ojos de un modo peligroso—. Apenas puedo soportar saber que respira.

Dom levantó las cejas. No podía decirle nada. A pesar de las similitudes entre sus circunstancias, Dom no podía manifestar su acuerdo con su amigo, porque, en su caso, el hombre que al final se había casado con la mujer que él amaba era precisamente el hermano de Brian.

—¿Puede saberse qué diablos le pasa? —soltó éste, furioso—. Su esposa está en casa, embarazada de su hijo, y él está aquí pasándolo bien como si fuese soltero.

—La gran mayoría de nobles lo hacen.

—La gran mayoría de nobles no están casados con Mia.

—Te sugeriría que te fueras del país una temporada, pero sé que no puedes.

Brian lo miró.

—¿Por eso estuviste tanto tiempo fuera de Inglaterra? ¿Porque Letty estaba casada con Owen?

—Sí, básicamente.

—No tenía ni idea. Disimulabas muy bien.

Él movió una mano para quitarle importancia al comentario.

—Digamos que tenía mucha práctica en escondérmelo a mí mismo. Me convencí de que sólo me gustaba y me dije que podría olvidarla fácilmente estando con otras. Supongo que, al final, engañarme fue mejor para todos. Si en esa época hubiese sabido que Letty me afectaría tan profundamente y que me pondría por completo del revés, lo más seguro es que hubiese salido huyendo.

—La verdad es que pareces distinto —contestó Brian, mirándolo—. Menos nervioso. Más calmado. Tranquilo, quizá.

—Maldita sea, baja la voz si vas a decir esas cosas.

Una risa estridente captó la atención de Brian y volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de Dom.

—Discúlpame un momento.

Dom suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar otro trago. A decir verdad, él tampoco entendía a Vince. El único motivo por el que él estaba en Remington's era porque Letty a no estaba esperándolo en casa.

—Márques.

Levantó la cabeza y se topó con la sonrisa de Lord Luis.

—Luis, ¿cómo está?

—Muy bien. ¿Puedo hacerle compañía un segundo?

—Por supuesto.

—No le robaré demasiado tiempo. Si no estoy en casa dentro de una hora, mi esposa vendrá a buscarme en persona. —El propietario del club sonrió y ocupó la silla que estaba al lado de la que Brian había dejado vacía—. Discúlpeme por el atrevimiento. Tal como quizá sepa, estoy al corriente de muchas de las cosas que les acontecen a los miembros de mi club.

—Es lógico.

—Sí. —Los ojos de Luis, famosos por ser del color de las amatistas, brillaron con humor—. Por ejemplo, sé que usted y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que parece a primera vista. Y gracias a esa afinidad comprendo lo difícil que puede resultarle su situación actual.

Dom se quedó callado. Remington era el hijo bastardo de un duque. Y, aunque era el hijo mayor, el título y las propiedades los heredaría su hermano pequeño, porque era legítimo.

—Maldición —masculló Dom al comprender que Luis le estaba diciendo que sabía que era un bastardo, un secreto que sólo conocían su madre, Masterson y Letty.

Había oído rumores acerca de las fichas que tenía Luis de sus clientes, pero nunca se había imaginado que contuviesen tanta información. Lo que hizo que se preguntase si el hombre sabía quién era su padre...

—Si alguna vez necesita ayuda o alguien con quien hablar —se ofreció Luis como si no acabase de sacudir los cimientos del mundo de Dom —, estaré encantado de ayudarlo.

—¿Los bastardos tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros? —preguntó él, absteniéndose de formular una pregunta cuya respuesta no estaba seguro de querer averiguar.

—Algo así.

—Gracias.

Había hombres a los que valía la pena tener de tu parte y Luis era de uno de ellos.

Se oyeron unos gritos provenientes del bar. Luis se puso en pie al instante.

—Si me disculpa, milord, tengo que ocuparme de un problema que acaba de empeorar drásticamente.

Dom miró detrás de él y vio a los escandalosos amigos de Vince.

—Un momento, por favor, Luis. En cuanto a ese problema... Teniendo en cuenta que la esposa de Vince va a convertirse pronto en mi cuñada, ¿es lógico asumir que él es también mi problema?

—Sí.

Luis le hizo una exagerada inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

Dom se puso en pie y fue en busca de Brian , al que encontró apoyado despreocupadamente en la barra del bar, cerca del grupo de Vince pero sin formar parte de él. Se le acercó.

—Vámonos.

—Todavía no.

Brian se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y sacó la pitillera de plata en la que guardaba los puros. Cerca de ellos, Vince se rió y empezó a quejarse de las advertencias de Luis de que si no bajaban el tono los echaría del salón.

—Esto no acabará bien.

Dom podía notar cómo el mal ambiente se hacía más denso a su alrededor, igual que las nubes de una tormenta. Vince estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para comportarse con atrevimiento y con estupidez, y era evidente que Brian tenía ganas de pelea.

Lord Taylor, uno de los amigos del conde, se tambaleó hacia atrás y le dio un golpe a Brian, al que se le cayó la pitillera y el pañuelo de la mano. Ambos objetos se precipitaron al suelo y los caros habanos rodaron por todas partes.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó Brian, agachándose para recoger sus cosas.

Vince le hizo un comentario cortante a Taylor y luego se agachó para ayudar a Brian. Tomo un puro y después el pañuelo y se quedó inmóvil mirándolo, de golpe sobrio.

Brian tendió la mano para que se lo devolviese.

—Gracias.

Vince pasó los dedos por el monograma que había bordado en una esquina del pañuelo.

—Un monograma interesante.

Dom lo miró de cerca y contuvo una maldición al distinguir una «M» bordada con hilo rojo.

—Por favor, Vince, si eres tan amable —le pidió Brian.

—Creo que no. —Vince miró a Brian a los ojos y después a Dom y, acto seguido, se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo—. Me parece que esto me pertenece.

La tensión de Brian era palpable. Dom le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó en señal de advertencia. Vince apestaba tanto a alcohol que su aliento incluso podía emborrachar a otros, y él reconocía la mirada que se insinuaba en aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre; el demonio que habitaba dentro de Vince había tomado las riendas e iba a llevarlo a un lugar muy peligroso.

Brian se puso en pie.

—Quiero que me lo devuelvas, Vince.

—Ven a buscarlo.

Brian cerró los puños, pero Luis se metió entre los dos. El propietario del club era muy alto y estaba muy fuerte y era perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo, pero además estaba rodeado por tres de sus hombres.

—Pueden llevar esta pelea al piso de abajo si lo desean, caballeros —les advirtió, haciendo referencia a los cuadriláteros de boxeo de la planta inferior—, o pueden irse a cualquier otra parte, pero aquí no toleraré que haya violencia.

—O podemos retarnos en duelo —dijo Brian—. Nombra a tus padrinos, Vince.

—Maldita sea —masculló Dom.

—Taylor y Blackthorne.

Brian asintió.

—Dom y Merrick irán a verlos mañana para terminar de concretar los detalles.

—Estoy impaciente —contestó Vince, enseñándole los dientes.

—No tanto como yo.


	45. Chapter 45

CAP 41

_Cariño:_

_Te confieso que he pensado en ti todo el día, en las cosas que te haría y que seguro que te gustarían. Espero que te estés cuidando._

_Aqueronte_ ladró desde su almohada, junto a los pies de Letty. Ella se detuvo con la pluma suspendida encima del papel y luego se inclinó para mirar al cachorro.

—¿Qué te pasa?

El perro le respondió con un gemido de desaprobación y luego se acercó a la puerta de la galería. Allí empezó a dar saltos y a girar sobre sí mismo en círculos. Cuando vio que Letty tomaba el chal para sacarlo y que pudiese hacer sus necesidades, el animal volvió a dejar caer las orejas y a gruñir. Luego gimió y se hizo pipí en el suelo de madera.

—_Aqueronte_.

El tono de ella era de resignación. El cachorro gimió del mismo modo.

Letty tomo una toalla que había junto al aguamanil y se encaminó hacia la puerta. A medida que iba acercándose, oyó una voz masculina gritando furiosa. Soltó la toalla sobre el pequeño charco y giró el pomo. Sin la barrera de la madera, los gritos se hicieron más claros e identificó de dónde venían: de los aposentos de Mia.

—No me extraña que estuvieses nervioso —le dijo a _Aqueronte_ en voz baja, mientras lanzaba el chal encima de la silla más cercana—. Quédate aquí.

Recorrió el pasillo sin hacer ruido. La voz de Vince subía de volumen con cada paso que daba. Se le encogió el estómago y se notó las manos húmedas de sudor. Reconoció el miedo y luchó para seguir respirando tranquila.

—¡Me has humillado! Todas estas semanas..., el combate con Brian ... ¡No permitiré que me pongas los cuernos!

Las respuestas de Mia eran ininteligibles, pero el modo tan rápido en que las ofrecía sugerían que estaba enfadada... o asustada. Y cuando Letty oyó que se rompía algo, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Dios santo...

Su hermana estaba en camisón y pálida como un muerto, con los labios apretados, los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro desfigurado por un terror que Letty conocía demasiado bien.

Mia ya tenía un morado en la frente.

Vince estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con los puños cerrados a los costados. Iba vestido como si acabase de llegar y apestaba a licor y a tabaco. Una mesilla estaba patas arriba y la urna que la decoraba se había roto al caer al suelo.

Cuando Vinde empezó a avanzar, Letty gritó su nombre.

Él se detuvo y tensó la espalda.

—Vete de aquí, Letty . Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Creo que el que debería irse eres tú, Vince—contestó ella, temblando—. Tu esposa está embarazada y el médico ha dicho que se abstenga de emociones fuertes.

—¿El niño es mío? —le gritó a Mia—. ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado?

—Vete, Letty —le suplicó Mia—. De prisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¡No puedes ser siempre mi salvadora!

—Vince. —A Letty se le quebró la voz—. Vete, por favor.

Entonces él se dio media vuelta para mirarla y a Letty se le paró el corazón. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, rebosantes de la misma malevolencia que caracterizaba los del padre de ellas cuando estaba decidido a emplear los puños contra alguien que no pudiera devolverle los golpes.

—¡Ésta es mi casa! —le gritó—. Y tú..., tú has venido aquí con tus comportamientos de puta y has mancillado mi buen nombre. Y ahora tu hermana pretende hacer lo mismo. ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Letty no podía oír nada excepto el sonido de su propia sangre agolpándose en los oídos, pero entendió que Vince estaba amenazándola con enseñarla a comportarse como era debido. La habitación le dio vueltas. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Había oído esas mismas palabras. Tantas, tantas veces...

El miedo se fue tan rápido como había venido y la dejó extrañamente calmada. Ya no era una niña asustada. Dom le había enseñado que era más fuerte de lo que ella creía. Y cuando él fuese a buscarla, algo que haría en cuanto pudiese avisarlo, Vince pagaría por sus actos de esa noche.

—Golpearme a mí —le dijo— será el peor error de toda tu vida.

Vince se rió y echó el brazo hacia atrás.

Brian saltó a lomos de su caballo y vio que Dom hacía lo mismo. Una aguda sensación de desesperanza se apoderó de él. Quería recuperar su pañuelo, maldita fuera. Quería a Mia. Y deseaba la muerte de Vince con tanto fervor que lo asustaba.

—¡Di algo! —le exigió a Dom, que no había dicho nada desde que él había retado a Vince.

—Eres un idiota.

—Dios.

—Lo matarás en el duelo. Y entonces ¿qué? —Dom espoleó a su montura para alejarse del club—. Tendrás que huir del país para que no te juzguen. Tu familia sufrirá si no estás. Mia te odiará por haberle arrebatado a su marido. Letty se pondrá furiosa conmigo porque no sé cómo me he visto metido en todo esto. ¿Y entonces te sentirás mejor?

—¡No te imaginas cómo es! ¡No sabes cómo me siento al ver que ella necesita que la cuiden y que yo no puedo hacerlo!

—¿Que no lo sé? —le preguntó Dom en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor.

—No. No lo sabes. Tú envidiabas la suerte de mi hermano, pero al menos sabías que él sentía algo por Letty y que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Él la hizo feliz. Tú no tenías que pasarte cada minuto de cada día preguntándote si le estaba levantando la mano. Si ella estaba muerta de miedo o malherida o...

Dom tiró tan fuerte de las riendas de su caballo que el animal relinchó para quejarse. Los cascos resonaron en los adoquines como explosiones en medio de la oscuridad. El animal se movió nervioso y giró completamente sobre sí mismo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Le pega. Sé que le pega. Yo mismo he podido ver muestras de ello y mi madre también.

—Maldito seas. —La furia de Dom era inconfundible—. ¿Y has dejado que se fuera? ¿Y si ha vuelto a casa?

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —La furia de Brian también estaba a punto de estallar—. Ella es su esposa. No puedo hacer nada.

—¡Letty está allí! Lo que más teme en este mundo es la ira de un hombre.

—¿De qué diablos...?

Su padre las maltrataba —le explicó él, haciendo girar a su caballo—. Las castigaba tanto como quería y del modo más doloroso posible.

A Brian se le revolvieron las entrañas.

—Dios.

Dom la crin del animal. Cabalgó peligrosamente por las calles de la ciudad y Brian lo siguió.

Letty vio que Vince levantaba el brazo y se preparó para recibir el golpe, negándose a retroceder.

Pero antes de que éste llegase, un golpe escalofriante resonó en todo el dormitorio. Letty observó, atónita y confusa, cómo su cuñado ponía los ojos en blanco y se desplomaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Sorprendida, se echó para atrás. La herida que Vince tenía en la cabeza sangraba profusamente y la sangre brillaba a la luz de las velas. El ruido de una barra de hierro cayendo al suelo llamó su atención y vio que el atizador del fuego había caído... de entre los dedos de Mia.

—Letty ...

Levantó la vista. Su hermana se dobló sobre sí misma y empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Había sangre alrededor de los pies de Mia y no paraba de resbalarle por las piernas, formando un charco que no cejaba de crecer. No...

Oyó unos pasos acercándose.

—¡Letty!

Ella lo llamó a gritos y saltó por encima de Vince para ir a ayudar a su hermana.

Dom apareció seguido de Brian. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver el cuerpo de Vince.

Letty tomo a Mia justo antes de que a su hermana le fallasen las piernas. Juntas, se arrodillaron en el suelo.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Letty , paseando de un lado a otro del salón del piso de abajo. _Aqueronte _estaba tumbado bajo la mesa que había entre dos butacas y se quejaba.

—No. —Dom se acercó a ella con una copa de coñac—. Toma. Bebe esto.

Letty miró el líquido ámbar ansiosa por sentir el estupor que acompañaba a la bebida. Tenía la garganta seca y las manos temblorosas, síntomas que se aliviarían con un trago. Pero lo rechazó. No iba a volver a caer. Había dejado el pasado atrás. Y después de esa noche, estaba decidida a que siguiera allí.

Escudriñó la habitación con la mirada. Aquel color amarillo tan alegre le parecía absurdo, teniendo en cuenta la situación de la pareja que vivía en aquella casa.

—Lo ha golpeado con el atizador —murmuró, todavía intentando asimilar la gravedad de lo acontecido y que hubiese podido estar tan ciega ante los signos del maltrato.

—Bien hecho —dijo Brian con vehemencia.

Dom dejó la copa de coñac y se acercó a Letty por detrás. La tomo por los hombros y le masajeó los músculos.

—El médico se está ocupando primero de tu hermana, pero dice que Vince necesitará puntos.

A Letty se le rompió el corazón.

—Antes ya estaba deprimida. Pero ahora que ha perdido al bebé...

Brian tomo la copa de coñac de encima de la mesa y la vació de un trago. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre de las veces que se había pasado las manos por la cabeza y en su mirada podía verse su tormento.

Por fin Letty podía ver con sus propios ojos el amor que Brian sentía por su hermana y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la corroyó como el ácido. Ella había empujado a Mia hacia Vince cuando tenía delante de sus narices a un hombre más que digno de su hermana.

Miró a Dom por encima del hombro.

—Cuando estemos casados, me gustaría que Mia se quedase a vivir con nosotros durante todo el tiempo que necesite. No creo que deba quedarse en esta casa más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Por supuesto.

Los preciosos ojos de él estaban llenos de amor y comprensión.

Letty respiró hondo para inhalar su aroma a sándalo y a almizcle con toques de verbena, y hacerlo la tranquilizó. Puso las manos encima de las de él y dio gracias por tenerlo. Era como un faro en medio del caos y la daba la fuerza que necesitaba para poder estar al lado de Mia.

—Mientras tanto —dijo Brian—, las dos deberías vivir conmigo. Tú has pasado más años que yo en esa casa, Letty , y los sirvientes están acostumbrados a atender tus necesidades. A Mia el entorno le resultará familiar. Y mi madre reside allí ahora y también puede ser de gran ayuda.

El disparo de una pistola quebró el silencio, seguido de un grito desgarrador. A Letty se le revolvió el estómago. Echó a correr hacia la escalera antes de ser consciente de ello. Brian la adelantó en el primer escalón, pero Dom se quedó con ella y la tomo del brazo antes de que llegaran al dormitorio de Mia.

El doctor Lyon estaba en el pasillo, con la cara descompuesta. Señaló la puerta del dormitorio de Mia.

—Su señoría ha entrado en el dormitorio de su esposa y ha echado el cerrojo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Mia seguía gritando.

El pánico hizo que a Letty se le doblaran las rodillas, pero Dom la mantuvo en pie. Brian tomo el picaporte y empujó la madera con el hombro. El marco se quejó, pero el cerrojo aguantó el embate.

El médico empezó a hablar precipitadamente, su voz iba subiendo de volumen con cada palabra:

—Estaba inconsciente cuando he empezado a coserle los puntos. Y entonces se ha despertado... Se ha puesto furioso... Me ha preguntado por lady Mia. Le he dicho que bajase la voz, que se calmase. Le he explicado que su esposa estaba descansando porque había perdido al bebé. Se ha vuelto loco... Ha salido corriendo del dormitorio... He intentado seguirlo, pero...

Brian volvió a embestir la puerta. El pestillo se rompió, pero no cedió. Dom fue a ayudarlo. Le dieron una patada a la puerta al mismo tiempo y la abrieron con un gran estruendo. Entraron, seguidos por el médico y Letty pisándoles los talones, pero Dom giró sobre sí mismo y la tomo por la cintura para sacarla al pasillo.

—No entres aquí —le ordenó.

—¡Mia! —gritó ella, intentando mirar hacia el interior del dormitorio por encima del hombro de Dom.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y la pegó a su torso.

—Ha sido Vince.

En cuanto Letty entendió lo que eso significaba, sintió que la fuerza abandonaba sus extremidades.

—Dios santo. Mia.


	46. Chapter 46

CAP FINAL!

Mia se acurrucó junto a ella y se apretó contra su hermana. A pesar de que estaba tapada por la colcha y de que se había metido en la cama con Letty en el dormitorio de invitados, seguía teniendo frío.

Su hermana le acarició el pelo, susurrando palabras de consuelo. Era como si fuesen niñas de nuevo y Letty le estuviese enseñando a Mia lo que era sentirse amada y a salvo. Algo que Mia sólo había sentido con ella.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era un dolor profundo que le había succionado toda la fuerza. Su hijo había muerto. Su marido también. Y lo único que podía sentir Mia era que ella también estaba muerta. La sorprendía notar que el aire se deslizaba entre sus labios. Había creído que esos gestos propios de la vida ya estaban lejos de su alcance.

—Al final era Vince—susurró.

Su hermana se quedó en silencio.

—Cuando entró en mi dormitorio, era el hombre al que había llegado a odiar y temer. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y blandía una pistola. Sentí tal alivio al verlo... Pensé: «Por fin va a terminar mi dolor». Creí que se apiadaría de mí y me liberaría de todo esto.

Letty la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No pienses más en ello.

Mia intentó tragar, pero tenía la boca seca.

—Le supliqué: «Mátame. Toma mi vida. El bebé ya no está... Por favor. Deja que me vaya». Y entonces se convirtió en el Vince de siempre. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Eran tan sombríos. Vio lo que había hecho cuando estaba fuera de sí.

—Mia. Chist... Necesitas des... descansar.

El tartamudeo de Letty resonó dentro de su hermana.

—Pero Vince no me liberó de mi agonía. Fue egoísta hasta el final y sólo pensó en sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, lo echo de menos. Echo de menos al hombre que era. El hombre con el que me casé. Te acuerdas de él, ¿no, Letty ? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a su hermana—. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era hace tanto tiempo?

Letty asintió, tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Qué significa? —le preguntó Mia bajando de nuevo la barbilla—. ¿Que soy feliz porque se ha ido, pero que al mismo tiempo estoy triste?

Se produjo un largo silencio hasta que Letty volvió a hablar.

—Supongo. Quizá lo que echas de menos es la promesa de lo que podría haber sido y al mismo tiempo estás agradecida de que se haya acabado.

—Puede. —Mia se acercó un poco más a ella en busca del calor que desprendía su cuerpo—. ¿Y qué..., qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo sigo..., cómo sigo adelante?

—Un día detrás de otro. Te levantas por la mañana, comes, te bañas y mientras estés tan triste, hablas sólo con la gente que te apetezca. Con el paso del tiempo te dolerá menos. Y luego un poco menos. Y así irás avanzando. —Letty le pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Hasta que una mañana te despertarás y te darás cuenta de que el dolor es tan sólo un recuerdo. Siempre formará parte de ti, pero a la larga dejará de tener el poder de hacerte daño.

A Mia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que derramó encima del corpiño del vestido de Letty . Ésta se había metido en la cama vestida, ofreciéndole consuelo antes incluso de que Mia supiese que lo necesitaba.

—Supongo que tendría que alegrarme de no estar embarazada del hijo de mi marido muerto —susurró—, pero no puedo. Me duele demasiado.

Un sollozo resonó en el dormitorio, la expresión desgarradora de un dolor demasiado reciente como para hacerle frente. La agonía se abrió pasó por el entumecimiento de Mia y la desgarró por dentro.

—Quería a ese bebé, Letty. Quería a mi bebé...

Ella empezó a acunarla y a murmurar palabras de consuelo sin demasiado sentido, para intentar calmarla.

—Habrá otros. Algún día encontrarás la felicidad que te mereces. Algún día lo tendrás todo y entonces lo que hayas pasado para llegar hasta allí tendrá sentido.

—¡No digas eso! —Mia ni siquiera podía plantearse la posibilidad de volver a quedarse embarazada. Le parecía una traición demasiado grande para el bebé que había perdido. Como si los niños fuesen reemplazables. Intercambiables.

—Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado. —Letty le dio un beso en la frente—. Lo superaremos juntas. Te quiero.

Mia cerró los ojos, convencida de que su hermana era la única persona que podía decir eso. Porque incluso Dios la había abandonado.

Dom entró en su casa destrozado. El dolor de Letty lo sentía como propio y tenía el corazón apesadumbrado de la tristeza y el horror que ensombrecía la vida actual de ella.

Le entregó el sombrero y los guantes al mayordomo.

—Su excelencia lo está esperando en el despacho, milord —anunció Clemmons.

Dom miró el reloj de pared y vio que era muy tarde. Casi la una de la madrugada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando?

—Casi cuatro horas, milord.

Estaba claro que su madre no era portadora de buenas noticias. Preparándose para lo peor, Dom entró en su despacho y vio a la duquesa leyendo en un sofá. Tenía los pies debajo de ella y una manta delgada sobre las piernas. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, y un candelabro en la mesa que su madre tenía junto al hombro iluminaba las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Dom . —Levantó la vista al oírlo entrar.

—Madre. —Rodeó el escritorio y se quitó el abrigo—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Tal vez yo debería preguntarte lo mismo —dijo ella, después de mirarlo.

—He tenido un día larguísimo y una noche interminable. —Se sentó en su silla y suspiró agotado—. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—¿Tengo que necesitar que hagas algo?

Dom se quedó mirándola y vio que tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y de los labios, signos que, después de ver a Mia, empezaba a relacionar con tener un matrimonio difícil. Signos que jamás vería en la cara de Letty, porque él se moriría antes que causarle ninguna clase de dolor.

Al ver que Dom no le contestaba, Louisa apartó la manta y bajó los pies del asiento. Se tomó las manos encima del regazo y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—Supongo que me merezco tu suspicacia y que desconfíes de mí. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que yo sentía que me temo que nunca presté demasiada atención a lo que sentías tú. Y lo lamento profundamente. Te he hecho daño durante muchos años.

A él se le aceleró el corazón y la confusión se mezcló con la incredulidad. De pequeño había querido oír esas palabras más que nada en el mundo.

—He venido a decirte —siguió su madre— que deseo que seas feliz. Le hace bien a mi corazón ver que esa mujer te ama y te admira tanto. Porque lo vi. Y también lo sentí. Venera el suelo que pisas.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ella. —Dom se pasó la mano por el lugar en el pecho que más echaba de menos a Letty —. Y ni su estima ni su amor disminuirán jamás. Letty sabe lo peor de mí y me ama a pesar de mis errores. No... Diría que quizá me ama gracias a mis errores; porque ellos son los que me han hecho como soy.

—El amor incondicional es un regalo maravilloso. Es culpa mía no haber sido capaz de dárselo a mi hijo. —Se puso en pie—. Quiero que sepas que apoyaré tu decisión hasta el final. Acogeré a tu esposa en mi corazón igual que has hecho tú.

Él pasó los dedos por la mesa lacada. Dios, estaba exhausto. Quería a Letty a su lado, cerca. Necesitaba abrazarla y encontrar su propia paz con ella.

—Significa mucho para mí que hayas venido, madre. Y que hayas esperado a que regresase. Y que me des tu bendición. Gracias.

Louisa asintió.

—Te quiero, Dom. Haré todo lo posible para demostrarte cuánto, y espero que algún día ni la desconfianza ni la suspicacia tengan cabida entre nosotros.

—Yo también lo espero.

Su madre rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Dom le tomo la muñeca antes de que se apartase y la retuvo cerca de él para poder observar su reacción. ¿De verdad había ido a verlo porque se arrepentía de su comportamiento, sin ningún otro plan, sólo para demostrarle su afecto? ¿O ya se había enterado de lo que él todavía no le había contado y le daba su bendición porque creía que así era un riesgo controlado?

—Serás abuela —le dijo despacio.

Louisa se quedó petrificada, sin respirar y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de una alegría incontenible.

—Dom...

No, su madre no lo sabía. El alivio que sintió al saber que su afecto había sido sincero se extendió por sus venas.

-Pero yo pensé que Letty no podía concebir. – Sí también ella pensaba lo mismo, hasta esta tarde que el doctor tuvo que hacerle un chequeo y lo confirmo.

Una trémula sonrisa borró la melancolía de los ojos de Louisa, iguales a los de él.

Dom le devolvió la sonrisa.

Epílogo

—Tu hermana tiene buen aspecto —comentó su excelencia la duquesa de Masterson.

Letty miró a la madre de Dom por encima de la mesa de la terraza.

—Sí, tiene buena salud y ha recuperado las fuerzas. Y cada día que pasa se acuerda un poquito más de reír y de ser feliz.

Más allá de los balaustres de piedra que separaban el porche de los inmaculados jardines de la mansión Masterson, empezaban a llegar la docena de invitados que asistían a la fiesta que ofrecía Letty por el futuro Conde, el pequeño Dom. Incluso el duque estaba fuera, disfrutando del buen día, sujetando de las manos al pequeño Dom, que se balanceaba por el camino de grava.

—Lord Brian parece estar prendado de ella —señaló Louisa.

Letty desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Mia y Brian y vio que seguían caminando juntos. Su hermana sujetaba una sombrilla y Brian tenía las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Hacían muy buena pareja.

—Siempre ha sido muy buen amigo —dijo Letty—. Pero a lo largo de este último año ha demostrado que su presencia es inestimable, en más de un sentido. Él la hace sentirse a salvo y gracias a eso Mia ha empezado a recuperarse. Igual que su hijo hizo por mí.

—Lo que tú has hecho por él es igual de importante, si no más. —La duquesa levantó su taza de té y se la llevó a los labios. Protegía su delicada piel de porcelana con un sombrero de paja de ala ancha—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—Está resolviendo un problema de irrigación o algo por el estilo.

—Espero que sepa que Masterson está impresionado con él.

Dom no tenía modo de saber tal cosa, porque los dos hombres apenas hablaban, pero aquel desafortunado tema era mejor dejarlo para otro día.

—No hay nada que no haga bien. Es verdad, me parece increíble que a una alma tan romántica y creativa como la de Dom se le den tan bien los números, la ingeniería y un sinfín de temas analíticos.

Y también había que tener en cuenta sus aptitudes físicas, pero ésas sólo las sabía Letty y eran para su disfrute personal.

—Milady.

Una doncella se acercaba con una misiva en la mano. Letty le sonrió y tomo la carta, reconociendo de inmediato la letra de su esposo. Rompió el sello y sonrió.

_Encuéntrame._

—Si me disculpa, excelencia —le dijo, apartándose de la mesa para ponerse en pie.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. Como siempre.

Letty cruzó las puertas de la terraza y entró en la casa. El interior estaba tranquilo y en silencio. La finca, a pesar de su enorme extensión, conseguía mantener cierto aire hogareño y de intimidad. Dom y ella residían en una ala de la mansión durante los meses de verano, mientras que el duque y la duquesa estaban allí casi todo el año. Aquél era el segundo año que pasaban el verano con la familia de él y ahora también su hijo y, de momento, iba mejor que el primero.

Letty había aprovechado la excusa para pedirle a Mia que se uniese a ellos durante el verano y así animarla a que volviese a entrar en sociedad la próxima Temporada. El último año había sido muy duro, con el escándalo que rodeó la muerte de Vince y las especulaciones que surgieron a raíz de ello. El matrimonio de Letty con Dominic Toretto futuro duque, ayudó a desviar la atención, pero no había nada que pudiese acelerar el proceso de curación de su hermana.

Sin embargo, Mia seguía avanzando con paso firme y seguro, con Brian siempre a su lado por si lo necesitaba, un amigo discreto y de fiar. Quizá algún día él se convirtiera en algo más, cuando Mia estuviese preparada.

Dom estaba convencido de que su amigo esperaría pacientemente, tal como él había hecho por Letty.

Letty se dirigió primero al estudio de su marido, que estaba vacío. Entonces fue al vestíbulo y después a la sala de billar, pero no logró encontrarlo. Pero cuando empezó a subir la escalera adecuada, oyó un violín en la distancia. El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Escuchar a Dom tocar el violín era una de sus aficiones preferidas. A veces, después de hacer el amor, él se levantaba de la cama y tomaba el instrumento. Ella se quedaba tumbada, escuchándolo, disfrutando de la emoción con que él interpretaba las notas y de lo que no sabía decir con palabras.

Era igual que con sus dibujos. El modo en que los lápices de Dom capturaban un instante sólo era posible si el artista amaba a la persona que dibujaba. Esos dibujos le contaban a Letty con elocuencia lo que significaba para él, lo a menudo que pensaba en ella y lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos.

Siguió las notas de la melodía hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Había dos doncellas en el pasillo tan atónitas como Letty, hasta que la vieron llegar y se fueron de allí corriendo. Ella abrió la puerta que conducía a su pequeño salón y la cerró tras de sí. La alegría la embargó a medida que la música iba subiendo de volumen. Encontró a su esposo en su dormitorio. Estaba de pie frente a una ventana abierta, sin más ropa que los pantalones color beige. _Aqueronte_ estaba tumbado a sus pies, mirándolo absorto, igual que se quedaba todo el mundo al oírlo tocar.

Dom deslizó el arco sobre las cuerdas y los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron y contrajeron con movimientos fluidos, creando una imagen de la que Letty no se cansaría nunca. Se sentó en el banco que tenían a los pies de la cama y se quedó mirándolo y escuchándolo y notó que empezaba a espesársele la sangre de deseo.

Era mediodía. Tenían un montón de invitados esperándolos esparcidos por toda la casa. Y, sin embargo, él la había atraído hasta su cama para seducirla con su talento y su virilidad. Había logrado despertar una necesidad en ella que Letty no sabía que tenía hasta que él se lo enseñó.

La música se fundió con la brisa del verano y ella aplaudió suavemente. Dom guardó el instrumento con cuidado en la funda.

—Me encanta oírte tocar —le dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé.

Ella le sonrió.

—Y me encanta verte la espalda desnuda y tu provocativo trasero.

—Eso también lo sé.

Dom la miró y Letty se quedó sin aliento. Estaba parcialmente excitado y era tan hermoso...

Letty se lamió el labio inferior.

—Me parece que voy demasiado vestida.

—Así es. —Se le acercó con su gracia felina, y su abdomen musculoso y su paso firme avivaron los instintos femeninos de Letty.

—Hace más de un año que estamos casados y tenemos un hijo tan hermoso como tú y sin embargo todavía no he tenido el placer de llevarte de luna de miel. Y creo que es mi derecho como marido hacerlo.

Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pobrecito. ¿Te han negado algún otro derecho marital aun estando embarazada?

—Tú no te harías eso a ti misma.

Dom la tomo por los codos y la puso en pie. Había cierta urgencia y rudeza en sus caricias que estaba en contradicción con la melodía que la había dejado hipnotizada. Los pezones de Letty se excitaron como respuesta.

Y él lo sabía, por supuesto. Le tocó los pechos con las manos y se los apretó un poco más de lo necesario. Que Dom estuviese tan al límite excitaba a Letty . Ella adoraba todas las maneras que tenía él de hacerle el amor, pero las veces que la buscaba en mitad del día porque no podía seguir manteniendo el control eran especiales.

Ella ya no tenía que llevarlo al borde del precipicio, Dom se detenía en el acantilado y la esperaba, arrastrándola con él en esos momentos en que era capaz de ser tan vulnerable. Y entonces caían juntos, como lo hacían todo. Juntos.

Letty le colocó las manos en las caderas y se acercó a él.

—Soy demasiado egoísta en lo que a ti se refiere —reconoció.

—Pues sé egoísta conmigo y llévame de luna de miel —le dijo Dom , con la voz oscura como el pecado—. Semanas en el barco. Meses en República Dominicana. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Mia está lo bastante recuperada como para poder estar sin ti durante un tiempo y Brian cuidará de ella como si estuviese cuidando de su propio corazón.

—¿Y tú, puedes irte? ¿Puedes permitirte el lujo de estar un tiempo fuera?

—He hablado con Masterson. Ahora es el momento perfecto para irnos, mientras él todavía está fuerte y en plena posesión de sus facultades. —

-Y nuestro hijo? –

- Mia y mi Madre pueden cuidar de él, por un mes- Quizá regresemos con alguna sorpresa. Deslizó las manos hasta el rostro de Letty y le acarició las mejillas. Ladeó la cabeza y la besó suavemente—. Quiero nadar desnudo contigo. Quiero enseñarte los campos ardiendo. Quiero...

—Follar bajo la lluvia —susurró ella, sólo para notar su reacción—. No hace falta que me seduzcas para que te acompañe. Iría contigo a cualquier parte, por cualquier motivo.

—Pero así es mucho más divertido. —Flexionó las rodillas para que su erección quedase a la misma altura que la entrepierna de ella y volvió a mover las caderas—. Con las ventanas abiertas y nuestros invitados fuera, tendrás que estar callada.

—¿Y tú me harás cosas malas para hacerme gritar?

—Cosas buenas.

Letty esbozó una sonrisa pegada a los labios de él.

—Quizá serás tú quien gritará. Quizá sea yo la que te haga gemir y maldecir y suplicar.

—¿Me está retando, lady Toretto? —le preguntó con voz ronca—. Ya sabes que nunca he podido resistirme a un desafío.

Letty deslizó una mano detrás de él y le apretó sus deliciosas y duras nalgas.

—Lo sé. De hecho, cuento con ello.

_Aqueronte_, habituado como estaba a las costumbres de sus amos, se fue de allí y se tumbó en la manta que tenía junto a un sofá que había en el saloncito contiguo. Se acostó de lado y se rindió al estupor canino, oyendo de fondo los sonidos propios de la felicidad y del amor que escapaban del dormitorio que tenía a su espalda.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTA AVENTURA (Léase adaptación) espero pronto volver con otra aventura y contar con ustedes ….. Mil gracias por leer!


End file.
